Eternal Springtime
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Kagome must rebuild her life after Inuyasha abandons her in the present with no way of returning to the feudal era. Her heart becomes a frozen wasteland but perhaps with the help of Tohru Honda and the Sohma Family, spring may come again. Follows Manga. Kagome/Yuki. AU. Revision of 'A New Sunrise.' NaNoWriMo 2016 challenge entry.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have gotten a lot of messages and reviews about redoing my 'A New Sunrise' story. I have decided to take the N** **aNoWriMo challenge and rewrite that story. It keeps a lot of key points from the original but will go through a major rewrite as well. I hope that this new version will live upp to my readers standards. Leave me a review and let me know.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"No!" Kagome screamed with all her might as fresh tears fell down her face. Inuyasha turned away from her one last time before jumping back into the dark abyss of the Bone Eaters well. "Inuyasha!"

Her insides were tearing apart as she jumped into the well after him. The teenage miko hoped with all her might that the familiar blue hue would surround her body to carry her to the other side of the well.

It did not.

Kagome landed on the bottom of the well.

Her hands clenched the dirt as her body began to tremble uncontrollable. Hot tears filled her sapphire eyes and slipped down her pale face as her heart began to beat rapidly. "No!" Kagome did the only thing she could think of and began to dig at the dark dirt of the well.

…. Perhaps she had truly lost her mind.

Kagome knew if she kept digging it would take her back to him and everyone. She knew it would never work, but she kept digging anyway.

Souta watched his older sister from above before he turned away running back to the house. He hated his sister. Kagome desperately wanted to be with Inuyasha after everything and all Souta wanted was for his sister to be normal for once.

Kagome stopped after a while and just leaned against the wall of the well. Inuyasha was not coming back and she had no way to him. The well was sealed and the feudal area was gone forever. No more Sango and the girl talks. No more Miroku and his perverted ways. No more Shippo, the brave little fox Kitsune. She gripped the vines to make her long climb up the well. Her mother was there waiting for her with a sad expression on her face. Kagome launched herself into her mother's waiting embrace because it was the only place she could truly feel safe now. "I know it is hard." She said

"Mom…I can't ever… see him or anyone again!" Kagome gasped out, looking up at her mother's warm eyes. It took a few minutes before her mother began to guide her back to the house. Kagome sat through dinner silently before going back to her room for the night.

When her alarm clock said 2 o'clock AM, Kagome grabbed her pillow walking down the hallway to her mother's room. When she opened the door clinging to her pillow, Kagome felt as a five-year-old, waking up from a nightmare. "Mom," she whispered.

Her mother opened her sleepily eyes and smiled at her daughter. "Couldn't sleep?" Kagome shook her head and her mother smiled before scooting over, opened the covers for her daughter and patted the bed. Her daughter climbed into her mother's bed as Mrs. Higurashi put her arms around her daughter's shaky form and smoothed Kagome's long black hair.

Kagome felt a warmness will her core as her mother began to sing to her. It was the only thing that let her fall asleep, finally.

* * *

For months, Kagome had been distraught and inconsolable until her mother pointed out that Inuyasha and her friends would want her to be happy and move on with her life.

She finally agreed to go back to school and try to go on with her life. That all failed because a letter came from her school saying that she had been expelled for too many absences. It took forever to find a school to accept Kagome, but it was on a written contract that she would take extra lessons for the rest of the year.

The only problem was that the school was another half an hour away which meant Kagome would have to take two buses and walk twenty minutes from there to get to school because her mother couldn't afford a car.

On her first day, Kagome walked into her new school with a fake smile on her face. She thought if she played being happy that maybe she could feel that way someday.

It was around lunchtime when she stared into the busy cafeteria trying to figure out where to sit. She was about to turn towards the exit when Kagome heard someone calling in her direction. "Hey, new girl!" The miko turned back around, a Yankee looking girl sitting against the wall in a table by the corner of the cafeteria with her feet popped up on another chair. "I hate it when someone sits alone, park it." Kagome sat down next to the girl with uncertainty. "So you're new huh? Well nice to meet you, I am Arisa Uotoni, but you can call me Uo if you want."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said quietly. "I am Kagome Higurashi." Uo glanced at the new girl with curiosity. She looked normal except she had bags underneath her eyes. Uo pulled out a piece of her lunch, popping it into her mouth. "So do you like it so far?" The Yankee asked as she chewed on some of her fish.

"No." That was all Kagome said before Uo began to laugh a little.

She punched the new girl on the shoulder playfully. "You and I are going to be good friends, I know it." She paused, "Wait to you meets Tohru and Hana. They'll be excited to meet you."

"Uo, sorry to keep you waiting." Both of the girls looked over their shoulders seeing a young girl with short brown hair and another with long black hair.

Uo smiled brightly at Tohru and Hana. "It's okay Tohru. I had company." Uo gestured to Kagome, "This is Kagome, the new kid."

Kagome was a slightly taken back at the brown haired girl's immediate smile. "Hi, it is wonderful to meet you Kagome, I am Tohru Honda."

The other girl with black hair sat down next to Kagome. "And I am Saki Hanajima but you can call me Hana." Her eyes bore into Kagome's soul as if she knew all of her secrets. "You have very interesting electric waves… miko."

Kagome blanched.

 ** _How does she know?!_**

Kagome thought as she tried to recover when she almost fell out of her chair. She looked back at Hana terrified. "Miko?" Tohru asked confusingly.

Kagome breathed out a little bit before she moved her hair from her eyes. "Yes, my family owns a shrine on the other side of town and I work there as a shrine maiden."

Tohru smiled at the thought of being friends with a miko, after all of the stories her mother had told her about the maidens of the heavens. "Really that is wonderful." It just seemed to be so magical. "That must be fun."

Kagome laughed a little at Tohru's enthusiasm. "You should meet my grandfather… he would tell you stories about demons for hours." She opened her lunch a little, staring at her mother's choice of food… grilled fish with cooked rice. It was her favorite.

Uo snapped her fingers as a thought came to mind. "I got it." Uo said, causing everyone to look from their lunches at her.

"What is it?" Tohru asked, slightly concerned.

Uo turned her attention to Kagome with a huge teasing mile on her face. "Your new nickname is Miko." Kagome just stared blankly at the girl as if she was crazy but then Tohru smiled brightly, agreeing with Uo immediately.

"That is perfect." Hana said solemnly, nodding her head.

Kagome stared at them, noticing the way they talked to each other. It felt like she was back with her old friends from the past. Kagome knew she had to get out of the situation before it even began. She could not lose anyone else if she allowed her walls to fall down.

Tohru began to panic as she saw Kagome standing up away from the chair. "I am sorry but I have to go."

Tohru spoke up with sadness in her eyes, "Oh please don't leave, and you haven't eaten yet."

Kagome stared back at them all. "I don't have a place here with you all. It would be best if you forgot all about me because nothing good comes from being my friend."

Kagome looked at them all but Uo spoke up before she had the opportunity to escape. "Hey, what gives you the right to tell us if we can't be your friend? Just sit back down and eat you damn lunch." Kagome stared at her blankly before she sat back down.

That was the first time Kagome actually smiled since the incident.

Every day after that, Kagome spent all her time with Hana, Uo and Tohru. It made her feel that she could go back to her old self. Not long after that, it became a routine for her. Having them as her friends was the only thing keeping her together.

In no time, all the school began to see them as the school weirdos but she fit right in and that was good enough for her. Even her mother had noticed that she was smiling more. "Hey Miko, let's hang out today." Uo asked as she walked past Kagome who just looked up at her.

"What do you want to do?" Kagome asked, shutting her locker door.

Uo smoothed out her hair, "We want to meet your family. Your grandpa sounds funny." They wanted to meet her family? Kagome thought for a second before making her decision.

"That is a great idea. Mom would love to meet you." After school they all made it back to her place "This is it." When Tohru saw the steps she immediately froze. "It is a long way up but you get used to it after a while." They all walked up the steps to her home and all gasped at the serenity of the property "Mom, I am home!" Kagome called out. The girls saw a middle-aged woman stepping out of the kitchen.

"Hello. You must be the friends Kagome has talked about." She smiled, "Please make yourselves at home."

Mom moved back into the kitchen and after a while Tohru went into the kitchen and ending up helping her mother cook as Kagome entertained the others.

"You must have been sad after that day Miko." Hana turned to her slowly making Kagome pause and looked at the floor with tears swelling down her face. "You know; it is okay to lean on someone when times get tough." She said. "We care about you and want to see you happy. You must have loved him a lot."

"Hana!" Uo yelled as her friend stood up from the floor, running out the door with tears falling down her face. "Kagome!" Uo stood up running after her friend while Hana and Tohru followed behind her.

Kagome knelt in front of the sacred tree with her face in her hands. This was the first place she had met Inuyasha, and now he was gone forever. "Kagome!" She looked through her hair and saw Tohru running ahead of the group towards her.

She stood to face them. "Kagome are you okay?" she asked. "Please let us help you."

Kagome could not hold it in anymore. "I am so sorry Tohru." She cried into her hands. "I am being selfish. You are all good people and I am using you. You guys don't deserve that kind of friend. You are too kind for your own good but I can't do that to you all anymore."

"But-" Tohru placed her hands into Kagome's hands. "We were becoming such good friends. I am being selfish too. I want to be your friend. I want you to be here with us. I don't want to be separated from you. I love you Kagome and you are my best friend."

Her words hit Kagome hard and she began to cry even harder. "Hey, Miko." Uo spoke up placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Don't leave because you feel selfish. Everyone feels that way too. The only thing that matters that we will always be by each other's sides."

"Yes," Hana agreed leaning her head on Kagome's other shoulder. "If you are in trouble just look at your side and we will be there holding your hand." Kagome felt warmth inside.

"I want to stay with you all." Kagome sobbed out uncontrollably. "I want to be your friend and I want you all to be mine." She gasped out as they embraced her.

* * *

"Tohru what if she doesn't like me?" Kagome fidgeted as they all walked to the apartment complex where Tohru and her mother lived.

The little rice ball took Kagome's hand, "Don't worry, mom will love you."

"Don't sweat it miko, Kyoko will love you." Uo said with a smug smile.

Kagome knew about Kyoko Honda, the legendary red butterfly. When she was a little girl, she heard the tales of the hardcore Yankee but Kagome could not imagine Tohru having a mother like that. However, after everything that had happen the last few years, Kagome had learned that nothing is as it seems. Maybe Kyoko was a nice person, because if Tohru was like that then Kagome could only imagine how her mother was.

"Your electric waves are uneasy." Hana smiled eerily. "Rest well, Kyoko will love you." With the extra support, Kagome relaxed a little bit and the cluster of friends went up the stairs to the apartment.

Tohru unlocked the door with her key and shouted, "Mom, we are here."

There was a crash making Tohru freak out! A red headed woman came out of the kitchen with powder on her face, smiling away. "Tohru I was wondering when you would get here. Hi girls."

"Hi Kyoko." Hana and Uo said together.

"Mom, are you hurt?" Tohru asked concerned.

"No I am okay; I was just startled is all." Her eyes went to Kagome who stood in the back of the group nervously yanking at her dress. "Who is this?"

Tohru suddenly smiled reaching out for Kagome's hand. "Mom is this Kagome,' She pulled Kagome to the front of the group. "Kagome this is my mother."

"Hi Mrs. Honda," Kagome bowed respectfully to her elder, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kyoko looked at the girl and started laughing a little which made Kagome look up in confusion. "Oh please, don't call me that." Her hand went to her daughter's head, "If you are friends with Tohru then you are family here." Before Kagome could respond Kyoko gave the priestess a huge hug, and then Kagome returned her hug. "Welcome to our home, come girls lets have some fun." She put her hands on each side of Kagome's shoulders and stood behind her ushering her into the warm embrace of their family.

"So Kagome tell me, what does your family do for a living?" Kyoko asked as the five of them sat in a circle playing Rich Man Poor Man.

"Oh," Kagome said taking a card from the pile, "My family owns a shrine not too far from here. You may have heard of it, Higurashi shrine."

Kyoko pondered on the name for a minute and she slammed her first in her other hand, "Oh yeah, I use to take Tohru there a lot when she was younger." Kyoko looked at the girl with a smile, "It was a nice place."

Kagome smiled a bit and nodded her head in thanks, "Thank you, actually I work as a shrine maiden there on my days off."

"So you are a priestess." Kyoko said with fascination. "Well Kagome you are welcomed here any time."

Kagome nodded her head, "Thank you very much, I would love that." Then she changed the subject, "Is everyone ready for the entrance exams for high school?" Kagome had been studying her tail off for weeks so she could pass the tests. Her GPA suffered from the one year she had to work extra hard to get her grades up. Kagome wanted to go to the same high school as the rest of her friends and Kawia High was an A-school so she had to work extra hard to get into that school. Kagome wanted to graduate with her friends and protect them from harm.

"That right, I have to work hard a graduate." Tohru said suddenly with a serious tone in her voice making everyone roll their eyes.

"Tohru you do fine, just be yourself." Kyoko said rubbing her daughter's head making Kagome nod.

"I am actually looking for a job so I can go to the same school with the rest of you guys." She paused for a second. "The shrine is far away from Kawia High, so I need to work for the cost of transportation."

Uo then started to cry a little, and Kagome looked at her confusingly. "You are so cute." She said rubbing Kagome's head and she smiled brightly.

For the next few months, the girls studied as if never before then the tests came back, all of them passed and were put into the same class, so in honor of being put into school Kyoko threw a party for the girls.

"Wow this is great!" Kagome said, eating the cake that Kyoko had made just for them. "Hey Kagome," She turned her head and Uo threw a huge piece of cake in her face.

"Hey!" she shouted and picked up her own cake and threw it back at the Yankee. Then she ducked and it hit Kyoko in the face causing Kagome to gasp and hold her hand over her mouth.

Everyone paused as the older woman pilled the cake off her face and looked at them "You think this is funny?" Kagome covered her mouth to suppress a giggle but then Kyoko picked up a piece of her cake and held it up. "They get a load of this!" She threw it and it hit the priestess right in the face, then everyone was having a food fight, and then all five of them fell to the floor in laughter.

Kagome knew that times couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

The first day of high school was a doozy.

Kagome instantly hated was that stupid Yuki Fan Club that always needed to be yelled at. They even tried to get Kagome to join but after a threat later, they were gone. The reason because she hated Yuki Sohma the 'Prince' of their high school. Yeah right a prince indeed, Yuki was more like a princess. He acted all nice and cool but she could see him for what he really was, a rat. There was something about him, something dark hung around his aura but Kagome stayed away from him, it reminded her of the past she had long ago forgotten.

"Tohru, I am really starting to hate that club!" Kagome snarled as she sat down in the lunch hall.

Tohru sighed; Kagome did have a little bit of a temper, sometimes even worse than Uo. "It's okay they seem nice people."

"Tohru all they do is worship that prince character, they are not human." Kagome said as she nibbled on her lunch.

Therefore, after class, the group went to their classroom and waited for the teacher, Mayu to start but then the sliding door to the classroom came opened. "Miss Honda." She said she stood up from her desk and went over to the teacher; they talked for a minute and ran off. Kagome looked at the other two and immediacy ran after Tohru followed by Uo and Hana.

That day was the worst ever, Kyoko had been killed in a car accident, and Tohru went to live with her grandfather.

Kagome had been so close to Kyoko that she cried for days after the funeral. In school, Tohru seemed to be a little sad but she never let it show. Therefore, over Kyoko's grave all of them promised that they would be there for Tohru, no matter what.

Life went on, and everything returned to normal, well at least some of it. Things really started to change again and it all started the day Tohru walked to school with Yuki Sohma.


	2. Chapter 1: The Curse of Sohma Family

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. This chapter pretty much stayed the same with a few errors and details switched around. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Curse of Sohma Family**

* * *

"Guys," Kagome spoke up as all three of them rounded a corner. "I have found her." She stepped forward, "She is being harnessed by those harpies again." Uo, Hana and Kagome had been looking for Tohru for the last ten minutes. They all agreed to meet in front of their classroom but when Tohru didn't show up, Kagome knew that something was wrong.

Uo growled furiously, "I hate those girls. Can't they do anything better than tormenting others?"

Hana just shook her head, clearly upset if her face never showed it, "No, they are being mean to Tohru because she walked with Yuki Sohma this morning."

A vein in Kagome's head throbbed, "I really hate that boy." She began to walk over towards Tohru with Hana and Uo following close behind. "Hey!" She screamed at the girls.

"What?" The Prince Yuki Fan Club turned around, but paled at the sight of the witch Tohru Honda's posse of friends. Kagome Higurashi known around the school as a powerful miko, also rumored to have a really bad temper, had her spiritual powers flaring, "Get away from her!"

Following Kagome's lead, Uo grabbed the shoulder of the middle girl. "She said it was an accident now back off before your big noises get bruised."

The girls seemed to get the picture but one girl decided to be brave and point at Uo with a warning. "Hold it Yankee; you are not going to scare us with that street yard talk."

On cue, Hana joined in along with her other friends. "One more word and you will all it with an electric shocks." She said darkly, making the girls ran off down the hallway fleeing for their lives.

Tohru breathed a fresh air of relief. "Thanks, I didn't think they would ever leave." Her friends were always there for her and it made her smile.

"Were they picking on you?" Kagome asked Tohru while pulling her into a hug which made her friend turn bright red from embarrassment. "Hana, don't really shock anyone okay." Kagome asked and Hana turned off her power. "You can get them later." Kagome said making Hana smile widely.

"Come on let's get to class. I can't afford to get another detention." Uo said folding her arms behind her head.

"Uo, that would be your own fault." Kagome clarified as they all walked to cooking class.

* * *

"The truth is I was so nervous walking to school with the prince today… I couldn't talk to him… no, I couldn't even look at him." Tohru said as they started cooking class together.

Kagome just started making her rice balls for the four of them. "I wouldn't worry about it." She started the rice cooker. "Princely probably didn't even notice…." Kagome spoke with a bitter tone.

"You don't like him Miko?" Tohru wondered.

Kagome gazed over to her friends, "It is just the way he acts around others." She clarified, "He pretends to nice to everyone but I know it is only an act. He is hiding his true feelings and I don't like people who do that." She tried to explain her reasoning, "I mean, if he could just show people who he really is then maybe I would be able to stand him half of the time."

"I sense strange electric signals coming from the boy." Hana joined in on the conversation, slicing a piece of fish down the middle of the stomach.

Kagome's rice cooker dinged as she began to take the cooked rice balls out. "I agree. There is something dark about his aura. Every time I get close to him it is as if there is a demon inside of him. It is strange."

"Strange, how?" Tohru pressed as Kagome handed her a finished rice ball.

Hana shrugged her shoulders, "He is just different."

Kagome handed out the rest of the rice balls to her friends, "It is a new thing I am trying. Hana's mother showed me how." Tohru smiled at Kagome, her friend was a good cook, much better then herself.

Hana smiled brightly as Kagome put another rice ball in.

"Hey, not to change the subject but I remembered a story about the prince." Uo said, running her fingers through her hair. "The guy's a walking enigma. Never talks about himself." The former Yankee leaned back in her chair and added, "Not that I care." She sat back up straight again and continued. "I hear a second year girl confessed her love for him once…and when she tried to hug him, he flung her away. Totally freaked her out."

"I—I didn't know that. I wonder why?" Tohru said, surprised.

"Exactly," Hana said simply, picking up a small wooden spoon. "It's the mystery that makes him so intriguing." Just then, they heard footsteps approaching the table.

"You there!" a cafeteria staff called, "Move your hands, not your mouths!" When she got a closer look at their table, she was shocked. "Oh—oh my…" The four girls each had a plate of fish, there was rice cooking off to the side, sauce, and even a few side dishes lay out in front of them.

Uo broke the silence. "Hey, lobster face. Can we go on now or would you like us to help extract your foot from your mouth?"

"Who do you think you're fooling? Honda and Higurashi made these for you!" the woman yelled pointing at Uo's plate.

"What do you care?" Uo replied instantly. Tohru was going into another panic attack from all the yelling between the teacher and Uo..

"Uo, sit down before you get a detention again." Kagome said as she worked on her meal.

Hana walked over to the rice cooker. "Oh my, the rice is done, too." The staff woman walked away quickly, not caring anymore. The table got silent, as students complained about their food being edible or not.

"Oh hey," Uo started up a conversation, "I'm going shopping with Hanajima on my way home today me. Why don't you both come with?" She hesitated. "Oh wait, you're both working aren't you?" she asked, leaning over to the girls.

Tohru looked up. "Yes, I don't want to be late," she said, smoothing her flower-print apron.

Kagome nodded, "I had an option to work another shift but I rather walk Tohru home." Tohru laughed a little. She couldn't tell Kagome that she walked to her grandfather's house, waited for her to leave and walk back to the tent. She would be furious.

Uo clicked her tongue. "That sucks, you both having to pay all your school expenses yourselves."

"But you both shouldn't have to work every day just to pay your tuition," Hana said, serving their rice. "This is public school."

"I help my mom pay for my tuition and just transportation back and forth. No big deal."

Tohru brought her hands to her chest in fists and smiled. "After I graduate, I want to be able to pay my own way. That's why I have to start saving up now!" she said, trying to cover up her current situation with a half-truth.

Uo's eyes got watery. "God dammit, Tohru," she started crying, but kept her voice even. "You're making me cry! So selfless." She sniffed, trying to relax. "Eat up. You need your strength!"

"Yes ma'am," Tohru muttered.

Hana looked down at the table. "Our little Tohru made this," Hana said proudly.

Kagome smiled at Hana, "She will be a good house wife when she gets older."

Uo got herself together. "You're still living with your dad's family, right?" she asked Tohru.

Tohru blushed furiously at herself for not telling them. She stiffened. "Yes!" she said a little too quickly.

"Are they feeding you properly? They're not cheating you out of the money you're earning are they?" Uo was seriously concerned now, while Hana was mumbling about how perfect the rice was.

"Not a grain out of place…"

Tohru was still…panicking. I cannot tell them the truth! Tohru thought, if she knew I was living in a tent, Uo-Chan would be outraged. She burst into grandpa's house on her motorcycle! Kagome would have the angriest fit I ever seen her have and she might purify everyone in a mile radius. She shuddered at the thought of it. How would she explain that?

After they finished their lunch, Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, Kagome Higurashi and Tohru Honda went to their next classes. The rest of the day flew past just normal.

Kagome was currently waiting for Tohru outside of the school, "I hope she hurries up. We have to go to work." Kagome complained as she rounded a corner and collided with something hard. It made her fall back and land on her butt. "Hey! Watch it!" She opened her eyes to see a very stunned Yuki Sohma staring at her as if she were an alien. "Princely, watch where you're going!" She dusted herself off.

"I am sorry Higurashi." He said offering his hand, after he recovered from shock. Kagome took his hand regrettably and stood up.

"Just watch it next time Princely." She stormed off into the opposite direction.

Yuki watched her leave and touched his chest. Why hadn't he transformed?

* * *

Kagome was surprised to see Tohru in a muddy outfit the next morning. After some argument, Tohru finally agreed to let her uniform be washed. Tohru just got her clothes back from the school office. She was currently in some sweats, though. "Thank goodness I was able to borrow the school washing machine," she said, smiling.

She and Uotani were walking to Hana on the other side of the hallway. "You looked terrible," Uo said.

"Where did you fall, anyway? In a pig pen?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, no…" Tohru told her nervously, scratching her head.

Minami walked up to her. "Pity you washed your uniform," she said. "The mud looked so good on you," she added sarcastically. Tohru brushed her hair out of her face with her hand, and looked at her blankly. Hana started to chase her down the hallway, her head makings buzzing noises. Even lightning was coming out of her head, almost literally.

Kagome stared at them, "I will get her later." She would let Hana have her fun for now but after school, the girl was dead.

Uotani ran her fingers through her hair, and watched Hana start to turn to come back down the hallway. "The Prince is late today, too. No wonder they're more suspicious today than usual," she reasoned. "What a lame put down," she mumbled.

I can't tell her I'm staying at the Prince's house. "I—I'm going to go change in the locker room," she said quickly. Then she turned towards the other end of the hallway. "Thank you, Hana."

"You want me to go with you?" Hana offered.

Tohru laughed nervously. "That's okay," Tohru politely declined. She went into the girls' locker room, and the girl's walked back to class but Kagome stayed behind on the other side of the hall. As she heard Tohru coming out of the locker room, she saw Yuki Sohma talking to Tohru so she hid behind the soda machine and listened in to their conversation. "Honda-San," she heard a calm voice say from behind her. She turned. Yuki was leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back. His expression was sorry. "You didn't tell them, did you? Your friends." He looked down. "About us?"

It is about his aura?

"Tell them…?" Tohru thought about it. "No! I did not—"Her eyes were wide and she went into a panic. "Am I making you nervous? I am a liability, aren't I? I…would never tell anyone! My mom always told me that gossiping is wrong!"

Yuki smiled a little bit. "No, it's not that."

"I promise!" Tohru rolled up her sleeve and held her arm up, bent in an 'L' shape. "I'll sign my name in blood or burn myself with a cigarette or anything you want! I'm pretty sure my mom did stuff like that!" she said quickly.

Tohru you really are ditz sometimes.

Yuki held up a hand. "No, I told you that's not it." What kind of person was her mother…? He wondered.

"I'll—" Tohru tried to offer something else, but Yuki started to walk towards her quickly, and she went up against the other wall. Yuki's hands were on the wall, his arms blocking either side of her, so she could not escape him. Tohru widened her eyes and shrank a little bit; she was clutching the clothes she was carrying to her chest.

Kagome saw the way she saw Yuki holding Tohru like that and she was about to go but then she heard the next line. "You're going to all this trouble to keep our secret," Yuki started to explain.

Secret? What?

"But it may not be enough. I'm sorry…" He paused and closed his eyes. "…but your memories might have to be erased." Tohru's eyes grew wide and she loosened her hold on the clothes. 'Curse' Kagome thought, what kind of curse?

"I say 'erased', but it's more like hypnosis." His eyebrows pulled together and he opened his eyes. "A long time ago, our secret got out, like it did today. I was in second grade." Yuki had been home-schooled until this year. "We were playing in the garden at the main house. A girl got carried away and tried hugged me. I caused such a commotion that eventually they had to suppress the memories of everyone who was there," he explained.

He could remember the day so clearly. _Akito…? Akito. Yuki asked that day. Am I so strange that we have to erase people's memories to hide it? he'd asked him with a small voice._

 _Akito told him, yes, you're strange. Is it not strange for a boy to turn into a rat? Akito asked as a rhetorical question. If normal people knew your secret it would sicken them. They'd stay away from you. You would be forced to live alone._ Akito told him coldly.

"Sohma-Kun?" Tohru asked for the third time. He had been silent for a while. Yuki stood straight and let his arms fall. He looked away from her.

"I cannot defy Akito's wishes. What he decides is what must be done," Yuki told her. "So…I'm sorry." He looked at the floor. "You never asked to get involved with the Sohma family's problems. I'm sorry," he apologized again. It was silent for a moment. "That's all," he said, turning to walk away.

"Uh, um—wai—" Tohru took a step. She held his arms from behind making sure he would not leave, but she was leaning forward just a little too far. Yuki's eyes widened when he noticed her. He transformed. Tohru fell to the floor, losing the support, and Yuki, rat form, fell to the ground. Yuki stood up in his pile of clothes. Kagome nearly paled at the sight of this, now she knew that she had to find something about this and then comfort Tohru about it or even Yuki.

Tohru turned and kneeled by the wall and banged her fists on it. "I'm so sorry! I did not do that on purpose. Oh, I'm such an idiot!" She squeezed her eyes shut and mentally kicked herself, her head down towards the floor.

Yuki sighed and looked down. "Don't sweat it. It's fine. As long as no one saw…"

Tohru sat up and turned on her knees to face him. "Um…Thank you for worrying about me." She was avoiding discussion of the current situation; afraid it would make Yuki uncomfortable. Yuki looked up at her. "It makes me really happy…I, uh—" She paused. "It's okay. I'm fine," she said with a smile. She leaned down a little. Yuki was so small right now compared to her. "I found out such a big secret, that you have to talk to the head of your family about it. You can't help it." She continued to smile. "Please, do whatever will make your family feel most comfortable," she requested. Her face grew pained. I'll be sad to forget though. They took me into their house unconditionally when they found out I was living in a tent. I was so very happy. However,…I'll bear with it. She looked down and smiled weakly to herself. Then she looked up, still smiling. "There is one thing—please…If my memories are erased…will you still be my friend?" she asked hopefully, trying to find a bright side. She truly wanted it. "Ack!"

Yuki turned back into human form just then. Tohru threw her head back, ran to the wall, and stared at it, trying to recover.

"It seems it didn't take long to change back this time," Yuki said after he finished changing back into his clothes, laughing once, nervously.

"Sohma-Kun, your tie is crooked," Tohru, told him after she turned back around.

"Eh? Oh…I'm terrible at this kind of thing." Yuki brought his hands up to fix it, but Tohru walked over and did it for him. 'If normal people knew your secret it would sicken them. They'd stay away…' the thought kept running through his head. Yuki just had to ask. Tohru had just finished fixing his small white tie. "Honda-San…you're not…sickened by me?" he asked cautiously.

Tohru, misunderstanding the question, said cheerfully, "Nope! I feel fine!"

Huh…? Yuki thought. She thought he asked if she was feeling sick. "…Hey. Do you want to…walk home together?" he asked her.

"Okay!" she agreed in the same cheerful tone. They'd already missed half of the last class. "Let's go home!"

'Please…will you still be my friend?' Tohru had asked before. Yuki never got a chance to answer, although he knew it. "Thank you," he told her when they were about halfway home.

"Anytime!" She held a fist in the air. "I'm good at tying neckties." He knew that's not exactly what he'd meant, but he still smiled.

So as they walked down the hallway Kagome came from behind the soda machine, 'I have to find out more about this and now!' That night Kagome rode the bus to the shrine, borrowed some of her grandfather's old scrolls, and took them home with her to study for the weekend. "Kagome what are you doing?" Hana asked her friend who sat in the middle of the living room looking at a bunch of scrolls. Kagome looked up at her, "Oh just doing some extra research."

 _Curse of the Zodiac, In the area of feudal is a powerful family, where thirteen members of their family about be possessed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac. They are doomed to turn into their animal forms when they are weak or when they are embraced by anyone of the opposite sex who are not possessed by a zodiacal spirit. The cure is unknown…_

Kagome gasped as she looked up from the scroll. It was strange because so far only Yuki smelled of a demon or spirit. She could see it in his aura, the rat of the Zodiac. Was this the same family that the scroll spoke of?

* * *

The next day at school, Kagome was surprised to learn of a new student joining their little group, another Sohma apparently Yuki's cousin. So as soon as she entered the room, something dark hit her senses to where it made her stumble to the floor, giving her a headache. Tohru heard a crash and saw her friend Kagome sitting on the floor rubbing her head. "Kagome!" She cried out in worry and rushed over to her friend kneeling down next to her.

"Are you okay?" The priestess rubbed her eyes and looked at Tohru,

"Yeah I am, it is just I wasn't excepting a huge aura to be here and it knocked my senses out of whack." She said looking towards the boy. "He smells like a cat demon." Tohru nearly blanched at her friend's statement. Kagome was a very powerful person, so Tohru wasn't surprised about the aura but she didn't know about the curse the better.

On the other side of the room, Kyo was surrounded. "Where? Where is he?" A girl in the class asked.

"Look, over there! The guy with the orange hair," Minami Kinoshita said.

"Huh?" the first asked. "They don't look alike at all!" she laughed.

"He's cute!"

"Is that his natural color?" Minami asked.

"Hey, are you really Sohma's cousin?"

"Do you guys get along?"

Tohru was still near the doorway, standing with Uo, Kagome and Hana. Hana was curling Tohru's hair for her. Hana released the top of the iron's handle and Tohru felt a lock of her hair fall. Hana took another few strands. Kagome was watching Kyo, almost intently. Kyo sat stiffly in his seat, with an annoyed look on his face that made Tohru worry. Inside, his mind was spinning. He was being completely silent. He thought if he did not give in, they'd leave. He's getting scared…Kagome thought to herself.

Kyo felt someone staring at him. He turned his head to see that one girl Tohru from his house. Sitting with her was three other people, but one was really unnerving. Her long black hair reached her back and she had blue eyes - they just stared at him as if she knew what he was.

Yuki was sitting down at a table, talking to a friend of his. "Yuki-Kun!" a student said happily, walking up behind his chair. Yuki sat straight, and looked over his shoulder a little bit, showing that she had his attention. "Is it true your cousin just transferred here?" she asked. "Introduce us!"

He smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry, Senpai. He is my cousin, but we're not close." Then he added, "I don't even speak to him."

"His hair certainly is interesting," she commented.

Tohru was staring at Yuki. That smile…

"It's a little like Kyoko-San's hair color," Kagome said, coming back from the other side of the room where Kyo was.

Tohru smiled. "Now that you mention it, it is!"

"They're the same," Hana said. She finished a curl in Tohru's hair and spoke again. "The same, the very same…" She looked like she was in deep thought and concentration. Tohru and Uo could both tell she was not talking about his hair color. "I feel the same waves from him as I do from Yuki Sohma. These waves I sense from them…what they mean?" she asked herself. "So different from the others…almost inhuman…" she trailed off, as always, no emotions showed.

"I got that vibe too, actually earlier I was knocked down from the new kid's aura." Kagome said and her friends stared at her. "There is something not human about them at all."

"Hey that's rude," Uo commented. Tohru was on the edge of a panic attack. She could not let them find out. Hana and Kagome are very powerful to sense things that no one else can. Tohru never really ever understood her wave reports, though but Kagome's sensing their aura that was scary.

Kyo jumped up from his seat and headed for the door. He'd had enough of this madness. A girl went after him and called, "Sohma-Kun!" She walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going? Let's talk!"

Kyo noticed that she was dangerously close. Kyo couldn't let her get that close. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her onto the floor, pinning her down by her shoulder. "Kuaaah!" she screamed. "OW! That hurts!"

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted, going into a panic for the girl.

"Sohma-Kun, what's wrong?" somebody asked. "Just…chill okay?"

"Let go!" the girl he was pinning to the floor screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kyo jumped up and ran back to the other side of the room. "Leave me alone!" he shouted. Kyo then jumped out of the window.

"EEEK! Stop! This is the second floor!" Minami shouted as he was falling.

He landed on his feet and started running. "Amazing! Did you see that? Just like Sohma's cousin to be special!"

"Special? He's a freak! This is the second floor!"

"Oooooh! How dare he pick on a girl?"

Yuki said nothing. He hated being involved in anything that was involved with Kyo. Even that they just mentioned his name once.

"Kyo-San…" Tohru muttered quietly, not following what just happened. She did not know that he landed and ran.

"Interesting guy!" Uo cracked up. "Ha! It's not every day you see a guy jump out of a second story window!"

Kagome just walked away from the group following the boy to the side of the school where he was sitting gasping for air. "You know," Kyo nearly jumped in the air at the sound of another voice, when he thought he was alone. "Normal humans wouldn't be able to do that," She turned to him "but you and your family are something special aren't you?"

From the other side of the courtyard Yuki was standing behind a door listening to that Higurashi girl talk to his stupid cousin, she knew about the curse.

"How the hell you know?" Kyo yelled at the girl, standing up.

She smirked and turned away from him, "I would be more careful about displaying your unnatural skills someone might notice something weird and besides Princely," Kagome turned to were Yuki was hiding, "I would be more careful on where you hold certain conversations, the wrong person might hear them."

She smiled and walked away but then but Yuki stepped in front of her first. "How do you know about us?"

Kagome looked at him, "You forget I am a priestess, I can see people's auras and you two have a rat and cat mixed in with them, am I right?" she paused again, "I know about that curse on your family..." Just as she was about to walk past him Kyo ran to her and grabbed her arm but then he tripped on something and both of them sent to the ground.

There was no time to react. No time to stop what was about to happen.

The pain was bad, his ribs aching from the collision, which did not really surprise him. However, what did surprise Kyo was the fact that he had not transformed. The two hit the ground, the girl lying underneath him. Even as he fought to get his breath back, Kyo still did not transform into the Cat of the Chinese Zodiac. He remained a man, not orange cat, but a man.

 ** _What the Hell?_**

"Yikes, today would have been a good day to stay in bed!" she whined and looked up at him, for a second and realized what position she was in. "Get the hell off me!" She pushed him off, stood up picking up her bag and walked away cursing underneath her breath. Just then Yuki just stared at her back and his cousin, why didn't Kyo transform? What was going on?

Kagome walked through the hallways, and saw Hana and Uo down the hallway. "Hey have you guys seen Tohru?" Kagome asked.

"No," Uo said, "We're actually looking for her now." They searched everywhere, the classrooms, cafeteria but that was until they came down another hall. "I'm picking up Tohru's waves," Hana told her friends, pointing to Tohru.

"Ah, there she is," said Uo. "What are you doing there? Class is about to—"

Tohru went up, hitting her head on the metal box. She did it purposely to make them think that it was why she was crying. "Ow! It hurt so much I started crying. No, really, just now…the corner…ouch!" she lied. She put her hand on the top of her head for effect, even though it did hurt.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you ran into it on purpose," Kagome said.

"Now, now, don't spoil her cover-up," said Hana. None of them were buying it.

"Tohru come on, let's go." Kagome said to her friend but then she saw Yuki Sohma looking at her, she just rolled her eyes and turned back around smiling at her friends.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast in the Sohma house, Shigure was the one who started up the conversation. "So, Kyo-Kun…" he started with a strangely perverted look. "I hear you walked our little Tohru home. How was your date?" Kyo grumbled and glared at him, but Tohru and Yuki just froze. Yuki glared as Kyo did, but annoyed. "Kyo-Kun and Tohru, sitting in a tree, K...I...S…—"

"Stop that! It wasn't like that!" Kyo yelled across the table, cheeks blazing. "Yesterday was a fluke. It won't happen again! Ever!"

"Okay!" Tohru said, laughing. "I'm just happy you're eating my food. Do you like it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Huh? Uh…" He looked down. He looked back up after a moment. "It's—" he almost started, but he saw Yuki, staring…at…him…"What?"

"Nothing."

"Will you quit staring at me?"

"I was just looking."

"Well, cut it out!" Kyo shouted loudly again.

"Do you like it?" Tohru tried again.

Kyo misunderstood the question, because now he was on the subject of the staring. "It sucks!" he shouted, looking straight at her. Everybody stopped. Even Yuki, who was in mid-sip of his drink?

"I—it's okay. I timed that poorly," Kyo stuttered.

He…makes me sick, Yuki thought. "Miss Honda, why don't you go check your bag just in case you didn't forget anything."

Tohru looked at him, "Your right, I will be right back." As she, left Yuki turned to Shigure.

"Shigure, something has happened." Yuki said.

"What is it?" his cousin asked.

"Someone knows about the curse." Kyo said.

"He didn't transform when he fell on her like the clumsy cat he is!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled.

"So you are saying, someone didn't cause his transformation? How did she find out?"

Yuki looked at his cousin, "I am not sure but she is a friend of Miss Honda, a Kagome Higurashi."

"The rumor around school is that she is a priestess." Kyo said and Shigure looked at them both, a priestess? How strange.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sohma Family

**Chapter 2:**

 **The Sohma Family**

Kagome knew that her teacher, Miss Mayu had it out for her! Mayu sat on top of her desk holding Kagome's latest math test. "I suggest that you get a math tutor Higurashi." Kagome groaned slightly, "I am going to assign you to Yuki Sohma."

"Heck, no!" Kagome said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I rather eat dirt then have that guy as my tutor."

Mayu sighed roughly rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. She knew that Higurashi hated Sohma for some strange reason, however if Kagome did not get a math tutor, she would not graduate. "It doesn't matter if you don't like him or not, either Yuki Sohma is your tutor or you will fail." Mayu offered Kagome her test. Kagome snatched it from her teacher's extended hand and wondered over to Yuki's desk.

"Hey Princely," Yuki Sohma looked up from his desk at Miss Honda's friend Miss Higurashi, "Our teacher said that you are to be my new math tutor." Kagome put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to answer.

Yuki smiled up at her, "Oh course Miss Higurashi, are you free after school today?'

Kagome thought for a second, "That is fine with me. I have the day off from work and it will be a good time to start."

She began to walk away from him, "Miss Higurashi, how did you?" Kagome knew that Yuki wanted to know about yesterday.

Kagome interrupted him, "I will tell you later." She tucked her hair behind her ear moving away from him towards her friends.

"Autumn has arrived…so let's all play cards!" Tohru suggested during free period. "Dai Hin Min would be perfect!"

"What does Dai Hin Min have to do with autumn?" Kyo asked, lounging in a chair against its desk.

"It's really popular right now!" Tohru told him, letting Hana play with her hair.

"So it has nothing to do with autumn?" Kyo confirmed. It was silent. "Go ask that damn Yuki to play."

"Yuki's not here," Tohru said.

"Good thing too." Kagome said and Tohru sweat-dropped.

"Like I care." Kyo rebutted, causing Kagome to glare him down. It made him twitch.

"You really are out of the loop, aren't you?" Uo noticed. "And probably dumb, too. Oh well, I was looking forward to creaming you," she said. Kyo twitched again. "But if you're going to run away like a coward, I guess I'll just have to—"

"Fine. I accept your challenge!" Kyo said, jumping to his feet. "Just don't start crying when you lose, Yankee," he taunted.

"Like I would!" Uo shouted. She had to come up with something fast to add. "Loser does all of the cleaning," Uo decided.

Hana put her fingertips to her temples. "Oh…what pleasant waves whirling around…"

Kagome smiled, "It is also a wonderful blend of colors swirling."

Tohru smiled hopping in front of her friends. "Let's invite Yuki to play next! I wonder where he went."

 ** _Outside of the classroom…._**

Yuki was talking to another girl in the hallway. "I'm sorry. I'm just not interested in going out with anyone right now," he apologized. The girl hung her head and got teary. "So I can't answer your—"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" She paused, took a step forward, and tried to hug him. "Yuki…"

Yuki put his hands on both sides of her head to restrain her. She was just far away, enough to not be able to wrap her arms around him. "No…um—I," Yuki tried to start saying something.

"Yuki, you're such a nice person—…but some part of you keeps rejecting other people." She backed away.

"Eh?"

"Everyone has noticed! They say 'Yuki is special'. I understand it wouldn't be right to have a normal girl as your girlfriend!" she shouted, irritated. Yuki stared at her without a word. Because…she was…right. Some part of him…was rejecting people.

 ** _Inside the classroom…._**

"Revolution!" Kyo said proudly. He sat back in the chair and smirked. He laid four eights on the table.

"Son of a…" Arisa started, "What kind of trick are you pulling? Rotten punk!" She leaned forward yelling at him.

"It's the damn rules!" Kyo yelled back, banging his fist on the table.

"When you play a 'revolution', the 'rich man' and 'poor man' trade places," Tohru told them, smiling.

"Secret technique…" Hana said quietly. "Counter Revolution." She held up four fours.

Everybody burst out in laughter. "She really got you, Sohma."

"That was great Hana."

"Man, you suck." Kagome said.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled at the miko.

"Make me cat!" Miko and Cat were staring each other down with fire in their eyes. Yuki was standing in the doorway watching the game. Everybody was together laughing and chatting. They were happy. Kyo hung his head in defeat. Tohru was smiling…They were all there, and he was not. 'Yuki…You are rejecting other people.' Yuki walked away.

Kagome felt a spark of loneliness and she turned to look out the classroom door. No one was there. "Kagome," she looked up at Tohru with a smile. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Yes actually," Kagome nodded, "Princely is coming over to the shrine to tutor me in math."

"Oh that's wonderful, maybe you two can become good friends." Tohru said with her hands folded in front of her, she knew that Kagome did not like Yuki but maybe if she got to know him, she might actually like him.

"I highly doubt."

And so…a new banquet begins.

* * *

"Aaaaaahh!" Tohru screamed. She was now lying at the bottom of the staircase, and there were books scattered everywhere. Kyo and Yuki shortly followed behind her, each with a pile of books.

"Miss Honda! Are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"I told you, you didn't have to help," Kyo told her.

"Yes," Tohru answered Yuki. "…but Shigure's books…"

Yuki glared at Kyo. "She's only moving those books so we can turn Shigure's library into your room." That's right. They were working on moving all of Shigure's books downstairs from the upstairs. He has a huge collection.

"I didn't ask for her to help." Suddenly, Kyo was pressed to the floor by Yuki's pile of books. "Damn rat!"

"Perhaps if you'd just die, you'd be reincarnated as something more pleasant."

"You're the one with the messed up personality, dammit!"

Tohru held back giggles, and just smiled.

Shigure followed down the steps. He held a stack of books on his shoulder. "Hey, you two! If you have time to fight, you're not working hard enough!"

Yuki walked over to give Tohru his stack of books. It was probably lighter than hers was. Kyo pushed his way out of the pile of books saying, "Damn Yuki, damn Yuki, damn Yuki…" Everyone put their books on the shelves. "Look at that!" Kyo said proudly. "I filled a shelf faster than you!" he said, obviously, to Yuki. "Take that moron!" The books weren't on very neatly, but they were still there.

"Kyo, you're damaging the books!" Shigure held up a scrap of paper angrily.

The doorbell rang. Yuki looked up. "They're here!" Tohru squeaked. Tohru rushed out of the room and to the front door. She pulled the door open. "Welcome! Did you find the house alright?" she asked the visitors. "Let me introduce you all again!" Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure walked in. It's pretty expected, who was standing at the door.

They stood side by side, and Tohru motioned towards them and said, "This is Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima and Kagome Higurashi, they're my best friends!" Tohru smiled.

"Sup?" Uo asked with a not-so-happy face. She was wearing a trench coat.

"Hello…" Hana said, expressionless. Gothic attire for her.

Kagome turned her head to the Sohmas, "Hello." She bowed slightly; she was wearing a long blue dress with her hair falling down her back into soft dark locks. "How do you do?"

Yuki and Kyo said nothing. Shigure smiled and welcomed them. "Hello!"

 _So, how did Uo, Kagome and Hana get here? Well, Tohru asked Shigure, since she was going to be staying here, if she could tell her friends where she was. Shigure told her that it was perfectly fine, as long as she did not tell them about the zodiac spirits. "Thank you so much!" she'd said. He told her that he could not wait to see what kind of people her friends were. Kyo walked in and simply told him. "A Yankee thug, a psychic freak and a miko." Shigure's face dropped, but Tohru explained and everything turned out good._

 _Tohru also remembered when she gave Uo, Kagome and Hana the news. Uo and Kagome were freaking out. "What? So let me get this straight. You were living in a tent in the woods, but now you're living with Prince Charming and Anger Management boy? Seriously?" Uo yelled._

 _"And you didn't even let us know about it!" Kagome yelled at Tohru with her hands by her hips with her miko powers flaming. "If those boys have done anything to you then they will get purified!"_

 _Tohru started shaking her head no really fast. "Yes," Tohru said, "I'm sorry for not saying anything about it sooner. There was a lot that happened, but everything's fine now, and they're all really nice people. So there's nothing to worry about."_

 _"This is definitely a bolt out of the blue," Hana said as she munched on some chips, "I wonder how the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls will react when they hear the news."_

 _"Only if you tell them." Kagome said, "Although I would love to see the looks on their faces."_

 _Uo smiled at the thought. "I thought it was strange how you've been spending so much time talking to the Prince and Orange Top lately. Now I understand."_

 _Hana crushed the empty bag of chips loudly, sending several birds soaring into the air. "Perhaps we should have them invite us over," she suggested, "I'd like to see for myself whether or not this is a suitable environment for you to be living."_

 _"Hey, great idea," Uo said with a nod, "Let's check it out right now."_

 _"Wait, if we show up unexpectedly, they might not serve snacks."_

 _Kagome agreed, "Oh, another good point. You're two for two. Okay then, we'll stay over tomorrow night."_

 _"Okay," Tohru mumbled._

And now it's the weekend. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki turned around from Tohru, Kagome, Arisa, and Hana. "Psst! Are you out of your mind, Shigure?" Kyo asked in a whisper. "I don't think this is a good idea. That Goth girl sees waves or something," he warned. "And the miko can sense stuff."

Shigure shook his head and laughed. Also in a whisper, he said, "Que será será. Everything will be fine," he told them. "Really, Kyo, you worry too much."

"No, Shigure," Yuki disagreed. "You really are out of your mind."

Hana's head turned slowly towards them. "…A dog." she said. Everyone stopped dead except for Hana, Kagome and Arisa. Tohru had just walked in with a tray of snacks and she stopped walking too. "Over there…" Hana said looking by Shigure.

"Eh? Ah! Oh. You're right. Bad dog! You can't come in here!" Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo walked away, and Shigure just stood there still panicking.

"Hey, you're…Shigure, right?" Uo asked. "What do you do to pay the bills around here?"

Shigure calmed and turned to smile at her. "Oh, me? I write. I'm a novelist."

Tohru dropped her tray. "You're a novelist?" she yelled.

"Why are you so surprised?" Uo asked her.

"You never asked, did you?" Kagome asked calmly. She caught the tray for Tohru just seconds ago.

"I had no idea," Tohru said quietly. Now that I think of it…he is home during the week. She realized.

Shigure came back from his library. No one noticed that he left to get a book or two. "Yup, that's right. I write these." He tossed a novel onto the table. Everyone gathered to read it. Hana and Tohru just looked at it, while Uo, Yuki, and Kyo glared at it. Kagome was literally freaking out. It was called Summer-Colored Sigh. There was a picture of a woman on the front with long blond hair, and she was crying. The description read: "We can't go back to that summer, but we can always remember…A naughty love story unfolds."

Shigure took a look at the cover, too, and quickly snatched it up and held up Heartthrob by Shigure Sohma. "Oops! Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong one. This. This is the real one!" He held up Summer-Colored Sigh again and said, "This is a book I put out on the lark." He smiled nervously.

Uotani freaked out and yelled, "Doesn't that still mean you wrote that smut?"

Kagome shouted also, "You are such a perv! You better not be going after Tohru."

"That's amazing!" Tohru told him completely ignoring Kagome who just sweat-dropped. She did not care what it was about. It was a book, and Shigure wrote it. That was enough for her to think of it incredible.

Kyo glared at Shigure. "What's so amazing about being a perv?"

Yuki looked at Kyo and said, "For once, I agree with you."

Tohru was still impressed. She walked over to Shigure and said, "To think that I've been this close to a novelist…" Shigure put his hand in an 'L' shape under his chin. That was his little pose.

"Miss Honda, you'd better stop or he'll get a swelled head," Yuki told her.

"Doesn't Shigure already have a swelled head?" Kyo asked.

Shigure laughed awkwardly. "Well enough about me," he said, "Why don't you tell us a little something about yourselves? You could start by telling us how you met Tohru."

"What seriously?" Uo asked.

"I'm sure we'd all like to hear. Right Yuki, right Kyo?"

The boys ignored him. "Uo saved me!" Tohru said. They all looked at her. "Oh yeah," Tohru said, "'Hey pinhead you better not step on those, you-!"

Everyone stared at her. "Wait, let me back up. This one time in middle school, I dropped all my notes in the hall-."

"What have I done," Shigure moaned.

Uo smiled. "Yeah, I remember that," she said, "I guess I could get a little rough back then."

"Back then?" Kyo and Yuki muttered.

"Well you were still a Yankee then," Tohru said, "Weren't you?"

"Right, I started running with them in the fifth grade."

"You always used to wear those masks all the time."

"And I had my eyebrows thinned out wore those long skirts."

"You're forgetting, you do all of those things now, Arisa," Hana said calmly, reading the perverted book Shigure wrote.

"I guess you're right," Uo laughed.

"That's lovely," Shigure smiled, "She's so... how shall I say it? By putting it into words I'm afraid the nobility of it all would only be obscured."

"Of what?" Yuki asked.

"You know, she's so spunky!" Shigure said enthusiastically.

"You sick bastard," Kyo muttered.

"How sad," Hana said, still reading the book, "Love doomed from the start."

"You're reading that?" Kagome asked.

"That silly little thing? Oh I'm flattered!" Shigure said happily, "So what do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I think," Hana mumbled.

"Oh. No?"

"But when is volume two coming out?"

"Look can we just knock it off with the books okay?" Uo muttered.

Kagome sighed. "This seems to be going well," she said sarcastically.

"Yes it does!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Tohru, sarcasm is a foreign language to you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Tohru held up her finger. "Oh yeah! I just thought of something really fun!" She started to run out of the room. "Please wait here a minute!" she requested.

She skipped out of the room, leaving the five teenagers and the messed up novelist by themselves. Kagome rested her head on the table and blew some hair out of her face. Her eyes met Yuki's and grinned apologetically. He shrugged as if to say it wasn't a total disaster. Not yet anyway. "So then," Shigure said awkwardly, "Saki, you never did tell us how you meet Tohru?

"Are you sure you're ready to hear?" Hana said darkly.

"Oh, uh, that's okay as long as your friends now," Shigure mumbled nervously, "That's what's important!"

"We were in middle school," Hana continued anyway, "and I was transferred into Tohru's class."

"Ah," Shigure whispered, "Is that so?"

"Yes, you see at my previous school, I had caused something of a disturbance."

The boys froze in terror. Yuki looked back at Kagome, giving her a look that begged for help. "Uh, Hana, maybe you shouldn't tell them," Kagome tried.

"How about you Kagome?" Shigure asked not sure what she would say.

"Well," Kagome said setting her tea on the table. "Before I met Tohru I was sick a lot, but I also traveled too with some of my other friends." She paused and Hana looked at her. "When I had to come home I didn't want to and I haven't seen them since. I was not myself for weeks until I came back. I got kicked out of my last middle school and I transferred into Tohru's class. I didn't want to be friends with anyone again but Tohru, Hana and Uo helped me when I needed someone most and now I have always been friends with them."

"Well," Shigure said nervously, "That is a wonderful story isn't it? But I just remembered I had some work to do, so if you kids will excuse me."

No one said anything until Tohru was out of hearing distance. "Hmph. That Tohru..." Hana started. Kyo and Yuki looked over. "…looks like she's pretty used to living here." She picked up Summer-Colored Sigh and started to read again.

"I'm glad…" Uo said. "And I understand why she was worried about telling us. But...we swore on Kyoko's grave that we would look out for Tohru. Maybe that wouldn't be a big deal for some people, but Tohru was our first friend. We love her." She paused to think.

Kagome took a turn to say something, "There have been plenty of times when she stuck up for us. So this time, not having a chance to return the favor, it's a big deal for us." Uo looked to her, and so did Hana. "We didn't know...that Tohru was suffering all by herself." She sighed. "Some friends we are. We really let her down."

For a minute, the room said nothing. After a while, Kyo looked down and said, "She wouldn't worry about stuff like that."

Hana looked up from her book and at the two boys while the other girls looked up at her. "Miss Honda …isn't the type to see her life…as a glass half empty," Yuki said. Hana looked at him, and so did Uo while Kagome just sighed.

Just then, Tohru burst back into the room. "Sorry for the wait!" she apologized. "Let's get started!" Tohru said excitedly. She held up a deck of playing cards. "Dai Hin Min!"

Yuki smiled. Hana put down Shigure's book and said, "That's a great idea Tohru."

"A continuation of our last match?" Uo asked with an evil smile towards Kyo. "Excellent. I'll destroy you again, Orangey."

Kyo glared at her. "Keep talking, punk. If I win, you dye your hair black!" Uo's hair is naturally blond. That didn't bother her and she accepted.

"Fine. If you lose, bleach your hair some more so it turns white," Uo challenged.

"This is my natural color!" Kyo argued.

"Oh…is it…?"

Tohru turned to Yuki. "Yuki, will you cut the deck?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Eh? Uh…Oh. Okay," he said. He tucked a lock of his silver hair behind his ear.

During all of this, Shigure was talking on the phone. "Yes, yes, fine, I'll go over their sometime tomorrow." He paused. "Yes…" he said slowly. Another pause. "Tohru's friends are visiting." Small pause. "Sounds like they're having fun." He smiled.

Uo jumped to her feet. "You bastard! Why don't I teach you a lesson?"

Kyo jumped to his. "I'd like to see you try, bitch!"

"Uo sit down before you have a headache." Kagome said casually putting her cards down.

"Cheap nothing! That's fair game! You're the one playing tricks, Yankee!"

They glared at each other. "Next time you pull that crap; I'm going to light you up!" Uo shouted.

"Go ahead and try! It'll be the dumbest thing you ever did! I'll take you out!"

He stood up and started to leave. "Oh yeah?" Uo challenged, standing in the way of the door, "Some tough guy! You're running away!"

"Who's running? I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Aww, got to take a leak?"

"What's it to you?"

"Better hurry, we don't want you to piss yourself."

"Dammit, you got to foul mouth!"

He tried to get past her but she ran into him on accident. There was a puff of orange smoke and Kagome, Tohru and Yuki gasped. Finally, the smoke cleared and they all looked around. Kyo was nowhere to be found. "Something wrong Miss Uotani?" Yuki asked innocently.

Uo blinked. "Uh, no," she said quietly, still trying to find Kyo.

The little lump under Kyo's clothes moved slowly. The orange cat crawled out without Uo seeing him and ran out the back door. "Well, that's good," Yuki said, "Because it sounded like things were getting pretty heated there for a moment."

Kagome laughed nervously. "I know," Tohru suggested, "Until Kyo gets back from the bathroom why don't we all play a quick game of Sevens?"

"Uh, sure let's play," Uo agreed.

She started to sit back down but she slipped on some of Kyo clothes. "Uo!" Tohru exclaimed, jumping up to catch the girl.

Unfortunately, she tripped on Kyo's clothes too. "Miss Honda, look out," Yuki exclaimed, trying to catch her.

There was a poof of pink smoke and Yuki disappeared. Tohru landed with a thud on the ground. The tiny gray rat crawled out from under her and sprinted to the exit. Hana, Kagome and Uo were too busy fussing over Tohru to notice. Tohru quickly grabbed Yuki's clothes and stuffed them under the table. "Are you hurt at all?" Hana asked.

"No," Tohru said, "I'm alright."

She sat up and looked around. "I guess Yuki went... to get some snacks! Yeah, that's where he went. Heh heh."

She smiled innocently at her confused friends. Meanwhile, under the deck outside, Kyo and Yuki glared at each other. "Stupid cat!"

"Damn rat!"

The four girls sat around the staring at the cards, waiting for the boys to come back. "Well Orange Top sure is taking his time," Uo said, "And the Prince seems to be having some trouble finding the snacks."

"You're right," Hana said, "I wonder where our kind hosts have run off to."

"For the love of-! We can't even start this game of Sevens; you know?"

Kagome sighed and looked up. She gasped in surprise as a little orange cat paw reached above the deck, trying to grab the clothes on the floor. She looked at Tohru who was watching the paw nervously. "A cat," Hana said suddenly.

Kagome bit her lip. Just as Hana was about to turn around, Shigure rushed into the room. "Oh, you're playing Sevens, right?" he asked conversationally, blocking the cat paw from Hana's view, "That sounds like fun! Think you have room for one more?"

"Well if it isn't the master novelist," Uo said, "You any good at this game?"

Shigure laughed. "Well, you should know, in the old days they used to call me the Sevens Bandit," he said.

"Oh really!" Tohru exclaimed, "That's incredible!"

"I'll say. It's a lie." Uo muttered.

"But enough about me," Shigure said, sitting down at the table, "Let's get to playing shall we? So what are the rules?"

Suddenly there was a boom sound as Kyo changed back to normal. Kagome, Tohru, and Shigure jumped. "You guys hear that?" Uo asked, "It sounded like some kind of boom."

"There was a definite boom," Hana agreed.

 _This is not good!_ Tohru thought, _I think Kyo just changed back to normal!_

 _Unless we do something, those two are going to see him,_ Shigure though frantically, _and what's worse, he'll be naked!_

Tohru reached for Yuki's clothes. _I know! For now, I'll just throw him Yuki's clothes! Maybe no one'll notice!_

 _It doesn't matter! Anything to cover him up!_ Shigure grabbed Yuki's clothes just as Tohru did. He tried to throw the clothes that Tohru was holding onto out the door, but he was not expecting to throw a girl along with them. _Why is this so heavy?_ He thought.

He looked up just in time to see Tohru crash into him. In a pool of blue smoke, Shigure had turned into a dog. Uo and Hana turned around while Kagome buried her face in her hands. Tohru blinked as the smoke disappeared and she saw that she was hugging a dog. Her three friends stared at her curiously. "Woof," Shigure said.

"Ah!" Tohru said, hugging the black dog tighter, "I thought you'd run away! I'm so happy you're back, uh... Spot!"

 _Spot?_ Shigure and Kagome thought.

"Arf! Arf!"

"That's odd," Hana said, "It appears we've run out of snacks. I'll go find the kitchen."

She stood up and turned around. But as she started walking towards the kitchen, Kyo, who had grabbed his clothes and was now fully dressed, bumped into her. With another explosion of orange, he changed back into the cat. Kagome cussed under her breath and Tohru groaned. Shigure jumped to his feet. _Oh no!_ He thought, _Kyo just change back and the idiots already transformed again! Okay, I've got to cause a diversion!_

He ran around the room, barking frantically as Kyo hit the ground with a thud and ran back out the door. Poof! _Oh no! Not Yuki too!_ Shigure grabbed Yuki's clothes in his mouth and tossed them out the door. They were all quiet for a moment. "That's weird," Uo said finally, "I swear I saw Orange Top in here. Ah!"

Shigure ran over and started barking in her face. "I think Spot's trying to tell us he's hungry," Yuki said, finishing buttoning up his shirt, "Don't you?"

"Yes!" Tohru agreed, "That must be it! Here, come on boy; let's go to the kitchen, Spot."

"Tohru, wait," Hana said.

Tohru froze. "Some more snacks," Hana asked, "If you don't mind."

The time went on, but unfortunately, Yuki was about to walk into the kitchen and Tohru accidentally bumped into him. Yet another explosion of smoke and Yuki flew into the air along with all the jelly buns. "Miss Honda!" he whispered frantically,

"Oh no!" Tohru mumbled under her breath, "Yuki!"

"Help!" the little rat begged.

"But you're mixed in with all of the jelly buns! I can't tell where you are!"

"Here, Miss Honda!" Yuki said, waving to get her attention.

"Where? Where are you?"

"Here!"

"Let's see, jelly bun... jelly bun... jelly bun... ah! Yuki!"

She reached out toward the rat. "Wait Miss Honda!" Yuki said, "That not me! That's a jelly bun!"

She grabbed the jelly bun out of midair and squished it to hard all the jelly came out. Kagome really didn't want to see Yuki become a pancake, she needed him to pass her math course. She could tell it was Yuki by the color of his aura and she dove for him. She reached forward and grabbed the rat just before he hit the ground. She quickly hid him behind her back. "Can't... breath!" Yuki gasped.

Kagome immediately slackened her grip. "Sorry," she whispered.

Everyone stared at Tohru, still holding her swooshed jelly bun. "Hey, Tohru, nice catch!" Uo praised.

"Arf!"

"Though most of them still fell," Hana said.

Kagome let go of Yuki who fell onto Shigure's head. Kagome sighed silently as she started picking up the jelly buns. "Arisa," Hana warned, "You're about to step on-"

Just then, Shigure ran by with Yuki and picked Kyo up in his mouth. He rushed out the back door and into the bushes. "Yeah, about to step on what?" Uo asked.

"An orange cat, with clothes tied around its neck."

Tohru gasped and Kagome dropped the jelly buns she was holding. "Being carried in the mouth of a dog, who went that way?" Hana pointed to the bushes and they all looked out. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were standing outside, the bushes blocking from the waist down. Shigure was rubbing his back with a pair of jeans. "One two! One two!" he chanted, "Nothing gets the blood flowing like a rub down with a dry towel! One two! One two!"

"Idiot." Yuki muttered.

"Oh boy." Kagome said.

Yuki on the other hand couldn't believe Kagome helped him out; perhaps he should thank her later.

* * *

That night, Tohru, Hana, Kagome and Uo were all sitting on Tohru's bed, chatting. Yuki was in his room reading about gardening, and Kyo was in his room. "Ack…my throat hurts from yelling so much," Uo complained. She held her throat.

"You shouldn't have yelled then." Kagome said as she brushed Hana's hair, Kagome was in a black silk nightgown with her hair down as well.

"I ended up losing again," Tohru said with a smile. Nothing could bring her down, it seems.

"Still…you have a nice bed," Hana told Tohru.

"Shigure bought it for me."

"He's acting like an old man with his first grandkid…" Uo said, disgust crossing her face and taking her expression.

Kyo walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He heard Uo say, "Huh? Tohru…you still have this hat?"

"Yes, it has sentimental value."

"Really? How come?" Hana asked. Kyo decided to stand outside the door and listen to what she said. He might just know what this hat was.

"That's right," Tohru said. "I haven't told you about it, have I?" she smiled and picked up the red cap. She clutched it to her chest. "One day when I was six, some boys were chasing me and I was really scared. I kept running away from them and got lost. But I was scared of the boys finding me, so I hid." Kyo's eyes widened behind the door. "I stayed there all night, crying and crying…In the morning, a boy appeared in front of me wearing this hat. He stared at me for a while and ran off. I couldn't help myself—I had to follow him." She saw her memory. She was running after him, begging him not to leave, to wait for her. "I tripped. I could not catch up with him. I just got up and started running after him again. Several times, I thought I'd lost him. But each time, he would wait for me. He was a mysterious boy. Then I realized…" she paused. "…that he had led me home. I went to thank him, but I could not find him anywhere. The only proof that he was even ever there was the hat he gave me," Tohru explained.

Kyo stared at the door. He knew something. He knew. "What a wonderful memory," Kagome said.

Uo laughed. "It would be an even better story if you met him again and fell in love!"

Tohru laughed, too. "I'll never see him again." Kyo knew.

"You never know, it's a small world."

"You're right. Well, if I did meet him, I'd want to thank him." Tohru paused. "Of course, by now, he's probably forgotten all about it." Kyo did not know that one. He walked away. He had heard enough. Too many memories.

Tohru sighed. "In a way…that boy was my first love."

"You poor girl." Uo said.

"You've had a tough time ever since you were little, huh?" Hana assumed.

"That's not true at all!" Tohru said with a laugh. "I'm always being reminded of how lucky I've been. I get to live with the Sohmas…my mother loved me very much…and I have the three best friends in the world… she said. Uo leaned back onto the pillow while Hana and Tohru stayed sitting up. Kagome was sitting at the end of the bed. "…who are always there for me," Tohru continued her last thought, "…you three…have been such a support to me. I love my life, and I love you both." Tohru clasped her hands.

Uo had the boys' words run through her head. "She wouldn't see it that way," and "She isn't the type to see her life…as a glass half-empty."

"They understand," Uo said. Tohru looked over.

"Eh?"

Hana smiled. "Yes…Tohru is that kind of person." Hana read Uo's mind. Literally. "The person who focuses on what she has and not what she's missing." The kind of person who treasures being where she was now. Kagome smiled as all of them lay down on the bed, but during the night, she got up and went down the stairs to get some water.

"Kagome," she turned her head to see Shigure standing in the kitchen door. "Can't sleep?"

"Yes, just getting something to drink? Would you like some?" He nodded yes and she handed me a drink of water.

"So you know?" He asked.

"Yes it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"You know that the head of the family will need to know."

"I don't care; do as you like but rest assured that if something happens to Tohru then all of your family will pay the price." Kagome turned away from him and walked up the stairs but turned back to him, "It was because of her that I am happy again, and if something happened to her." Kagome wiped a tear coming from her eye and ran back up the stairs leaving the dog of the zodiac smiling. That's a friend.

* * *

The next morning, Kyo was in the kitchen drinking milk from the carton. His collar on his shirt was undone. In fact, he always left it undone. He hated anything around his neck, like a cat. Yuki was wandering around the kitchen, half-asleep.

"Hey, Yuki." Kyo said. He walked towards him. Yuki was just looking at him. "You…you…that is…" Kyo said confusedly. Yuki said nothing. Yuki's head fell onto Kyo's shoulder. Definitely half-asleep. Yuki never had great mornings.

Tohru walked in. "Yuki isn't a morning person is he?"

"Wake up, dammit!" Kyo shouted in his ear. Yuki slowly lifted his head, and wandered around. He was completely trapped in his little world at the moment.

"But, I'm impressed, Kyo," Tohru said. Kyo looked at her. "Even though you wanted to hit him, you wouldn't attack him in his sleep!"

Kyo turned away. "That's not quite it." He had already tried that once before. "He's even stronger in his sleep." His carton of milk was empty now, and he crumpled it by clenching his fist. "And that means that he's always been going easy on me!" Kyo's voice got louder. "He's thick-skinned and cold-blooded. He doesn't even have to try!" he yelled. "I hate that damn ra—"

Yuki punched him in the face, remembering that Tohru's friends were over and they couldn't say things like that, and Kyo fell to the floor. Kyo didn't remember that, obviously. "Hey!" Kyo yelled. "Weren't you asleep?"

"Your stupid voice woke me up," Yuki said. Tohru picked up the trash can and threw away the empty milk carton.

"Fine, dammit," Kyo said. He jumped up to his feet. "See if I care! But I'm taking you down one of these days, you hear me? I won't stop until I defeat you!"

Yuki stood next to Tohru with his arms crossed. "What are you babbling about this early in the morning?" Yuki and Tohru saw Hana and Uo in the doorway.

"A cat and a mouse…" Hana said slowly. "That's what they're like." Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were frozen. "See? They're always fighting. Wasn't there a cartoon like that?" Hana asked Uo.

"Tom and Jerry?" Uo guessed.

Oh yeah, they're here, Kyo finally remembered. Tohru stood still with a nervous smile.

"You two don't get along, do you?" Uo asked Yuki.

"Um…well," Yuki said shakily.

"Still, it seems like this house it pretty fun," Hana said. "If anyone had hurt Tohru…I was thinking of all the things that I would do to them," she paused. "Yes. All of them."

"What things?" Kyo and Yuki asked nervously.

"But, you two…" Hana continued. "…your waves are different, but they're good waves.

"Huh?" They both asked.

'Your auras are different as well but they are not sinister." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, you didn't realize? That's good too."

Both Uo and Hana leaned on Tohru a little, one of them on either side of her and Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest in the back. "Well, all right boys," Uo said. "We're counting on you to take care of one thing and one thing only—"

"…our little Tohru," Hana finished for her.

"I hope you do a good job." Kagome said.

Tohru's eyes got teary. "Uo…Hana…Miko."

Kyo and Yuki were thinking the same thing. It's like they're giving her away to be married…

Uo and Hana began to walk out the door. "We'll come by again soon," Uo said. "Now let's get breakfast," she suggested to Hana.

"Yes, breakfast," Hana quietly replied to Uo. Then she called back, "Yes, I'd like to further investigate the strange waves coming from the Sohma house."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kyo shouted at her. "I don't know about having women around so much," he added once Uo and Hana were gone.

Kagome turned to the stove, picked up an apron and pulled her hair back. She started were Tohru left off. Tohru clasped her hands and said, "Oh, I promise I'll be careful with your secret! Uo, Miko and Hana are really, really good people, so…so…um—"

"Dammit, just do what you want," Kyo said.

"They're your friends Miss Honda," Yuki told her. Tohru smiled at both of them.

"Where's Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"I think he went out," Yuki guessed.

"Well I might as well get started on breakfast." All of them turned around to see Kagome working at the stove.

"I hope you are hungry boys, with all of your energy you will need it."

"Oh Miko you don't have to do that." Tohru said but Kagome stopped her.

"You are working too hard and I love to cook besides I have been dying to cook something." Kagome said and she turned to them. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She smiled.

"Kagome you know?" Tohru asked and all three of them smiled enviously. This was going to take a while.

"Yup." Kagome turned away. "You know I am a miko so I have seen this kind of thing before." Tohru nodded as Yuki went over to Kagome.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes?" she turned to him.

"Thank you…for yesterday." She looked at him with a confused face but then smiled at him.

"No problem…princely."

It's the beginning of a new banquet. Wherever the journey may lead…

* * *

"Since Tohru came, Yuki and Kyo have matured," Shigure informed Akito. Shigure had stopped by the main Sohma house to chat with Akito Sohma, the head of the family. "I would like to see them continue in that direction. Of course, knowing you, you probably think the whole plans doomed to fail." Shigure looked over at him. He was lying down on the floor. "I feel sorry for you…Tohru is a dozen times a better person that you are."

Akito said nothing a moment. "I am well aware of when my glass is half empty," Akito told him.

"Oh Akito, there is something we must talk about…"

"What is it?"

"It is about Tohru's friend Kagome Higurashi…"

Whether good or ill will comes out of this adventure…even God doesn't know.


	4. Chapter 3: The Cultural Festival

**Chapter 3:**

 **The Cultural Festival**

* * *

It was almost time for the Cultural Festival and the whole school was excited. Kagome watched from her seat as the class watched Yuki and another student, Kyra discussed their plan to sell rice balls during the festival. "We've passed all the sanitation inspections," Yuki told the class. "…so we have permission from the faculty to sell rice balls at the festival. Now we must decide what flavors of rice balls to make."

Kagome felt Hana playing with her hair – she almost purred in pleasure. She loved when someone played with her hair. Hana laughed a little as Tohru raised her hand with an idea, "I know!" she said just as she thought of something. "Why don't we have three-flavored rice balls? It's fun to have three different tastes in a rice ball!"

Yuki smiled at her. "I like that, I think it's cute," He told her.

Two of the members of the fan club created against Yuki's will started to complain. "Eh? We shouldn't do that," Minami complained.

"What would happen if someone got chicken, kelp, and plum?"

"EW. That's disgusting," Minami spat.

Uo suddenly smashed a lead pipe in the desk and stood it up on the two girls' table. "What's really disgusting is your blatant jealousy," Uo said as she glared at them.

Kagome got up as well and stood up next to them with her eyes flaring, "And we all know that jealously is just a selfish love." The girls almost fainted in fear. "They are just mad because Princely praised our little Tohru besides them." Kagome said erringly at the other side of the table. Both of the Club just shook with fear as both of the scariest people in the school threatened them.

Hana came up right behind them, "I have been working on a new technique on having my electric shocks hurting ten times more. Should I try it?"

The Fan Club girls paled.

Tohru sweat-dropped.

Yuki groaned.

The girls looked at what she had stood on the table. "She brought a lead pipe to school!"

"It had bloodstains on it!" Minami screeched.

"The miko also brought arrows!" They both screeched as Kagome held one in her hands.

"I don't want to hear the voices again!"

Kyo leaned back in his chair with a confident smirk on his face. "How about we have a battle rice balls?" he suggested.

"Battle?" A few other guys repeated.

"A one-on-one match," Kyo explained. "Weapons are allowed, but no killing, deliberate blood-spilling, or trying to cut of someone's arm." He clenched his fist. "Defending your honor and your right to eat rice balls in one glorious fight!"

Everyone immediately said, "NO." They glared at him.

"What? You wanted an idea and I gave you one!" Kyo yelled at them.

Kagome fired back with a rebuttal. "Yeah but we wanted a normal idea Kyo! Why would people fight for a rice ball?!"

"Shut up wench!"

"Make me!" Tohru froze as she watched Kyo and Kagome growl at each other.

Yuki was slightly thankful that Kyo had someone else to fight. He put his hand on his chin, thinking about it. "What about a surprise ingredient?" he suggested. "People who buy three can pick a fourth one. But we'll have surprise fillings in those, so no one will know what flavor they're going to get."

"Make the surprise fillings really weird," someone in the back suggested. It was ignored.

"That's perfect!" someone shouted.

"Eh? That's it…you just agree?" Yuki asked confusedly.

"What the—?" Kyo started to say. "Why are you all going crazy over his dumb idea?"

"It's not that we're crazy about it," Uo answered, "Your idea was just too weird. Who would want a rice balls so much that they'd fight a death match for it?"

Kyo glared at the wall. "Don't pout, Kyo-Kyo!" another student said to him, putting his hand on Kyo's head. Kyo instantly moved away.

"Don't' call me Kyo-Kyo!"

Kagome smiled teasingly, "That is your new nickname, Kyo-Kyo."

"Don't call me that!"

"Make me!"

Yuki turned to Kyra. "I have to go to a student council meeting," Yuki told her. "Will you decide who brings what?"

"Sure! Just leave it to me!" she replied with a smile. She fixed her glasses.

Apparently, people overheard. "Wait! There's something I want to ask you."

"Yuki, I have a question!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yuki, right here."

Suddenly, all of the talking stopped. Every single person in class 1-D was staring at Kyo. He had six cats clinging to him. Yuki, Kagome and Tohru were frozen in place. "Aaaaah! Cats!" One girl screamed.

"What?"

"What the?"

Kyo sat there, silent. He could hear the cats talking to him.

 _What's wrong? Meow._

 _A fight? Meow._

 _Meow._

 _Why are you angry? Meow._

 _Meow, meow._

Only everybody else could hear the meows. Kyo could hear the words. Tohru looked worried. "Kyo…Kyo!" she squeaked. Yuki was glaring at him. Kagome just turned away slapping her head with her hand.

Kyo could not take it. "I don't care anymore!" he shouted. He stormed out of the room and went to the stairs. When he kicked the door open, all but two cats fell off him.

"Wait, Kyo-Kyo!" someone shouted. "What's with the cats? Don't break the door down!"

Other people were shouting, "Yay! Kitties!"

"…What was that?" Uo asked.

"I have no idea," Hana answered.

"Don't ask me." Kagome said sitting down and let Hana braid her hair.

"What attracted the cats?" Uo wondered. In the front of the room, Yuki sighed very audibly.

"That's…strange…" Hana said slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Uotani told her. "You're pretty strange yourself."

"What I am not either?" Kagome turned to her Yankee friend with fake tears in her eyes and Uo laughed at her.

"No you are strange too." She said making Kagome smile. "Still, he really does have a temper, doesn't he?"

"Indeed," Hana agreed. "He acts like a bad little boy."

Tohru did not say anything. She was just listening. "He acts the exact opposite of Prince Charming," Uo realized.

Kagome just sighed, in so many ways Kyo was like Inuyasha. Now as she could see Tohru walking after him, she smiled. She had planned to find that boy herself but Tohru could do the job for both of them right now. Kagome would talk to Kyo later on when Tohru was not around so much. So for the rest of the day, Kagome laughed and even started going her part for the rice ball stand.

* * *

The next morning Kagome shut her locker only to find Yuki walking down the same aisle but also was the Yuki fan club girls. With a wicked smile, Kagome ran down the hallway and tugged on Yuki's shoulder. "Hey princely, wait up."

Yuki turned to her with a surprise look on his face, "Yes Miss Higurashi?"

"Miss?" Kagome asked "No that makes me feel too old, please call me Kagome. Are we still on for our tutoring section tonight?" The Yuki Fan Club gasped as they peered over to Kagome and the prince talking in the hallway.

Yuki shook his head, "Yes that is fine with me." Kagome then smiled grabbed his hand making the fan club gasp from shock and turn red.

"Play along, your fan club is watching." Kagome said quietly. "Okay, I will see you tonight." She let go of his hand and skipped down the hallway with a smile on her face leaving a red-faced Yuki in the dust.

The fan club all turned to each other. "Did you see that? That tramp Kagome was flirting with the prince!"

"We have to tell President Motoko right now!"

* * *

"Hey…the frame is shaky," Kyo said holding up a hammer to check the booth. He was down on the balls of his feet with the hammer pointing out from near his forehead.

"Hey, it's not like we're building a house, cat-lover," another student said to him.

"Yeah, cat-lover," another laughed.

"It's fine as long as it doesn't break cat-lover."

"Why the hell do you keep calling me cat-lover?" Kyo yelled, jumping up. "Are you making fun of me?" Tohru was sitting at a table with her two friends, sewing. She held back a giggle, and just smiled, afraid if she opened her mouth she would draw attention. Kagome just almost started laughing at the cat-boys face.

"Oh, we know," the first student to talk, said, "You talk tough, but underneath, you're a nice guy who loves animals." Tohru sighed, relieved that the secret was still safe, and Kyo calmed slightly.

Uo put her head down, and Yuki stood next to the table. "He comes back and it gets all noisy," Uo complained. "With his personality, I'd love to see him cut loose at a party."

"He came back without much of a fight. That's unusual…" Yuki said.

Tohru smiled up at him. "That's because Yuki can only be Yuki and Kyo can only be Kyo!" she said.

Yuki looked at her confusedly. "Huh?"

Uo was still trapped in her little box. "If this keeps up, Orangey will have a fan club too before long," she said.

Tohru giggled. "That's very possible!"

"Now I would love to see that," Kagome said as she started playing with Tohru's hair.

"Yuki!" A girl shouted from behind Yuki. He froze slowly turned his head. There was a girl and another boy standing in front of him. It looked like the girl was hiding something behind her back from Yuki.

"Oh hello," Yuki said slowly.

The girl giggled. "Actually, we have a present for you, Yuki. We all pitched in to buy this, hoping you would wear it at the festival." She pulled out the item behind her back. Yuki was frozen, glaring at it. Tohru and Kyo looked at it with wide eyes. Everyone in the class was silent. It was frilly. It had ribbons. It had bows. It had flowers. It was white. It was pink. It was purple. It was…a dress. It almost seemed that they were making fun of his feminine appearance. They wanted Yuki to cross dress.

"Tadaah!" the girl held it up. "A costume especially for Yuki!"

Everyone just gapped at it but Kagome was the only one who busted out laughing. "Oh that is wonderful! So priceless!" Tears actually started floating down her face. As she wiped her eyes Yuki sent her a very evil glare, and she stopped a little.

* * *

Back at Shigure's house, Kagome laid her textbooks out on the table ready for her session with Yuki, when Shigure came into the room.

"Kagome, may I speak with you?" She turned her head to him and nodded.

Shigure sat down and folded his arms, "I talked with Akito about you, and he has decided you may keep your memories of us."

Kagome just shrugged, "I really don't care, even if this head of the family wanted to have my memories erase, he couldn't. My miko powers would protect me from it and I can still sense auras. The members of the zodiac carry a special aura around them and yours for example is the dog. I would know about your family's curse even if my memories were erased." She said setting her homework out.

"I know that, I just wanted to let you know."

Kagome turned to him and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thank you for telling me anyway.' Secretly deep down she did not want to lose her memories, they were precious to her.

* * *

It was the day of the festival. Tohru and another student were currently running the rice balls sales in the school gymnasium. "Thank you very much!" She said after a buyer left the booth. "This is great!" Tohru told Kagome who was running the booth with her. "We're really selling a lot!"

"We might take first place in the food division!" Kagome said excitedly. They were smiling at each other.

"Because rice balls are easy to eat!" Tohru replied.

Hanajima was protecting the stand. She was dressed like a witch, holding a strange weapon in front of her. "W—what are you doing?" A student asked nervously.

"Warding off danger," Hana told her. Kagome sighed; Saki was just…creative like that.

Tohru stepped out from the booth. A boy from her class walked up with a few other people. "The rice balls you molded taste great, Kagome and Tohru! Does the molding of rice balls have anything to do with the taste?" he asked.

"The cat rice balls are adorable!" Another girl told her. It was shaped like a normal rice balls, but rounder with points at the top for ears.

"Eh? Th—that's not…" Tohru had no clue what she was saying. She was not used to this much attention. "Thank you so much!" Kagome told them. "I thought about making a rat rice balls, but…" she trailed off, thinking about Yuki when she said that.

"Eww…that would be disgusting. I wouldn't want to eat it," A student said, causing Kagome to sigh a bit. She looked up to see Yuki looking at them as if he knew what had been said and had turned away from her in shame.

Kyo was sitting in front of the rice balls booth; leaning against it, with the cat shaped one in his hand. He glared at it and wondered, _if I eat this, does it make me a cannibal?_ He just ate it; it is only rice. Uo sat next to him, yawned and she took a sip from her water bottle.

Tohru, and Kagome still over by the booth with the group of people, smiled and started to say, "But the one who contributed most to the rice balls sales is—"

"Hey! You can't just take pictures!" A girl shouted from the entrance. Everybody's heads turned and it was the girl who had given Yuki the dress. Guess who was standing next to her wearing the dress? "Can't you tell Yuki doesn't like it?"

Yuki glared at everyone. He even wore white girl shoes, as the third years had requested. Yuki knew he'd regret this.

"Well, yeah, but he's too cute!"

"Yuki is the one bringing in all of our customers!"

Yuki still stood there. Earlier, everyone had been coming to class 1-D to see him in the dress. Girls came, boys came, and even a few teachers have stopped by, claiming that they were 'running an errand'. However, as a result, the rice balls have been selling like mad. Yuki sat down and turned his head to see how many people were looking at him. He met eyes with Tohru, who was staring, and quickly looked away.

Tohru looked down. I feel like he has been avoiding me…even at the house. "I wonder if I've done something to upset him…" she whispered to herself.

"You have done nothing Tohru," Kagome said.

"Aw, leave him alone," Kyo, said. Tohru turned to see him and Uo still sitting in front of the booth with Kagome just ignored him. Kyo was reading a book. "He's probably just humiliated to be dressed like a girl," he guessed. Kyo turned to look over the booth and at Tohru. He had an evilly playful smile. "He's really self-conscious…" He paused. "…about his pretty face." Kyo ducked his head into his book started to crack up. He had his teeth clenched so he would not be so loud.

Uo put her water bottle to her lips. "Really?" she asked. Tohru looked over to her while Kyo started to calm. "But a lot of people are jealous of his looks. Is that how it is?" She took a sip from her bottle.

"What…should I do?" Tohru asked, nervous. Uo looked at her worriedly. "When I saw him dressed like that…" She started to fan her face with her hands from blushing so much. Her back was facing Kyo and Uo. "…I thought, 'Oh, he's so cute!' but…"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome cut her off, looking sorry for her. "Most people think so."

Kyo still had the evil smile. "That's right. No matter how you look at him, makes a pretty girl," he said, with a few evil laughs.

However, Yuki is hurt right now, Tohru wanted to continue, and he is still dressing like a girl for everyone. He really is…very kind.

Kagome decided to have pity on the guy, took few rice balls that she made herself and walked over to him. "Tohru, will you be okay for a few minutes?"

Tohru smiled. "Yes." She watched Kagome take the rice balls to Yuki.

The Yuki fan club stepped in front of her. "You can't get any closer to him." Kagome simply smiled, took the girls shoulder and pushed her away quite forcefully.

Yuki blinked in confusion as Kagome came up to him. "Hey, princely, I have some rice balls for you. Oh and don't worry, they are not rat shaped."

"Thank you…" He took one.

"I am sorry about those girls are giving you trouble."

"I am use to it." He said.

Kagome frowned a minute. "You know Yuki." He looked up at her. "You can be yourself around me. You don't have to try to be friendly."

"No one would care then…"

"Hey, I may be indifferent to you but I happen to like the real you." She gave him another rice ball, "The one who let's go of his emotions and for example, yelled at me none stop." She smiled before walking away back to the rice stand. He watched her for a second before smiling back at her.

"Du leiber Himmel!" Yuki's eyes widened and the boy pounced on his back, almost knocking Yuki over. Tohru's head swung over, as well as a few others. Kagome lifted her head back towards Yuki and saw the blonde haired boy on his shoulders.

Yuki looked up and over his shoulder at him confusedly. "Yuki, why do you look like a mädchen?" the boy asked.

"Wh—what the—?" a student stuttered.

Tohru gasped. That's the boy who kissed me on the cheek the other night! She noticed. Same curly blonde hair and purple hat, same light brown eyes, the strange outfit. This time, a light pink winter coat, shorts, and knee high socks.

Kyo was on his feet now, standing next to Tohru. "What's he doing here?" he asked with wide amber eyes.

Kagome looked at Kyo over her shoulder. "You know him, Kyo?"

"Momiji," A deeper, but young, voice said from the entrance. The boy, who must be Momiji, jumped off Yuki's back and stood in front of the man, who had just come in to Tohru's view. The man was tall. He had dark brown, almost black hair. His eyes were the same color. He had bangs covering only his left eye, straight down, not coming from the side. "Don't wander around by yourself," he told Momiji. He seemed like a sober man. Easily looking over Momiji's head, the man looked at Yuki. "Hey. You look well, Yuki." The man looked over to Tohru and Kyo. "Kyo," he greeted boringly.

"Ha—" Yuki was about to say, but apparently, people were still taking in Momiji, who had been smiling the entire time since he got here.

"He's so cute!"

"A friend of yours, Yuki?"

"So handsome!" one girl said, looking at the man.

"Guten tag!" Momiji said in German. He took of his hat and bowed. "I'm Momiji Sohma. I'm half German, half Japanese! And this is Hatori Sohma," Momiji said, looking up at the man. "We're relatives of Yuki and Kyo!" he said excitedly.

"Is this true, Kyo?" Tohru asked, unable to believe it. Momiji threw his hat back onto his head and smiled, as everyone kept chattering about him.

"Yeah," Kyo said with, as usual, an annoyed tone, glaring at Hatori. "Hmph. Forget about Momiji, what is Hatori doing here?"

Tohru was slow in processing Kyo's answer, and her mouth hung wide open now. This is such a coincidence! Tohru thought. I met a Sohma without even knowing it! She realized, remembering that night after work. It is no wonder Momiji was also surprised! Tohru wondered if Momiji and Hatori were members of the zodiac…

He is the rabbit, and the other one is the dragon… Kagome thought as she looked at the two new Sohmas.

Momiji walked away with a group of people. Yuki and Hatori just looked at each other. "That being said, Yuki," Hatori started, "When did you become a woman?" he asked, glancing again at his dress.

Yuki smiled and narrowed his eyes, annoyed, clearly. "How dare you say that after you've seen me naked so many times…?"

Kagome literally fell over from shock.

The small group of girls that were still over by them gasped and almost fell over. "EH? Wah! Yuki, does that mean…"

"NO! It can't be! …Can it?"

"Sohma, you…Are you?" a guy asked, strangely standing with a mob of girls.

"Oh great god!" Kagome cried out as she started slamming her fist on the booth laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes, "You guys are so stupid!"

Yuki paused looking at Kagome, "Higurashi, shut it!" He growled, loathing her at that moment. Kagome blinked for a second before smiling at him. That was his true self. Not the prince charming everyone else knew but the real Yuki. "No," Yuki said quickly, before it could get any worse. Hatori pulled out a black leather bag and pulled out a stethoscope. "He's my doctor." Most were relieved, some disappointed.

"Take a deep breath." Hatori put the end of the stethoscope to Yuki's chest, or tried too. He paused and looked at Yuki. "These clothes…how do you take them off?"

"You don't have to examine me here," Yuki said, standing up from the chair that Hatori had told him to sit in before. Tohru watched them concernedly, only feet away.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you'd just come to your monthly check-up, like promised," Hatori reminded him.

Tohru could not help herself. She ran over to them. "Yuki, are you sick?"

Yuki looked up at her. "Eh…oh, no." He did not want her to worry.

"Yuki has weak bronchial tubes," Hatori explained, continuing to examine him. "When he was little, he'd have attacks all the time." Hatori finished and packed up. He rose to his feet. "You're Tohru Honda?" he guessed.

"Ah…yes," she answered. "Nice to meet you."

"…I see," Hatori said, crossing his arms. "You really are a normal girl." Kagome walked over to them putting her hand on Tohru's shoulder. "And you must be Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, I am…"

"I see." He said.

"Hatori!" Yuki snapped.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted from the rice balls. "Don't climb on the booth!"

"Was?" Momiji asked. He had one rice balls in his mouth and another in his hand. He was on the booth, just as accused.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

"Momiji," Yuki said, shaking his head and looking down.

"Don't walk on it!" Tohru shouted pleadingly as she started to run over.

"Why did you come here?" Yuki asked once Tohru was out of distance of hearing him.

"If you've got a problem with it, tell Momiji," Hatori answered. "He's the one who showed me the flyer." He paused. "When Akito saw it, he said that he was going to come, too."

"What?" Yuki was surprised about this.

"He had a fever of one hundred-two, though, so as his doctor, I put a stop to it. But I had to come in his place…" He looked over at Momiji. "…as Momiji's chaperone."

"You're not doing a very good job," Yuki informed. Everyone was gathered around the booth and yelling about Momiji doing another crazy stunt.

"I would rather have come some evening when there weren't so many people around," Hatori said. He glared down at Yuki, frowning. "Don't worry. I didn't come to do anything to Tohru Honda or Kagome Higurashi." Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Akito is the one who makes that decision. However, I will say this," Hatori looked forward. "You won't get very far if you try to threaten me in that outfit."

Yuki looked away from him angrily. "Thank you," he said sarcastically. "So much."

Tohru and Kagome were hiding halfway behind the curtain that was behind the booth. She looked worriedly at Momiji. Kyo knocked Momiji on the head. "All right, now you're going to stay here and be quiet!" he shouted. "Or go home!"

Momiji burst into tears like a little kid. "Kyo…hit—me!" He said in between sobs.

"K—Kyo…"

Momiji's tears stopped suddenly, and he smiled and whirled around to Tohru, who was still hiding slightly. "Tohru! It's Tohru!" he said excitedly and then he saw Kagome, his eyes lit up. "I came to meet you too! You must be Kagome!"

Kagome suddenly felt overcome with his cuteness and hugged him tight. "You are the cutest thing!" Her declaration made Momiji smile.

Momiji held onto Kagome, turning to Tohru. "How are you, how are you? I came here to see you! Where were you?" he asked, never stopping his words until he had said all that he wanted to say.

"Um, well, I've been here for a while…" Tohru said quietly. Apparently, he hadn't noticed her earlier. "Hello…you're from the Sohma family, right?" she confirmed.

"Ja! We've had a fateful encounter before!" Momiji smiled. Kyo's eyes widened.

"You've met before…?" Kyo asked confusedly.

Tohru just stood there with a nervous smile. Momiji answered without hesitation. "We met at Papa's building!" he told Kyo. "Papa's the manager of that building, so I play there a lot!"

"Eh?" Tohru gaped at Momiji, turning her head right next to her to face him. "Really? I've been cleaning a Sohma building this whole time?"

Momiji laughed. "Tohru's so dumb!" he said playfully.

"Hey…" Kyo warned.

Tohru noticed that when Yuki came to pick her up, he never mentioned anything. Yuki had not known any more than she did about the building.

"Hey, hey, Tohru!" Momiji said. "You know about the zodiac thing, right?" he asked excitedly.

Tohru looked at him nervously. "Uh, yes," she answered, making it sound like a question.

"Then I can hug you!" Momiji screamed, leaning in to hug her.

Kyo glared at him and grabbed Momiji by the back of his head just in time. "Hold it, lover-boy."

"But she won't mind if I transform, right?" Momiji asked.

"That's not the problem! Think of where we are!" Kyo shouted.

Tohru smiled. He said, 'I can hug you.' That means— She gasped and smiled even wider. He really is one of the Chinese zodiac!

Momiji was getting angrier by the second. "Are you hogging Tohru because she's so cute and Kagome is so beautiful?" He yelled at Kyo. "I bet Kyo hugs them both every day!"

Kyo's face started to burn in less than a second. "You stu—! Who would want to—?"

"My turn!" Momiji said as he leaned forward and embraced Tohru. Tohru gasped and looked down at the top of his head that almost reached her shoulder. Before anyone could speak or think, there was a loud boom, smoke clouded everywhere near them, and Momiji had transformed.

When everyone's heads turned, they saw the curtain, of which the four of them were now behind, blow up two feet off the ground. "Wh—what was that?"

"An explosion?"

"Tohru?"

"Hey, what happened?"

Tohru sad on the ground with her knees bent, and a rabbit sat on top of her knees. Momiji. Tohru's face was a mixture of panic, surprise, and embarrassment. Kyo's was the same. Tohru had no voice. Kagome was just standing there with her head hung low.

Everyone peeked around the curtain and looked at the three of them and Momiji. Yuki and Hatori were still standing where they were before it happened, staring in shock.

"Eh?"

"Huh? What's with the rabbit?"

"Where's Momiji?"

This is terrible! Kyo and Tohru both thought. Kagome slapped her head.

"Hey! These are Momiji's clothes!" The fan club member with the blond pigtails rushed next to Tohru and picked up the pink coat.

Tohru had changed the way she was sitting, and Momiji was now clinging to her hair, starting to climb to the top of her head.

"Eh? No way. What happened?" another girl panicked. "Did he explode?" She asked shakily.

"That's weird. Why would Momiji just take off his clothes and wander away? And that rabbit…where did it come from?"

"Something strange is going on…"

"What happened, Kagome?"

"It's too weird!"

"Say something, Tohru!"

Yuki needed to do something. "Weird?" he asked in a soft voice. He clasped his hands and put them to his chest, and brought a few fake tears to his eyes. "In that case…I too…am weird." He looked down with a "sad" face. "Because here I am, dressed like this…" he continued, "…and you're all going on about rabbits. It must not suit me after all…"

Two guys rushed up to him, the entire group coming, also. "Your idiot! You're the best Sohma!" one person shook him by his shoulders while he shouted.

"If you were really a girl, we wouldn't leave you alone," the second guy said.

"Yeah!" the first agreed. "You look incredible!"

"You're so lovely!"

"…Thanks…?" Yuki looked horrified at what these guys were saying to him.

"No matter how I look at you, all I see is a woman!"

"Believe in yourself!"

Tohru knew that now they were completely distracted and ran off, carrying Momiji. Kagome ran after her, with Hatori and Kyo followed behind her, and they all rushed outside, onto the roof, and into the cold night.

"Damn idiot! Does he even know what he's doing?" Kyo shouted.

"But, but—! They're scary, Kagome!" Momiji complained as he hopped into her arms and she just knelt there with the rabbit.

"Don't go crying to her!" Kyo put his hands on his hips.

"So you're the rabbit…" Tohru said, trying to change the subject, and terribly failing.

"Seriously, you're lucky Yuki threw them off," Kyo said to him. "He's always trying to steal the spotlight with his looks." Yuki slowly and quietly walked outside, glaring at Kyo the whole way. "I don't care what he says. I think Yuki likes—"

Kyo flew up into the air and landed on the concrete. Yuki stood over him with his fists clenched. "Want me to send you higher?" Yuki growled.

"Damn rat…" Kyo muttered, squeezing the bridge of his nose to stop bleeding just in case it came.

Yuki leaned down to Kagome, but looked at Momiji, who was now on top of her head. "Momiji, you have to be careful," he warned with a calmer voice. "You need to think about repercussions, Momiji. Now, we had best be going," he said, standing up.

"Aw…so soon?" Momiji whined. "But I still want to talk to Kagome and Tohru!"

"I don't mind if you stay," Tohru said to him, frowning sadly. She looked straight at Yuki, almost pleadingly, while she said it.

"You promised that if there were any problems, you'd come home immediately," Hatori reminded.

"Go home," Kyo, begged.

"Ha'ri, you're so boring," Momiji cried.

"Oh, I almost forgot something important," Hatori said. "Yuki, Kyo, line up over there." He nodded towards the wall. Yuki and Kyo stood in front of it side by side, as he'd asked. "I want a concise answer." They waited. "What is two plus one?"

Yuki and Kyo did not even need to think. Knowing they would not need to, Hatori's timing was even better. "Three?" they said. It forced a smile on their face because of the pronunciation. All part of Hatori's plan. Hatori pulled a camera out of his bag and a camera light flashed. A little too late, their faces dropped.

"Akito told me to take a picture of you two," Hatori said as he put the camera away. Hatori walked over to Kagome, and let Momiji onto his shoulder. "This is a great portrait. Later."

"Bis bald!" Momiji waved back at them.

"Hatori!" Kyo growled as he walked away. "Wait, dammit! Give me that camera!" Kyo sprinted after them.

"I am sorry I better follow him." Tohru said.

Yuki sat down. "My life is over," he mumbled. Kagome looked over at him. It was no longer a joke for him. "What will Akito say...when he sees me in this outfit?" He was fed up with it. He started to take off the jacket to the dress.

Kagome sped over to him. "Kyaah! Princely, you will catch a cold!"

"I will be fine," he told her. "It's harder to endure wearing this outfit…" he added.

Kagome said. "You are so stubborn."

"Guys don't like being called cute." Yuki never took the jacket completely off and it hung over half of his head and face.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized with a shaky voice, "You really do look ridiculous in that outfit. I would rather wear it."

Yuki was looking down. "I didn't want you to see me either, Miss Higurashi. In this ridiculous—" he cut himself off. "I look like an idiot," he rephrased. "I really should have told them no."

"Uh, um, but, I was so happy when my mom calls me I was cute!" Kagome smiled. "Because it meant she was saying, 'I love you so much!'" They are words of love. "It made me happy," she told him... "So, everyone is saying that they like you, Sohma…uh, um, you see? Uh—I know it probably sounds like I'm trying to rationalize it, and I know I'm not really making sense…" she trailed off.

"No…it's strange, Yuki said. The actual dress had fallen down a little past his shoulders. "I don't mind so much when you say it, Miss Higurashi," He admitted. He chuckled. "I really do want to change though."

"You do what you think is best." Kagome said, "If you don't want to wear it then I will for you!"

He tugged at the jacket, still over his head. "My hair's caught on a button."

Kagome started to untangle. "This dress is so complicated! It's as hard to take off as it is to put on." She almost had it.

"It will look good on you." Yuki smiled, but it was hidden while Kagome got it untangled.

Kagome laughed at the thought. "Maybe!" She pulled the jacket off his head and untangled his hair for him.

"You're cute," he said. "On you, I'm sure it'd be very pretty." He looked up. She looked at him, and he stood up, not erasing his smile. "Thank you." He held the jacket and asked, "Should we go back to the bathroom, you can change into the dress?"

"Uh…" was all she could manage. He walked off, thinking that she was going to follow back into the school.

"Did you get the camera back?" Yuki asked Kyo. Kagome walked through the doorway to see Tohru with Kyo and Yuki.

Kyo was lounging in a chair. "Shut up. No."

"Oh, yeah, Miss Honda, Miss Higurashi," Yuki said, turning his head. She is not as quiet as she thinks.

"Y-yes?" she asked nervously.

"I know this might sound odd, but…it's about Hatori," he said. Yuki's face was now extremely serious. "If you ever meet him again, try not to be left alone with him." Yuki turned his head forward again. "Well…Hatori himself isn't all bad. However, remember the incident I told you about, the day my secret was discovered? The one who suppressed all their memories...was Hatori." Tohru's eyes grew wide. "I was a little worried, I thought I should tell you," he said.

Oh my goodness, Hatori did that?

The school P.A. turned on, and all of them were silent. "Paging Tohru Honda and Kagome Higurashi from class 1-D, Tohru Honda and Kagome Higurashi from class 1-D. Please come to the conference room on the first floor immediately. I repeat, Tohru Honda and Kagome Higurashi from class 1-D."

"Me?"

"I wonder what it is…" Yuki said.

"Well, um we will be right back!" Kagome said, running out of the room. Once they both were almost to the stairs, she slowed to a power walk. Yuki's words ran and ran through her head. Tohru never thought she could possibly meet someone who could do such a thing. She walked into the conference room.

Sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette…was Hatori. "Hello," he said with a small smile. Tohru jumped. 'The one who suppressed all their memories was Hatori.' "I'm sorry for calling you here like this," he apologized. "Kyo seemed to have his hands full, but with Yuki there, I didn't think I'd have a chance to speak with to you both in private." Tohru had been warned. And here she was. Kagome just sighed.

Hatori set down his cigarette and stood up. "Here's my address." He held out a small, folded slip of paper. "Come visit me on your next day off. I would like to talk to both of you at a length, about something important. Please do not mention it to Yuki or Kyo. I think you know what this is about."

Tohru looked up at him after taking the address. Her eyes grew wide as the words kept running. 'The one who suppressed all their memories was Hatori. Suppressed… suppressed… suppressed…' The word played in her head like a broken record.

She clenched her fists. What do I do? If I do not go will he just suppress my memories anyway? B—but it might be something important. Tohru remembered Kyoko tell her not to be mistrusting. "…O—okay!" she squeaked out nervously.

"Fine," Kagome said uninterested.

"Excellent," Hatori said. He put out his cigarette. "You might even get to meet Akito, as well."

"EH?"

Tohru felt arms around her waist. "Keine Sorge!" Momiji said. "I'll be there to make sure Ha'ri doesn't do anything dirty! So come on, Tohru!" He smiled. "Kagome you too!"

"Look, you—" Hatori started.

Momiji stood next to her. "Tohru is a mädchen. She'd be scared to be left alone with a man." He turned to Kagome, "But I think Kagome will be fine."

H—he's been listening? Well, if Momiji is going to be there, I feel a little better.

A surprise summons from Hatori Sohma. Kagome cannot help but wonder what he wants to so badly talk to them about.

Kagome stepped out of the restroom with her hair in a braid as she twirled in the dress. "How does this look princely?"

Yuki laughed a little, "It looks good but Kagome please don't call me that anymore. I hate it."

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Yuki, if you please."

Kagome smiled, "Okay Yuki." Let's say when they returned everyone was upset because Yuki wasn't wearing the dress anymore. He apologized but said he did not want to wear it any longer. Kagome sported the look and surprisingly hung around with Yuki for the rest of the event. It was fun because they were themselves around each other.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Year Gift

**Chapter 4: A New Year Gift**

* * *

Tohru and Kagome stood at the front gate of the Sohma estate the next day. She looked at the plate with the family name on it. "It's so grand…" she muttered to herself. _The Sohmas really are an important family._ She thought. As promised, she didn't tell anyone about this visit. She told Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo that she was going to a friend's house.

Kagome just stood there next to her friend, "Well we are not getting anywhere just standing around, let's go!" Tohru smiled at her friend's energy.

Tohru adjusted her scarf. "Tohru! Kagome!" they both heard a young voice shout. Instinctively, Tohru screamed, having no idea now where the voice had come from, even though she recognized it. Kagome just turned her head towards the sound and at least ten feet above them; Momiji was sitting at the top of the gate.

"Mo—Momi—Loo—Look ou—L—Loo—o—" she stuttered. She meant, 'Momiji, look out'.

'Momiji get down from there right now." Kagome commanded and Tohru nodded to her in thanks.

"You're both right on time, come in!" he said to her. Momiji jumped down behind the gate. He opened it from the other side and held his arms wide open. "Welcome to the Sohma estate!" he told both of them. "Ha'ri lives over here," he told her as he started to walk down a rock path. Tohru followed, amazed at the beauty while Kagome suddenly felt a dark presence coming from inside. She turned her head around and saw a figure staring at her through a covered window.

Their eyes met and the figure moved away from the window. "Kagome!" Her name was being called and she saw the two others staring at her. "Come on Miko!" Tohru said and Kagome ran up to them. "Anything wrong?" Her best friend asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No, just overwhelming nerves." She answered half-truthfully but it seemed to calm Tohru down a little bit. The grounds were huge. It was quiet, as if no one lived there, like its own little town. The atmosphere, though, was definitely not good on Tohru's nerves. Momiji lead all the way to Hatori's house, and they walked in through the already open door. "I'm glad you're here," Hatori said in a serious tone. Tohru's nerves were exhausting her, and she leaned over, panting. "Was it that long a trek?" Hatori asked.

"No…" Tohru told him. She straightened. "Hello. Um…I'm sorry…! I didn't bring anything!" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Hatori told her. "Momiji, get us something to drink," he requested. "Kagome, would you please give me some time alone with Tohru?"

"Hell no," She said crossing her arms. "I am not leaving Tohru in here by herself." The look of amazement hit the doctor's face but then Tohru put her arms up.

"Oh no," she went to her friend. "Miko, I will be okay." Kagome looked at her friend and with Tohru's pleading face her defensive barriers broke down.

"Fine,' she turned to walk out the door and paused, "If you need me just call." Then the priestess walked from the room, even outside the house where she let the breeze flow her senses. She closed her eyes to enjoy the icy breath of winter but then her priestess senses started tingling throughout her body. Her blue eyes scanned the courtyard until they set on the same window from earlier and a person hung from it.

Their eyes met and Kagome just stood there, "If you don't shut your window you could catch a cold." She said at the figure in the window.

The woman just stared at the priestess with cold dark eyes, "It wouldn't matter, I already have one." Akito then stood up, "So you are Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome started walking over to the window, "Yes I am but forgive my rudeness, you seem to know my name but I don't know yours."

The woman tightened her robe, and smirked darkly. "Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family." She paused and bowed a little in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet a priestess such as you."

Kagome bowed in return, "It is a pleasure to meet you too." Then she returned her posture to normal. "So you are the one of bares the brunt of the curse?" Akito stopped breathing for a second and Kagome's eyes were filled with pity, compassion and some hatred. "So you are the one who causes all of the misery in this family?" Kagome silently smirked at the head of the family. "You are confused please let me explain some more." She looked up from the ground. "You see I am a Miko with holy powers. I have been trained by the most powerful of teachers, and I see auras, and sense things no other normal person can. You guys think you can hide this curse for so long but it will get out eventually and also the curse members of this family hold a certain type of sadness around their hearts."

Kagome paused for another second, "Even the air of this place reeks of sadness, heartbreak, broken spirits and suffering. Most people can't live without it and you cause most of the suffering of this family. You are pushing those who care for you away and leech on those who would be your dearest friends. So I suggest God that you change your ways or no one will truly care for you, only pity you." Suddenly a hand struck out and hit her across the face causing her hand to go to her injured flesh.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Akito sneered at the girl. "You know of nothing about me or this family! You will pay for your actions your memories will be erased!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The miko was bent over and Akito stumbled back when she saw a holy light surrounding the girl "Akito Sohma," Kagome looked up but just then her eyes were not blue they were pure white, with her miko powers starting to flare. "I have seen the darkness within your heart, and it is time for you to pay the price." Her voice was lighter. "You believe deep within your heart that you can do as you please without remorse but be assured," Suddenly the miko was in her room and started walking towards the God of the Zodiac.

"You believe to erase what can never be forgotten; if you do I will always come back to the truth. Also you have lived your life in darkness and a frail body, now Akito Sohma we will see if you can ever be fully healed." Suddenly a blast of white light burst from the miko's body and flew straight towards Akito. It hit her with such a force that it sent her backwards. Kagome stood over her, her powers fading. "Your body can be healed by my powers every month; you will get stronger but your heart it will take years to fully heal." Kagome's eyes return to normal and she bowed to Akito. "I bid you good day." The Miko turned from the room where Akito felt her body, her fever was gone….

* * *

"Did anyone miss me?" Kagome said as she walked into Hatori's office there stood Shigure, Tohru, Hatori and Momiji.

"Kagome, here I got one for you." Momiji said handing her a drink.

"Kagome, where did you go?" Tohru asked.

Kagome smiled and look down at her drink, "Oh just visiting someone."

"I hope you didn't cause much trouble." Hatori asked.

Shigure stepped out from behind Hatori and walked over to them. "Anyway, Hatori exaggerates." He put his hands on his hips and added, "And he likes to boss people around," which had nothing to do with the subject.

"Wh—why did you come here?" Tohru asked.

"Intuition! Intuition, my dear Tohru!" He did the 'L' chin pose as usual. "A novelist must have a sharp sixth sense!"

"Stop lying," Hatori said. "You just came to see how preparations for New Years were going. And then to see Akito."

"Average people always envy genius."

"Would you just stop living like a jellyfish?"

"Oh and I would check on your God later, I have the strangest feeling he is feeling better." Kagome said and Tohru looked at her confused while the others just started. "It's very rude to stare," Kagome said finishing drinking her drink.

Tohru looked at Momiji, expecting something. "They act like that but they really are friends," he assured her. He was still smiling excitedly and happily as usual.

Shigure wagged a finger at Hatori. "Haa, if you worry too much, you'll go bald you know." Hatori just looked at him. "I keep telling you, Akito doesn't mean any harm, but you won't trust me even a little. And you're even scaring Tohru," he said accusingly. "What would you do if she really left?"

Hatori looked down and started to walk away, but stopped when Tohru's voice interrupted. "Um, I'm…it's okay. Thank you so much for worrying about me," she said. "But I still want to live there…" she trailed off.

"Here" Hatori turned and balanced a small silver camera on the top of her head. "I'm giving this to you before I forget. It's the camera I used at the festival."

"Eh? Why?"

Hatori looked at her like she was mad. "Why…?" He didn't understand what she meant. "Wasn't that the agreement?" he asked confusedly. "That if you came here I would give you the camera?" He…he never said that! She ran through everything he had said at the festival. He never said anything about the camera.

"What's in the camera? Huh? Huh? What is it?" Shigure asked excitedly.

"Quiet, you hack." Hatori looked over at Momiji, who…Guess what? Was still smiling. And he looked over to Tohru. "Oh…you still haven't met Akito," he realized.

"Ah, it's no good," Shigure said. Tohru took the camera off her head, not wanting to drop it, and held it in her hands. "I went to see him earlier and got shooed away. I guess he's in a bad mood."

Tohru instantly panicked, as she did at anything. "Ah! Oh, um! P—please, don't worry about it! More importantly, Hatori, you're one of the Chinese zodiac, right?" Hatori gave a short quick nod. "Which year are you?" Tohru asked excitedly.

There was a long, long silence. Momiji, Kagome and Shigure started to giggle. Then they burst out laughing.

"That's a great question, Tohru!" Shigure said in between laughs. "Oh wow, this is really going to be goo—"

"Shigure…" Hatori growled, appearing behind him. His words rushed out, "I will tell everyone in the publishing industry everything I know about you. Starting from when you were four years old…"

"Sorry, Tohru! My lips are sealed," Shigure apologized quickly. "But Kagome already knows don't you?" He looked at the miko who had gone away from the conversation and was just looking at the snow.

She turned and smiled, "Yes, don't worry I won't tell."

"You know she's going to find out someday!" Momiji laughed.

"No! And you, stop asking stupid questions."

"Y—yes sir." Tohru misunderstood. Was there a…funny zodiac signs?

Hatori stood face to face with Tohru now. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "…about today. I kept making you cry, didn't I?"

Shigure and Momiji looked over slightly, and Tohru gave a small smile. Hatori could not help it, he smiled, too. Soon after, Shigure, Kagome and Tohru left to go back home. Hatori stood with his arms crossed, and Momiji waved childishly.

After they were outside of the gate, Shigure spoke. "That Hatori," he said. "Calling you both out here like that and causing trouble…" he shook his head. "But he's not a bad guy, really."

Tohru walked alongside Shigure and kept pace. "Yes…" she said slowly, a smile spreading across her face. "He seems like a very kind person."

"He seems nice," Kagome said and turned her head towards the window. Until we meet again.

* * *

The girl called Tohru Honda…She does not think like most people. She readily accepted the fact that we turn into animals. She has been through more hardships than most high school girls…and yet, she is always smiling. It has been four months since she has started living with Shigure, Kyo, and me. However, there's still something I haven't grasped, Yuki admitted to himself, then another girl came to his mind. Kagome? Who is she?

"We're not going back!" Kyo shouted from across the table. "You think someone who left home four months ago would go back just because it's New Year's?"

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "If I went home to attend a banquet, there'd be no point in having left."

"We're not going back!" Kyo yelled again.

"Dear, oh dear…" Shigure mumbled nervously. He rolled his eyes and scratched his head.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked. She came around the corner with food. "You seem to have been arguing for a while," she said nervously.

Shigure was pretending to cry, for effect of his words. "Listen, Tohru! They say they won't go back to the Sohma estate for New Year's!" he whined.

"You're too old to be tattling!" Kyo yelled.

"You're not going home?" Tohru asked the boys disappointedly. "But Momiji said that New Year's festivities are a major event for the Sohma family."

Shigure smiled. "Indeed. It's the biggest event of the year for us. The whole family comes home and celebrates." His eyes darted at Yuki and Kyo. "And the most important part is the juunishi banquet," he told her. "The banquet can only be attended by those possessed by the spirits of the Chinese zodiac. The zodiac members representing the New Year dance and the old year dance together. This year will be Momiji and the tiger," he said excitedly. "Yuki's dance three years ago was beautiful!"

"Wow! I would love to have seen that!" Tohru said, smiling. Yuki's image of himself in traditional clothing with jewelry and hairpieces came to mind.

"Don't tell her about that!" he shouted. He flung a few pickled radishes at Shigure's face.

"Yes sir…"

"It must be wonderful!" Tohru said happily. She clapped her hands together. "A banquet. Just like in the legend!" she noticed.

"Hmph." Kyo picked up his bowl of rice. "It's got nothing to do with me," he said. "The cat can't go to the banquet," he told her.

"Eh? Why…?"

Shigure put down his rice after taking a small bite. "It was decided long ago that the cat couldn't come," Shigure explained. "I guess that's just like the legend too."

A sad expression came over Tohru's face, almost teary. "But…" she started to say, only to be interrupted by Kyo's angry voice.

"Look," he almost shouted. "It's no big deal so you don't have to go and make that face." Tohru's eyes widened and she dropped the expression. "I'm not saying I won't go home just for some stupid banquet."

Shigure leaned over to Tohru and snickered. "It's because if he went back," he whispered, "Kagura would be so moved she'd kill him."

Of course, Tohru knew he was only kidding, but her smile and chuckles were still nervous ones.

"Shut up!" Kyo banged his fist on the table.

"Never mind that," Yuki rushed the words out. He set his chopsticks on the table. He picked up his cup. "If we go back to the Sohmas," he started slowly, "we'll have to spend the three days of sanga-nichi there, right?" He considered it. "During that time, Miss Honda would be left all alone." Tohru gasped almost silently, and looked up.

"Huh? You're not going to your grandpa's house?" Kyo asked.

"Tohru's grandfather and the rest of them are going to Hawaii," Shigure interjected. "So she asked me to let her stay here during New Year's." He smiled at Tohru, and she returned it.

Kyo looked at her worriedly. "What? You're going to be alone for New Year's?"

"That's what I just said!" Yuki told him.

"Shut up! This is the first time I heard about it!"

"That's because you don't listen."

Shigure chuckled. "Oh, you two…"

"Thank you for thinking of me," Tohru said. "Somehow, that…fills my heart with joy!" She smiled and laughed. "But I'd feel terrible if you missed out on such a wonderful celebration on my account," she admitted. "And it's been a while since you've seen your parents, right?" Yuki and Kyo's eyes went wide, and they stopped at the title. Parents. "I'm sure they're anxious for you to come home," Tohru added.

She continued to smile, not knowing the effect that just that one word had on the two. "Please, go enjoy the New Year with your family. You can leave the house to me, while you're away! I'll make sure to take good care of—" She gasped. "Oh no, I left the bathwater running!" Tohru sprinted from the room.

"We trust you, Tohru," Shigure said in between chuckles.

"I think…" Yuki sighed. "I'm going back," he decided.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Kyo said. "Not when she puts it like that." 'It's been a while since you've seen your parents, right?' Kyo sighed. She knows what it means to lose touch with parents. Because she'll never see her own...ever again, Kyo and Yuki both realized, sorry for her.

"I'll just have to put up with Akito…" Yuki sighed.

"Kagura's no big deal…" Kyo decided.

Hmm. This is surely the voice of reason, Shigure thought.

I'm sure she'll be alright. If she insists, then it must be true, Yuki and Kyo mused. After all, New Year's is just another holiday.

That night after Tohru's bath, the three of them were ready to get walking. "Please be safe. What out for crowds," Tohru told them.

"It's okay," Shigure told her. "There aren't many people out now."

"And you be careful, too, Miss Honda. Make sure to lock up," Yuki reminded.

"I will!" Tohru smiled. "Have a safe trip!" She watched from the doorway as they walked. Tohru just stood there, waving and smiling. Each of them looked back at her a few times. I'm sure…she'll be fine. She'll be fine. The three of them walked in silence for a minute or two.

"This one time," Kyo said, "she left her window open."

"Don't tell me you went in?" Yuki replied.

"Like I'd do that!" Kyo yelled. "I saw it from outside. Sheesh!"

"Miss Honda is pretty careless," Yuki agreed. "She fell down the stairs again yesterday. She even walks into walls," he added.

"She could choke on a grain of rice for all we know," Kyo spat.

"That's not funny."

"You guys," Shigure interrupted. "Stop fussing over her likes mother hens." He smiled to himself and held back giggles.

They both looked up and at the back of his head, Shigure was leading the way. "Huh?" they asked.

"I know you're worried about Tohru," Shigure said, "but you decided to come with me so—"

"I-I'm not worried!" Kyo was about to start yelling again.

Yuki sighed, annoyed. "This worrying is stupid. Let's go."

Shigure gasped and stopped walking. "Come to think of it," he started. Yuki and Kyo walked ahead of him some. "There was a report in the morning news about a burglary in our neighborhood," he lied. The boys abruptly stopped walking. Yuki and Kyo hadn't seen the news, and they easily fell for it. "They say the robber is still at large," he added. He sighed.

Damn! Kyo mentally kicked himself, clenching his teeth. She's just naïve enough to invite a burglar inside!

Yuki was thinking similarly. She'd probably serve him tea and ask him questions about himself! If only Tohru knew what they were saying about her…

"Now, now, you two," Shigure said, holding up his hands, as he could sense their panic. "If you keep standing there in a daze—"

"Someone will crash into you," a mysterious voice finished from behind him. He whirled around and screamed. Kyo fell over.

"W—well, if it isn't Kagome!" he said nervously.

Why can't she appear like a normal person? Kyo wondered.

…Where did she come from? Yuki watched her pass by Shigure. He stepped apart from him to give her more room to go through. Kagome was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"My, this is a coincidence," Shigure continued, smiling down at her nervously. "We were just on our way to our family's estate."

"Tohru told me." Kagome paused for effect. "Yes. She really is alone this year," she said. "She celebrated New Year's with her mother until now." She wanted to make them feel bad about leaving her. "But this year, she'll be all alone." Her voice remained completely calm and mysterious.

Yuki and Kyo looked at her. "Arisa, Saki and I both offered to spend it with her," Kagome continued, "She just smiled and told us to spend it with our families. But…what will become of poor Tohru?" She turned to face the three of them again. Kagome gazed into the distance, not looking at them. "When she sees the lights and the decorations, the going year, the coming year…she can't help but remember seeing them with her mother." She raised her eyebrows only a hair and looked straight at them. "I wonder how she'll feel."

Back then…how did she feel? When she watched us leave? Yuki wondered. He remembered her smiling and waving as they left her to be.

"Was Tohru…really okay with that?" Kagome wondered, seeing the image in Yuki's head with her psychic ability. "Is she…going to be all right?"

How does she feel…all alone…in that house? Each and every one of them thought it. Kyo, who was still crouching on the ground from falling over in shock at Kagome's arrival, tried to stand up. At the same time, Kagome started to walk away, Yuki took a step forward, and Kyo's head crashed into Yuki's jaw. Now they were both leaning forward, Yuki holding the lower half of his face, and Kyo grabbing his head, which was throbbing madly. Shigure, who was not paying attention, looked up at them when they groaned. "What are you two doing?"

Kagome stood next to Shigure and mumbled to him what happened. Kyo looked up at Yuki and Yuki ran his hand lightly down his jaw. "What's with you?" Kyo shouted. "I thought you were in a hurry to see your beloved Akito!"

"What about you?" Yuki shot back. "Wouldn't want to keep your darling Kagura waiting."

"Gimme a break! Why don't I wrap her up and give her to you?" Kyo suggested.

"And I'll give you Akito."

"I don't want 'em!"

They both started to walk the way they came. "Hey, you two, where are you going?" Shigure asked.

"We're going home!" They both shouted back, looking over their shoulders.

"Kagome," Shigure said. She looked over and up and him blankly. "Did you plan that?"

Kagome started to walk away. "I don't care what they do," she said, looking back. "I simply wanted to do something for Tohru that is all." Shigure watched her walk. "May you have pleasant auras this next year," she said.

Shigure scratched his head. She is good.

* * *

It's been four months since we've started living together, but there's still something I haven't grasped. Yuki and Kyo were coming to multiple realizations as they ran. Ran, and ran. To her. I let it slip by me. I never realized…because she's always smiling so pleasantly. She smiles at even the smallest things. Yes. She's always smiling. And then she tells me…what I most want to hear. Why didn't I realize? Yuki asked himself. They were almost there, breathing heavily. How could I miss that? So at peace, all by herself…No one's like that. I want to go home. I want to go home right now. I want to see her.

Kyo pushed open the front door and they both ran in and stopped right at her. She had been sitting at the table, with a picture of her mother. She had tears all over her face. She looked at them, saw them panting, and gasped. "Y—you startled me! What on earth…" she trailed off.

Yuki leaned forward and wiped a gentle finger across her cheek. Tohru immediately brought her sleeve on her hand and violently wiped her face, shouting, "Ah! No! I'm not! That is…what should I say? It isn't right." She glanced at her mother's picture and looked up at them. Tohru brought her hand down back to her side. "Me getting all emotional on New Year's…um, I was, uh, just listening to an old folk song, and my humble Japanese heart, uh…" She was struggling for words to disguise her tears.

Thank goodness. Yuki and Kyo were more relieved than they've ever been. If we hadn't realized…we would have left her to cry alone. The fatigue was definitely getting to them now, and they collapsed on the floor.

Tohru started to panic. "A-a-are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"We're fine," Yuki breathed. "We just wanted to see the first sunrise," he lied. Although that wasn't a bad idea.

"But not before we eat New Year's soba," Kyo added.

Tohru just looked at them for a moment, but then tears unwillingly spilled over her cheeks.

* * *

"I'm home!" Shigure walked through the doors of the main house and into the lobby. A teenage guy stood in there also. He had white hair, and four ear piercings. A few passing servants welcomed him. Shigure walked up to the boy.

"Your late," he told Shigure. "You're the last one here."

"Hey, Haa, thanks for coming to greet me," Shigure replied. "Long time no see."

The other guy looked around Shigure and asked, "Where are Kyo and Yuki?"

Shigure smiled and stood by him. "Umm, how shall I put this? Well, to be blunt—"

"They ditched," he guessed, interrupting Shigure. "Oh," he continued, gazing off into the far distance. "I can just imagine Kagura, raging like fire…and Akito, quietly steaming…What are you going to do?"

"I'll take care of Akito."

They started walking down the hall. "Man…and here I was, planning to challenge him to one last fight for the year. I guess I'll have to take it to him in the New Year."

"Haa, don't destroy my house," Shigure begged.

"But I do understand why they'd want to skip out," he continued. "Even I have things I can't stand. And sometimes I even want to run away…"

Shigure turned his head and leaned it back. "No, no, this year…I don't think it's because they're trying to run away."

The boy looked over at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Shigure! Haru!" Both of them turned to find Momiji dressed in traditional clothing for his dance this year. Hat, ribbons, bows, the whole deal. "You finally made it! The banquet is starting!" he said excitedly.

Shigure chuckled. "Hey, Momiji!" he greeted, smiling. "I'm looking forward to your dance."

"But before that," Haru, as Momiji called him, said, "—Akito. I wonder how he'll take the news."

Shigure stopped smiling kindly. He walked into Akito's room. "Good evening." Akito looked over his shoulder slowly. That is right. For now,…you are pathetic, Akito.

* * *

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were all on the roof. They told her about the incident with Kagome. "Eh? Miko?"

"Yeah, we met her on the way there," Yuki said.

Kyo looked away from them, bored. Tohru smiled to herself. _Miko, you're the first person I'm going to call this year!_

Kagome is so close to Tohru that can basically sense Tohru's thoughts from anywhere, so Kagome smiled to herself, while walking home, and said, "I'll be waiting."


	6. Chapter 5: Black and White

**Chapter 5:**

 **Black and White**

* * *

He walked up to the city's directory. To other's he seemed to be lost. He was. His hair was white with black roots, and he wore a long, white coat with fur at the collar. The city bustled around him.

A pair of girls standing near him started whispering. "Ooh!"

"Wow! Look at him!"

"He's hot!"

"You're right! I wonder…is he lost?"

"It's like he's dressed for clubbing."

He turned his head slightly, listening. "Let's talk to him. Maybe he'll go out with us!"

Then, he strapped on his biker goggles, his gloves, and his boots hit the ground, steadying himself on the bike. He rode away on the…bicycle. He even rang the bell, twice. The two girls just stared as he rode away.

So…winter break is over and the third term has started. Tohru is still living happily with the Sohmas. Today, Yuki was going to help Kagome with their math homework, so she decided to come out with the three of them and help shop so they could go home and study together.

"You think you can always keep that smug look?" Kyo shouted. "One of these days I'll wipe that smirk right off! One day, I'll make you say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry." Yuki stared him down from a few feet away. They were standing in front of the supermarket.

"That's not what I meant! Dammit! Don't you have any shame?" Kyo pointed at him accusingly, and people around them started to look over and mutter amongst themselves.

"Yes," Yuki answered surely, "I'm ashamed to be seen with you, shouting in public."

"Fine! Let's take it outside!"

"We are outside, stupid cat."

Tohru came out of the store with two bags while Kagome followed with two more bags. "Thank you for waiting! Uh, um." She'd come out smiling, but it dropped when she saw angry Kyo and annoyed Yuki.

"You guys are still at it; jeez you guys need to take it easy." Kagome said as she walked passed them.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Kyo yelled at the Miko who then turned her head and some of her powers flaring.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned slightly while Tohru just sweat dropped.

Yuki's mood instantly changed when he saw Tohru, but Kyo was still mad. "No, Miss Honda. Thank you for doing the shopping." He smiled at her. "And you too Miss Higurashi…"

"Whatever," Kagome said, began to walk forward.

Tohru held up a bag, and her hand was shaking from the weight. "I-I'm sorry, I bought a little too much…It might be heavy."

Yuki took the bag from her hand easily. "I don't mind. That's why we came along," he said, smiling, still. Kyo turned away from them. "Make yourself useful, stupid cat."

He turned and shouted, "Stop calling me stupid!" Tohru noticed that the two of them are not getting along, as usual. "And why should I have to help you with anything anyway?" Kyo asked furiously.

"Fine. Don't come next time."

Tohru looked down. Her dearest wish this year was actually for them to learn to get along. She had even prayed for it at her first temple visit this year. But the Gods don't seem to be having much of an effect, she noticed.

As Kyo continued shouting, Yuki got upset again. It started drawing attention. Yuki looked over at him angrily. "Would you please…stop making so much noise?" He tried not to shout.

"Why don't you try and make me, prissy boy?" Kyo shot back. He held up his fists and laughed.

Tohru squeaked. "St-stop it, you two!"

Yuki was fed up with this. He reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of leeks. Kyo hated those. He shoved them into his mouth, and Kyo froze. "That ought to make him behave for a while." Yuki covered his mouth and coughed.

"Ky—Kyo!" Kyo turned away from Yuki, and Tohru took him to the grass. "Kyo! Spit them out over here!" The leeks fell out of his mouth.

"Eww…" he choked out.

Kagome was starting to get angry as the two of them continued to fight until she turned around abruptly. "Will you two, SHUT UP!" she screamed and the other three stopped, the two boys looked at her. "That is all I hear when I am with the two of you, just be quiet for once." She paused. "It is bad enough that I have to deal with princely all day after school and with Kitty's attitude. You two are just stupid."

"I would say the feeling is the same with me," Yuki said. "I don't care to spend time with you either Miss Higurashi, you are the worst mannered girl I have ever met and I don't care to see you either." He looked up at her, "If you don't like us then why do you stay?"

Kagome glared at him, "I stay because you two make Tohru so happy, and I will continue to spend time with her, even if I have to hear you two complain but all I ask is you bring it down a notch, if not for me then for her." Kagome said turning around, and began walking back to Shigure's house. "I also stay because I am no good at math and you are the only one who is a good enough tutor for me to pass."

Tohru just stood there shocked with Kagome's outburst; she looked back at each of the boys and then at Kagome's disappearing backside until her friend turned back around. "Hurry up Princely, I have a lot of math to do and I can't get that good grade without you."

A couple of hours later Kagome sat next to Yuki while doing the next problem, he looked over her work and shook his head. "No, this is how you do it, subtract her and then divide." Kagome nodded her head and began to do the problem again.

Shigure stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his head. He looked over to Yuki and Tohru sitting at the table. "Oooooi. Yuki, why don't you go next? The bathroom's free."

"Mm. Not today," Yuki said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Tohru looked over to him.

Shigure gasped and put his hand to the side of his face. "You're not taking a bath? How terribly gross!" he said dramatically. Kagome just rolled her eyes and focused on the homework.

One day I'd like to hang him from the roof, Yuki decided. "It's not like that," he told him. "I think I'm getting a cold.

Tohru almost spilled her drink. She gasped and stood up. "Th—that's terrible! Do you have a fever?" She ran over to him with her hand held out to feel his forehead. At first Yuki pulled away, startled, but then stayed put so she could check. "Let's see…You do feel a little warm." She took her hand down.

"Let me see," Kagome moved passed Tohru and held her hand to Yuki's forehead. "Your condition is acting up, I would take some medicine and go to bed, and I know I will make you some of my soup."

"You don't have to do that, "Yuki said.

"Oh no I want to."

"I thought you hated me," He said.

Kagome turned around, "Oh I do but I can't stand on seeing anyone sick even you, because you are my tutor after all and if you are not well then who is going to help me study?" She smiled brightly and walked into the kitchen.

Ah…Tohru sweat-dropped as her friend disappeared.

"So she is only using me to get a good grade." Yuki said.

"Oh no," Tohru said. "Kagome does care for you, even if she does hide it. She only makes her soup for someone who is important to her. You see Kagome had a really horrible past and it is hard for her to open up to anyone but she is talking to you so that means that she likes you even only a little." Yuki looked at her and then in the kitchen and smiled at Kagome yelling at Kyo and even hitting the cat on the head.

Shigure walked over to the cabinet where they kept the medicines. He kneeled down to look for cold medicine. "It's important to nip a cold in the bud early on," he said. "Take some medicine and go to bed early." He squinted, reading all the titles. "Now where did I put that cold medicine…?"

"Should he stay home from school tomorrow?" Tohru suggested worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine," Yuki told her, rubbing his forehead. "It's not that far to walk."

Tohru suddenly remembered. "B—but tomorrow is the endurance run!"

"In this weather?" Shigure said, impressed. He finally found the box of cold medicine and took it out of the cabinet. "The things they do to kids these days…"

Kyo came through the door, eyes wide. "Did you say…endurance run?" He looked surprised, but kind of evil.

Shigure looked over. "Oh, Kyo, how can you go sleeveless in this weather?"

"We're having an endurance run tomorrow?" Kyo asked again.

"Eh…Y-yes! Didn't you know, Kyo? Why did you think we were running so much in P.E.?" Tohru asked.

Kyo clenched his teeth. "Endurance run…Marathon…Running in a group…" Yuki was getting a bad feeling. "In other words…" Kyo grinned and shouted, "…A battle!" He clenched his fists. "Right on!" He looked at Yuki. "Tomorrow we'll see who's fastest!"

"Uh—" Tohru tried to say. Yuki saw that one coming. "Um—but— Yuki is getting a cold!" she informed.

"A cold?" Kyo yelled. "It's his own damn fault for being too weak to fight it off! That's what he gets for not keeping up with his training!" Kyo had just finished up his daily training.

Kyo stared down at both of them. "If he takes a bath and goes to bed early, it'll be gone in the morning," he said, shaky, trying to keep composure. "Don't try to weasel out of this, rat!"

"Kyo…your eyes…they changed color…?" Tohru asked, not sure.

He ignored it. Shigure, who had been standing by them, chuckling nervously, leaned down to Yuki. Kyo walked away, laughing. "But, seriously…" Shigure said to Yuki, tapping the medicine box on his cheek. "Remember who you are. We transform when our bodies get weak, so I forbid you to push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Yeah," was all Yuki responded?

Tohru frowned and looked at them. She was still worried. Tohru really would feel better about this if Yuki stayed home to rest, but then Kyo would be mad. Oh…please let tomorrow pass without incident…

"Kyo shut up and go eat your dinner like a good little boy." Kagome said walking out of the kitchen with her hair up in a ponytail and a cooking apron on with some soup. "Here eat up Princely, or you won't get well."

The next morning, everyone was around in his or her own little groups preparing for the run, and the teacher shouted over their chatter. "Is everyone ready? Make sure to follow the correct course. If you need a reminder, the courses are here on the board." A small chalkboard showed girls running one way, and boys the other. Both eventually met up in the same spot.

A group of girls, as well as two guys, were staring at Yuki, who was tying his shoes. "They really are lovely," one girl said, zipping up her jacket.

"Yeah…So long and slender…" Their eyes were glued. "…Yuki's legs…"

Yuki was still trying to tie his shoes. "Yuki?" Tohru walked over. She had her hair in pigtails today. The group of girls glared at her, as well as…the two guys. "You didn't eat much breakfast. Are you feeling okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," Yuki assured her for the fortieth time as he stood up. "Don't worry. Anyway, if I tried to stay home, he'd throw a fit." They both looked over to Kyo. He was sitting down glaring over at them, hissing.

"Come to think of it," Tohru said, "I haven't seen Uotani around." She held up a finger and smiled. "She's playing hooky! Hana is here, though. Kagome is over there waiting for me."

Yuki was barely listening, because he saw what was coming. "Oh no you don't!" Minami, who loved to tease Tohru so much, knocked Tohru right down. Yuki stared at her in shock. "Tohru, what are you doing talking to Yuki like your fast friends? It's time for the girls to start running! Now, let's go! Get a move on!"

"Hey!" Minami flinched when she turned around to see Tohru's Miko friend standing there with her powers flaring and her arms crossed over her chest. "Minami, go get a life and stop wasting ours." Minami just sped away towards the starting line, and Kagome turned to Tohru. "Are you okay?"

Tohru nodded, and they both went towards the starting line. They both stumbled over to Hanajima.

"Tohru…? What happened to your head?" Hana asked worriedly. She had her hands held together in front of her.

"Heeiiih…It's nothing," she told her.

Hana turned her head towards Kagome who said. "Minami."

"Really? In that case…" Hana looked at Minami in her peripheral vision. She used her strange powers on her. She placed multiple haunting voices in her head.

Minami screamed. "Something's here! It's THEM, they're here!" she screeched.

"What's wrong? Hang in there!" one of her friends told her. "What do you mean by them?" she asked more urgently.

Tohru was still swaying and stumbling while Kagome secretly laughed at the other girl. "Today we have to run for Uo, too…" she said slowly.

"Yes, I know. I'm not much of a runner, but I'll do my best," Hana promised, smiling.

"O…kay…"

Minami, who Hanajima completely wacked up, and her friend were over by the sidewalk now. "Are you okay?"

"As the master wishes…" the Minami muttered, still very confused, and hearing…them.

"Everyone!" the teacher shouted. "On your marks!" Everyone became silent and lined up for the run. "Get set!" He held up a handgun, and then shot it.

Everyone started to run slowly, pacing themselves. After about ten seconds, Hanajima collapsed. "Wait!" she shouted to Tohru and Kagome. Her hands with black nails, as always, held her up from the ground.

Tohru stopped running and bent down to her. "Hana? What's wrong?" Kagome just stood there just rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I can't run any further…." Hana was on her knees, and Tohru took her hands. "I have no choice but to walk the rest of the way. Please…don't worry about me…I'll be right behind you both…walking."

"Hana!"

The teacher walked up to them. "Yeah, yeah. You can walk or crawl for all I care—just get started, Hanajima!"

Tohru had been jogging the course for about ten minutes now. This is a long course, she thought. …and I'm falling further and further behind! Must—keep—going! She pushed herself. It's about time for the boys to start. I hope Yuki's okay…and Hana, too!

"Come on Tohru let's get going!" Kagome said as she circled her friend in a jogging fashion.

Then out of the corner of both of their eyes, they saw a small patch of white over in the grass from the corner of her eye. She looked over. Over there…white hair…An old man? Tohru gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"I hope he's all right!" Kagome yelled, instantly regretting it. She started to go over towards him, anyway.

He looked over, and it appeared that he was young, her age, about, and his hair was white with black roots. He looked like a laid-back person, and he had a long white coat with fur at the collar. He had many ear piercings.

Tohru instantly felt stupid, Oh, young! She was still making her way over, but her feet would not slow down, because she had been going for so long. "I—I'm sorry! Y-your hair is so white…I thought you were an old man…and maybe you were in trouble…It was my mistake! I'm sorry!" she apologized again.

Kagome then could see a cow in his aura, "Another Sohma."

He just stared over at her, and asked, "So you know about the Sohmas?

* * *

Yuki and Kyo were running, running, running, halfway to where Tohru and Kagome were. "I'm going to win! You're going down, Yuki!"

"Shut up."

Kyo looked over, angry and tired. "Don't hold back! I'll kill you if you're letting me win!"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Yuki coughed a few times, but kept pace, slightly ahead.

Three guys were trying to keep up with them, but were panting and slowing down more by the second. "Those guys are really fast…"

"I can't even see them anymore…I can't keep up…" said one who was falling behind the other two.

"This isn't a sprint. Are they nuts…?"

* * *

Tohru sat down by the boy while Kagome just sat down next to Tohru, over on the other side of the course. "S—Sohma? Um…does that mean you're a member of the Sohma family…?"

"That's right," he said. "You know them?"

"Y-Yes! Pleased to meet you, I'm Tohru—"

"Oh," he interrupted. He already knew exactly who she was. He stood up. "I hear voices." Yuki and Kyo were coming, still shouting at each other. "They're running this way…" He crossed to the other side of the path.

Tohru stood up as well. You know…It's amazing how I keep running into members of the Sohma family…she thought to herself. I wonder…I wonder if this person is also—she watched him tie a string around a pole and come to the other side where she still was.

Yuki and Kyo were almost to where they were, only seconds away. "Um…what are you—" Just as Kyo sprinted ahead of Yuki and reached them, the boy tugged the string and Kyo crashed to the ground. "Got him."

"EEP!" Tohru ran over to Kyo. "A—A—Are you okay, Kyo?" Yuki walked up behind her.

"Eh…? Tohru?"

Kagome then just doubled over in laughter, holding her stomach, "Oh…my…. goodness…. that is too funny!"

Kyo brought his head up, and his forehead was bleeding. "What the hell did you do that for?" Tohru gasped quietly and took a step back. "Right when I finally passed Yuki—!"

"I had no choice," the guy said. He let go of the string and stayed in the same spot across the walkway. "You wouldn't have stopped any other way."

"Haru…?" Kyo asked confusedly.

Haru looked at them. "Doing this is very dangerous. Anyone other than Kyo would not get away with just a scrape—so please, don't try that at home."

Kyo jumped to his feet. "You shouldn't have tried it either! And stop talking like that!" he yelled. "You could have killed me! Look at the blood!" He pointed at his face, and the blood dripped to his chin.

"So this times its Haru…?" Yuki asked. "They just keep coming…" Yuki was talking to himself. He glared at him. "Shouldn't you be in school? You have entrance exams this year."

The guy looked over at Yuki and said his name slowly.

"Wait a damn minute!" Kyo shouted. "Show a little concern! I'm bleeding here!" Tohru ran over. Kagome just knelt by Kyo, and pressed her hand to his arm, "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

Kagome looked at him hard, "Shut up if you want to be healed." A small light erupted from her hand and then when she removed her hand the wound was gone.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I told you, I am a Miko." Kagome said before breathing deep and standing up away from him. Apparently their relative looked at Kagome strangely. "So you are the Miko that stood up to Akito?"

Kagome turned to him, "Yup, I am Kagome and you are?"

"Haru."

"Haru, why aren't you in school?" Yuki asked again.

The guy looked off into the distance. "Ah...I set out on Sunday…And found myself in an unfamiliar town. Next thing I knew…three days had passed…"

"Just say it. You got lost." Yuki rephrased. Tohru was over by Kyo, cleaning up the blood. Kagome went to stand by Yuki.

"So you still have no sense of direction," Kyo said, rubbing his forehead. "That means you haven't had a bath in three days." He looked at him disgustedly.

"What a wonderful way of getting lost!" Tohru said, ignoring Kyo's comment. She saw past him and Yuki. A townsperson was walking nearby, and she gasped quietly. "Um…we should get off the course. What if Sensei or someone were to find us?"

"You're right," Yuki agreed. They all walked over into the grass, pretty far from the course. The stood near the side of a building. Once they were over there, Yuki motioned from Tohru to the Sohma. "This is Hatsuharu Sohma. He's a year younger than we are. He's a third year in middle school," he told Tohru. "Haru. This is Tohru Honda," he smiled at Tohru. "And this is Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh. I see," Hatsuharu said. He bowed before Tohru. "Very pleased to meet you," he said politely.

"Ah! No! The pleasure is mine!" Tohru said, bowing. They both straightened. Hatsuharu…Tohru repeated in her mind. He's very well-mannered. He doesn't seem like a ninth grader…she noticed.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Haru bowed to Kagome who returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you too."

Kyo walked over away from her and Yuki. Hatsuharu followed. "Well? What do you want?" Kyo asked him.

"A fight," Haru replied simply.

Kyo just looked at him for a moment. "Huh?"

"I wanted to challenge you at New Year's, but you skipped out. So I came to find you." Haru snatched Kyo's shirt. "Let's do it."

"W-Wait a minute!" Kyo shouted. "I'm in the middle of an important race!"

"But it took me three days to get here!" Haru shouted back.

"That's because you got lost! "Tohru did not like where this was going. She, Kagome and Yuki stood by the wall, away from them. "I'll fight you when we get home! But not now!"

"No." Haru shouted.

"This…could be bad," Tohru muttered.

"Their energies are flaring." Kagome said.

"Hey, Kyo? I think you should just do what Haru wants…" Yuki managed to say in between coughs.

"Look!" Kyo yelled. "I said I won't—and I won't! Just go home—"

Haru knocked him down by slamming his head into Kyo's. Kyo stood right back up.

"Too late," Yuki said. He starting coughing again and Tohru just did not do anything. She did not understand. Kagome suddenly felt a darkness suddenly surrounding Haru Sohma, like a evil presence just erupted out of nowhere.

"Blahdy, blah, blah! Enough with your damn yapping!" Haru yelled, cracking his fingers. "A real man answers any challenge. But then, you're just kitten!" Haru looked at him angrily. "Time to die!" Haru yelled. Kyo stood in front of him, facing the other way, holding the back of his head.

"No! Don't die!" Tohru screamed, panicking.

"Tohru stay here!" Kagome pulled her friend back away from the two fighting boys.

"You damn BRAT!" Kyo kicked Hatsuharu in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Haru took it, and stood back up.

"Dammit!" Haru yelled. "What'd I ever do to you that you have to get in the way of my victory?"

Yuki sighed and watched them. "Great, he's awakened "black Haru"."

Tohru watched, horrified. "Buh—buh—buh—"

"Black Haru?" Kagome finished the question for Tohru.

"Normally Haru's a bit of a pushover," Yuki continued, "but once he's snapped, he becomes an unstoppable juggernaut. His relatives call his dark side "black Haru"."

Tohru smiled nervously, still watching Kyo and Haru beat each other half to death. "H—ha…Um," she stuttered uncomfortably, "d-does that mean he's th-the same type as Kagura…?"

"No…" He trailed off, watching Haru come over to him, Kagome and Tohru. He held Yuki's chin.

"Don't just stand there watching, Yuki. Today you will be mine," Haru said, his glaring eyes gleaming.

"He's much worse than Kagura," Yuki told Tohru, glaring back at Haru.

Haru released him and whipped around. "Get up, Kyo!"

"I am up!" Kyo was standing just where he had fallen. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm fighting. Let's fight." Haru struggled to keep composure.

"I said my race with Yuki comes first!" Kyo's voice got louder with each word he spoke.

Yuki stood with his arms crossed against the wall. He glared at their pointless fight. "Tohru, Higurashi this looks like it's going to take a while. Why don't you go on ahead?" he suggested.

Tohru was gasping for frightened breaths, shaking. "B—But—"

"Alright." Kagome shrugged.

"But Kagome," Tohru said.

"Tohru, don't worry about them." She turned around at looked at the boys. "I am use to this kind of fighting, it's like Inuyasha and Koga all over again." She smiled at them.

"Quit screwing around!" Haru was in Kyo's face now.

"You quit screwing around!"

Haru and Kyo put the tops of their heads together, brought their hands up against each other, and tried to make the other fall over. "When did you become such a pansy, Kyo?"

"Your black side really sucks; you know that?"

"Oh yeah?" Haru shouted back. "If you keep putting me off, I'll take out my frustrations on your two little girlfriends over there…"

Haru looked up, lip bleeding, and Kyo's head came up too, angry. "Huh? You'll what?" Kyo demanded.

An evil grin flashed across Haru's beaten face. "Some of this… and some of that…And then something else, too!" he shouted the last few words.

Kyo stood up and glared down at him. What the hell is he talking about? The bastard! He's forgetting that he owes me for helping him find the bathroom when we were little, Kyo remembered. He clenched his fists. When he goes black, he loses every ounce of his charm! Who got him so stirred up? Oh yeah…it was me. But what does he mean this and that…? They don't have anything to do with this!

Nothing! he mentally repeated. Nothing at all! Women have nothing to do with disputes between men! Nothing, but… He looked over to Tohru, who was watching him and Haru worriedly. Kagome just stood there rolling her eyes... …for some reason…it really pisses me off! He turned his head forward and glared at Haru, thinking of what he said.

"Bring it on, you damn kid!" Kyo shouted. "I'm going to kill you!" Haru clenched his fists and held them up, ready to pound him into the ground. Kyo did the same.

Yuki and Tohru did not hear Hatsuharu's threat, though. "Kyo?" Tohru choked.

"That's more like it, you coward!" Haru yelled.

"Keep talking, punk, I'll hit you so hard, your teeth will rattle!"

Yuki was coughing again, and held his hand to his mouth. He stopped and did not take his eyes off the fight. "This will take a while. You can go ahead."

"B-B-B-But…Shouldn't we stop them…?" She took a small step back.

Here…the going of a battle between two men, full of passion, started to sound…and the endurance race was all but forgotten.

"Bring it on blockhead!"

"Shut up, you!" Kyo raised his fists as did Hatsuharu. "I've seen through your every move!"

Tohru shook, Yuki coughed, Kagome smiled, Haru kicked, and Kyo blocked. Over and over, still.

"Uh…uh…um…" Tohru watched them with wide eyes.

Yuki covered his mouth again because of his coughing fit. He stopped himself. "Leave them alone. Just let them fight it out." He cleared his throat. "Besides, there's no way I'm getting in the middle of that." He smiled jokingly. "I'd rather die."

Tohru at him, expression no different. "O—oh."

Kagome watched Haru and Kyo smash each other into the dirt. But still…that Hatsuharu that I met earlier seemed like such a sweet person. However, once he snapped…he became a completely different person. The Sohma family is…so full of difficult people. There auras are strange indeed/

Haru threw his jacket off. Apparently, he liked leather and necklaces. "Was that supposed to be a punch? Because I barely felt it!" His glaring eyes gleamed aggressively. Kyo was knocked to the ground. Falling on his back, hard, the breath was knocked out of him. "Moron!" Haru taunted. "Sissy! Hit me some more, you dumb cat!"

Kyo gasped for breath, but then clenched his teeth and shot up. "I'll kill you!" He threw two punches that Haru dodged, but then, Kyo successfully and forcefully connected his fist with Haru's stomach. Haru fell to the ground, but stopped himself, using his arms, from falling down completely.

"Stop flattering yourself! You're a snapping turtle compared to Yuki!"

Kyo watched him intently as he came to his feet, slowly. "Hmph! What does that say about you? You couldn't beat Yuki—and you've been studying martial arts much longer than he has!" Haru pointed out. "You trained for months to take him on! What a loser! You're less than a snapping turtle! You're a waddle baby turtle!" Kyo clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "A water skeeter!"

"Now I'm really going to kill you!" A blow in the side of the head knocked down Haru, who had just stood up, again. "I'll kill you! I will kill you!"

Tohru gasped and shrank back to the wall. Yuki sighed and looked elsewhere. This is so stupid, he became irritated. Kyo and Haru continued to try to pummel each other.

"Ah…Somehow it seems…" Tohru watched in amazement. "…Kyo is so much stronger."

Yuki considered it. "Well…yes. Kyo probably is stronger against Haru. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a fight-obsessed moron." He coughed a few more times. "They're both like that, devoting so much of their lives to studying martial arts."

Tohru smiled and laughed, asking, "Didn't you like studying martial arts, Yuki?"

Yuki hesitated and thought about it. He looked down and his eyes grew wide. "…Did I?"

Suddenly, Yuki's head jerked back up and he gasped, jaggedly, sharply. "Tohru—?" Tohru looked over. His hand shot to his neck, and he looked down and coughed twice, but weakly. He fell into a knee, then onto the cold grass, gasping. Kagome looked over at him and froze.

"Yuki!" She gasped as she rushed over to his side. Haru and Kyo heard her screaming, and they both stopped. Haru's hands were still in fists, and Kyo was still holding Haru by his shirt. They looked over to them and rushed over. Kagome and Tohru kneeled down to Yuki. "What's wr—"

"Yuki?" Haru crouched down to him, "Is it an attack?" Haru asked calmly. He no longer seemed black. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and silently gasped, remembering his medical condition. The disease he had. Kyo stood away, doing nothing, but watching. Haru felt Yuki's forehead. "He's got a fever. You have to be more careful when you have a cold. Here lie down." Haru helped Yuki, who was still struggling to breathe, lay on his back instead of his side. "I'll call the main house."

Just as Haru stood up, Yuki grabbed his ankle. His tortured expression became worse, telling Haru that he should not. He shook lightly and started to cough again.

"Yuki, just take deep breaths." Kagome said next to him and Tohru noticed, she was not calling him by her nickname for him.

Tohru went down to his side. "Yuki!" Tohru's eyes stung and she regretted not trying harder to make him stay at home that morning. Tohru ran and retrieved Hatsuharu's coat, and put it over Yuki.

"You don't want me to call the main house…do you?" Haru guessed. "Is it okay, if we postpone our fight, Kyo?"

Kyo flinched, and came out of his daze. "Huh? Oh." His eyebrows pulled together and he frowned angrily. "Sheesh. Therefore, I guess we have to postpone the race, too. What an idiot, getting done in by a cold!"

Haru ignored his last comment and went down next to Tohru. "Should we go to Sensei's house?" he suggested, meaning Shigure. He preferred to call him Sensei. "We could call a taxi, but…that would cause trouble if Yuki transformed. I've heard that the attacks get worse when he's in rat form."

Tohru was in such a panic she was about to cry. "I'll help! I'll do anything!"

Haru watched her and considered it, while Tohru stared at him with pleading eyes. "You're pretty cute. I think I will use your help."

"Eh?" Tohru had no idea what he meant. But that was only because she was…a little slow.

"As long as I have to hug someone, she might as well be cute." Haru smirked, and Tohru tensed. He stepped towards her and embraced her tightly, hoping it would have an effect on how long he stayed in his form. All five of them were surrounded by smoke, and that probably didn't help Yuki. Kyo looked away muttering something unintelligible about Hatsuharu having no shame.

Tohru stood there, gasping, shaking, panicking, and wondering. First Momiji now this!

"Now we can carry Yuki like this." Tohru stopped and slowly looked down at him. "Hold my neck so I don't change back," Haru said. His zodiac was an ox, twice her size, black and white spotted just like a cow. Tohru fell backwards.

"It fits you." Kagome said smiling.

"Thanks." Haru said.

Saki Hanajima looked carefully, at her choices, poker faced. "It's here," she announced. "It's finally here. At long last…I can truthfully say…" Her hand held up an ace of diamonds. "…Royal straight flush."

"Gah! You're kidding!" The other player grabbed the sides of his head, frustrated.

"How come you always get the good cards?" another mumbled.

The three sat there, in the middle of the sidewalk. The teacher walked up to them. "If you're not going to run, then go home!" he growled through his teeth. Other students were also giving him a hard time.

Hana and the others continued their game.

Shigure snickered, watching Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Kagome and Tohru walk into the living room. "That explains it. Tohru, Kagome and Kyo walked beside a cow, which happened to be Haru, carrying Yuki on his back. "What a noble steed—I mean steer!" Shigure burst out laughing. "He's a cow. A cow! That's funny!"

Kyo glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Haa, it's January," Shigure reminded him, as he recovered from his laughing fest. "You must have attracted a lot of attention."

"It's not funny!" Kyo shrieked. "It was really hard keeping people away!" They passed through a park on the way and all of the adults froze in their tracks confusedly. The children came up and started petting Haru and they laughed, 'A cow! Wow! Cool!' Haru faked a moo here and there.

Everyone just stopped talking about it and went to Yuki's bedroom to lie him down in his bed. At least he was already passed out.

Once Yuki was in the bed, Shigure sat down at his feet. "He's sleeping soundly," Shigure said quietly, but not a whisper. Haru walked over to Yuki, and, being a cow, currently, he was at the same level, head-wise. "It was just a light attack. However, it's been a while since he's even had one. He has a fever," Shigure said, "but he'll be fine."

Kyo looked completely ready to leave the room, but Tohru did not look like she would ever. The situation worried her more than most, due to her father's way of death. It hurt her to see people sick like that, and not do a whole lot to help it. Tears came to her eyes, just thinking about the comparison. However, Shigure's words lowered her worry. Thank goodness.

Kagome just sat by Yuki's bedside with a wet washcloth and range it out into the bucket Haru had brought her and she wiped the prince's face. "I thought you didn't like Yuki." Kyo said.

Kagome wiped Yuki's forehead, as she answered, "Hating him doesn't mean I can't care for him. I am the only one in this house you know first aid and how to care for him until your doctor comes. Besides this is a second nature to me."

"How so?' Tohru asked.

"When I traveled with my companion, when accidents happened I was the one to heal them, so this is a normal practice for me and it makes me feel like I am in my old life." She said silently and rang out the washcloth again. Then Shigure came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Tohru, Kagome. You can go back to school now," Shigure offered, smiling to lighten the mood.

"No, I'll…I'll stay here with him!" A pained look came across Tohru's face. "School is important, but…I don't want to go if it means abandoning a person in need. I am sure mom would have said the same thing. A—and colds are dangerous," she stammered. She remembered her father again. Shigure did not know about that, but his smile dropped. "We shouldn't underestimate them."

"I am not going anywhere until Yuki is better again." Kagome said causally as Kyo took the bucket off the floor to dup it out.

Shigure gave her a kind smile. "Well then…should I go to the school and get your stuff?" he suggested, looking down to her.

"N—no!" she stammered. "Please, don't go to any trouble!"

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it," he told her. "Kyo," Shigure said, turning his attention to the door, where he knew he would find Kyo halfway through. "Call Haa."

Kyo looked back, irritated. "What? Why should I…?"

"Haa is really stressed out, so be careful. It seems there's an epidemic of influenza in the family." Hatori, being the family doctor, had to take care of everyone, which was a whole lot of people.

"So what—?"

Kyo was cut off by a boom. "I'll call," Hatsuharu offered, now having hands to hold the phone with. Tohru squealed and turned around as Kagome covered her friend's eyes. Haru, being a very, very laid-back person, started to walk to the door without care of his inappropriateness. "Where's the phone?"

"Don't walk around naked! It's indecent!" Kyo spat. He ran off to get him some of his clothes to borrow. Tohru went over to Shigure.

"I'm off. Take care of Yuki, all right?" Shigure said.

"Y—yes. Thank you." Tohru watched Shigure turn for the door and walk out. Shigure couldn't wait.

His perverted mind got him out of the door in no time. High school girls. Young, nubile, high school girls—live and in person!

Kyo came back a minute later and threw some clothes at Haru. Haru dressed, leaving the collar unbuttoned as Kyo does, and Kyo and he went to the phone, which was in the hallway outside the kitchen. "Yeah…okay, thanks," Haru sighed after talking on the phone for a minute or two. Kyo sat against the wall the whole time.

"What did Hatori say?"

Haru looked over to him, expressionless. "He's mad at me for some reason…"

"Well, you did disappear for three days." Kyo looked down. "Well, now what? It looks like that damn Yuki's going to pull through. Should we go on with our fight?"

Hatsuharu looked elsewhere from Kyo. "Ah…" he barely considered. "Nah that was enough. You are a tough opponent, Kyo. I'll have to train harder." He turned away to go back to Yuki's room, but Kyo shot up.

"Hold it, kid!" Haru stopped. "You can't lead people on like that and walk away!" He took him in a head lock and rubbed his head with his other elbow. "You changed back to white Haru when no one was looking!"

Haru struggled to get out of the headlock. "Ow, ow, ow!" Tohru walked up to them. She had been wondering what was taking so long.

"Huh? You're not black Haru anymore?" she asked.

Kyo and Haru stopped almost instantly. They kind of stared at her…for…a while… Haru was basically hanging from Kyo's shoulder, and said, "Yeah…That's right."

"Somehow, you're a completely different person," Tohru smiled her signature goofy smile.

Kyo let go of Haru and he stood up. "How's Yuki?" Haru asked her.

"He's sleeping."

Haru looked over at Kyo, glared almost. "Better not attack him while he's sleeping, Kyo."

"Of course I won't, idiot!" Kyo yelled. "Why would I try and pull a cheap trick like that? I beat him fair and square!" Tohru took a step and tried to interrupt him. "This sucks! I'm going back to school!" Kyo stomped out and slammed the door behind him.

It took a while until Haru decided to speak. Tohru walked over to the sink. "Do Yuki and Kyo fight every day?"

"No..." Tohru responded, "But they do argue every day."

Haru glanced at her, who was starting to run water, patiently waiting for it to become cold. "Really?" He leaned against the counter next to her and sighed, eyes shut. "I guess they're starting to get along."

The pack slipped from Tohru's fingers, making a loud crash on the dishes. "What?"

"The relationship was so thunderous before," Haru continued.

"Th—thunderous?"

"That's right…They've changed," Haru said. "Before they gave a more intense…" He thought for a moment. "'Stay away from me' vibe. But now it feels like that's softened."

She started to fill the ice pack for Yuki, along with some of that cold water. He absently picked up his chain's pendant and stared at it. It was a cross. "I thought for sure they'd still beat each other bloody every day. I see," he said. "How unexpected. I wonder if it's your doing…." Tohru looked up at him, mouth slightly ajar. "…because you're here with them."

Tohru held the ice pack tight, which now had a towel wrapped around it, and flailed with one arm. "Oh! Oh, no! I'm not that significant am I?" She was going into her usual touchy to panic mood.

"I haven't been watching the whole time so I can't be sure," he said. Tohru stopped and they started to walk towards Yuki's room with the ice. "But for now," Haru went on, "they seem to be changing in the right direction, and that's a good thing. Especially for Yuki. He was my first love, you know…Yuki," Haru sighed.

Tohru's hands lost function and she dropped the icepack. This…she did not expect. She bent down to get the icepack. "Heh…" He speaks about it so calmly…

"I like Kyo too, but Yuki is special to me," Haru added. Tohru slowly started to follow him again, but her eyes were still huge; until he told her more.

"It wasn't always that way. When we were kids, I absolutely hated him."

"Really? Why…?"

"Because he's the rat." The words were so simple, but meaning. It made sense.

"Oh…" Tohru remembered now.

"You know the legend, right? It says, 'The rat rode on the ox's back to get to the banquet,'" he quoted. "Because of that, I unconsciously saw him as an enemy." He took the icepack from Tohru so she couldn't drop it again. "When I was little, the adults would always joke about the ox…saying he was used by the rat because he was so slow and stupid. I know they didn't mean anything by it…but still…it felt like they were laughing at me, saying I was slow and stupid," he explained. He looked down a little, and Tohru's features softened, understanding. "I got angry at the rat for taking advantage of the ox. I was always irritable and short-tempered. That was when my black personality was born. My parents couldn't handle me, so they enrolled me in martial arts so I could vent my anger. But it didn't work." When Hatsuharu took that class, he tried his best and Kyo still told him he was horrible anyway. "I really enjoyed taking martial arts…but it didn't stop people from laughing at me."

They reached Yuki's room and they both kneeled down to the bedside. Kagome stood up for a moment to use the rest room. While Haru lifted Yuki's head, gently so he would not awake, and set the icepack down behind his head. He tested Yuki's fever again. Lowering his voice, Haru continued. "It was during that time that I confronted Yuki. I had actually never spoken to him before that. We went to different elementary schools, so we only saw each other at New Year's. I snapped, and all that built up anger came out at once." Haru told her word for word.

Hatsuharu stood outside Yuki's window, arriving at the main house right after martial arts class. "I hate you! It's your fault that everyone laughs at me! It's the dirty scheming rat's fault! It's all your fault!" He stood outside the window, and Yuki didn't look at him. "You're the reason I'm slow! The reason I'm stupid!" He shouted the last words, panting and out of breath. He watched the back of Yuki's head intently, waiting for him to turn around and yell back.

After a moment, Haru heard a small and soft voice. "Is that…true? Are you…like that?" Yuki asked. "Are you really…stupid?"

Haru looked at the ground with wide eyes. Knowing, a defeated look came across his face. "No…No, I…I'm not…stupid," he said. He wasn't stupid. He was only stupid if he let himself be stupid, not because of the legend. He…didn't have to hate the rat. "I'm not stupid…" He hung his head. Don't judge. Don't judge me based on some story…and laugh.

"Yeah," Yuki said. Haru looked up, tears in his eyes, and saw Yuki smiling kindly at him from the window. "I know how you feel."

"After that," Haru continued, "I didn't snap as often. Yuki let me say what was in my heart. He freed me. I was surprised. He was completely different from the Yuki I imagined." He looked down at him, now breathing more evenly. "I was just as guilty as the people I was mad at. I had pre-judged Yuki. I assumed he was the 'scheming rat'." Tohru stood behind Hatsuharu, understanding his feelings, now. "I'm grateful I met Yuki that day. If I hadn't, I would still hate him. And that would really be stupid."

Tohru sat down next to him and smiled. "That was a wonderful story!"

"Come to think of it…" Haru slowly turned his head. He did not look directly at Tohru, but sort of gazed at the wall behind her. "I was surprised today, too. When Yuki was standing next to you, he had that serene smile. He never smiled like that when he was at the main house. That's why…I was wondering if it was you…who softened Yuki's heart."

Tohru gasped and almost fell back. "N—no! That is, because, um, I couldn't have done anything like that…"

"And I can see he is changing towards others too, I heard he argues in public with Kagome."

"Yes he does, both of them at are at each other's throats sometimes but other times it is like they are best friends."

"Oh really? Want to test it and see?" Haru suggested.

"Huh?" Tohru said. Haru whispered an idea to her. "Oh…"

Kagome walked back in a few minutes later and took the rag from Tohru. "So Kagome, what to make some money?"

"Sure."

"Call Yuki by his real name,"

"No way."

"I dare you to." Haru said.

"Or what?"

"I will give you 50 dollars if you can make him blush."

"Deal." She smiled. Just then, the blankets rustled. He was waking up. Kagome leaned forward towards the bed as if she had been, and smiled. Yuki rubbed his eyes. "Huh…? Miss Higurashi…" he said slowly but as he tried to sit up but it caused some blood to go to his head and he moved backwards.

"Don't move so fast." Kagome said as she put her hand on his shoulder steadying him.

"You're awake?" Tohru asked. Her voice did not come out as even as planned. She was worried about whether or not Haru's idea would work.

"Yes, I…" He sat up a little too fast. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Oh! Lie back down!" Kagome shouted.

"I…How did I get here?" Yuki asked them.

"Hatsuharu turned into an ox for you!" Tohru smiled.

Yuki stayed sitting up. "Th—thank you…" he weakly smiled at Haru.

Haru looked at him, in a daze. "My love for you inspired me."

Yuki's expression quickly switched. Now glaring at Haru. "Why say something like that? What if they took you seriously?"

"I am serious," Haru, told him.

"B—but—" Both of them heard Kagome and stopped. "It really was a wonderful story. Um…" This is where Haru's plan went into action. "Yuki…"

Yuki shook his head and did not notice for a second. "It's alright. Don't pay attention to Ha—" He stopped suddenly. But then…he transformed. He landed on top of his reading lamp.

Kagome looked at Haru, "Pay up." Haru smiled and paid up the bet.

Back at the school, everyone was with Hanajima now, playing cards. Kyo was arguing with Shigure and Sensei was losing.

Well, more or less. That night, everyone was sick with colds. Haru, Kagome and Tohru kept an eye on the others that night. Haru sighed. "What did they expect, playing Old Maid outside in such cold weather…? Of course they'd catch colds."

Hatori walked in. I only take family members for patients, and I still get worked to death. Let's just say that Hatori was very, very busy that night. And…the next morning.


	7. Chapter 6: Not Such a Bad Valentine

**Okay, I have gotten some reviews about Kagome's involvement in this story. First, don't worry she is going to be in this story a lot more. Remember, Kagome has gone through a lot of changes in the last few years, so she isn't going to be as confident as she was in the anime/manga of Inuyasha. I have also gotten reviews about Kagome/Yuki relationship. They didn't like each other at the beginning and are slowly becoming friends, to best friends, to loving each other.**

 **As he did in the manga, Yuki needs to mature a lot more and being in a relationship now with Kagome wouldn't work out between either of them. They need to grow up more first. Don't worry. I know that it seems that a lot of my plot lines are the same right now, but we will be getting into the more major rewrite within the next few chapters. Kagome will have a bigger role coming up. I like to start things out slow and work into the climax of the storyline, not just dive right into something head first. Also this story will go beyond high school into college life and eventually marriage.**

 **It just needs time to get there.**

 **I hope that clears up for everyone. Please be patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to change a few things and give Kagome a bit of a bigger role in this chapter to make my readers happier. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Not Such a Bad Valentine**

It was Valentine's Day, the most horrible day ever created. Hanajima opened up the locker. There was one package of chocolates in it. "What's this? There's only one…" Tohru stood next to Hana, just as confused. Uo leaned against the lockers next to the 'Prince's', which happened to be the one that Hana was looking at.

"That's insane…I thought with Prince Charming's locker we'd get to see it," Uotani said.

"Yeah you would think that the fan club girl's chocolates would at least be in there." Kagome said, looking over Hana's shoulder.

Yuki walked over. "What are you looking for? Are you done?"

"It happens all the time in manga," Uo said. "Chocolates pour out, all like 'dosa-dosa!' That."

Yuki did not get it. _I do not think that happens in real life…_ he thought.

"You need to freshen your reading material Yuki." Kagome said in a dull voice. He glared over at her. He was still uneasy about Kagome calling him by his first name, but it was better than being called Princely. Ugh!

Hana looked up to the plain white ceiling as if it were the most beautiful sky she had ever seen. "I think I understand…" she said, softly. "This must be like…what happens with a cuckoo's chick. Just as the cuckoo chick kicks the shrike's egg out of the nest, the Yuki fan throws out the chocolate that was there before so that her chocolate will stand out. The proof is in that wastebasket. See? It's full."

Everyone looked over. "They've been thrown away!" Tohru gasped.

"Girls can be so cruel." Uo crossed her arms as Hana walked over to the trash can.

"And I am the hawk who targets the remaining chocolate," Hana said as she picked up a little package of chocolates.

"But…that's Yuki's…" Tohru objected.

"I don't mind," Yuki muttered. No one heard him.

Kagome looked over at Yuki for a small moment. She fiddled with her small backpack. Yuki didn't seem to like Valentine's Day and she wondered if it was a mistake on making him something.

* * *

It was February 13th. People at Kaibara were celebrating Valentine's Day. Kyo walked down the hall, himself as usual. Uniform collar undone with no tie, hand in his pocket, glaring at nothing. He passed Uo, Kagome and Tohru.

"Yo." Uo gave him a two-fingered wave.

He looked over. "Hey." He looked back over and found Yuki, standing a few steps away. Kyo glared, while Yuki just watched him as he walked closer, filling the space between them. Kyo struck the wall right next to Yuki's neck. The impact would have seriously injured Yuki if Kyo's hand had made contact with where he so badly wanted to hit. Kyo turned and walked off.

"K—Kyo…" Tohru watched him walk away as if he had never stopped.

Uo looked at Yuki. "He's not even hiding the fact that he hates you."

"Yes," Kagome agreed stood right next to Yuki. "His aura is filled with much more anger then usually."

Hana opened up the chocolates from the trash can as they all started walking to homeroom. "Really…He's giving off unusually naïve waves." She took a bite of the chocolate.

"Eh?" Tohru looked back at her.

"Nigh-eve?" Uo asked, also looking back. "What is that? Is he like depressed?" Yuki made no comment.

"He's in chaos," Hana said. There was a thoughtful pause. "Well, it's none of my business. As long as he doesn't cause any problems for Tohru." She smiled.

"That's true," Uo agreed.

"Agreed." Kagome said. Yuki smiled just for a small moment at the group of girls with their obvious devotion to Tohru. They all cared about Miss Honda and that was something special.

The five of them walked into the classroom. There were separate conversations spread about the room. Kyo lounged in his chair, waiting for the teacher to show up. "But…" Uo continued, "…speaking of different…there's something creepy about their eyes."

They all looked over to a group of girls, smiling creepily and watching Yuki and the rest of the group. They were muttering amongst themselves something along the lines of giving Yuki chocolates. "Girls are really scary this time of year," Kagome noticed. "They look like they'd rush you from a street corner."

He sweat-dropped.

Tohru sat down at her desk, smiling at Uo. This might be the scariest day for the members of the Chinese zodiac, Tohru realized.

"Kyo!" someone squealed. Tohru looked over and saw a girl with short dark hair in a cute barrette standing at Kyo's desk. Kyo looked up, startled, and saw that the girl held up a little bag with flowers on it. "Here! This chocolate is for you!"

Tohru gaped in that direction. "Girls like Kyo, too…"

Hana sat down at the desk next to Tohru and Kagome Uo stood in between them, arms crossed, and a sly smile. "Mr. Popularity. She called him Kyo." Her smile faded and she looked to Tohru. "Tohru, are you going to give them chocolate?"

Tohru smiled brightly. "Yes! I am giving some to Shigure, too. But that doesn't mean they'll accept it…" She was planning to give some to Hatori, too. "Hana, Uo, and Miko, I'll give you yours on the 15th, okay?" Tohru gave her three best friends chocolate every year.

"I'm looking forward to it," Hana said.

"What do you want in return?"

"Yes, you must have something." Kagome said, smiling.

The girl had just hurried off away from Kyo's desk, going over to her friend. Her friend squealed. "You did it!"

"I gave it to him!"

Two guys came up to Kyo's desk. "Nice, Kyon-Kyon. You got some chocolates."

The other looked at the chocolates and sighed. "Lucky."

"Want to bet on how many you'll get?"

Kyo's expression became angry. "Is…today…Valentine's Day?"

"Huh? No, it is tomorrow. Don't you have a calendar?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes a little.

Kyo shot up from his seat, not hearing Kagome's statement and turned for the door. "I'm going home." The two guys, Tohru, Hana, Kagome and Uo looked over questioningly. Kyo's eyes widened. "No. I can't. It's dangerous there too. A journey…" he considered. "Yeah, I'll take a nice long journey!"

"What?"

"I need to disappear for a while!" Kyo's voice rose. He ran for the door.

"But—? Kyo?" Tohru called.

"What's that about?" Hana wondered.

"What do you mean a journey?"

"Whats wrong with him?" Kagome asked, confusingly.

Just as Kyo was about to make his escape, the teacher made it to class. Kyo's face slammed into a textbook that Miss Shiraki held up. "Are you trying to cut out on homeroom? Punk."

Kyo held a hand to his face, and used the other hand to hold the wall for steady. "Sensei…" He looked up at her. He was lucky that did not break his nose. "You meddling—!"

"Ooh? What makes you think you can talk to me that way, Orangey?" She held up a small box, smirking. "I'm ready to dye that hair of yours black at any time…With this! 'Let's Dye our Hair!'" Kyo looked at the box, and then at her. "Now that we have an understanding, sit down and behave!" He immediately ran back to his desk.

Tohru, mouth ajar, watched Miss Mayuko Shiraki, their teacher, with wide eyes. When she lost her temper, things went tough. For now, Tohru was relieved, but left wondering what spooked him. Did he have bad memories connected with Valentine's Day?

Kagome just sighed as she looked out the window with her hand under her chin. She hated Valentine's Day. It reminded her of the past and of her friends, so now, besides her new friends and family, she really didn't have anyone to share it with.

Kyo may have taken his seat but that did not mean he was not still mad and up for a fight. He glared as she walked over. Miss Shiraki looked down at his desk. "What's this? You got chocolate?" She smirked again.

"Shut up you old bat!"

"Shut up, yourself."

Both of them stopped, wide eyed. Standing at the school gate was Kagura. She stood up perfectly straight, waiting, and the light breeze made her dark hair swish. She had heard their footsteps before, but suddenly was alerted when they stopped. Her eyes grew large and she turned to them.

Everybody took a sharp intake of breath. Except for Kyo, of course, who very badly wished to disappear? Kagura's expression of shock turned caring. "Kyo!" She danced over to over to him. She wore a short skirt and a cropped, but long-sleeved jacket.

Yuki was about as close as Tohru and Kyo now, since they'd been stopped by Kagura. However, not for long. When Yuki saw two figures whiz by, he stopped, surprised. "SHE DID COME!" Kyo said before he was out of hearing distance.

Even though Kagura chased Kyo about half a block more, Yuki heard her yell. "LOVE!"

Tohru stumbled soon after them and stopped at Yuki just as he said, "I knew it." Kyo and Kagura's voices were heard in the distance.

"He just didn't want to see Kagura," Tohru guessed, a forced, shocked smile forced to her lips. A few residents looked from Kyo and Kagura, to Tohru and Yuki, and back, wondering. I wonder if it's unfair to Kagura…for me to suddenly feel sorry for Kyo.

"Who is Kagura?" Kagome asked Tohru.

"Oh, another Sohma who likes Kyo." Tohru said and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Kagome watched as the young girl "loved" Kyo a bit too much. "Good luck." She said but then turned away from the group and returned to her desk.

* * *

Kagura ended up following them home from school, despite Kyo's efforts to lose her. It wasn't like she didn't know where he lived. Kagome needed to come over anyway because of the finals coming up next month and Yuki was free today.

"I came for Valentine's, silly," she said when we were back at the house, seated around the table. "It's an important day for lovers to be together."

"You're not going to find any lover in this house," Kyo muttered.

Kagome stifled her laughter.

"Kyo, behave please," Shigure said dryly, "I don't want the house getting, you know, smashed."

"Dammit!" Kyo cursed, "I should've left on that journey sooner. How was I supposed to know today was Valentine's?"

"It's called a calendar," Yuki answered in a tired tone.

Kagome sighed. "I told you that at school but you were too inside your head to listen." Kagome turned to Yuki, "Hey I am going to Shigure's office where it is more quiet. Join me later."

Yuki nodded. "I will be there in a second."

Kagome gathered her things and walked towards Shigure's office. Shigure promised to make himself scare when Kagome and Yuki needed the quiet for studying. Kagome closed the door and spread her textbooks on Shigure's desk.

As Kagome started to read some of Yuki's notes, her mind began to wonder. She really missed spending time with her family. Yet with work, school and studying with Yuki, Kagome felt she never saw her mother, Souta or Gramps anymore.

That needed to change or she would lose them too.

The door opened and Yuki came in. "Sorry it took so long. Kyo was being a problem as usual."

He sat down as Kagome reached her for something in her bag. "Here." She placed a wrapped gift in his hand. "I made all my friends one and I wanted to thank you for helping me with school. I wouldn't be able to pass without you."

Yuki was in shock as he took the gift.

It was then Yuki there was more to Kagome Higurashi then he had first perceived. And he smiled because of it.

* * *

It was strange one whole month passed, and the term was closing up. "All right, that's enough," Mrs. Shiraki announced. Pencils were heard, falling down onto their desks by the hands of relieved students. "Pencils down everyone."

"No one uses pencils anymore!" one student near the front called out. "It's all about mechanical pencils now!"

Mrs. Shiraki sat on her desk. "Shut up. You lose ten points. Pass your papers to the front. And don't even think of running out yet—you still have homeroom."

Tohru sighed and stretched her arms out in front of her, a smile of relief over her face. Finals are over! She thought happily. She loved the feeling of freedom afterward, even though studying beforehand was hard.

"Miss Honda …how did it go?" Yuki smiled and Tohru looked up.

"Yuki!" Tohru beamed and jumped up from her seat. "It went really well. I was able to answer a lot more questions than usual!"

"What?" Both of them turned to see a proud Uo and a softly smiling Hana with a satisfied looking Kagome. "You did well? That's great!" Uo told her.

They all went to her and Uo ruffled her hair. They all smiled. "Yes!" Tohru said.

"Because you're the type that can do anything if you put your mind to it," Hana praised. She rested her hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"That is wonderful Tohru you are becoming better." Kagome said.

"Yuki helped me study." Yuki wasn't paying much attention right now, but he did help her study, and they got it done, even with Shigure getting in the way. "Even though he had his own studying to do, he took the time to explain things so that I could understand them. Thank you so much!" She looked over to him, a smile still clear on her face.

Yuki turned towards Kagome, "So how did you do Kagome?" Yuki asked.

Kagome turned to Yuki with a huge smile. "It went very well, thanks to Yuki, I passed with flying colors."

"That is wonderful Kagome." All three of her friends said as Kagome smiled brighter.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome said sincerely.

He looked up, previously distracted. Yuki smiled a sweeter smile. "Oh, come on…I didn't do that much," he insisted.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, "No... Yuki, you did...thank you very much."

Most of his unwanted fan club, aka stalker club, snapped their heads over. They thought words along the lines of Oh my god, he is smiling! And Oh no! I'm too afraid of the electro wave girl and that miko girl to get near him! They paled even more as Kagome took Yuki's hand for a second shaking it.

Someone in the class looked over. "Hey, Hanajima, I bet you did great," He said.

"Really?" she asked, in a deadpan manner, like always.

"Well, you sure look smart, and people say you can sense waves or something. How did you do last semester's finals?"

"Let's see…" she started off. She gazed. "I think…I had to take supplementary lessons every day…and my parents were called in for conferences…Yes, mother was crying…"

There was a prolonged silence. He shook lightly. "That's…I mean…What about your sixth sense?"

"A sixth sense cannot make up for a total lack of common sense," she answered simply, slowly turning her eyes to him.

Kagome just slapped her head in exhaustion.

"Relax, Hanajima," Uo laughed. "There are a lot of very successful people who are stupid."

"Hey!" Kyo interjected, sitting nearby. "You're not talking about me are you?"

"Huh?" Uo leaned over him, hands on her hips. "Sure I am!"

"I'VE NEVER HAD TO TAKE EXTRA LESSONS OR HAVE MY PARENTS CALLED IN!" he retorted.

"Believe it or not," someone added in, "Kyon-Kyon actually does study."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ACTUALLY?"

"Hmm, I didn't think he'd be able to make time between his fights," Uo said. She thought a moment. "Oh, I get it…You're one of them. One of those people who studies all the time but ends up blowing tests because he studied all the wrong things."

Kagome smiled wickedly and stood next to Uo. She laughed, but with an angry expression. "You didn't do that again, did you?"

"I'm going to strangle you BOTH," Kyo grumbled.

Tohru and Yuki stood a good distance away, inspecting the bickering. "He has been closed up in his room a lot recently," Tohru noticed. "I guess he was studying."

"So it would seem," Yuki replied, not taking his eyes off the argument.

Tohru looked back to Kyo and smiled softly. It is strange to imagine him studying. Moving around energetically fits him better…

"Honda!" Mrs. Shiraki called from the door.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, now alerted.

"C'mere a sec." She leaned on the doorway.

Yuki and Kyo watched as she ran over to the teacher and they started talking. Mrs. Shiraki's face was serious at first, and Tohru kept her smile, but only a few seconds. Then Tohru dropped her head and the teacher held up a hand indicating that whatever was wrong was okay and amendable. The boys gazed their way with questioning looks. Tohru looked up and smiled again, running back over to Yuki and Kyo. "Is something wrong?" Yuki asked, almost cautious.

Tohru stood stiffly, smiling now nervously. "Uh…That is…Um…" She tapped her two fingertips together continuously. "I've got to work hard!" She clenched her fist determinedly. She held it up. "Go, work, and go! Woo!" she cheered.

"Huh?" Yuki said. Kyo cocked an eyebrow. Uo, Kagome and Hana looked at each other.

* * *

That night Kagome walked to Shigure's house because she had no work to do today and so she could surprise Yuki. As a thank you for helping her pass her exams and get good grades in her classes, Kagome was going to make dinner for all of them. "Why are you even helping the rat?" Kyo asked.

"Oh because he helped me and I want to return the favor." Kagome said as she put on her apron and got out the ingredients for dinner.

"I thought you hated him." he said, pulling rice out for her.

Kagome paused, "I don't hate him. I just didn't know him well enough before and I was wrong."

"Whatever."

* * *

 ** _Hours Later..._**

"Guten Aberd!" Momiji waved to Shigure as him, Tohru, and Yuki walked in. Yuki knew it was going to be a long night…

Momiji walked around. "This is the first time I've been to Shii's house. I'm so excited!"

"Oh, you're here." Shigure smiled. "You're awfully hyper for so late at night," he noted.

Kyo casually stepped out of the bathroom, dressed with a towel around his neck. He stopped when he looked at Momiji and scowled. "Oh great. What are you doing here?"

"You're all clean Kyo!" Momiji giggled.

"You know…your hyper energy really pisses me off!" Kyo hollered, giving Momiji multiple noggie.

"Kyo is a meanie!" Momiji cried.

"Momiji, are you hungry?" Kagome asked as she arrived from the kitchen holding some snacks out for everyone.

"Kagome!" Momiji exclaimed happily. "Yes I am!"

"Like I was saying…" Kyo continued the noggie and Momiji got upset again.

"Ky—Kyo…"

Could they be quiet already? Yuki wished for it.

"Kagome, when did you get here?" Tohru asked surprised.

"Oh just right after school, I am making something special tonight as a thank you to Yuki for helping me study."

"Oh no it is alright," Yuki, said waving his arm but Kagome stopped him.

"No, I haven't gotten grades like that in a long time so I am really grateful for everything you have done for me." She said smiling and for that moment, Yuki could see a different person, in that smile.

"Momitchi," Shigure said, "Have you told her why you're staying the night?" he asked, right after everyone had a snack.

"Uh-uh. Not yet." He smiled and held up a finger. "Question for Tohru and Kagome!" he announced.

"Er—Uh, yes?

"What day is today?" He asked.

"Um, well, today is…the fifteenth," Tohru said slowly.

"Ding ding ding! March 14th is white day! It's a day late though. Tomorrow, I'm giving Tohru and Kagome a trip to the hot-spring!" he announced.

"Huh?" Tohru squeaked.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, almost dropping the food.

"I call it, 'Mine, Kagome and Tohru's Steamy Hot-spring Heartfelt Tour!'"

"You don't have to name it," Shigure told him.

"What hot-spring are you going to?" wondered Yuki.

"See! There's one run by the Sohmas right?"

"Oh…that one."

"ON…Hot-spring…!" Tohru gasped. Her hand flew to her chest and she gasped repeatedly. "I couldn't go to such an extravagant place and forget about mom. I wonder if she'd forgive me…" She gazed into space with wide eyes.

"Um, Tohru, it's just a hot-spring," Shigure told her. "He's not asking you to go to Paris or anything. It would be a shame to refuse. You can take this opportunity to rest from your job and your chores," he attempted to make it sound nice, although it should sound wonderful already.

"Do you want to go Kagome?" Momiji asked.

Everyone turned their head over to Kagome who just stood there frozen but then shook her head trying to wake herself up. "Oh course, that sounds so exciting, no one has treated me so kind before." She smiled again, letting Yuki saw that girl from before.

"Yeah! I'm sure if Kagome is happy, Tohru is happy too!" Momiji said. His smile dropped, and he took her hands. "Or…don't you like it?"

"I love it…!" Tohru smiled and her eyes stung. She was not used to being appreciated like this. "I'm so very happy!" she told him. They sat down.

"Yuki and Kyo are coming too!" Momiji told then both.

"You can't make decisions for other people, damn kid!" Kyo growled.

"You're coming, you're coming!" Momiji cried. He tugged on Kyo's sleeve, trying to persuade him.

"Gimme a break. What the hell gave you that idea?"

"And Yuki? Yuki's coming, right?"

Yuki, sitting at the table, resting his head in his hand, not particularly paying attention, looked up. He sat up and smiled. "I'll go," he said. "Since you went to all the trouble."

"Yuki says he's coming!" Momiji cheered.

"Then there's no way I'm going!" Kyo yelled.

"Ah, oh yeah," Shigure interrupted. He looked up. "I'm sorry to change the subject, but I just remembered…Tohru, I understand you haven't paid last month's deposit for your class trip?"

"OH?" Tohru asked, stiff.

"What?" Kagome screeched making Tohru sweat-dropped.

"Your grandfather got a call from the teacher and called me. He said he'll pay for it if he needs to."

"NO! He cannot! Last month, that is…a lot happened, um…" she stammered. "B—but I can pay it off with the money I earn at work this month, so it's okay. I already told the teacher. I—I'm sorry for causing you trouble!"

Oh…that's what they were talking about, Kyo and Yuki realized, remembering earlier in the day after exams.

"But, Tohru, you work so hard," Shigure chuckled. "Where did the money—?"

Everyone—except for Momiji—came to a sudden realization. To pay for…the valentine's chocolate?

"Where are you going on your trip?" Momiji asked about the field trip.

"It's still undecided…"

"YOU IDIO—"

"KYO!"

Kyo went to maximum rage and imploded while Tohru and Momiji lurched away when he bent over them, screaming. They all stopped and Kyo stood back up slowly, gaining back his calm.

He shook, trying to contain himself and pointed. "The bath…" he managed through clenched teeth, "you…go…"

"Huh…? Ah…Oh…" Tohru muttered.

"Very good, very good," Shigure said. "You controlled your anger well." Kyo hunched over, relieved. "Besides, it's not like chocolate falls from the sky. Obviously Tohru had to pay for it out of her own pocket."

"Why didn't we realize…?" Yuki sighed, looking down.

"Because she keeps smiling like that!" Kyo balled up his fists, threw himself down, and sat on the floor. "How could we…? Why does she have to be like that? She's only making things harder on herself!" Momiji munched on his cookie, listening intently with childish eyes. "She could have used that money to buy herself some clothes or shoes or pay her deposit! She is such an idiot! One day, she will really regret it! She's going to be at a disadvantage her whole life!"

"Hey, hey!" Momiji interrupted, asking for attention. "You know, yesterday I had a class meeting," he said.

Kyo looked at him as if he was crazy. "Huh?"

"And there was a kid who brought a book to the class meeting. It was called, 'A Collection of Funny Stories'. This kid really likes weird books. Last time he brought one called "A Universe of Stew'," Momiji laughed.

"I know that series," Kagome said as she set the plates out on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, we all read the book together. There was one story in there…a story called, 'The Most Foolish Traveler in the World'. A foolish traveler was on a journey," Momiji told, "He was stupid because he was easily tricked. The townspeople took advantage of him. On that journey, he was tricked into giving away all his money, clothes, and shoes. But the traveler was foolish, so when the townspeople lied to him saying, 'This will really help,' …tears would stream down his face…and he would say, 'Please be happy.'

"When he gave away his last belonging…he was naked and ashamed to be seen. So he decided to travel in the forest. Then he met the monsters who lived in the forest. They wanted to eat him, so they tricked him with clever words. Of course, the traveler was fooled and when the monsters asked, he gave up his arms and his legs." Momiji took a thoughtful pause. "Eventually," he said, "the traveler was nothing but a head. He even gave his eyes to the last monster he met.

"As the monster munched on his eyes…he said, 'Thank you. I'll give you this in return.' In addition, left him. However, that was a lie, too. His gift was a single piece of paper that had 'fool' written on it. But the traveler cried and cried, saying, 'Thank you, thank you. This is the first time anyone has given me anything. I'm so happy. Thank you. Thank you.' In addition, tears kept flowing from his eye sockets. And while he was crying…he died."

The sentence hung there for a while. Everyone looked thoughtful. Yuki, Kagome, Kyo, Shigure. "Everyone…laughed." Momiji muttered. "While they laughed…I closed my eyes…and thought about the traveler. I thought about the traveler who was tricked into being nothing but a crying head saying, 'Thank you'. And…I thought…how…lucky…he was."

Shigure smiled soft and ruffled Momiji's curly blond hair. "Loss…Suffering," Momiji, continued. "It's pointless to think about them. The traveler did not think about them. That…might be stupid to some people…but it is not stupid to me. I will not trick anyone, even if other people think that person deserves it. I just want to make them happy. Yuki? Kyo? Do you really think that is stupid? When you close your eyes…what do you think?"

There had never been a more considerate silence between the two. They gazed at the floor, thinking about how they really feel. Oh…How…?

Everyone eat Kagome's dinner with happy hearts. Yuki even offered to walk her home and they stood at the shrine gates. "Thanks you for walking me home." Turns out Shigure didn't live that far from Kagome's house, but they still hate to take a bus to get here.

"Oh course,"

He began to walk away, "Yuki!" He stopped, "I was wondering, I have misjudged you. I would like for us to be friends if that is okay?"

Yuki smiled, "I would like that."

"I am still teasing you though."

He laughed, "I wouldn't suspect you to stop." He watched Kagome go into the house with a small smile on her face. He walked off.

Kagome went into the living room as everyone watched TV. Her mother looked over at her. "I hope you had fun." She said.

"I did." Kagome said with that small smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, another person besides Tohru, Hana and Uo along with her family made Kagome feel special. It felt good.


	8. Chapter 7: The Hot-Springs Trip!

**Chapter 7:**

 **The Hot-Springs Trip!**

* * *

Finally, the day of the Hot-Spring Trip had finally come! Kagome was just so excited to spend this time with Tohru and her newfound friends, the Sohma family. She finished packing her last skirt when her mind drifted towards Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. She could see all of them smiling together. Tohru and Kyo off spending time together while Yuki spent extra time with her.

After all this time, Yuki was becoming precious to her as a life-long best friend would. Sure, there were times when both of them didn't get along but now, perhaps they had both grown up a little bit since the beginning of the year. "Do you need any help dear?" Kagome's mother asked from her daughter's doorway. "Are you sure about going on this trip?"

"No mom," Kagome folded the skirt into the bag, zipping it up. "I really want to go on this trip. Didn't you say I should get out more often?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed softly, "Yes dear, but we never get to see you nowadays. It seems that you don't even live here anymore."

Guilt was eating her up inside about this. Kagome knew that she was cutting off the lack of contact with her family, but this place held too many painful memories. "I'm sorry Mama. I will try to be home more often."

A knock came at the door as Souta rushed over to answer it. "Hello?"

A teenage boy with purple hair was standing out on the front porch. "Hello, I am Yuki Sohma. Is Kagome home?"

Souta looked up and down at Yuki Sohma before calling his sister's name. "Kagome, your boyfriend Yuki is here!"

Instantly, Yuki turned as red/orange as Kyo's hair. He breathed in slightly, trying not to transform at the very thought of himself as Kagome's boyfriend. "I am afraid you are mistaken, Kagome and I are merely friends."

Souta shook his head, "It will happen eventually, it always does when she brings boys home." The little boy turned his head back into the house. "Kagome!"

"I heard you! Jeez!" Kagome came heaving into the doorway with a bag flung over her shoulder. "And Yuki and I are just friends." Kagome turned her attention away from her annoying little brother to Yuki. "Yuki, I guess you met my grandpa on the way up here…. But this is my little brother Souta and this is my mom."

Yuki spotted a middle-aged woman with a gentle smile on her face. It was the warmth of a mother's smile. "I am very pleased to meet you finally Yuki."

Yuki happily met with Kagome's family for a few minutes before the bus needed to leave, Kagome said goodbye to her family and walked to the steps with Yuki. A smile on her face the whole time.

And so we began our steamy hot spring tour!

Tohru's face lit up and she looked at the great resort before her. "Wow!" she gasped. "This is such a pretty inn!"

Kagome stood with Tohru with a bright smile on her face, this was her first hot spring trip and now she would spend it with her friends. "This is so beautiful!"

"The inside's pretty too!" Momiji told both of the girls and then Kagome could resist anymore and wrapped her arms around the little boy.

"You are too precious!" She squealed and Momiji returned her hug with a smile. Kyo and Yuki stood behind them, either looking around or just standing. The driver of the bus that took them there stepped out. "I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow," he grinned.

"'Kay!" Momiji called over his shoulder. The four of them walked towards the door.

Tohru thought over the wonderful day. She was picked up with Yuki and Kyo by a charter bus, and now she stood before a glorious hot springs resort. "I feel like a Princess…" She smiled.

"Princess Tohru!" Momiji laughed. Kyo looked away, scowling. It's just a hot spring, don't get too excited. "Kagome can be the Queen!"

Kagome gulped the boy again, "You are too cute!" Momiji giggled again.

They were about to go through the open door and into the lobby, but a woman crawled to the doorway. She looked disturbed and exhausted. There were dark circles—not just under—but around her eyes, and it looked frightening. She held herself up on her knees on the edge of the door. "W…Welcome…to…my humble…inn…" She breathed jaggedly.

Everyone stopped and it was quiet, which Momiji took as a needing of explanation. "She's the concubine!" Momiji said.

"That's concierge," Yuki corrected.

"Ughuaaah!" the hostess wailed in Tohru's face, holding up her hands and curling her fingers tensely. "MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Tohru screamed back, eyes wide, almost falling over.

Once everyone was calmed back down, the woman started to lead him or her to his or her room. "Our concubine is in the Sohma family too," Momiji said, facing up to Tohru. "Her body is weak, so she lives here for medical reasons.

"I see…" Kagome said softly. Yuki and Kyo rolled their eyes.

The hostess glanced back and chuckled. "I'm sorry for scaring you…"

"It's okay…Being so weak…" Tohru muttered, "This job must be hard on you," Tohru used the hostess term politely.

The woman laughed weakly. "That's not the case…Normally, there's someone else who acts in my place. I guide the delinquents from the shadows, so to speak. But today, since the young masters are here…"

"Uh…um, please, don't push yourself," Kagome said, "Your health is the most important thing."

The hostess smiled gently. "My, my…What a kind girl…Thank you," she said. "I had hoped Shigure would come, too. Is he busy with work…?"

"Shigure?" Kyo exclaimed. "Isn't he too old to be called 'Young Master'?"

Kyo was ignored and Yuki replied to the woman, "He has a deadline coming up."

Tohru watched the hostess carefully while Momiji was glued to her side, smiling up at her, so caring. I know she's a member of the Sohma family…But I wonder if she knows about the Chinese zodiac. Tohru opened her mouth as if she had gasped, but it was silent and to herself. Could she be a member of the zodiac?

"Come, come, your room waits," She said, sliding open the door.

"It's so big!" Momiji gasped.

"Ladies, your room is next to the Young Masters'…"

"Ah! Yes!" Tohru acknowledged.

"Sounds great!" Kagome said happily.

Kyo turned to the woman, not so happy. "Don't tell me I'm in the same room as that damn Yuki…?"

The woman chuckled. "You get along as poorly as ever, I see. Don't worry. You can separate the room with a screen."

"That's not the problem!" he snapped back. "In a classy place like this, I shouldn't have to share a room with Yuki!"

"You're just saying that…" Momiji pointed his finger, "…because you want to share a room with Tohru!" he accused.

"Ah?"

"Disgusting," Yuki commented.

"He better not." Kagome sneered at the cat who just gulped at the sight of her rage. Kagome held Tohru protectively in her arms and the girl was blushing red.

"Oh, um…"

"Th—that's not what I meant!" Kyo defended. "Momiji, don't say stuff like—!"

"—That," the hostess finished, firmly. It was silent for a moment, and everyone knew what was just about to happen. The woman's eyes flashed angrily as she turned to Kyo and began her rage. "KYO!" she wailed. "To think that you would want to stay in a room with girls even if you are the cat I believed you were a good boy when did you become such a lascivious child? Oh, how frightful!"

"You're the frightful one!" Kyo pulled back.

"I WILL APOLOGIZE ON YOUR BEHALF I WILL APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD I'M SORRY FOR HIS LASCIVIOUSNESS! I'M SO SORRY!"

"That's not what I meant! Fine! I'll stay with Yuki!"

"Joy!" Momiji cheered.

"Joy," Yuki muttered sarcastically. "Is she really that weak?"

"Ah…finally, it's quiet," Kyo sighed, falling back into a chair. Yuki stood near, carefully reading over a pamphlet for the resort. The hostess had just left them after checking in, making sure they're happy with the room, etcetera.

"There's still time before dinner, so—the bath! Let's go!" Momiji begged. He already had a towel and everything, ready, set, prepared for go.

"Okay!" Tohru decided, smiling.

"Let's go in together!"

"Okay!" Kagome accepted too. Momiji really did remind her of Shippo in a way hopefully she got to see the Kitsune soon.

Yuki glanced up, eyes narrow and Kyo jumped up from his seat to tower overtop of Momiji. "You're the most lascivious of all!" he growled.

Momiji burst into tears immediately, wailing, "Why?"

"Uh, um, but Momiji is still so small, I…" Tohru said.

"Huh? Now you're defending?" he demanded from her.

As Momiji continued to cry and Kyo continued to yell, Yuki sighed thinking how immature they are. He looked over to his bag and saw a small pouch with a fine decoration on the cloth. It was buttoned shut, waiting. Yuki walked over to it and picked it up. He began his ideas about giving it in his head, but he couldn't hear himself think due to Momiji.

"I'm going in! I'M GOING IN!" Momiji screeched desperately. Yuki knew that now he had to intervene.

"Momiji!" he said firmly and clearly. He walked over to him and forced Momiji to look at him and listen. Momiji's eyes glistened and Yuki looked at him, intense. "Don't be so selfish," Yuki lowered his voice. "You didn't bring Miss Honda or Miss Higurashi here to bother them, did you?"

Yuki brought his hands down and Momiji looked at the floor. "…Nein…" Momiji answered. Kyo sighed loudly, obviously irritated with this whole thing. "Let's sleep together tonight, okay?" Momiji said, wheeling around back to Tohru, his energy-filled self again.

Kyo and Yuki thought the same and had the same defeated expression. He doesn't get it…

"This is amazing!" Tohru gasped, kneeling on the edge of the hot spring, hair braided and tucked. "My first open-air bath!" It seemed like someone the size of Momiji could swim in it; which he was actually doing on the other separate side of the hot springs, which greatly disturbed Yuki.

Tohru picked up her bag and rummaged through it. "Let's see…Now, now…Tah-daah! Perfect." She held one of her many picture of her mother, and it was wrapped in plastic so it couldn't get ruined by accident.

She slowly lowered into the water. Tohru smiled, looking at her mother's picture bobbing in the water. "What do you think mom? Does it feel good?"

"Wait for me Tohru!" Kagome said as she walked out to the bath with nothing but a towel on. She waited until she got behind a rock to take off her towel and her hair floated in the water. "Tohru this is wonderful."

"Yes it is." Tohru agreed.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Will we always be together wont we?"

"Yes," Tohru said happily. "You, Me, Hana and Uo are family. Family always sticks together."

"Good, because if anything were to happen…" Kagome leaned back in the hot springs. She remembered looking up at the sky with Sango and Shippo. I wonder what kind of lives they lived? Was Shippo a strong demon? I guess I will never know.

"My, my…" an older woman's voice said from the entrance cutting off Kagome from her day dreams.

Tohru looked up, smile still stuck on her face. "Hello!" she greeted. Kagome greeted the woman with a nod.

"How's the water? They say this hot spring is good for your health. I soak in it several times a day," she added.

"It's very good for recuperation, isn't it?" Tohru asked.

She joined the girls. Forgetting to answer, she just asked, "Is that an iei?" She looked at the picture of her deceased mother.

"Ah! Yes. It's my mother. She passed away last year. I wanted my mom to enjoy the hot spring too!"

The woman looked ahead; hand on her cheek in slight wonder. "My…that's a very nice thought…" She smiled. "I forgot to tell you both this earlier…but my son is a member of the Chinese zodiac too. Like Yuki and the others…The spirit of the monkey possesses him."

"Eh?" Tohru was caught off guard. She jumped, making her towel fall off her head.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"When I first heard about you both, to be honest…I was uneasy…" she admitted."…That someone on the outside should know the family secret. I thought it might endanger my son and the others even more. But now I apologize for feeling that way." She smiled, thankful. "I'm relieved…that it's you lovely girls. When the day comes for you both get to meet my son…please treat him kindly…as you have the young masters," she requested.

"Oh," Tohru's features lit up. "Of course!" she promised. Monkey! Oh, I really want to meet him soon!

"Um," Kagome said, "What is he like?"

There was sudden silence, except for the drips of fountains. Tohru's and Kagome's expression dropped, seeing the hostess look down. The hostess's eyes went wide and she snapped her head up to look over at them. "I'M SORRY!" she wailed, "FROM THE WORLD'S POINT OF VIEW HE'S LIKE THAT BUT HE'S VERY PECIOUS TO ME DEEP DOWN HE'S VERY KIND HE'S MY ONLY CHILD I WILL APOLOGIZE FOR HIM I WILL APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Sorry! I won't ask anymore!" Kagome exclaimed to get the hostess to calm down.

Tohru asked Momiji about the son later that night.

"That's right! Concubine is Ritsu's mutti! I forgot to tell you! Verziehung!" he apologized. Ritchan…Tohru thought. She heard Ritchan as one name, therefore Ritchan. "He lives "outside" like Shii, so I'm sure he'll come visit you there!" he continued, picking up a Ping-Pong paddle and walking towards Kyo and Yuki, already playing. "Hey! Anyway, Tohru, wanna play Ping-Pong?" he asked, looking over his shoulder with a smile. He looked back at the game already going on. "They won't play with me at all!" he complained.

In the other room, Kagome sat on the seat watching Kyo smacked the ball as hard as he could, teeth clenched, very intense. It flew past Yuki, way off target. "Out," Yuki called. He cocked his head at Kyo and narrowed his eyes. "Don't I keep telling you to let it bounce?"

"Shut up! Why shouldn't I hit it hard?" Kyo demanded.

"Because that's the rule." Yuki tapped the ball and it came flying back at him. "Out."

"Again?" Momiji said.

"Yup, Kyo is being whipped by a girl." With a flash Yuki sent a glare of death to Kagome who just giggled back at him.

"This was definitely a bad idea," Yuki sighed.

"Kyo, good luck!" Tohru called.

Kyo cried out, angry, pushing the side of the table up so it folded in half. "I can't play this game!" he yelled, leaning across the folded Ping-Pong table, pointing his finger. "FISTS! Men fight with their fists!"

"You're an idiot Kyo." Kagome said yawning.

Yuki started to bring the table back into place. "You challenged me to Ping-Pong," he pointed out.

Tohru took a step forward with her paddle, smiling hopefully. "Uh, um, that is," she stammered, "W-w-well—Please! Please play with me!"

"Huh?" Kyo immediately blurted out, surprised she'd want to play this kind of game.

"Yay! That should be fun! Do it! Do it!" Momiji encouraged.

"Yeah or is Kyo-Kyo afraid about getting beat by a girl?" Kagome taunted.

"Fine I will play her!" Kyo sighed. "I'm telling you now—I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Okay!"

Kyo picked up the ball. "Okay, here it comes…"

"Okay!"

"Don't forget to let it bounce," added Yuki.

"Shut up!" Kyo said again. He took the ball, bounced it on the table once, and hit it across the table, no different than he did to Yuki. Tohru took a chance and went for it, but, unfortunately, it flew past her, and bounced away towards Momiji standing behind her. Momiji bent down and she looked behind her at the ball on the ground. Kagome just sat there slapping her hand to her forehead.

Tohru whirled around and looked frustrated at Kyo. "I missed!" she yelled.

"I can see that," Kyo said. "You really suck at this."

"Look who's talking, Kyo," Momiji retorted. Yuki stood in the back, expression unreadable.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted. "Oh, and I'm sure that you rock at this game, huh, damn kid?"

"Wenn schon, den schon!" Momiji whined back.

Kagome may have been the only one to notice, but she turned around as Yuki stepped out of the room and outside. She immediately followed, and peeked around the door to the garden to see Yuki standing by it. She stepped out and walked over. "Um…what's wrong?" she asked, uneasy. "Do you feel okay?" The quiet was interrupted by a light laughter.

It was Yuki, to Kagome's surprise.

"Funny," he laughed. "That was so funny…!" Her eyes widened. Yuki…was laughing? At Tohru, or in generally? "Miss Honda, she…She makes me laugh! Heh…she was so serious! So I, I just…" He put his hand over his mouth to muffle his growing laughter.

"It's okay," Kagome said, smiling. She broke a smile. "You could have laughed in front of us!"

He looked down, and moved his hand to his forehead. "Heh…no way. No laughing in front of Kyo. First of all, I haven't even laughed like this in front of my parents…" He turned. "That was hilarious…Oh, yeah," he continued to laugh.

"I am glad you can be yourself around me." Kagome commented.

Eventually, he calmed. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the pouch he had been looking at earlier. He thought now was a good time. "This…is for you." He put it into her hands. "I wanted to give it to you sooner, but I couldn't get the timing right. It's my return gift." Kagome looked at it, shocked.

"You got me a present?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to thank you for that wonderful dinner you made for me and I thought that you needed to smile." Kagome turned a little red in the face. She opened the package pulling out a necklace, with a small cartoon rat face on it. She gasped, blushing madly, and clutched it to her chest with a bright smile. "Th—Thank you very much!"

"I didn't know what to get you, but I you would like it," he said. Kagome immediately put the necklace on. She smiled, as did Yuki, liking the way it looked. "Do you…" —he took its chain and ran it through his fingers— "…like it, Princess?"

She softly gasped and blushed at the way he addressed her but smiled and answered, "Uh, uh…Um, yes! Of course! I-I-I'm so touched!"

"Then…" he leaned in, "…I'm greatly honored. Or something. Right?" He grinned.

Kagome laughed a little for him, he was making fun of his name from school. Kagome wished he would continue to open up more to people. It was a start. "You know Yuki," He looked down at her, "In your own real way; you really are a prince..."

He grinned at her sincerely, "Can I walk you to the main house?"

"Sure." He took her hand suddenly, dragging her along. Kagome was startled at first but did not mind at all. Once Yuki let down his walls, he was really a prince...in his own way. People may see him as this perfect being but Kagome saw right through that mask. He was flawed...just as she was.

Later that night, Momiji did end up joining them, but he quickly fell into a deep sleep and Kagome looked up at the ceiling, fully awake, are so many Princes in the Sohma family. Handsome, cute…and kind Princes. I really am…very happy…to be able to spend time with them like this. Tonight's another night…that I must be thankful for. I am so grateful.

* * *

"Please…don't hesitate…to come back!" The hot-spring lady said, voice jagged. She rested her head on Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo pulled away. "Don't lean on me!" he grumbled.

"Please take care of yourself!" the hostess continued. "You too, it was nice meeting you both."

"Stop touching me!" Kyo demanded.

Momiji looked around worriedly. "The bus is late…"

"Momiji? I won't see you anymore except at work, will I?" Tohru guessed, looking unhappy. Momiji looked over. "What school year will you be starting in the spring? Will you be starting middle school?"

"Nien!" Momiji falsified, smiling. "Starting this spring, it'll be my first year of high school! And…I get to go to the same school as Tohru. With Haru too! I'm fifteen!" he added.

Both Kagome and Tohru stood, rigid and frozen, unbelieving. No, he definitely had to be, what, eleven?

"What was that?" Kyo raised his voice. "What are you and Haru doing sneaking into our school?"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Momiji said. Tohru still stood, wide-eyed.

"You're kidding? Never mind you," Kyo said, "but how did Haru, with that hair?"

"What? It's his natural color. Kyo's hair is orange," Momiji pointed out.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki watched Tohru's shocked expression stay the same. "Miss Higurashi!" Kagome finally looked over. "You didn't know? Momiji is one year younger than we are. The same age as Haru."

But how? Haru was at least a foot taller, and Momiji acted and looked so much like a child. "HOW?" Tohru exploded, throwing her hands up in the hair. "I-I thought for sure he was in elementary school! He'll be coming to our high school in the spring? With Hatsuharu? I don't know what to be most surprised about!"

"Be surprised by all of it!" Momiji sang.

At any rate, it looks like life in high school next year…will be very lively.

"Jeez, I am going to need all the headache medicine I can get." Kagome moaned.


	9. Chapter 8: The First Day of Spring

**Chapter 8:**

 **The First Day of Spring**

* * *

Spring is here! The heart-pounding, trembling with excitement new semester is here! We're proud to be entering our second year!

"The new first years are so cute!" Tohru said, clasping her hands together. She was in the near empty classroom with Kyo, Uotani, Kagome and Hanajima. "It would have been nice to see Kyo and Uo at orientation…"

"Too much effort," they both disagreed. Kyo did not look up from his Mogeta book, and Uo didn't look up from the floor.

Uo sighed, muffled from the surgical mask covering her mouth, due to allergies. "And even if it wasn't, there's too much pollen outside. If I had to sit out there, I'd go nuts."

"Just take a pill," Kyo said.

"Don't work. Maybe I took too many different drugs when I was younger," she told him in between wheezing and coughing.

Kyo looked up, unsure. "What does that mean, 'different drugs'?"

"Kyo, be quiet before your head explodes," Kagome interrupted before the orange headed boy could say anymore. Kagome sat at her desk and looked up from the book. "Never mind though," Kagome said as she put her bookmark in the book and set it down on the desk. "Where's Prince Charming?"

Tohru turned to Kagome and answered, "He's busy with the orientation management committee."

"Whoa, that must suck," said Uo. "I bet he's getting mobbed by the first years."

"I can only imagine," Kagome said smiling as she fidgeted with the necklace around her neck. Tohru smiled a little at her friend. Kagome seemed to be happier lately, ever since the hot-spring.

* * *

"Um, Senpai?" A first-year girl came up to one of the older students running the orientation. "I lost my class schedule…"

"What?" He sighed and put his hand on the back of his head, absently looking around. "There's not much I can do about that."

"Really? But…" The girl blushed, embarrassed for messing up, and became worried.

"Do you remember where you had it last? Let's go look for it," another member said. It was Yuki. "Can you tell me your name and which class you're in?"

The entire group of first-year girls ran up, trying to push forward from the girl in front of them. "OF COURSE I CAN! SATOMI ARIMORI, AGE 15, SCORPIO, BLOOD TYPE B, MY HOBBY IS CRAFTS, AND MY BEST FEATURE IS MY SLENDER ANKLES!"

"I-I-I'M RINO SONOMIYA. PEOPLE SAY I LOOK LIKE NORIKA FUJUWARA!"

"YOU DO NOT! ME, I'M—"

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!"

The other student running the orientation with Yuki stood beside him. "I'm too freaked out to be jealous, Sohma."

* * *

"Prince Charming might even make class President this year," Uo said. "Our current leader has issues."

"No shit, he is not all there." Kagome said as she started braiding Hana's hair.

Tohru just laughed and nodded. I don't think Yuki would want that…she mentally disagreed.

"Tohru," Hana started, "I earlier picked up some waves that seemed to be coming from your guardian, Shigure…"

"Ah! Yes, he was here. Actually, there are some new Sohmas starting here, so…" Tohru explained a flashback from the night before.

"…I just have to go by the school and behold their magnificence," he said. Shigure and the rest of the group sat at the table eating dinner. "Haa and Momitchi are like little brothers to me…" Everyone was silent, trying to make up their mind whether or not to believe that was the real reason. "I wonder what those stern, suspicious visages could possibly portend. You don't think I'm going just to look at high school girls, do you?"

It had been silent again. "No, no, no!" Shigure said wrong. "Young people these days have no sense of romanticism!"

"He's an idiot," commented Hanajima.

"Yup," Kagome said agreeing with Hana once again.

"Wait a second!" Uo pulled down her mask and looked at Tohru, unbelieving. "There are more Sohmas here? What are they like? Male or female?" she interrogated. She put her mask back on.

"They're both boys," Tohru said. "One of them was at the culture fest."

"Yes, they are really nice boys." Kagome added her two cents in the conversation.

Uo and Hana both looked to Kyo at the same time, which nervously looked up from his book. "Go get them and bring them here, Kyo."

"Yes, fetch," Hana said.

"You—! Why me?" he demanded. "Why don't you make her do it?" He motioned to Tohru. "She's going to say hi to them anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes!" she smiled, "I was just going!"

Hanajima placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder. He flinched. "Why would we send Tohru to do such a difficult task…?"

"But it's okay to send me to do it? Stay away from me!"

"Yup," Uo said.

"Uh—um, it's all right," Tohru stammered, "I really am going to say hello to them…But since this is a special occasion, why don't you come with me, Kyo?" she suggested.

"Look, you—! I don't even want to see them at home, much less at school!"

"It might be different seeing them at school!" Tohru held up a finger. She put a hand on his desk and leaned on that arm. "It might be fun!" She smiled. It was not something you could refuse from her.

Kyo stood up and walked to the door. Tohru followed and called out to her best friends, "We're off!"

When their footsteps weren't heard anymore, Uo realized, "It's getting harder and harder for him to say 'no' to Tohru."

"Very interesting…" Kagome replied. Although after a few minutes passed, Kagome had to go to her locker for something.

"Kagome," she looked up and saw Yuki walking towards her.

"Oh Yuki, hi." she said putting her book in the top shelf.

"How are you this morning?"

"Oh fine," Kagome then slammed her locker down turning to Yuki with her books in her arms. "I am just tired because Hana had another nightmare." She paused, "But how about you Yuki, are you heading to class?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I have to do some rounds before class begins but where are you headed?"

"Kagome shrugged, "Oh I was going to go back to class but I am actually going to look for Tohru and everyone, I wanted to say hi before the final bell rang,"

"I was going to go that way too, why don't we walk together?" She nodded and both of them walked down the hallway. Just then, they rounded the corner, and both of them saw everyone. "Really…" Yuki said, "What are you wearing, Momiji…?" Haru spread his arms wide open and pranced to Yuki to tug on his shirt. "You too," Yuki responded, almost irritable, but collected.

"Hi everyone," Kagome's head poked out from behind Yuki, making everyone smiled.

"Kagome," Momiji said, "Hi!"

Kagome gulped the boy again with little hearts circling her head, "You are too precious in that uniform!" Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Not you too!" Kyo said making Kagome stick her tongue out at him.

"Yuki, are you off duty?" Tohru asked.

"No, not yet…" he sighed. "I stopped by to see you on my way to take care of some things," he explained. "I ran into Kagome on the way here so we looked together,"

"Must be hard!" Momiji conjectured.

"If you think so, why not stop making my life more difficult?" he suggested.

"Yuki, don't be so hard on him," Kagome said smiling as she hugged the little bunny tightly again. "He is too cute for it!"

"Yes, that is right, I am too cute!"

Tohru giggled at her two friends. "Momiji, Hatsuharu, what do you think of our school so far?"

Haru looked over, as usual, no expressional aspect. "Hm…"

"Listen, listen!" Momiji interjected. "I was told to 'take it easy' at school! They said I might bump into a girl if I didn't settle down!" Momiji was definitely hyperactive almost all the time. "So at school, I'm taking it cool!" He smiled and held a finger in the air.

"Playing it cool?" Kyo repeated. "Dressed like that?"

"That's right, Kyo Sohma, second year class D!" Everyone turned to a new participant in the conversation, coming down the hallway with two others. "That orange hair of yours bothers me, but a boy wearing a girl's uniform is the absolute most shameless thing I've ever seen! The teachers may turn a blind eye, but I will not! Because—!" —he dramatically shot a fist into the air— "I am your student body president, Mokoto Takei!" His two other assistants, two other third year girls, clapped for him. "Also known as the leader of the School Defense Force!"

Haru crossed his arms. "Who paged the idiot brigade?"

"The first day of school, and already all I see are problems!" President Takei continued. "You, Hatsuharu Sohma! Your hair is white!" Haru blinked in surprise. "And your excessive accessioning is indecent!" he criticized, seeing his three ear piercings and multiple necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

"Mr. President," Yuki interrupted, "that's his natural hair color."

"Yuki!" Mokoto exclaimed. "You're looking lovely! That aside, you still say that's his natural color…when his roots are black?"

"That's just how it is," Yuki attempted to explain.

"I don't believe it! It defies all logic!" he said.

"It is natural," Kagome said. "Or we wouldn't be telling you it wasn't."

"Miss Higurashi, watch that mouth before it gets you in trouble," The president sneered.

"Make me," she rebutted.

Moron, Haru thought.

Tohru did not know how they could get President Takei to understand. I guess we cannot say it's because Haru is the ox…

"What about your uniform?" Mokoto turned to Momiji. "Are you telling me that's natural, too, Momiji Sohma?" Momiji's eyes grew wide. "Don't you have any manly pride? Right now you're traveling full-speed down the road to failure!" Haru narrowed his eyes.

Momiji looked down pathetically and sniffled, tears coming to his eyes. "But…this one looks better on me…" he said, with a small voice.

Tohru looked at him with sad eyes and immediately stood between him and President Takei. "Uh…hi…um, please don't be so hard on hi—"

"I am not being hard on him, Tohru Honda! I am merely taking the side of decency and common sense!"

"Shut the hell up." President Takei's jaw fell as he turned back to Hatsuharu, who was getting fiery. "You're really pissing me off. Quit acting like your king of the mountain…you arrogant son of a bitch." Haru's eyes flashed as he moved closer, Mokoto staggering back.

Black Haru, everyone thought.

Kyo's jaw had fallen open as well. "Haru…" he cautioned.

"Wha—What?" Mokoto gasped, now nearly shaking.

"Let me ask you this," Haru continued. He continued to advance as Mokoto retreated. "If I wear a three piece suit, does it mean I won't resort to blackmail? If I don't pierce my ears, does it mean I won't break someone's heart? If my hair is black and shiny does it mean I won't kill you?" Haru's voice rose. He reached out and grabbed his enemy's collar. That was when everyone knew he'd gone completely to his black side. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're God? Well? Do you?" He shook him, vigorously. "That's incredible! Say something, God! MAKE A SOUND!"

"President!" both assistants cried out.

"Enough!" Kyo shouted. "Cut it out! You can't fight an amateur!"

"Stay out of this, you stupid cat!" Haru bellowed back.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo yelled. "I'm going to smack you, you damn punk!"

Haru let go of Mokoto and turned around to face Kyo. "Oh yeah? You ran away from our last fight with your tail between your legs!"

"You're the one who just decided it was over!" Kyo stood over him by mere inches.

"Why you…Are you on his side?" Haru demanded. "Are you saying he's right?"

"NO! You're both crazy, stupid!"

Meanwhile President Takei's assistants were trying to calm him down. "President, snap out of it!"

Yuki crossed his arms and Momiji turned to a shocked Tohru. "Tohru, do you want a lollipop?" Momiji asked cheerily. She did not respond. Kagome just stood there irrupted beyond compare.

"Hey there," Haru, who had made his way back to the President, said to one of the assistants. She gasped and looked up.

"Leave her out of it!" Kyo commanded.

"What do you think?" he asked her. "Momiji, for example. Don't you think he looks good like that? He'll get bigger soon. Wouldn't it be better for him to start wearing the boy's uniform then? He'll look very handsome. Can you imagine it?"

Both assistants considered it. The image in their mind was the same Momiji, but taller, dazzling to them. "Oh my…" they whispered.

"See I told you that he is too cute for his own good,' Kagome suddenly got out of her irate state and hugged the smiling bunny with hearts coming around her own head. Momiji giggled again from all of the attention.

"Don't let him brainwash you!" President Takei exploded, coming back to reality. "Wha-wha-what's with this? This is nonsense!"

"People should wear what suits them," Hatsuharu said, simply.

"How can you say that? It's selfishness!"

Haru tsk'd at him. "Really? What if…Yuki wore the girl's uniform?"

Mokoto could see it clearly. The nice top…the short skirt… "Oh my," he muttered.

"CUT IT OUT!" Yuki blared. He was seriously angry now. He turned to Haru. "Haru…if you don't stop now, I'll disown you forever…"

"Relax! I was just making a point. Don't be mad," he murmured. Kagome was still holding Momiji as she thought about it and a slight blush came to her face but then she shook her head before anyone could noticed.

"The mind reels…" Mokoto whispered.

"Quit thinking about it!" Yuki spun back around to President Takei.

Mokoto gasped, realizing he's gone way off subject. He adjusted his glasses. "Er, sorry. Where were we…? You're a tough nut to crack, Hatsuharu Sohma." President Takei returned to his high vocal volume. "But with regard to your hair—can you prove that's your natural hair color?"

"I can."

"OHO? And how exactly would you prove it? I demand legitimate evidence!"

Hatsuharu, for the second time, grabbed Takei's shirt collar. Everyone watched quietly as he dragged him to the bathrooms. "Er…wait…um…" the President tried to change his mind. The door to the boys' restroom shut.

Thirty seconds or a minute passed.

Mokoto burst through the door without a word. Haru quietly followed, smirking. "The evidence is irrefutable," Mokoto said, voice shaking, disturbed. "The world is filled with things I have yet to comprehend…" Haru laughed once. Kagome suddenly turned to Haru too shocked to speak. This family is cray!

He did not…Yuki and Kyo both thought. He did…

"For today I have lost…" President Takei backed away. "BUT! Next time it won't be so easy…I will have my revenge on all of you!" He left with his assistants.

Momiji took his lollipop out of his mouth. "Are they done talking now? What did he come here for anyway?" Yuki made a noise of disgust.

"Um…" Tohru started, "I don't understand…What did you do in the restroom to prove that's your natural color?" she wondered, innocently clueless.

"Hm? Do you really want to know?" Haru said. He held her face. "Why don't we just cut to the chase and do it." Yuki, Kagome and Kyo glared knives into his face. "What? We can do it without actually embrac—"

Hatsuharu was immediately pummeled to the floor by Yuki and Kyo, knocking him out as Kagome grabbed Tohru putting her behind her back. "Black…" Kyo started to say, walking away. "I can't handle it when he turns black…" Yuki followed in walking away.

"Uh…um…"

"It's over now, Miss Honda, don't let it worry you," Yuki said.

Haru woke up and sat up. "I'm kind of tired…" he said, rubbing his now aching head.

Kyo slumped. "Oh, really? You're tired…?"

Just then, the bell rang. "That's the bell!" Momiji cheered. "We have to get back to our classes!"

"Ah! Is it okay if I introduce you to our friends on the way home?" Tohru asked and Kagome nodded.

"Tohru's & Kagome's friends? Of course it is!" Momiji immediately accepted. Haru was considering. "Thank you so much!"

'You're welcome," Kagome said smiling.

Yuki and Kyo continued to think similarly. It's not too late for them to transfer to another school…

"Oh, yeah!" Momiji suddenly recalled something. "Hey, Yuki! Kyo!" he called. "I want to talk to you. Could you stay here?"

"Hm?" Yuki looked over.

"Well, I'd better get back to class." Tohru smiled, not minding.

"I'm sorry Tohru," Momiji felt bad for making Yuki and Kyo stay. "Sorry Kagome,"

"It's okay!" She said goodbye and started to her class.

"We will be fine," Kagome said before going after her friend.

"What do you want? If it's stupid, I'll punch you," Kyo warned his younger cousin.

* * *

"Well, that was quite a commotion!" Tohru said to Kagome, stepping outside to get to her next class. She continued to smile. I can't wait to introduce them to Uo and Hana. But if every day is like this…Yuki and Kyo might wear out.

"If it is going to be like every day, it might drive Yuki & Kyo crazy,"

"You both look like you're enjoying yourselves." Tohru turned her head.

* * *

Everyone stood quietly as Momiji delivered the news. "He said he's coming here." Eyes widened. "Akito."

Who Tohru and Kagome just happened to be face to face with at that moment in the courtyard. There was something I wanted…something I pictured while in that dark room… "We didn't know either," Momiji continued. "Right before you got here…at orientation. Sensei told us," he said, referring to Shigure.

"Akito…he suddenly announced that he was coming, too," Haru said.

* * *

Tohru did not know who he was. She did not fully recognize him that moment. He took a step closer to her and she froze. Kagome just stared at Akito with an uncertain gaze about her.

* * *

"So, just be on the lookout for him," Haru continued, putting his hands in his pockets.

"We thought we'd better warn you," said Momiji to Yuki. "You know…just in case…you don't want to see him."

Yuki turned and pushed his way to an empty space at the end of that hallway. He made his way through the laughing students. The normal ones.

sss

He was dressed in all black, matching his hair color. "Ah…" Tohru muttered, "Aki…to?" She slightly recalled seeing him at the main estate when she visited Hatori, leaning out the window. Watching her.

"That's right," he said, in an eerily soft yet firm voice. A macabre voice. "Tohru Honda."

Right then she became so nervous; she started shaking and immediately bowed to him, the head of the Sohma family. "Pl—Please to meet you!" It's the real Akito! Wh—Why is Akito at my school? Is it all right for me to run into him like this? I'm surprised he's so young…and he's just as handsome as Yuki! She looked at the ground, now thoughtful. So…this is the man…who hurt Hatori's—

"Hello Akito," Kagome said and Tohru up looked at her.

"Hello Kagome, long time no see," He said with a crooked smile.

"Did you come about your healing session?"

"Yes, if you have the time tonight,"

"Yes, I will be there,"

"You know him Kagome?" Tohru asked.

Her friend turned her head towards her and smiled, "Yes we met at the main estate, and I am providing him with healing sessions to increase his health. " Kagome knew that Akito was a girl but was sworn not to tell. Well she warned Akito if she ever went against Kagome that she would tell the entire family of her true nature. "How are you feeling Akito?"

"Wonderful but may need a little extra time today after you are done with school.' Akito then turned her head to Tohru. "My…" Akito continued, "What a lovely young woman you are…and you do seem kind. I'm pleased to meet you. Such a terribly cute girl!" He had a kind smile and he bowed in return.

"Huh?" Tohru squeaked. "No! I'm—um—"

Akito laughed. "Relax, I know who you are. But really—you are cute! I apologize for not greeting you properly when you were at the main house," he said, "I'm afraid I'm quite shy…Can you forgive me?"

"O-oh! Of course!"

"Thank goodness…Well, let's start again, shall we?" he suggested, still smiling politely to her. "I am Akito, head of the Sohma family. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes! It's nice to meet you, too!" Tohru said. For some reason, I did not expect him to be so…gentle.

"I would like us to become friends," Akito said, smile strangely transforming itself into a smirk. "Please take good care…of Yuki and the others," he requested.

She just smiled slightly. Huh?

"Akito…" Akito and Tohru, alerted, turned to see Yuki approaching them, a frightened look on his face.

"Ah…Yuki!" Akito greeted. "I've missed you, Yuki!" He walked towards him with open arms. Yuki did not move, but his eyes widened and he could not comprehend. What? "I feel as though we haven't seen each other in ages," Akito continued to say.

"What were you doing?" Yuki asked, suddenly getting the feeling that he did something wrong.

"You're so grown up," Akito said, "You've even gotten taller…"

"What did you do to Miss Honda," Yuki demanded to know. "And to Kagome?"

Akito noticed how he spoke Kagome's name. Akito hesitated. "Nothing. I was just saying hello." He looked over his shoulder to Tohru. "Isn't that right Tohru, Right Kagome? I was just saying hello, wasn't I?"

"Uh…Oh! Yes!"

Yuki did not really believe Tohru so when he looked at Kagome she nodded, "He just did say hello?"

"Now," Akito said, turning his attention back to Yuki, "if you're through being distrusting…there's something I need to ask you." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Why did you…skip out on New Year's? Why would you do something like that? It hurts me deeply when you do things like that…and after I've been so lenient lately. I may have no choice other than to teach you another lesson." Yuki recalled memories, still as frightened as when he first heard Akito was here, but somehow more. "I may have no choice but to put you in that special room just for you…for a day…to remind you who you really are."

A cage as a room itself. Black paint. Stuck in the corner all alone. The crack of whips. These were Yuki's memories from Akito's words. Yuki tried to pull away. Kagome could see the scared look in his eyes, she could not take it. She ran up and pushed Akito away from him.

Kagome stared at him with anger and warned him, "Sorry Akito but we all have to head to class...we are very late." It was silent a moment.

"…I see," Akito muttered, staring at Kagome straight in the eyes. He could see the hatred in them. "I'm sorry. I have to get back to Shigure and the others…lest they worry. Yuki. I hope you enjoy your school life…and I would be pleased…if you come to see me soon." He started to walk off school grounds. Akito turned back to look at the window where Kyo had been standing, watching. He smirked at him. Kyo glared back, eyes completely absorbed by hatred.

Tohru just stared at Kagome. I…I cannot believe Kagome interfered like that…but Yuki seemed so frightened! Even though he sounded…gentle…His eyes…His eyes weren't smiling at all. That must be what they call "animosity". Perhaps he hated me even before I…but…

Yuki held up his hands and just looked at them. "Miss Honda, Miss Higurashi,"

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Really…Did Akito say anything…Anything strange to you?" He tightly crossed his arms.

"N-No, he didn't. He really was just saying hello…" Kagome confirmed once again. "Really."

He smiled. It was hard for Tohru to smile back. The thing I want to understand the most…is why Akito would hate me!

She found the smile, and it was a bright one. "Yuki! Let's do something fun!"

"Eh?" He raised his eyebrows.

Kagome jumped in. "School gets out early today… everyone has decided to have some fun! It's a special occasion, so let's all do something together!" She turned to Tohru, "Hey Thru will you run u ahead and tell Sensi we will be there soon?"

"Sure," Tohru said before running off to class.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

He looked at her, "Yes...thank you for doing that."

"Your welcome." She took his hand gently, "Can I walk you to class?"

He chuckled, "Sure." He let Kagome lead the way. I want the fear of Akito in Yuki's heart…to clear away.

Right after school let out, Haru, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo joined Tohru, Kagome and their friends. They decided on badminton, and chose teams. "Rock or paper," Uotani said, "…choose…now!"

Everyone chose either rock or paper and showed it. They all stood in a circle, except Kyo who sat a distance away, holding up 'rock', as Haru and Hanajima, &Kagome did. Therefore, they were a team. This left Tohru, Yuki, Uotani, and Momiji to be a team.

"Why do I have to play? I hate badminton," Kyo complained.

Uo turned. "What are you complaining about? I have to wear a mask! I can barely breathe!"

"Don't play then!" he yelled back to her.

"Well? What do we do after we decide the teams?" Yuki asked. "What are the rules?"

"Rules? There aren't any," Uo told him.

"What?"

Hanajima held up her racket. "You don't need rules for badminton. You hit it as hard as you can, back and forth. Matches are sudden-death."

"I like that," said Haru. "It's easy to follow."

"It's too easy to follow!" Kyo protested.

"Oh, shut up, already," Kagome groaned. "Just go over here into to your team's camp were you belong."

"Make me,"

"I WILL!" Kagome growled back at the cat and they were growling back and forth at each other.

"Our camp?" Yuki asked.

"Yay, camp!" Tohru said.

"First game is practice," Uo decided. "Okay! Let's go, Prince Charming, we're gonna destroy Orangey over there."

"What was that, Yankee?" Kyo called from the other side.

"Oh…okay…" Yuki said slowly, walking over to join the team.

"Let's play!" Tohru smiled.

"Ready…" Uo served the birdie.

"Lets Play!" Kagome cheered throwing her fists high in the air.

* * *

"In the car…on the way back…he called Tohru 'ugly'," Shigure told Hatori, lighting a cigarette as they sat on his porch.

"She's really ugly isn't she? The ugliest…and none too bright. I guess I can relax." Akito smirked. "Yuki will come back to me…He's still afraid of me. That proves he can't forget me."

"If you lock someone up…in a dark room…for a long, long time…and mentally torture them…" Shigure continued.

"Let me out!"

"Let me out of here!"

"…It leaves indelible scars."

"But, Akito doesn't understand," Hatori said. He took out a cigarette. "If someone can cause those scars…there is sure to be someone…who can heal them," he reasoned.

"That fact gives me more than a little courage." Shigure smiled. "And about what he said—Tohru is cute. She's adorable," Shigure said.

"Coming from you, that sounds criminal."

* * *

There was something I wanted…something I envisioned, realized Yuki. Loving parents…a happy home…with everyone smiling at me. A home that no one would ever want to leave. A warm place. A warm person. It exists. I know it does.

"It's getting dark," Uo realized as everyone else did, before they knew it. "Time flies when you're having fun. Well, see you tomorrow, Tohru…"

Everyone was exhausted, panting and wheezing, waiting for the wind to start up again and cool them off, except Hanajima, who was perfectly fine, but one of the best players. "Wh…Why is wave girl…the only one…who's not dying?" Kyo said in between pants.

"I guess we'll be going, too," Haru said, tapping Momiji on the head, who was fanning himself with his hat. "Our ride home is sick of waiting."

"Y-you're…going home…?" Tohru panted.

"Kagome," Haru said.

"Yes?"

"I was worried…but it looks like he's okay. Yuki, I mean." Yuki looked dizzy and the most exhausted of everyone, sitting in the cool grass. He smiled slightly at her. "Thank you."

"Well Hana, I will be home in a little bit, I need to go somewhere," Kagome said as they waved goodbye to everyone else.

"Alright, just be home before the lights are on,"

"Alright," Kagome waved to her roommate and ran towards the direction of the Sohma estate, to give Akito the monthly healing session.

* * *

"Your late." He pointed out.

"My life doesn't revolve around you Akito." Kagome said.


	10. Chapter 9: The Snake of a Brother

**Chapter 9:**

 **The Snake of a Brother**

* * *

It was a late afternoon when Kagome went to Shigure's home with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, so Yuki could help her study. After a while, both of them decided to take a little break from there and go to Yuki's garden he had in the woods.

"What can we pick in May?" Kagome asked. She was outside in with Yuki in the garden, kneeling down to tend it.

"Hm…well, carrots, turnips…leeks," he said. They laughed at that. "…and strawberries." He smiled.

"Yay! Finally, I cannot wait! I love strawberries. Tohru will be excited too!" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah…I can't wait either," he agreed. Kagome sneezed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! It's April, but it's so cold today…"

She must be freezing then. "Kagome, you go ahead to the house," Yuki decided. "We're pretty much done here."

"Oh? But—"

"Besides, I'm hungry," he said, just as his stomach rumbled. Kagome laughed.

"Then I'll go to the house and help Tohru to get started dinner," She told him. Several days have passed since Akito came to the school…but Yuki has remained cheerful. And that's a very good thing. She smiled. "I can't wait to pick the strawberries."

Her thinking slowed as she saw a pile of clothes in the path. She bent down and picked up a very long, red, traditional women's robe. Clothes on the ground…why would someone leave clothes? It took her a moment to realize a possibility. "Could it be a member of the Chinese zodiac?"

A flash of a snake aura hit her senses but that then something then went quickly up her leg and up her clothes. Kagome fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs, completely panicked. Yuki dropped everything and ran to her; thankfully, she was not far down the path. He came to find her shaking, violently. "Kagome?"

"Some—S-s-s-"

"Strawberries?"

"Something's in my clothes!" she shouted.

Yuki was seriously alarmed, now. "Huh?" A snake's head revealed itself, coming out of the top back of Kagome's shirt.

* * *

"Damn, I'm hungry." Kyo paced the kitchen.

Shigure glanced up from his newspaper. "Tohru will be starting the food soon; she wanted to wait for Yuki and Kagome."

"Its fine," Kyo sighed. "I'll make something myself."

Refolding and setting down his newspaper then grabbing a bowl of leeks, onion, and miso, Shigure rose and held out the bowl. "Here, Kyo…have some of this. It will hold you over until dinner." Kyo smacked the bowl away and it flipped upside down, causing all of its contents to fall out and onto the floor.

"Dammit, quit making fun of me!" Kyo yelled. Shigure snatched his hand back.

"Oh my! You mustn't mistreat food like that, Kyo!" Shigure condemned. The front door slammed and angry, stomping steps came into the room. Shigure brightened. "At last! It looks like they're ba—"

"SKIN HIM," Yuki demanded. He held out an off-white colored snake to Shigure by its neck. "NOW. BARBECUE THE BASTARD!"

"Huh?" Shigure leaned in to further examine the reptile. "Aaya…?"

"Eh…!" Kyo recognized him too, unfortunately for him.

"Well if it isn't Aaya!" Shigure said cheerily, "What's going on here?"

Kagome walked into the room carrying the clothes she'd found. "Uh…um…"

Yuki tightened his hand around the snake and said, "SKIN HIM…RIGHT…NOW." His eyes gleamed, angry.

"Wait a minute," Shigure's voice shook, "Let's calm down, Yuki."

Shigure eventually got Yuki to give him the snake and they put it in the other room with the clothes, letting him rest, and waiting for him to transform back. "Ayame Sohma, as you can see, is the snake," Shigure explained to Kagome.

"Oh…"

"Snakes hibernate in the winter…that may be why Aaya can't handle the cold. Sometimes," Shigure continued, "When it's as cold as it is today, he just transforms like that."

"Winter must be terrible," Tohru assumed.

"It is terrible," Shigure said. "Hatori, Aaya and myself are all roughly the same age, so we went through elementary, middle, and high school together. The three of us make up the one and only Madubachi Trio." He smiled.

Tohru gasped. "Really? That's so cool!"

"Who cares?" Kagome said then suddenly her priestess powers flared. "I will skin him once he awakens." Tohru immediacy started to panic and tried to calm Kagome down.

What the hell does he mean 'the one and only Madubachi Trio…? Kyo glared.

Yuki sighed annoyed with Shigure's stories and such. I can see why Hatori must have had a hard time…

"Well?" Shigure asked. "What were you so upset about, Yuki?"

"…It's so disgusting I don't even want to say."

"Oh, come now, it couldn't be that bad," Shigure said. Kagome laughed, nervous, and failed to try and explain in a less negative way. "You're talking about your older brother," he said to Yuki.

It was silent. Said Kagome, "Eh?" There was a loud noise and smoke spilled through the crack under the bottom of the door. EH? B-b-brother?

"Please, allow me to explain myself," said Ayame's uncanny voice from behind the door. "My body was extremely cold earlier…I was merely looking for warmth. When I sensed someone with warm skin approaching…Can you blame me if my survival instincts take over?" The door opened to expose a tall man with long, nearly white, silver hair past his waist. "Greetings, everyone!" Kagome blinked repeatedly. He looked, to her, like an adult version of Yuki but an ungodly resemblance to Sesshomaru. "Have you been well…little brother?" he asked, turning his golden-green eyes to Yuki.

"What do you mean, 'survival instincts'?" Yuki demanded, yelling into his brother's face as Ayame put on his red, long, coat looking robe that Kagome had first found. It looked strangely like women's clothing. "You should be glad I haven't taken you to the police!"

Kyo sat down next to Kagome. "What? What did he do to you?" he asked.

Kagome turned so fast to Kyo. "He went up my skirt!"

Kyo's eyes went big, mouth in a circle before he started really getting pissed. "You bastard!"

"Oh my!" Ayame looked to Kyo, surprised. "Kyonkichi really is here!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kyo shouted. He truly hated Ayame's nickname for him.

"Well, Kyonkichi aside—"

"STOP IT!"

"I haven't seen you since New Year's," Ayame smiled, giving Shigure a small wave.

"Long time no see," Shigure replied.

Ayame smirked. "You didn't cheat on me while we were apart, did you, Shigure?"

"Why would I do something like that…Aaya?" Shigure also smirked, slightly.

They both gave each other thumbs up and cheered, "All right!"

What's all right? Yuki and Kyo have always wondered. It disturbed them anyways when Ayame and Shigure pretended as if they were gay lovers. It was sickening to Yuki how his cousin and his brother would joke about that. Kyo, as Yuki only sometimes did, found it amusing. Tohru did not exactly get it, but she did not focus on that. Um…well…at least his personality is different from Yuki's…

"Anyway," Shigure continued, "This is Tohru Honda and this is the one and only Kagome Higurashi. You came to see them, right?" Tohru, hearing her name, immediately gave her attention. Kagome did not; she just folded her arms and looked the other way.

"Yes! Of course!" Ayame said, walking over. He bowed politely. "Please excuse my behavior earlier. I am Yuki's own older brother, Ayame."

Kagome just nodded at him, "Please to meet you," She said but still turned away from him and walked into the kitchen. "I am going to make some tea, Shigure, would you like any?'

"Yes please," he said politely, and Kagome walked into the kitchen. She finished with the tea and came back out pouring some into Shigure's cup, and into Yuki and Kyo's. "Where did Tohru and your brother go?"

"He took her out to eat, so we don't have anyone to cook," Shigure said sobbing a little.

"Oh don't worry, I can make something, how about steamed rice, with grilled fish and dumplings?" Kagome offered with a kind smile and all of the boys looked at her.

"Kagome, you don't have to do that for us," Yuki said to her.

"Yeah we don't need you making something for us...you're the guest," Kyo said.

"Oh don't worry, I want to, besides who is going to feed you if Tohru isn't here, besides it makes me feel like a am part of a real family again," A few seconds after she left the kitchen she stuck her head back out into the living room with a goofy smile on her face. "Boys, I am afraid we don't have the stuff I need for lunch, can we go to the store?" Both of the boys nodded agreeing to accompany her, and Shigure gave her some money for groceries. When all of three friends made it to the store Kagome started looking at the list searching for what they needed and she decided to pick up some extra things for them too.

"Yuki, do you like fish?" She asked the rat of the Zodiac casually, he looked at her.

"Yes very much,"

"Good," she replied putting the fish into the basket. "I just want to learn more about you and Kyo, things you like and things you don't like."

"Why would you do that?"

Kagome smiled putting some lettuce in the cart, "You both are are important to me."Kagome said before turning to walk to the milk, "Do you guys like 2% or skim?"

Kyo decided not to walk with the miko and the rat, he just stayed behind them "Kyo!" He looked up to see Kagome smiling at him from the other side of the store, "Hurry up Mr. Slow kitty!"

"Don't call me that," He said as he ran up next to them.

"She can call you anything she wants stupid cat,"

"Shut up you damn rat!"

Their fighting, it reminded Kagome a little bit of Koga and Inuyasha. Suddenly without warning, she started to laugh. It was not just a chuckle but a nice heartily laughs. Both of the boys looked at her, and broke apart. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yes, it is just the way you are fighting, it reminds me of my old friends," Kagome started laughing again holding her stomach tightly. Both of the boys just smiled softly at her, and they all paid for the food and went home together…

"Eat up everyone!" A triumphant Kagome set the table, with all of the food she had prepared.

"This is wonderful Kagome," Shigure said before taking the first bit, he bit it and instantly liked it, "This is heaven." Kagome laughed softly and sat down between Kyo and Yuki.

"Dig in boys," she said before taking the bite of her meal.

* * *

"Miss Honda!" Yuki exclaimed as soon as she walked in the door. She crossed her hands over her chest. He quickly came over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! What did you do for lunch?"

"I cooked," Kagome, said coming out of the kitchen with a dishrag in her hands, then a very angry cat came out of the kitchen-soaking wet, when Kagome had dumped water on him. "He wouldn't help me so,"

"More importantly, Nii didn't cause any trouble, did he?"

"No!" Tohru told him, "He treated me to gyouza!" She cleared her throat. "Um…Yuki? Yuki, do you hate your brother?"

"Eh?" Yuki's expression changed dramatically to surprise, taken off guard.

"I—I'm sorry!" Tohru apologized. "I shouldn't have asked!"

"Not so much hate," Yuki answered her, a smile appearing. "It's just it's…kind of a sore spot for me…because I don't quite understand what he's thinking."

"If it's a sore spot we should heal it!" came a voice from Tohru, but not Tohru. Yuki's eyes widened and suddenly realized why Tohru's hands were over her chest. Kagome just literally blanched for a second and recoiled back in fear."We need to meet each other halfway!" Ayame's head—in the form of a snake—popped out from Tohru's collar. "…My little brother!"

Kyo saw from behind, just walking in. He glared.

Everyone's mouths fell open as Ayame slithered around the top of Tohru's head. Although everyone could feel a dark aura coming from there, they all turned to see Kagome with her priestess powers flaring. She held up shaking hands and tried to explain. "Um, this—When we left the restaurant he got cold and transformed…and if snakes get too cold, they die!"

"Because I'm a snake!"

Yuki looked down, first defeated, then flamingly angry. His head snapped up. "You're not a brother or anything else to me!"

Ayame laughed obnoxiously. "You can't change the truth, Yuki!" Many crashes and loud bangs followed, as well as smacks.

"No one does that to Tohru!" Kagome screamed.

Shigure walked into the room. "Oh, welcome back, you two."

Tohru watched, worriedly. Oh, Yuki…if only you could have seen Ayame. He looked like an older brother…and smiled.

Ayame wrapped around Shigure's neck, but very lightly. "Shigure, where may I sleep tonight?" he asked, as animated as usual.

"Eh? You're staying here?"

"I am leaving," Kagome said as she turned to the door.

'Thanks for lunch Kagome," Shigure waved.

"You're welcome, see you guys at school." She ran off into the direction of her home.

"She isn't very welcoming is she?" Ayame asked Shigure.

"No, she is a sweet girl, but she is very protective of Tohru and Yuki."

* * *

"Really? Aaya's visiting?" Momiji asked after school. He smiled. "I haven't seen him since New Year's either because Aaya lives "outside"."

"Oh! Really?" Tohru thought since Ayame was one of the zodiac, he would most likely live on the inside.

"Tohru he is still staying with you?" Kagome asked her best friend when she sat down on the bench next to Haru slowly eating her lunch.

"For three days now," Tohru said, making Kagome sigh. For the last few days, she refused to go over to the Sohma house making Yuki come Hana's place to study.

"Maybe I'll go see him!" Momiji said. "But I probably shouldn't get in the way of the brothers' bounding!"

Hatsuharu looked up from his place on the steps. "That's bonding…"

Kagome then turned her head to Haru, "And you can't even get a good score on a test but you correct him, use some of that brain power for your homework." Haru turned his head to the upper class men glaring while she glared at him. A battle of wits…

"How's Yuki? Is he happy?" Momiji asked Tohru, ignoring Haru's correction. Tohru looked to Yuki, standing a good distance away from them. Momiji, Kagome and Haru turned their heads, also. "Is Yuki sick?" Momiji wondered.

"Eh! Um—"

Haru stood up. "I see." He placed a hand on his waist. "Really…yeah. Okay."

"It is because of his older brother; you should have seen his face when I asked him to have the normal tutoring session at my house instead of his. It looked like I offered him the most wonderful present in the universe; jeez I have never seen him so happy." Kagome actually remembered he had kissed her cheek, with his fan club watching of course, it made the girls practically wet themselves.

Tohru informed her friend and looked at Momiji questioningly, and Momiji just jumped into another subject. "Is it okay for Aaya to leave his shop for so long? He's the manager."

"Ayame has a shop?" Tohru gaped at Momiji.

"Yes," Haru said. "He sells…" –Haru thought a moment—"outfits…for nurses, stewardesses, maids…and stuff," he attempted to explain. It was silent, for they all knew that was not the whole story.

Tohru and Momiji walked over to Haru. "He sells…dresses?" Tohru clarified.

"Well…I'm not sure…" Kagome said knowing what he was talking about.

Momiji then said, "Aaya says that he sells romance!"

"Romance?"

"Tohru you are too young to know," Kagome said eating her lunch.

* * *

Tohru stood with Kagome, Uo and Hana, telling them about Ayame's visit, when she remembered. "Oh yeah!" she gasped. "I forgot to ask what kind of shop sells nurse and maid uniforms!"

"What are you going on about now?" Uotani's eyes narrowed thin.

Hana's did the same. "Are you talking about a cosplay club?"

"No you both are wrong," Kagome said and they all looked at her, "It is a lingerie store."


	11. Chapter 10: Kyoko's Death

**_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts and favorites. That's amazing. This chapter is for you all! Okay here is where the real rewrite is going to start. It's a few big things either way. Question, should Shippo still be in this story? Let me know in a review._**

 ** _Thanks, ValueMyHeart._**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **The Anniversary of Kyoko's Death**

* * *

"Really? So Prince Charming's coming along?" asked Uo after Tohru had told her. "What about Kyo?"

"Oh…I don't know," Tohru said, "He didn't say anything."

Kagome sighed, "Kyo is just a loser, so I wouldn't worry about him."

Hanajima walked ahead of them, reaching the bottom of the steps as Uo, Kagome and Tohru followed. It had been exactly a year since Kyoko's death and they were visiting her grave after school.

"I bet Kyoko would like Kyo," Uotani said. "She'd tease him like crazy." Tohru laughed; pretty sure they were sharing the same image of Kyoko ruffling Kyo's hair continuously giggling over how orange it was.

Hana gazed, her mental image changing dramatically. "And when Kyo Sohma was boiling with rage…she'd squeeze hard enough to break his back."

Tohru's eyes widened. "That would be terrible!" In so many ways!

"No, that would be funny," Kagome said, smiling.

Her eyes looked up; Saki noticed something that surprised her the most. "It's been…a whole year…" she said, slowly, "…since your mother passed away."

Arisa gave one laugh. "Yeah, but, you know…I still feel like she'll show up any minute…smiling like she always did…and saying, 'My bad, my bad!'" Tohru smiled thoughtfully. "Sorry," Uo said after a moment, rubbing her forehead. "Got kind of serious there. But, well, that's just how great Kyoko was."

Uo closed her eyes and partly held up a loosely clenched fist. "The legend of the 'Red Butterfly of Kannana' will never die."

"That divine deco-tra," –Hana referred to the inscription on Kyoko's coat—"will forever be etched into my heart."

"Tohru!" All of them turned around to see Momiji running down the hallway towards them. "Hide me, hide me!" Momiji said, ducking behind her, gripping the fabric of her shirt.

"Huh? Wha—? Momiji?"

Momiji smiled and giggled. "We're playing Cops and Robbers right now! I'm the robber! You're working today, right, Tohru? See you later!" Momiji started towards the door.

One of Momiji's classmates leaned into the window, struggling to get through. "Momiji! Freeze, criminal! You can't hide from me!"

From down the hallway, called a laughing Momiji, "They found me! Tschϋß!"

Tohru leaned out the door. "Wh—watch where you're going…" she said, watching as he looked back at her for the second time, running at full speed down the hall.

"Hey guys! I found Momiji!" A few guys pushed through the doorway and ran down the hallway after Momiji.

Tohru, Hanajima, Kagome and Uotani watched. "…He certainly is energetic…" noticed Uo.

"That's good for a growing boy," Hana said.

"Oh, hey, that kid—" Uo nodded down the hallway. "Which of his parents is German?"

Tohru replied, "Huh…now that you mention it…" she trailed off. Actually…I haven't heard much about any of the Sohma parents…she noticed.

 _"I never even laughed like this in front of my parents." Yuki said, smiling at her._

"It would seem like that wouldn't it?" Kagome said. Just as she was about to turn down the next hallway, Yuki was approaching with someone else from the student council board. Kagome watched him carefully, noticing something wonderful. He was smiling.

Yuki never smiled like that around anther person besides Tohru.

He was changing, slowing, she was seeing the real person underneath all that politeness and it also made her smile as well. "How would Kyoko have thought about Yuki?" She asked.

Uo, Hana and Tohru all looked at each other. "She would have liked him." Uo said.

* * *

After school, Kyo looked around as Tohru's other three friends to arrive. They all wore black; Tohru had had her dress picked out for days, where Yuki and Kyo just threw on the first black articles of clothing they found that morning. "This temple is tiny…" Kyo commented.

"Yes!" Tohru smiled. She liked it. Even if it was just small and simple. That was good enough for her. "It has a homey feeling! I like it!"

"Why would you want that feeling from a temple…?" Kyo wondered. He didn't say it in an irritated way like he usually would, but just a curious tone.

Tohru's hair flew around her face as she turned her head quickly to Kyo. "Huh? Is that strange?"

"It's okay."

They continued walking, in search of Uotani, Higurashi and Hanajima. The three of them were supposed to meet them at Kyoko's grave. But technically, it wasn't just Kyoko's, but the entire Honda family's.

"But…" Yuki started, glancing around, "I'm glad the weather is so nice. It's been so overcast lately; I was worried…" he trailed off.

Tohru smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe it's because Mom is so happy…that everyone is coming to visit her grave." Kyo looked up slightly, blinking, but then quickly replaced his composure.

"Uotani, Kagome and Hanajima are meeting us there, right?" clarified Yuki.

"Yes! I'm sure they're already—"

"Tohru!" three simultaneous voices called out. The two guys looked up and Tohru did, too, but smiling luminously.

"Hi!" she said back to her friends. They waved at her from a distance away.

"Yo!" Uo called, smiling. "Great day for visiting a grave, huh?"

"Yes!" said Tohru.

Yuki and Kyo said nothing, noticing outfits, actually. Hana wore a long black dress with a veil, but Uo wore a long, long coat. It wasn't just a plain coat, but it was a gang uniform. On the left side of the chest, there was a Japanese flag, and it read: 'Southern Alliance'. The sleeve of the coat read: 'Fifth Generation Leader of the Suicide Squad'. Kagome on the other hand wore a black dress that hugged her body, showing off her legs. The top was a black jacket with a black tank top underneath it, but the most outstanding features of her outfit, was the black sun hat she wore with a pair of sunglasses and her long black hair tied in a ponytail. Hanajima carried a huge bouquet of flowers.

Kyo, no longer able to contain his opinions, blurt, "What's with that outfit?"

Uo eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Looking down, Hanajima's hand came to her chest. "Is it too plain?" she asked.

"Is it a little too revealing?" Kagome asked.

"Not you two!" Kyo grumbled at Saki and Kagome.

"Uotani…" Yuki began, re-reading everything written on the long coat. "…is that…a suicide squad uniform?"

"Oh. You recognize it?" asked she. She spun around, placed a hand on her hip, and with the other hand she pointed to the back of the coat which was now facing Yuki. On the back of the coat was a detailed symbol of a red butterfly. "I got this from Kyoko," she said, "The coat of the leader of the Red Butterfly Suicide Squad."

He blinked. "R-Red…butterfly?"

Tohru held up a finger and grinned. "That's my mom's name from when she was a gang leader!" she said proudly.

"I remember when Uo's face when Kyoko first gave it to her, the look was priceless." Kagome said smiling and Uo laughed too.

A gang leader…she says, smiling, thought Yuki.

Uo, Kagome and Hana turned for the steps to the graves and Tohru followed as they started up. "The gang's all here, so let's go!" Uo said, holding a fist high in the air.

Kyo and Yuki weren't getting them. They're having fun…they're seriously having fun…

They all walked up to the grave. It was spotless. Yuki kneeled down to it, noticing. "It's so clean. Has someone already been here?"

"Oh! It must have been Grandpa!" said Tohru. "Grandpa knows Mom's favorite food!" She noticed the kashiwa, or rice cakes wrapped in oak leaves.

"Grand…" Kyo started to ask, "Oh, that…"

"Yes!"

"Your grandfather on which side?" asked Yuki.

"My father's father!"

Hana glanced up, helping Uo separate the flowers from the bouquet. Uo was turned so that her other sleeve revealed to say 'The Black-clad Butterfly has arrived'. Kyoko was estranged from her parents…she remembered. Kagome looked at the look on Tohru's face, it was a smile, even when they all visited the grave of her mother, she is still smiling. She has more courage than I do.

"What happened…to your father?" he asked, expression softening.

Tohru bent down to place a paper bag in front of the grave. "He came down with pneumonia," she explained briefly, "…they said. I was too small to remember it very well, though."

Him and Kyo both said nothing, but that cleared something up for Yuki. Oh, I see…that's why she was so…He couldn't find a word due to drawing a serious blank, but he recalled that night exactly _._

 _She gasped and stood up. "Th—that's terrible! Do you have a fever?" She ran over to him with her hand held out to feel his forehead. At first Yuki pulled away, startled, but then stayed put so she could check._

"Mom, we're here!" said Tohru, smiling, bending down to her mother's grave.

"We're here," Hana said, softly.

"Gramps already cleaned up…so we don't have much to do," Uo stated.

"We can still put the flowers up," Kagome offered taking off her black sun hat and glasses setting them on the ground while she knelt down to help Hana with the rest of the flowers.

Yuki crouched down next to Tohru. Her father died, and then her mother died, too. So why… Yuki only made himself more confused. Why isn't she under a dark shadow? How can she keep smiling…and be so bright?

I remember the day of the accident. It replayed in Yuki's head; Tohru ran out of the room. She was called out by a teacher in the middle of class…after talking for a bit, she ran out of the classroom. Her two friends followed her out. For a while, the class was in an uproar. During all that…I wondered vaguely…if maybe one of her relatives got in an accident. Back then, she was just someone I only vaguely knew existed…Just some person called 'Tohru Honda'.

Now…living in the same house…being so close…and smiling with her…it's…strange, he thought.

"Yuki, look!" Tohru said, holding up an armful of flowers. These flowers are wonderful!" She smiled. He smiled back. It's a strange…feeling. Kyo noticed it, too. A strange feeling.

Tohru held the flowers by the middle of the stems, and tried to set them against the grave. They fell. She picked them up, straightened them, and tried again. They fell again. "H—huh? They won't stand up right…" Tohru frowned.

"Let me see it," Kagome said, "Yuki?" Kagome turned her head towards him and he noticed something, she looked nice with her hair back from her face. "Hold it there."

"Okay." He said kneeling down next to her. Uo just looked at Kagome and the prince and smiled a little. She had just called the prince by his real name. Uo knew that Kagome had hated Yuki, now as she watched the two of them work together.

"Do you need me to help…?" Hana offered.

"No," Kagome declined smiling. "If you helped, they'd look like they were cursed."

Kyo stuffed his hands in his pockets and faced the opposite direction that everyone else was in. "Hanajima…?" he asked. She looked to him. He didn't see her, but he continued slowly and carefully, "You…that is…do you…see ghosts and stuff?"

Hana closed her eyes. "Of course not…I don't have the spiritual sense…"

"Huh? But you're…waves…?"

"Waves and spirits are different," she said, looking down, "Don't put them on the same level. Denpa waves are like people's feelings…Rather than hearing with my ears, they come directly into my brain waves," she explained.

"I didn't ask for a frickin' dissertation," Kyo said, irritated.

"Why do you ask…?" she wondered, slightly suspicious.

"No reason. I didn't mean anything by it."

It was silent for a moment or two, and then Hanajima's head lifted, but she kept her eyes lower. "Living humans are the strongest…" she continued, "The dead do give off waves…but they are very weak. They're drowned out by the strength of the thoughts of the living. Even now, it's the same…Even now…your waves are echoing…"

A confused look crossed her face. She glanced at him, and he didn't notice her stare. "Why are you…standing before a grave with such feelings of regret…?" Kyo's eyes widened and he stepped away from her. "Chaos…" Hana recognized.

"Kyo, is something wrong?" Tohru asked. He looked over a little, darkened.

"It's nothing," was his automatic response.

"Yes…" Hana smiled, playing along.

"Oh…" Tohru said, "Really? Ah! Then both of you, please come this way!"

She pulled on Kyo's arm. "Huh?"

"It's already!" cheered Tohru.

Kyo looked to where she was dragging him to, and saw Kagome and Yuki knelt on the ground…with food. "Don't eat lunch in front of a grave!" Kyo raised his voice.

Uo looked up. "Wh—? It's okay," she said, "Kyoko would be happier if we made a lot of noise."

"What if someone who works here sees us?"

"We'll apologize," Kagome answered, simple.

She packed a picnic? Yuki noticed. Most people wouldn't do this…

"Anyway," said Uotani, "Sit down, Kyo. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Fine! Just shut up…" Kyo sat down on the end, in between Tohru and Hanajima, which was non-coincidentally the farthest spot from Yuki. Kagome say by Yuki and started serving him rice.

Tohru smiled and picked up a pair of chopsticks, and started to break them. "Kyo! What would you like?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Kyo replied, crossing his arms.

"Okay!"

No one said anything until Yuki decided that a conversation needed to start with him or it wouldn't. He looked to Uo. "Were you, Kagome and Hanajima good friends with Miss Honda's mother?"

"She was friends with us," Uo told him, smiling. "She was a legend before we met her, though, and I'd always wanted to be like her."

"A legend…?" Kyo's narrowed eyes turned up.

"Like I said," –Uotani looked to him—"the legend of the Red Butterfly. When Kyoko rode her bike, it was like a butterfly flying…her red taillights—soaring through the night."

"I don't get it," he said.

"This is delicious…" Hana commented, as always being completely off-subject.

"Hana would you guys like some of my mom's cobbler?" Hana smiled and said yes.

"You have no imagination!" Uo snapped back.

"What?"

Tohru could do nothing but smile.

"You know Miss Higurashi, we have never met you mother?" Yuki said. "Didn't you say you use to live on a shrine?"

Kagome looked up at him with her chopstick in her mouth. "Oh," she swallowed the fish she had in her mouth. "Actually this weekend, I am helping out with the festival, would you guys like to come?"

"Oh that would be great!" Uo said.

"I would love too," Hana said.

"That is wonderful; we can actually see you in your real priestess attire." Tohru said., making Kagome smile.

Tohru always loved the fact she was a priestess, her friend said it made her more special. "I would like to come Kagome; this would be a good experience." Yuki said.

Everyone turned their head to Kyo who looked bored. "Oh fine, I will go."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, Kagome took the liberty to invite us and as usually the stupid cat is ungrateful," Yuki's voice was full of loathing and hate.

"Shut up! Stupid Rat, you know what I will go and I will have a good time!" Kyo spat at his cousin/rival.

"That's great I will tell mom," Kagome said. "Thank you," she said to Kyo making him look at her. "It will be nice to have you two come with us, since you are such a big part of our lives. Thank you." She sounded like Tohru for a minute but she was truly happy.

'Yeah whatever, you don't have to make a big deal about it." Kyo said making Kagome smile even more. This was going to be a fun weekend.

When it came time for them to leave, they split up and Uo, Kagome and Hana walked one way towards their homes, and the others walked towards theirs. Tohru and Uotani waved goodbye to each other.

"You know," Uo started as Hana looked over, "when those three are together…it's been a lot more relaxed lately," she rephrased. "Prince Charming doesn't act like he has a stick up his ass all the time, you know? And it almost seems like Kyon's trying to take care of Tohru." She looked at the clouds and smiled while they continued walking. "Someday…one of them might end up admitting he likes her."

"Oh my," Hana said, "I would hate that. I won't approve of a romantic association with Tohru so easily…"

"They need to grow up more," Kagome said.

Uotani looked to her. "When did you become the mother-in-law?"

She closed her eyes, replying, "I was half-joking."

"So…You were half-serious?" Uo prompted.

"Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma's hearts…are still ruled by chaos…or confusion. I can't really put my finger on it…but a dark shadow has fallen over their thoughts," Hanajima described, "Everyone has some thoughts like that…but with those two, it's much worse than usual. As long as they have those thoughts, there may not be room for love. And if I may say so…they both seem extremely dense in that arena."

"Yeah, but so's Tohru," Uo reminded her. Then she smiled. "But…well…there are times when…without knowing why, before you know it…a person 'blooms'."

"Oh no…" Hana said, voice weaker than usual due to the subject, "When I think of Tohru going off to be a bride…it makes me cry."

Uotani stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Now you're really jumping to conclusions."

"Not really, it is bound to happen one day." Kagome said.

* * *

The weekend finally came, the group of friends that featured Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hana, Uo although two more additions came, it was Momiji and Haru who had heard about this adventure and invited themselves along. "I hope there is candy at this festival?" Momiji said as all of the teens walked down the street.

"It should be fun," Tohru said happily.

Finally, all of them came to the Higurashi-Shrine entrance. It was a huge step of stairs with a festival sign on top. "That is a lot of stairs," Kyo complained.

"Afraid you won't make it to the top?" Yuki said.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted and they all started coming to the top. When they reached it, a bunch of people was walking around to the little booths. A couple of kids were walking around flying some kites. It was a very nice festival. "Hey they have a fighting contest," Haru said.

"They have candy!" Momiji explained.

"Hey everyone," they turned and saw Kagome walking downward in a traditional priestess attire with a bow and arrow on her back. "Having fun?"

"This is wonderful," Tohru said. "I have never been to one of these before."

"This is a great set-up," Yuki said with his winning smile.

Kagome smiled, "I am glad you like it, enjoy yourselves," Haru and Kyo ran to the fighting contest. Momiji went to the candy booths. Hana went to the charms and fortunes, Uo went to the swords and weapons for sale. Tohru and Yuki were all that was left in the group.

"So would you guys like a tour?" Kagome asked.

"Yes that would wonderful," Yuki said.

Kagome showed them all over the grounds. Yuki stopped at one stand, when they were sailing some planets. He excused himself and went to look at something. At the end of the day, Kyo had won the fighting contest, Uo had bought some weapons and Hana bought some charms. Momiji bought some candy while Yuki bought some planets. Tohru had almost on bought a necklace but Kagome's mother gave it to her as a gift.

It was a very nice festival.


	12. Chapter 11: The Lake House

**Chapter 11:**

 **The Lake House**

* * *

"Wow, there's a lake!" Tohru beamed. She was standing out on the balcony door where the sunshine was shimmering over the huge lake. It was so blue! "It's so pretty! And so big!"

Kagome heard the commotion out on the deck and joined the other members of the Sohma family. Shigure invited her to one of the Sohma family's Lake houses for Golden week. She only accepted only after her mother had insisted she needed to spend some more time with her friends before coming home for a while.

"Is it that unusual for you to see a lake?" asked Hatori. He put his hand on top of the doorway, standing next to the girls.

Tohru glanced over to Hatori. "Yes!" she answered, "This is the first time I've seen a real one!"

Kagome noticed that Yuki came up to her mother side, silent and just observing the lake with all of its surroundings. "This is a beautiful lake." She said putting her hand on the railing.

Shigure laughed, "Huu huu huu…A summer house like this by the lake, you half-expect Jason to show up!" Tohru looked over to Shigure who was on the couch holding a closed fan, eyes wide, Yuki, Hatori and Kagome all looked over at Shigure with annoyed expressions on their face. "Don't even start with your nonsense."

Kyo sat in the middle of the living room, arms crossed. "Jieison…Jaysun? Now where have I heard that before?"

Clearly seeing the confusion on Kyo's face, Shigure grinned. "'Jason' is a new species of bear. You are so ignorant, Kyo."

Kyo spun around, embarrassed. "Shut up! I knew that!" He didn't know because Jason wasn't even a bear. Kagome thought to herself.

"No you don't," Kagome said, causing Kyo to growl at her in frustration. "Yuki, I am going to start looking for herbs out in the field, want to come?"

"Sure." Yuki said before two teenagers walked out of the front door leaving everyone else in the Lake house. "What are we looking for?" He asked as they came to a small clearing by the side of the house.

"Kudzu," She answered, "They're good for headaches," She knelt beside a tree. "If I know Hatori, he will get a headache from all the noise, I am just getting prepared." Yuki smiled, and Kagome looked back at him, "Come on Your highness I am not looking by myself." He knelt down next to her and started looking for the herb.

By the time they returned, Hatori was already lying down on the couch with a headache, so Kagome crushed the herbs into a drink and made him drink it. Yuki noticed she looked at peace helping Hatori even if he was a doctor. She would make a good nurse.

"So why don't you guys go on a walk with Tohru, I am sure she wants to see the lake up closer." Shigure said, as both of the boys sent a death glare to each other. Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped next to her best friend.

"Its fine, I will go with Tohru, you boys can stay here," Kagome said.

"No," Yuki said, walking up to the girls. "It is not safe for you girls to be alone, let me come with you." Kagome shrugged.

"Hey I am going too," Kyo said as the other three teenagers were about to walk out the front door.

"Fine," Kagome said walking out the door.

"Just don't make a racket." Yuki said loathingly at his cousin.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The four friends walked silently through the woods. It was so silent that Tohru was behind Yuki, Kagome and Kyo, worrying. Her hands were together, shaking. _Oh! It's heavy! There's an infinitely heavy weight looming over us! The two of them aren't even arguing!_ She realized, taken over by doom.

 _Why did they suddenly get like this? I don't remember them being like this before we visited Mom's grave…What could be the cause?_ She gasped, looking up, eyes wide. _That must be it! The only possible explanation is that it's because of me! I must have said or done something to offend them while we were visiting Mom's grave! Only, the two of them are so nice that they couldn't say anything…_

Tohru quickened her pace only a second to walk in between the two boys. She clasped her hands and looked down, ready to just say it. She stopped walking. "Um…I'm…I'm sorry!"

The boys walked another two steps ahead before they also look back. "Huh?"

Kagome turned to look at her friend when she noticed the boys had stopped walking.

"I really am so stupid…I didn't even notice at all…" she continued, "Um, um, um…If I did anything to offend you, please! Tell me! I'll make sure to never do it again," she promised. "So…" She blushed, and was about to cry. Actually, she kind of already was. "So please…" She couldn't finish. Go back…to the way you two always were…

Yuki honestly became concerned. "Miss Honda…? Wait…Wait a second…"

"Wha…What the…? What are you talking about?" Kyo asked, also concerned. He walked back towards her, but tripped in the process, unfortunately. "WOAH!"

"Kyo? Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Kyo, did you hurt yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Dammit!" Kyo grumbled. "Who's idea was it to go on this pathetic excuse for a trail?" He looked down to where he'd tripped and saw a hole, which oddly looked like a giant paw print.

"These…these footprints…" muttered Tohru. She knelt to the ground, holding her hands together. Her eyes grew wide and her hands started to shake frantically as she stood back up. "It's Jason!"

"Jason?" Kyo repeated, also frantic.

"They're bear tracks," Yuki said. Kagome stood next to the prince with a weird look on her face but just deeply sighed at her other two friends.

Tohru went into a panic and started shaking violently. "Wh—wh—wh—what should we do? It's unsafe! It's terrible! It's dangerous!" She started backing away from the prints in the ground. "Please, you two! You should get back to the hou…" her voice dissolving into nothing.

She took a step too far and started to fall, facing the sky, eyes wide, frozen and unable to breathe.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki exclaimed. Kyo and Yuki went after her and started to fall down the hill too.

"Tohru!" Kagome cried out as she ran to her friend's rescue.

* * *

Shigure propped up his elbow on the table, and smirk. "Yes, yes, it's okay," he said, assuring, to his editor on the other line of the phone. "The manuscript is already done. It's just a joke," he told her, tapping his closed fan on his leg as he sat. "Later," he said before he put the phone back on the receiver.

He turned to Hatori with a face that told of his ruined fun. "I have put in a call to my editor…"

"Of course. Don't cry…" Hatori added, noticing Shigure's expression.

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" Shigure whined, squeezing his eyes shut and having a tantrum like a child.

Hatori sighed. "I'm bored too." And honestly, he didn't have anything to do either.

"Oh no!" Shigure's eyes grew wide as he said this and he looked straight at Hatori. "You can't be bored, Hari! I brought an assortment of recommended books!"

"Hm?"

"What better way than to take advantage of this carefree leisure time than by catching up with your reading?"

Hatori looked to the side to see a few stacks of books that Shigure brought. He said nothing, but thought over what Shigure had said, and he did like reading, but he came to a realization. _I see…Kana's wedding, he realized. Maybe that's why Shigure's so worried about me. Come to think of it, Ayame came to see me recently, too…_

 _Ayame came into the office with a cup in his hand. "You must be tired from work; here I made you some tea! Gulp it down," He sang._

"Shigure…"

"Yes?" Shigure held out a book.

Hatori took the book and looked at it, smiling. "No," he said after a pause. "You're right. It has been a while…since I've been able to just sit down and relax with a book."

There was a silence, which was broken by, "I wonder if Tohru and the others are getting along?"

"If she's with them, I'm sure it's fine," Hatori assured, but with hidden doubt.

* * *

The four of them weren't fine. Tohru sat against a tall tree, face in hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" –her voice grew louder—"I'm so sorry!" Kyo was on the ground beside her, flat down on his stomach, transformed. Yuki was clinging to a piece of bark above Kagome's shoulder, also transformed. This was the result of them both accidentally hugging her when they saved her from the fall. Kagome on the other hand was lying beside all of them wincing in pain from when she hit her leg.

"Miss Honda, Miss Higurashi are you hurt?" asked Yuki.

"No!" she answered, "And I'm sorry!" she continued her apologies, now crying.

"I think I'll be okay," Kagome said standing up a little bit stretching her arms.

"Sheesh!" Kyo pushed himself off the ground, shook off his tail. "Watch where you're going, why doncha?"

"Okay, okay!" wailed Tohru. She sniffled and stood herself up. "I'll go gather your clothes," she muttered, walking away.

Yuki dropped to the ground and shook his tiny hands off. "'Watch where you're going'," Yuki mocked his cousin, "As the first person to fall, you have no right to say that."

"Ah? Don't patronize me!" Kyo exclaimed. "You fell down first, and you know it!" he said, shooting a glare at Yuki. "That's why little boys who stayed locked in their rooms are so useless!"

"It's better than a certain idiot who went training in the mountains and came back more hopeless than ever," Yuki shot right back.

"Give me a break! Nobody could master everything that I had to learn up there in just four months! Someone like you would be dead in two days! You could stand to learn from this little hike!"

"And you could stand to learn some common sense. And just so you know, Jason isn't a bear—he's a character in a horror film."

Kyo's fur stood up and he looked down on the small Yuki, fuming. "Don't act like you're so smart! Who gives a damn if a bear shows up in a horror movie?"

Yuki just looked at him for a moment with narrowed eyes. "You truly are an idiot."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tohru, now with clothes, looked up at hearing Kyo's outburst. Kagome just sat a few feet away from them, watching them both with fascination, they were both acting like Kouga and Inuyasha a little bit.

"Today will be the day you breathe your last!" Kyo continued loudly. Yuki scrambled up the tree and sat on a branch, just out of Kyo's reach. Kyo attempted to follow, but failed, his paws were just stretched up before him, clinging to the tree and then scraping down.

"I'm really tired of hearing that line…" told Yuki him from the branch.

"Hold still, dammit!" Kyo hollered, likely being heard even back at the house. He continued to jump up the trunk of the tree, fail, and drag his paws back down, scraping against the bark. Yuki watched, narrow-eyed. "C'mon! Fight like a man! You're cheating!" Kyo accused of him, as Tohru's eyes came up once again, and watched.

"In these forms, you're the one who's cheating," Yuki replied, as rats looking much like him at the moment were climbing up the tree towards him.

"Damn liar!" Kyo jumped up onto the tree trunk and held it, before unsuccessfully going back down. "Look at you, calling all your friends!" he noticed as the fifth rat came down onto Yuki's branch. "And don't be so calm!"

Yuki shut his eyes sighed and said, "They came on their own…I can't help it." His eyes opened, glaring down at Kyo. "How sad," he commented, noticing there was no one coming to him as the rats were to him. "It looks like you don't have any friends on this mountain."

"Dammit! This is why everyone hates rats!" Kyo jumped up the tree again and held him angry stare on Yuki.

Before they could continue their bickering, a lighthearted laugh came from behind Kyo. Tohru, who had been watching, had burst into laughter. "Heehee!" she giggled, going down to her knees, holding their clothes to her chest. "You're fighting!" she managed before she continued her giggles. She was literally crying, from laughing.

"…Miss Honda?" Yuki came down from the tree and came over to her. Kagome just sat down by Tohru and then Yuki's rat friends came around her and she started giggling at them all.

"W—What?" Kyo followed, eyes as wide, as Yuki's were, too.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized, still chuckling. "You were fighting, but I laughed…that was rude of me. B—But for some reason…I felt relieved." She sighed, finally being able to breathe again, now that she stopped. "The two of you were back to normal again…like that."

She wiped her eyes, smiling. "When I thought that, I felt so relieved. I just…It's strange, isn't it?" Before today, I couldn't do anything about your fighting except watch and worry…but now, it gives me some peace of mind. It's weird…

Kyo and Yuki were silent and still with gleaming eyes, until Yuki took a step towards her. "Um…well…Miss Honda …" he said, "You were saying something before we fell," he pointed out. He paused, and decided to answer. "I wasn't angry with you or anything, Miss Honda. If I looked like I was mad, it was—"

He cut himself off as an image flashed through his mind. "It was…it was…" –he looked down—"just that I wasn't feeling well." Tohru gasped and started to panic, but he touched his tiny paw to her knee and told her that now he was alright, and she calmed. "I'm sorry…for worrying you." Her eyes widened.

"Me too," Kyo added, turning away. "I'm not really mad either…at anything. I just…" He looked over only a little. "I just wasn't really…feeling very well." There was a thoughtful silence.

"In the head?"

"No!" Just as Kyo lunged for Yuki, they both were surrounded by smoke and they were human. Tohru squealed and whirled around just in time, as she always does.

Tohru had dropped their clothes so they both quickly picked up their own and went behind to nearby trees. Tohru sat facing away from the trees they were behind, even though it wouldn't matter if she had looked that way. She waited for a while, red, and soon stuttered, "Th—that's a relief. I'm glad that you weren't feeling well…" She caught herself. "Ah! No, wait! I'm not glad about that, it's just you haven't changed—um—that is."

"Changed?" Kagome asked when she came back into the conversation. She put her arm around Tohru in concern but Tohru gave her a smile assuring her it was okay.

"I haven't really changed at all…" In the sense right then, because if not, yes, changed much, thanks to the current situation.

They stepped from behind the tree and Tohru turned as they did. They pointed a finger at each other, or for Kyo, a thumb, and in unison said, "Except that I really hate this guy." This resulted in only more silence…but for a much shorter time.

"What did you say?" Kyo turned to him, angry again.

"What did you say?" Yuki responded more composedly.

"I'll hate you my whole life! I hate you so much I could die!"

"Go ahead. It would save me the effort."

Kagome giggled, and her hair freely blew around her head as she shook with the laughter. Yuki and Kyo both stopped immediately to stare at the miko, confused mostly.

 _I'm glad. It really is better…when they're energetic. But thinking that it's good for them to be fighting…is pretty strange. Still…it really is for the best._ Kagome thought.

"Do you think maybe we should call it a day?" Yuki suggested.

"Yeah, we can always go to the lake…tomorrow."

"Okay!" agreed Tohru.

"Kyo, I will race you," Kagome said.

"You're on!" Kyo said and took after the laughing miko as Yuki and Tohru smiled at the running pair.

* * *

The next day, Hatori reading glasses were on and he read intently, Shigure's book, Summer-Colored Sigh. He was about halfway through.

"You like?" Shigure asked, grinning.

Hatori set the book down and looked up and at Shigure. "It makes me sick."

"Miss Honda, Miss Higurashi are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm perfectly ready!" Tohru replied to Yuki.

"Yup just getting my shoes on," Kagome said.

Shigure glanced up at them from a book he was reading, lounging. "You're going to the lake? Don't fall in, Kyo," he joked.

Kyo balled his fists and retorted, "I won't fall in!"

Kagome had a strange feeling that Tohru was much more likely to fall into the lake on their visit., so she decided to keep a close eye on her.

"Ah!" Kagome remembered something, and walked over to the couch where she saw Hatori's head. "Hatori, we're about to take off…okay…?" Her stopped as she saw him lying on the couch, asleep with the lightest, whistling snore, a book fallen flat to his chest, on the page he'd left off.

"Oh, Haa's sleeping?" Shigure looked up.

"Yes." Tohru smiled.

"Hatori sleeps?" Kyo mumbled, raising an eyebrow at Hatori's general direction.

Shigure sat up. "Kyo? Everyone needs to sleep," he reminded him with a look that told him he was somewhat an idiot.

"I know that!" Kyo turned to Shigure, fast. "I meant he doesn't seem like he'd sleep in front of people!"

Kagome hadn't moved from watching Hatori, and she decided on something, leaving the room and going down the hallway.

"Oh…yes, well, that's true," Shigure agreed with Kyo, "It's unusual." He propped his head up in his palm with his elbow rested on his knee, and smiled to a sleeping Hatori. "Poor thing. He's tired. So much on his mind." His eyes widened, catching himself but mostly because of seeing Tohru run back into the room with a large blanket in her arms.

"He'll catch a cold like that, so I brought him a blanket," she said, concerned for him. She immediately went to Hatori and carefully draped it over him.

"You're so kind, Kagome. You'll make someone a good wife," Shigure said with a grin.

"I don't plan on getting married." she objected.

Yuki and Kyo thought immediately how stupid Shigure's comment was, in their opinion.

"My, my, how wonderfully thoughtful of you," said a voice, unwelcome by most. They walked up behind Kagome and patted her shoulder, once. "You have my praise."

All eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Ayame. There was a very, very, long silence between everyone. It was so silent; they could hear the light breeze outside and the chirp of only one bird, clear as crystal.

Ayame broke out into his shrill laugh of his and asked, "What's wrong everyone? You're all so stiff! Are you sick?" He repeatedly pats Kagome's head and laughed, making the others, in exception of Shigure, nervous.

"It's because you showed up suddenly!" the two boys exploded at him.

"Don't you learn anything?" Kyo continued, eye twitching, "Where the hell did you materialize from?" he asked, annoyed, and clenching his fists.

Ayame sighed and looked dreamily into the distance. "I came in through the door, obviously. Kyonkichi, you really are such a simpleton," he said.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from!"

Tohru had drifted back away from Ayame, and to Yuki. "Ah…um…Hello, Ayame…"

Yuki put his arm out and in front of her to keep her from his brother. "Miss Honda, he's dangerous. Don't go near him." And even though there wasn't real danger, in his mind there was some sort of it.

"Gentlemen!" Ayame exclaimed and crossed his arms, but held up a finger. "I know you're all overwhelmed with tears of gratitude upon meeting me again, but please calm down. I came here with the help of a certain individual."

"A certain…individual…?" mused Yuki and Kyo. They gasped and turned to Shigure.

Shigure nervously held up a hand, slightly frightened by their glares to him. "Eh? Just a…no! I swear, it wasn't me!"

"No need to fear, Gure!" –Ayame outstretched his arm with an open hand towards Shigure—"Even if the entire world turns against you, I will forever be on your side!"

"Aaya, I can forever count on you to make my heart soar!" Shigure did the same.

"Je t'aime mon amour, bon voyage!"

"Annyeong hashimunika!"

"Well? What the hell did you come here for?" Kyo demanded, very impatient.

"Now, now, you need to calm down," said Ayame, turning back to Kyo. "What was it that Kinpachi said? Oh! You might not know." He smiled. "It's from a school drama about razzle-dazzle youth being lifted from ignorance like fish from a dried up stream," he compared.

Shigure also smiled. "That sounds exciting, Aaya, but you're completely off the mark."

Aaya continued, anyway. "Kinpachi-Sensei said… 'You can't have 'hito', the character that means 'person'…without two lines supporting each other'." He looked into the distance with a wondering expression, one hand raised.

Kyo and Yuki gazed at Ayame; Kyo's dripping in irritation, as Tohru looked thoughtful as she decoded the quote. Yuki's gaze transformed into a glare. "…And that is relevant… how?"

Aaya put his hand down and grinned to himself. "Yes, it is a good line, isn't it?"

"YOU JUST WANTED TO SAY IT?" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed.

"I'm worn out! Just being around you wears me out!" Kyo went on. "If you don't have any business here, then go home, dammit!"

"How rude! I always have business here!" Ayame replied, before turning to Yuki and grasping his younger brother's hands. "Yuki! Let's let today be the day we deepen our brotherly bond!"

"I'll sink you to the bottom of the lake before I let that happen."

"I see! I see! We'll always be together as brothers!"

"SINK BY YOURSELF!"

Tohru laughed a bit, nervous, and held up her hands to try and calm them. Ayame was hit on the back of his head with a book by a disturbed Hatori who was still lying on the couch.

Just then, Kagome narrowed her eyes, stepped on Ayame's foot making him squeal and smacked him on the head hard making him fall to the ground in pain. Yuki just stared at Kagome, "Kagome, you are my new best friend." Kagome just stared at Yuki with shock on her face while Kyo stared opened mouthed at her.

Hatori sat up and brought the book down, looking annoyed. "I thought I told you not to bother people too much, Ayame," he said.

Ayame recovered from the hit from Kagome and sat up.

"Why, hello, Tori!" Ayame beamed.

Tohru's mouth fell open and she exclaimed, "Hatori! Did we wake you up?"

 _No one would be able to sleep through all that noise…_ he mentally answered.

Ayame bent down with his hands on his hips. "Tori, good morning!"

"Sorry for waking you up," Shigure grinned.

Hatori put his face in his hands. Ugh…just be quiet… "Well?" Hatori turned his face in his hand so he could barely see Ayame with his near-blind eye. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Upon going to the main house and hearing from a maid," –who happened to be fifty-three—"that Tori was with everyone at a summer home, I thought –in that case—I wanted to join you all, and left immediately. Of course, I came by car, comfortably and invincibly."

 _That's insane! In front of Hatori, he just answers the question!_ Thought Yuki and Kyo, unbelievably.

"Yuki, Kyo…weren't you going to take Tohru and Kagome to the lake today?" Hatori changed the subject.

"Ah…"

"Oh? Really?" interjected Aaya. "In that case, you must go right away. I do not know why you're still lazing about in here. If you're going to escort these lovely ladies, you must be more chic about it," he lectured.

* * *

Yuki and Kyo looked angrier than ever that day, because it was clearly Ayame's fault that they have not left yet.

"Ah!" Tohru held her hands in front of her, stepping in front of the boys. "Uh, uh, um, well, that is…We'll be going to the lake now…Yes…" she stepped back, shaking, and left with an angry Kagome, Kyo and Yuki.

Soon enough the four friends walked down the path and Kagome walked up next to Yuki. "Yuki, why did you say I was your best friend?"

He looked at her funny but then smiled, "I only said that because the way you dealt with my brother and because you are such a good friend to Tohru, but also a good friend to me and maybe Kyo.' He took her hand a little bit. "I may not know you that well but, I know you are a good person." He released her arm and walked ahead.

Kagome stared at her hand and smiled softly. She would not mind being better friends with Yuki or Kyo. When she had first met Yuki he seemed so self-absorbed, but now as she had gotten to know him, he really was a prince. Although she did not know everything about the Sohma family and probably never would, being friends with Yuki and Kyo were great. She wanted to learn more about them, little by little.

"Hey guys I am going to go by the water for a little bit, I will be right back." She yelled and waved bye. Kagome just walked by the water and then sat down by the waves, it was just so peaceful. Then she smiled and put her stuff on the sand and ran up to a huge rock. As she was about to jump her three friends came walking around the shore. Tohru literally freaked when she saw Kagome on top of the cliff.

"Kagome, come down it is dangerous,"

'No it isn't watch this," Then Kagome jumped right into the water a huge splash came. Yuki and Kyo just stared at the water until Kagome came back up laughing. "hey are you guys going to come in?" she yelled.

"No, it is too cold,' Kyo said.

"Chicken!" Kagome yelled.

"I am not!"

"Bok, bok, bok!" Kagome said and Kyo got red in the face.

"I am coming in!" Then Kyo jumped into the water.

Tohru just smiled and sat on the beach with Yuki while the two others chased each other around in the lake. After a while they went back to the house and when Hatori saw Kagome and Kyo wet.

"Ah!" Shigure looked to the sound of footsteps on the trail. "They're back."

Hatori looked to see Kyo, Kagome, Yuki, and Tohru walking up to the house, with lightened moods. _All that I can do now…is watch over them so that they…don't make the same mistakes. So that they don't lose the will…to smile._

Ayame had left the two to ho downstairs and greet the others at the door. "My, my. Welcome back, Yuk! And you're with your little friends!"

Kyo dived back into his usual mood. "Who're you calling his friend?"

Ayame ignored his comment. "By the way, Yuki—"

"Hey!" Kyo demanded response.

"I just received some advice from Tori," Ayame continued. "From now on, I'm going to deepen our bond with my forceful conviction! This is the best way!" he decided.

The best way is for him to give up, thought Yuki, dark and irritated.

"Forceful conviction?" Tohru repeated, lighting up. "What do you mean?"

Ayame grinned. "I mean—! Yuki is my younger brother, and I am Yuki's older brother! Based on this indisputable fact, I will make this declaration!"

He pointed his finger, preparing it for the moment of truth. "Yuki!" He forcefully pointed his finger from a height above Yuki and declared, "As your older brother, I want you…to submit to me!"

His last words echoed off the deep forest, everyone standing silent. Yuki looked at him blankly, head cocked.

Then he smirked evilly. "GO TO HELL!"

Let's say Yuki did not submit to his brother, and instead, backfired with his earlier promise of submerging him in the lake.

Back up on the deck, Hatori took a sip of his tea and said, "Poor Ayame. He just doesn't get it."

"He really doesn't, Shigure agreed, once again fanning sweat away, nervously. He snapped the fan together and tilted his head. But… -he smiled- You don't either Haa. There might…still be more for you in life.

Tohru just watched as Kagome rang her hair out and whipped it at Kyo _. It was a great first trip to the lake, I think Kagome, Yuki and Kyo became greater friends; I am so thankful that my best friends can get along so well. It makes me so happy to have them in my life._


	13. Chapter 12: Kisa Sohma

**Chapter 12:**

 **Kisa Sohma**

* * *

The rain had started to picked up after Kagome and Yuki had left Shigure's house to go grocery shopping. It was during their usual study session when Shigure had come around the corner complaining he was starving. These geniuses had forgotten that Tohru had to work. Since none of the boys could cook, Kagome offered to help out. Kyo refused to go out since it was raining, Yuki volunteered.

Yuki checked the rain. "It looks like the rain will stop soon," he announced, smiling.

"Good, if we don't get back soon, Kyo might eat Shigure." He smiled at her smile, "I actually thought for a minute it would never stop."

"Well, let's wait a little longer for it to stop," he suggested. So they resumed waiting.

"Golden Week is already over," Yuki said after a while.

"Yeah…I'm going to miss that summer home."

"Well," Yuki said, "I can't say I'll miss the noise."

"But spending time with everyone was fun," Kagome said.

Yuki's grin widened. "But don't forget that as soon as the break is over, we have mid-terms!"

In reply to that, Kagome looked down with a sad sigh, trying to think. "Ah! But," –her head popped up— "before that…we have student body elections!" He sighed and the corners of his mouth went down. Kagome continued, "I hear that student body President Takei wants you to be his successor…but…you don't want to?" she asked.

"No…" he admitted. "I don't know…what he… or anyone else is expecting…but…it would be a problem if they had the wrong idea." He looked down. "The real me…is more…"

"…More?" Kagome pressed.

His head came up and he turned to her. "It's nothing…It's nothing!" he assured her with unexpected frustration. Yuki put a hand to his head, developing an ache.

"I was actually thinking about joining student council too," Kagome said. "As secretary or something."

Yuki looked at her. "I didn't think that you were interested in that sort of thing?"

Kagome looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah but you have helped me so much in my studies; It would do great for me and high school is when you change. It is time for some new scenery,"

Both looked up at the sound of running footsteps. They saw Hatsuharu carrying something bundled in his coat. Haru stopped in front of them, sleeveless, and soaked by the rain. He did not look particularly happy. "Well if it isn't Yuki."

"Haru…" Both of the teenagers asked their friend/relative. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked Yuki.

"That's my line," Yuki said, placing his hands on his hips. "You're drenched," he observed, concerned. He—as well as Kagome—stepped out into the rain with Hatsuharu. "Did you get lost again?"

"I was looking for something."

"Looking for something? Your bicycle?"

Hatsuharu took a gloved hand to reveal the contents of his coat. "I was looking…for her." In his arms was a young tiger.

Yuki and Kagome's eyes went wide, Yuki's with recognition.

Kagome felt a surge of power, like Haru and Yuki but this was of a tiger. 'So she is one of the zodiacs?" she asked looking at the little bundle. Kisa's eyes snapped open and took a nice hard chomp on Kagome's hand. "Eeekkk!"

When they finally got back to the house, Haru wrapped Kagome's hand in bandages. "Goodness, that's quite a bite you've got there," observed Shigure.

"It is nothing, I have had worse than this," Kagome said sighing. "Although, it wasn't nice to do Kisa."

Yuki aimed an irritated look at Kisa, who was still a tiger, lying down on the floor, staring at the wall. "Kisa, apologize to her," said Yuki as if he was her father. Kisa didn't stir. "Kisa!"

"Yuki," Shigure said, smiling a small smile, "She doesn't speak."

Kagome and Yuki looked at Shigure with wide eyes.

"She can't speak," Haru told them. He tugged a towel, damp with soaked up rain, of his head and around his neck. "Since after she entered middle school…not a word."

"According to Hatori…" Hatsuharu continued, "she has an emotional problem…that's sealed her ability to speak. Because of all that's happened, she's stopped talking, she doesn't go to school…and finally, today she didn't come home."

Kagome gasped.

"So I went looking for her," he went on, "I found her in tiger form." And he had found her lying on a little ledge, as if she'd been there hours, which she may have.

"Did she bump into someone of the opposite gender?" asked Kagome.

"It looks like she's gotten weak," said Haru.

"So…what happened…to cause all this?" Yuki wondered, looking unhappy for Kisa and himself.

"That," Haru said.

"That?" pressed Kagome.

Kisa's little ear twitched. Don't. Don't. Please don't.

Haru looked up from the floor. "Teasing."

Everyone's eyes widened. Kagome's lips separated with a small gasp. She looked o the verge of tears, relating too well. Kisa jumped up and bit Hatsuharu on his right arm, the one without a wrap-around snake tattoo, like the other one. She bit hard, darkening Haru. Kagome stared at Kisa with huge eyes. Haru turned his head to Kisa, who was still clamped down on his arm. "That hurts," he said, calm and angry. "What…? Are you mad?" he questioned with the same tone. "Are you telling me not to tell them things that are none of their business?"

Kisa looked at him, almost furious.

He continued. "Be serious…do you realize how much we've worried over you? Your mom is out looking for you everywhere right now."

Kisa intensified her glare and ran off straight out the back door. Kagome stood up from her spot and ran outside to find Kisa.

"You're too calm, Sensei," Haru told Shigure, examining his bite.

Shigure bent down to him, curious. "Haru …you didn't happen to turn black, did you?"

"Mm-mm," he declined. "I'm a little annoyed because it hurts. …That Kisa's hopeless."

Yuki folded his hands still sitting in the same spot he had been since they arrived home, and set his eyes on Hatsuharu. "You seem awfully worried about her. Are the two of you such good friends?"

"… Huh?" The two of them looked back at him. "Are you jealous?" they asked simultaneously.

"NO!" Yuki exploded, frustrated even more now.

"You're so cold," commented Shigure.

"Isn't he?" said Haru.

Yuki put his hands on the table and looked at them, looking dizzy in a way. These people…he thought.

"I just can't leave her alone," Haru answered to Yuki. "She reminds me…of the time you wouldn't speak, Yuki. You would curl up in a ball…and be completely silent. It was all you could do to protect yourself. That's what she reminds me of."

Yuki stood and turned away, smacking his hard fist on the wall. "SHUT UP!"

"Come now, is that really anything to get worked up about?" asked Shigure, coolly.

"Yes, it is," Yuki said, voice little lower than before.

"Are you embarrassed?"

Yuki gave a death glare with his eyes wide open to nothing but the floor. Then he walked off and out the back door.

"You know," Haru said as Shigure sat down with him, "you have a really bad habit of saying things that are like pouring oil on a fire." They both rested their heads on their hands, elbow propped.

"Such is my nature," Shigure chuckled.

"Kisa!" Kagome yelled outside, and followed the aura but, jumped out of her fur. "So here you are. Thank goodness! Kisa-—" She'd gotten sick of Kagome's rambling and turned to bite her once again. The pain was weakened thanks to the bandage on her hand, though. "Kisa," Kagome said. "You don't have to be out here alone you-"

"Won't you come inside for now…Kisa?" a soft voice called from behind Kagome. A woman with close-cut, dark hair knelt down beside Kagome. Kagome looked to her, surprised. "Kisa…?" she asked again. "Kisa…Kisa…it's your mother." Tohru ignored the pain in her hand and looked at Kisa's mother with wide eyes.

Kisa looked up at her mother, still holding Kagome's hand in her mouth.

"Shigure made sure to call me. Hey…what are you doing? What are you doing, causing trouble for everyone around you? What are you thinking? Do you enjoy…worrying your mother?" she asked, . She looked at her daughter with glossy, light eyes.

Kagome looked down at the grass, a memory triggering in her mind.

"The mothers of children possessed by vengeful spirits…usually either become overprotective of them…or reject them."

"Hey…why didn't you tell me you were being teased?" asked her mother, becoming more frustrated. "Why did you run away? Why won't you say anything?"

Watching from only feet away, unnoticed, Yuki watched the scene.

"I'm…sick of this," Kisa's mother said. "I don't…want any more of this."

"She can't say it," Kagome told her. "To tell someone who cares about you that you're being teased…is really hard to do. I…couldn't say it either." She frowned. "But after a while, my mom found out. And then…I would apologize to her like I was stupid."

Her mother had knelt down to her small height, and wiped her tears. "I would feel…so pathetic. I would think that I was so pathetic for being teased. I was ashamed when Mom found out. I wondered…what would I do if she started to hate me? I was so scared."

I was so scared. Yuki's thoughts echoed back. He was still inconspicuous. I didn't want anyone to know I was like that. I would desperately make up stories and try to hide it. And then…I'd feel even more pathetic. Yuki could remember the many times he'd just sat down on the floor, silent, head in his hands, just…feeling so pathetic. And ashamed.

"So…" Kagome continued, "When Mom told me, 'It's okay'…I felt so relieved. When she told me, 'There's nothing to be ashamed of'…I was so relieved…that I started crying again," she said.

Kisa's bite loosened.

"Kisa…might be feeling the same way," Kagome told Kisa's mother. "She didn't want you…to hate her." Kagome smiled. "It's because she loves you…that she couldn't tell you."

All a sudden, Kisa dropped Kagome's hand and transformed back. Her mother's eyes were already tearing up.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry…but…but please…

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Kagome's soothed, wiping away her tears. "Everything's okay."

Tell me…everything does okay…don't hate me.

Kisa looked at Kagome, sobbing. She clung to her. Oh, how she understood her. She was so…relieved.

I was always so ashamed. I was ashamed of my weakness. But…I want you to say it. Just once. Even if it's a lie. I know it will give me the courage…to try and become strong.

Kagome stood up as Kisa clung to her middle. She swooped down picking up the crying child, to hold her. Kisa sobbed into Kagome's shoulder, "It is alight Kisa. Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

"Stay here?" Kyo asked later that night. "Kisa?" he asked again in surprise.

"What with everything that happened today…its best we take care of her for a while," Shigure said.

"Everything?" Kyo pressed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Does it matter? Kisa's mother was at her wits' end. We should give them both sometime apart to recuperate," said Haru, never once glancing up from his—very interesting—novel.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I do not see Kisa anywhere. And what are you doing here?" Kyo asked while giving Haru a tap on the head with his water bottle.

Shigure grinned. "She's glued to Kagome," he told him.

Kagome smiled down at Kisa, and smoothed her hair off her face. "She's sleeping?" asked Yuki with a soft smile, seated next to Kagome, also on the floor.

"Yes," Kagome said, also smiling as she looked down at Kisa's angelic face.

"You haven't tried to move away—isn't she heavy?"

"Nope," Kagome said. She would not have minded either way, heavy or not.

Yuki tilted his head, eyes fixed on Kisa, still. "She's lucky…Kisa is," he muttered. His smile was so honest, and happy.

"Huh?" Kagome turned her head. "You really think so?" Yuki had tilted his head a little too far, so his head rested on Kagome's shoulder. He kept it there. Kagome made lame attempts to speak.

"Just for a while…" Yuki interrupted her stammering, "Please let me watch her…just for a while," he requested.

It will give me the courage I need…to go on.

After Kagome put Kisa on Tohru's bed she walked down stairs and knelt down to Shigure's left while he read the paper. "Shigure?" He looked from his paper,

"Yes, what is it Kagome?"

"Will it be alright if I stayed here for a few days, to see how Kisa is doing, I would hate to leave her right now?"

"I have no problem with that, stay as long as you need." He put down his paper, "Won't your mom worry?"

Kagome shook her head, "No... I don't think she will but I have to go get stuff from my house and I can get Tohru on the way home." Kagome said moving to put her raincoat on.

"I will come with you, it is too dangerous to walk all by yourself," Yuki said.

"Why don't you go to Kyo? You have been laying around here for hours," Shigure said.

"No it is okay, he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to," Kagome said.

"Hey who said I wouldn't go!" Kyo yelled and rushed to put his coat on but Kagome just shrugged.

"You didn't seem interested, sorry." Kagome said and the three teenagers walked down the sidewalk towards town. After a few minutes of silence, Kagome started up a new conversation. "So Kyo what do you plan to do after high school?" Just after she said, that Kyo just looked down at the ground. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Kagome you didn't," Yuki tried to turn the attention away from Kyo. Well Kagome got home, packed a few cloths and then the three teenagers picked up Tohru, and on the way filled her in on what had happened back at the house.

Kisa was waiting by the door as the teenagers came home; she immediately tugged on Kagome's shirt. "You are too cute!" Kagome squealed, hugging Kisa.

* * *

It was the third day of Kisa's stay at Shigure's house, and she sat on the floor with her knees to her chin, waiting outside the bathroom. There was a muffled flushing noise, and her head perked up in time to see Kagome walking out.

"Sorry I made you wait!" Kagome said, smiling. It's kind of embarrassing having people wait for me to come out of the bathroom…

Kisa ran over to her, just stopping by her side. She grabbed the edge of Kagome's long, button-down shirt and tugged lightly, not meeting her eyes.

Kagome smiled and looked down to Kisa, adoringly. She's so cute! Her mental self-squealed.

Tohru smiled as she started to get the laundry off the line but she felt a tug on her dress making she looked down. It was Kisa, it made Tohru's heart soften and she put her hands around the girl, "You are so adorable!"

"She's like a little chick!" Shigure said with a smile, looking up from his book. "It warms the heart."

Kyo sat next to the Kotatsu and looked at the three girls walking past with his general irritable expression. Tohru led the way, with Kagome right behind her with Kisa trailing along behind her. "They are not annoyed being followed likes that? It'd drive me crazy."

Tohru stopped walking making Kagome stopped. Kisa kept coming up behind her and stopped just inches away from her. Tohru grinned and shook, trying so hard to contain herself. While she was squeezing her eyes closed and smiling so hard it hurt, she cracked.

She threw herself around one hundred-eighty degrees and squeezed Kisa, tight. "I love you!" Tohru squealed. Kisa was caught by surprise, but eventually her face softened. Kagome smiled too and wrapped her arms around the little girl too, 'I love you too Kisa," Kisa's eyes began to water.

"She sure seems to be enjoying it!" Shigure smiled.

Kyo gave the three a strange look before changing the subject. "Yo. I'm hungry."

"Ah! Yes, I'll start dinner!" Tohru said, and turned to Kisa. "Kisa, what should we eat tonight?"

Kisa looked at her a moment, but then looked to the floor, not a word spoken. Kagome just sighed, "Kagome, can you help me for a moment?" Yuki called and Kagome nodded walking towards the stairs and up into Yuki's room.

"Yes?"

"If I run for student council you will too?" Yuki asked.

"Of course, I will,"

"Only if your my vice president."

"What?" Kagome blinked, "Okay." Then she turned her attention to Yuki's room. "You are a slob Yuki." Kagome then tired her apron tighter and then her headband even tighter. "Okay Prince let's make this castle shine!"

"She can't stay at Shigure's house forever…right?" Momiji, Tohru, Yuki, Kagome and Hatsuharu conversed after school. "What will Kisa do after this?" Momiji wondered.

"She's probably thinking about that right now," Haru guessed. "She really internalizes her problems. She obsesses over things, making them a bigger deal than they were before. That's probably why she ended up running away. And…her mother…"

"Momiji…" Tohru started, looking to him, "Kisa's mother is doing better," she notified him. "She called yesterday…"

"Is Kisa eating enough?" "Kisa doesn't like dry foods very much…" "Her favorite dish is Nira-tama."

"That means…that means Kisa's mutti is thinking about her…right? If she wasn't she wouldn't call…right?" Momiji said.

"That's right!" said Tohru with a smile.

Momiji suppressed a smile. "Right!" he laughed.

"Still," Yuki crossed his arms, "I wonder why…she was being teased?" he said, intent on staying on the topic of concern.

"I hope things can change for Kisa," Kagome said sadly.

"Huh? What? I don't know," Haru said, being of no help, acting as though he didn't care a bit. Where on the inside, he did. A lot.

"I know," said Momiji, looking somber. "I heard some ladies gossiping. Kisa would never tell anyone. Rumors start, you know? At first, it was just the way she looked. Like her hair and eyes…" Kisa had orange looking hair, and similar eyes, but tinged with brown. "…it made everyone feel weird, they said."

Haru took a strand of his white hair and pulled his fingertips across it, saying, "Such is the fate of those who are possessed by spirits with unusual hair colors. I got that a lot, too."

Yuki narrowed his eyes and looked at him with his peripherals. "Yes, but whenever someone said any of those things to you, you'd turn black and beat them to a pulp."

"Well, I wasn't as bad as Kyo. He would beat them nearly to death." He sighed. Now that's what I call delinquent…

Tohru and Kagome looked horrified at that comment.

Momiji looked down, unaffected, "But you know…They said that Kisa tried really hard. She told them she couldn't do anything about her hair and eye color. And then…everyone started to ignore her. Then…even though they were ignoring her…whenever Kisa said anything they'd laugh. She wasn't trying to be funny, but they'd just start giggling."

"You know…" he continued, "I've never had that happen to me in class. All I can do is imagine…and so that's what I did…wondering how I'd feel if everyone started giggling at me every time I said something. It…It was a very…sad feeling." His eyes watered. He tilted his head.

Tohru's eyes watered, also. They both sat together, crying. Yuki was alarmed at first, but calmly gave them something to wipe their eyes, and attempted comfort. Kagome just sat there and thought.

If everything you say…gets laughed at…then you become afraid of everyone…and are no longer able to speak…even knowing that all that does is bother everyone. Everything looks completely dark. Your heart…shuts down. And your words die.

"Hey, class is starting."

"Yuki," said the ox. "I'm going to sensei's house today. I want to see Kisa and I have something to give her."

"Something to give to her?" Yuki repeated.

"A letter." Haru held it up for proof. "From Kisa's teacher. The contents' probably make you vomit."

Momiji left with Haru. Yuki wondered what it could be. He and Tohru stood, now alone. "I know it's not good…" he said to her, "to be weak and helpless…but I don't think it's good to be too strong either. In our society, they talk about survival of the fittest. But we're not animals…we're human." …Silence.

Even we members of the Chinese zodiac…are human.

Though Tohru's tears have not quite stopped, she smiled and looked at him. "Yes. Yes."

He smiled. "Yeah. I think I have gotten braver."

"Hey Momiji, do you know if your father is hiring any new cleaners?"

"I think so, but I will talk with Papa and he will give you a job for sure," Kagome smiled.

"Great."

That night, Kagome and Tohru were walking home from work, they heard, "Sister," said the sweet, sweet voice of a child.

Kagome and Tohru looked over, to see Kisa coming towards her, and Yuki nearby. "Sister…" Kisa smiled.

Tohru gasped, eyes wide, and ran to her. I hope that someday…the many…many, tears that were shed…will be worth it. "Kisa!" they both hugged each other until Kisa let go of Tohru and ran to Kagome with tears in her eyes. Kagome knelt to catch the girl and picked her up in a crushing hug.

"Sister," Kisa whispered and Kagome closed her eyes and tears came down her face.

And so…Kisa said that she would go to school…even though it'll take a while for her to get used to speaking again. Everyone walked with her part of the way to see her off.

Haru, Momiji, and Tohru watched her go off to the school. "Yuki should have come too," said Haru. "He said he had something to do."

To be honest, I was sad to see Kisa leave my side, thought Tohru. I'll cope with it. I have to. After all, Kisa is fighting so bravely.

Try your best. Try your best, Kisa.

Yuki slammed down the papers on Takei's desk.

"WHA—? WHAT IS IT NOW?" President Takei demanded.

"About succeeding you as student body president…I accept. I apologize for running away…and for causing you trouble," said Yuki. He smiled. "I want to make up for it by fulfilling the duties of student body president. I humbly request your guidance."

Takei gazed at him. He looked happy to the point of tears. "Yuki. You're doing this for me—!"

"No, but I will only run with Kagome Higurashi is my vice president." Yuki slammed the door behind him.

It's not that…I've suddenly become stronger…or that something has changed. I'm still shaking…but…we don't have to let those fears stop us.

Kisa stood before the door to that familiar classroom. She was seconds away from sliding it right open.

What's most important…?

Yuki walked away from the President's office. He did what he had to and went out the door…and down the hallway…

…is that we try to rise above our weakness.

"So you did it?" He looked up to see Kagome waiting for him.

"Yes,"

"I will see you in the next meeting President Yuki, since I am going to try to get into student council too." Kagome said.

"I will make sure you get in," To be honest he was glad Kagome would be there, for some strange reason he was so glad that she would be able to be with him all the time now. Kagome smiled. Somewhere around the corner, the Yuki fan club girls paled with shock.

The prince said something, Kagome said something and they moved down the hallway together but then the sight came, the prince put his hand in hers and she looked at him and smiled. 'The President must be informed at once!"

Yuki paused, and then turned to Kagome. "Do you mind if I walk you to class?"

She grinned up at him. "I'd like that". As the two walked along together, Kagome felt a hand slide into hers. Startled, she looked at the silver haired boy next to her. Staring down at his feet, the rat was blushing. Squeezing his hand slightly, Kagome beamed inwardly.


	14. Chapter 13: Different Type of Weakness

**Chapter 13:**

 **Different Type of Weakness**

* * *

"Yo!" Uotani clutch the sides of Tohru's head to turn her attention to another scene down the hallway. "Tohru, check it out." The Yankee turned her attention to Kagome, who was talking a few feet away to Yuki. "Hey Miko!' Startled, both Kagome and Yuki turned their heads at Uo and Tohru. "Get your holy ass over here and check this out!"

Kagome let out a little laugh and turned back to Yuki, "Okay thanks for your help Yuki," She turned to leave before giving him a small smile. It made the Rat of the Zodiac warm inside at the sight of her smile. "I am coming!" She ran over to them, "What it is?"

"Hanajima's talking to Kinoshita." Uo said, looking on the other side of the courtyard.

"You're right! I wonder if they've become friends." Tohru said.

"As if! She hates their type!" Uo laughed.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, blinked, amazed at the sight, "Oh my gosh, hell has frozen over,"

Down the hall, the two were talking. Kinoshita smiled, while Hanajima kept her blank expression. Mio stood behind Kinoshita or Minami as she called her. As Hana walked away, Kinoshita slipped in a few more words and another smile.

"Oh! They're coming!" Uo said, "Yo! Hanajima!"

"Oh my…you were watching us?" Hana asked, impassively.

"Yes, give us the details," Kagome demanded.

"Wha' sup? Were they trying to stick you with the blame for something?" Uo questioned. The fact Hana was talking to those girls raised her suspicion.

"They say they want to have a special feature on Denpa waves in the next issue of the school paper. They don't have any reference material, so they want to come to my house…"

"Huh? What're they thinking with a feature like that?" wondered Uo. She ignored the guy trying to get inside the door she was standing in front of. Kagome shot the guy a weird look and walked by Hana.

"Who knows?" said Hana, "Yet…I felt the unmistakable presence of sinister waves…"

"Those guys are up to something," Kagome said.

Tohru looked worried, but Uo asked, "Well? Did you say okay?"

"Of course…I can't back down from a challenge when the waves might break…"

"All right! A fight! That's what I like to see!" Uotani clenched her fist and grinned. "It all sounds so suspicious, I can't help but feel curious. 'Kay if I drop by after work?"

"Yes, of course…Will you be coming, too, Tohru?"

"I'm sorry," Tohru apologized, smiling, though, "Today I want to pick up Kisa-Sa—Ah! No…I mean there's somewhere I need to go," she failed at covering up. After she did that, she needed to go to work anyway.

Hana looked at her, but finally tilted her head and smiled. "Really… How about you Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, "Sure, I was going to Shigure's house after school to study for the midterm with Yuki. I am sure that Yuki won't mind if we stop by for a little while," She answered . Kyo would walk Tohru to work that day and usually Yuki and she walked together most days.

Hana nodded. "Sinister waves…"

* * *

She watched from above as Yuki passed them, not knowing that they were still watching him go, blushing and swooning. She watched Yuki continue walking.

Then she swooned, herself. "How can it be?" She sighed. "Yuki's beauty sparkles even brighter than usual! What is it? Is it the glitter of the dignity of being the next student body president? No…" She smiled, and touched her hand to her heart. "No, it's something else. That is the sparkle of a prince."

"President!" Kinoshita burst through the door, panting. She, Motoko, turned from the window, her little speech interrupted, so fast her waist-length hair turned with her. "'Operation: Invade the wave girl's house' is a success!" reported Kinoshita.

"Well done! Well done, Minami! Did the wave girl suspect anything?" asked Motoko.

"No, nothing! She just gave the okay!" answered Kinoshita. Mio came in behind her, panting, also. "What of that Miko girl?"

"She won't be a problem, the Prince sees her." That wasn't true, they all knew that their beloved Prince was spending a lot of time with that Miko girl. She wasn't the main problem, it was that girl Tohru Honda!

"Perfect. Let us move on to the next step." Motoko smiled to herself. Now, she was ready for business. "Prince Yuki Fan Club, first-year representative, Mio Yamagishi!"

"Reporting!" responded the quiet girl with short jet-black hair.

"Second-year representative, Minami Kinoshita?"

"Ready for orders!"

"And I—!" –Motoko turned back to them, dramatically— "the third-year representative, Motoko Minagawa! Together we cannot fail in our mission: THE EXTERMINATION OF TOHRU HONDA!"

'Prince Yuki' is the name for the Yuki Sohma fan club that exists within Kaibara High School. They say its membership includes more than half the female student body! Their club mission statement is: 'Let us all extol, love, and protect the Prince who has graced our school with his presence'…

But what they really mean is, 'Don't steal him, bitch!'. And so the club rules are strict and absolute.

1\. Do not steal Prince Charming's private property.

2\. Do not go inside the Prince's house.

3\. When you talk to him, you must have someone with you.

4\. Refer to him as follows:

Third Years= Yuki

Second Years= Prince Yuki

First Years= Prince Yuki Sohma

5\. Ect.

"Our club can no longer turn a blind eye to these countless transgressions," said Motoko. "Now that my seniors have graduated, I can finally enforce the rules properly. Tohru Honda must be punished! What gives her the right to laugh with Yuki, to come to school with Yuki…and to be so close even to the relatives of the divine Yuki? Tohru Honda…that girl is a witch!"

Motoko leaned back as if falling, and continued, "Ahh! If my beloved Yuki were to be so deceived by this witch, and, God forbid, fall…falls…falls in love with her, I…!"

"Please stop!" erupted Minami, "We have to protect him from such witches!"

"You're right…" Motoko said, "You're exactly right, Minami! But the witch is protected by a demon lord with tremendous powers…" –Hanajima— "Yes…A demon who controls electro-poison Denpa waves!"

"Yes, those waves are indeed very terrible." Minami said, gazing. I was put to sleep for a week. I heard voices in my head the entire time. No one will believe me. Yes, Minami remembered, clearly, the horror she was put through by the waves on the day of the endurance run.

"I feel your pain, Minami…" Motoko empathized.

"Arisa Uotani is a Yankee, but at least she's human!" Kinoshita said, on the bright side. She clenched her fist. "There are still ways to fight her! But Hanajima…she's something else entirely! She crossed the limits of humanity long ago!"

Motoko walked back to the window. "Yes…Yes, you are absolutely right. But if we want to eliminate the witch…first we must cause the demon that protects her to retreat. That is why we cannot allow 'Operation: Invade the wave girl's house' to fail." She turned. "No matter what it takes, we must find the demon's weakness…and use that weakness to seal her poisonous waves!"

Motoko then declared, "To protect Yuki's young, tender heart…let's all do our best!"

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

Hanajima, Minami, Mio, and Motoko walked out and down the train station steps. "This way…we turn here," Hana told them, pointing down the sidewalk.

"Um, okay?" Minami said, nervously.

"Hanajima, you ride the train to school?" Motoko said, also, very nervously.

They all followed Hanajima down the sidewalk, but not very closely. "C'mon, you two. We mustn't hesitate! We have to be strong to exterminate the demon!"

"Yes ma'am!" Minami replied, respectfully.

"But…" Mio started, "what do you think Hanajima's house will be like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…It's just, when I imagine it…I see a creepy old western-style house covered in lots of ivy, and for some reason the sky around it is always cloudy. And in the yard there are tombstones! And in her room there's a strange magic circle, and fallen statues, as if she were starting some kind of ritual…" she thoroughly described.

Minami and Motoko stood, horrified, but they eventually all carried on, following Hana. Minami laughed, "Senpai, what will we do if her house really is freaky like that?"

"We'll run for our lives!" Motoko smiled.

Before the three of them knew it, Hana said, "We're here."

"What? Already?"

They all looked at the house she was walking towards, and were relieved to see that it was just like any other ordinary home. "It's a normal house!" Mio cried happily.

"Oh, Mio, you had us worried for nothing!" said Motoko.

As everyone strolled through the door, Minami said, "Th-Thanks for having us," and smiled, still nervous like everyone else.

"This is a pretty big house."

"You three…" Hanajima turned around. "For your safety, I suggest you do not speak your real names in this house."

The three of them froze, while Hana walked on. Why's that? They all thought. They followed her up to her room, and Hana left them there so she could go prepare tea.

"Her room's normal too. Thank goodness!" Mio breathed a sigh of relief. It's kind of black, though… Everything in her room was straight up black. "But I still don't understand why we can't say our—"

"You two!" interrupted Motoko. She stood. "Now's our chance, while the demon's making tea! Look for the demon's weakness!"

"Ah! Yes ma'am!" said both Minami and Mio. They searched every crevice of the room, as if they were trained to do this every day.

"Anything will do. A diary, a photograph…a poem!" Motoko suggested. "The more personal the better. If it comes down to it, even her underwear will…" She slid open the door to what seemed like a closet, to become face to face with a strange figure. "…do…"

In the closet, surprise, was a younger boy, who looked like a twin of Hana. Black hair, mysterious eyes, sullen expression. Motoko was still at first with her hand still on the door. She very, very slowly shut the door. She stood.

Hanajima was behind her with a tray of tea. "Sorry for making you wait."

"HANAJIMA—JUST NOW—BEHIND THAT DOOR—THERE—THERE'S SOMETHING—IN THERE—WHAT CAN IT—?" She pointed at the door.

"Um…Megumi?"

"MEH—Huh—wha?"

"My younger brother…his shoes were here, so he must be home from school…Megumi…come out of hiding and say hello…"

Mio and Minami looked over. Younger brother…?

The door creaked open. "…Hello…" said Megumi. Cautious, he stayed on the other side, where his room was, actually, which disturbed Motoko. "You're not Tohru, Kagome and Arisa…Are you new friends of Saki…?"

"No," said Hana. "They happen to go to the same school, and happen to have the same gender, but they are complete strangers."

Is she being sarcastic?

They all sat down in her room to drink tea and have snacks, including Megumi, who broke away from the closet. "Y-You look like your sister!" Motoko noticed.

"No, he doesn't…" Hana said.

Yes! He does! He looks exactly like you! Minami thought.

"Um…well…Megumi?" said Motoko, shakily, "Megumi, can you…send waves, or something, too?"

"I can't do anything like that…"

Oh, good… Motoko smiled, relieved.

"All I can do…are curse people…" he finished. The three girls went silent with fear. "My specialty is reciprocating curses with increased intensity…I'm…a little proud of it."

"He's kind of…strange…isn't he?" Hana said.

You shouldn't say things like that! You REALLY shouldn't say things like that!

Minami didn't make eye contact. "C-curse people? How do you…?" she trailed off.

"With their name," Megumi answered simply. "If I know someone's name…it is easy for me to put a curse on them…Now that you mentioned it…" He looked at them and tilted his head. "I still haven't heard…your names."

Everyone had a fearful reaction. Motoko's delayed, and she smiled before standing and exploding with, "Now, now! It would be rude of us to stay too long! Let us finish our business and be on our way, l-like a refreshing gust of wind in the month of May!"

"Your names…"

"That's right!" Minami also stood up abruptly. "Hate to ask questions and run, b-b-but she's right! Yup! Honestly! Really!"

The three girls went to stand together and whisper. "Senpai…I want to leave right now! I'm scared!" Mio whispered to Motoko.

"No! Remember what we came here to do!" Motoko reminded her in a hiss.

"Yeah! We just have to get to the point…" whispered Minami.

"Hanajima-Senpai, do you have a weakness?" Mio asked out loud.

"That's too much to the point!" Minami and Motoko snapped at her.

"I do," answered Hanajima.

They all gathered around her and asked, "What?" expectantly.

Hana averted her eyes. "Such a…heavy matter…You are all in the Yuki Sohma fan club, are you not…? You must hate that Tohru has gotten to be such a good friend of Yuki Sohma recently…You must want to punish Tohru…" she assumed. "…But I am in the way of your doing that…Are you…scared…? But to look for my weakness…is a very childish way to do things…"

Minami clenched her teeth and looked at her in disbelief. "Th—That's dirty! Using waves to read our minds!"

"I am not reading your minds…"

It doesn't take a psychic to tell they're up to something…even Megumi noticed.

"All right, girls…" Motoko said, "It can't be helped. We've been found out, so let's stop beating around the bush. You're right. We absolutely despise the witch…I mean, Tohru Honda, and Kagome Higurashi. How about this? Will you ask them…to put a little more distance between herself and Yuki? Also you must tell that Kagome Higurashi to stay away from him too!"

"That is up to the three of them," was Hana's polite decline. Mio was quietly fuming. "Actions spawned from jealousy are quite unbecoming…"

"It's not jealousy! We're rightfully angry!" Mio yelled.

"Yeah! Who does she think she is?" Minami also hollered. "What makes her think Yuki wants to be around her? She makes me sick!"

That sounds like jealousy to me, thought Megumi. He sipped his tea.

"What about you?" Hana asked, "What do you know about Tohru? Or even Kagome? It saddens me to know that they both is looked down upon…merely for their association with something like Yuki…"

"S—'Something like'…? You would dare call the Prince 'a thing'? Did you hear that? Did you two hear her?" Motoko was horrified.

"Yes! But of course, we heard her!" Mio and Minami said.

"It's because you look down on Tohru and Kagome…" Hana attempted to speak.

"What about you! You're looking down on Yuki…and on us! Look at you! You're mocking us with those lights-less eyes!" Hanajima's eyes have always been lightless. "I—we—truly adore Yuki. Dare I say, we love him? Do you understand how much their actions are trampling on those feelings?" Motoko put her hand on her heart, and proceeded, "Making that face like …like the one Yuki likes the most. Making sport of Yuki and getting all conceited!"

"If you like him…" Megumi interjected, "you cannot say whatever comes into your head…and assume you will be forgiven…If you like him, how can you speak about him so disrespectfully?" Motoko stared at him with wide eyes. "You should choose your words more thoughtfully. You should know that if you bombard someone…with one-sided love…then you are nothing but a burden to them…and you will just end up hurting them in the end…"

"You must remember to respect the other person's feelings," explained Megumi. "For if you do not…he will only hate you in the end. Minami…Mio…and Motoko?" he addressed them each by name.

The three girls were out there in less than a second. Out of the house, and down the street. As they turned down the street, they almost ran into some couple, no Kagome and Yuki walking together. "Oh hello girls," Yuki said. The entire club just blinked at him and then Kagome just smiled at them.

"Hello?" She said and the president of the Yuki Fan Club saw something that she almost fainted from, Yuki was holding Kagome's hand. Then her eyes welled up in tears and she ran down the street and was followed by her fellow club members.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuki asked.

Kagome turned to him, "No you didn't do anything." She said and they made their way to Hana's.

Hanajima and Megumi walked down the steps. "Did I…go too far…?" Megumi asked his sister.

"No…But when did you learn their names?"

"While you were making tea, they were calling each other by name. It wasn't hard…" This was also when he was behind the sliding door, in his room.

"Actually…" Hana said, as Megumi turned to her, "I was a little…jealous, too…" It felt like the Sohma family had taken Tohru and Kagome from me. It left me feeling…lonely. "But…"

"Respect the other's feelings." He had said.

"You were right," she admitted. "That's why I cannot be selfish…" She took out her braid, letting her long, black, silky hair flow down her back. "I mustn't be like those three…" She looked down at her brother. Hanajima did know, though, that it was rude to call Yuki a thing. "You can learn from their bad example…"

Their doorbell rang. "Coming." Hana looked up, and walked to the door to open it and see Arisa, Tohru and Kagome.

"Yo!" Uo said.

"Hana!" Tohru said, urgent.

"Hana!" Kagome said worried. Yuki had decided to go on ahead to get some of his homework down.

"Tohru, Kagome…?

"I met her at the station," Uo told her.

"Hana, um, um, where are Kinoshita and the others?" asked Tohru.

Megumi walked up to the door, realizing who their guests were. "I haven't seen you in a while, Tohru…Arisa…Kagome,"

"Ah!" Tohru's attention switched. "It has been a while, Megumi!" She smiled.

"Hey," Uo quietly said to Hana while Tohru was talking to Megumi. "I think she was worried about you."

Kagome just walked in and put her hand on Hana's shoulders; "If you ever need a friend, just look and I will be standing there by your side forever." Hana looked up at her and smiled sincerely.

Megumi told Tohru that everyone had gone home, and she asked had everything been all right, and such. Uo joined their conversation, "What? They already left?"

Hanajima didn't move. When you treasure someone…it can be a little painful to see them find happiness with another…and sometimes you may get lonely…but… She looked over to see Megumi smiling at her. She smiled back. …it can also make you happy.

"Tohru has to go to work after this, would you like to join us in escorting her?" Hana asked her brother, still smiling.

"Yes…"

"So we're all going!" announced Uotani excitedly.

All the same…my weakness will always be…Tohru. Kagome walked next to Hana and she smiled. Kagome on the other hand is always making me feel stronger about my power, she is my strength.

* * *

Hanajima and Tohru stood before Motoko, Mio, and Kinoshita, or Minami. The three girls were glaring. "…Hello," said Hana.

"HELLO!" Tohru bowed unnaturally.

"…Hello," said Motoko, not changing her expression. "Yesterday, we failed and ran away…but the Prince Yuki club will never give into you!"

"Huh…?" Tohru was utterly lost.

The three other girls turned to walk away. "As you wish…Oh, and by the way…the curse will take effect in three days," Hanajima warned. They all froze in mid-step.

They whirled around, laughing nervously. "Hanajima, y-y-you don't mean we're really cursed?"

"Who knows? You'll just have to find out in three days…"

"YOU'RE A DEMON! YOU'RE A DEMON IN MIND AND BODY!"

"No," a voice interrupted her. They turned to see Kagome. "She is an angel in human skin, you are the devils."

"Kagome!" They all turned to see Yuki, with Momiji, and Haru. "Hurry, the President wants to see you."

"Sorry girls, gotta run, you see I plan on becoming the Vice Priesdent for student council while Yuki's in office. See ya!" Kagome ran off to the boys and the club nearly gasped. They had a new problem!

It was only a matter of time before the Prince Yuki fan club had come to her with a proposition. Kagome almost laughed as they tried to get Kagome to say they were allowed to come to the shrine. They wanted to see a shrine priestess in her real habitat, whatever that meant. So just for laughs, Kagome gave them the address and told them to come around four to see the shrine.

As the fan club said goodbye, Kagome turned to see her friends peeking behind the corner. "You know guys it isn't polite to peek on other people's conversations." Kagome said to Tohru, Hana and Uo who came out from the other hallway and towards her.

"Well we wanted to see why you were talking to those people." Hana said erringly calm.

"Yeah Miko," Uo said. "What's the story this time?"

Kagome sighed, "They wanted to see my family's shrine,"

"Oh maybe they are curious?" Tohru peeped up.

Kagome shrugged, as they all walked down the hallway. "No I think they are going to try to do the same thing to me as they did with Hana." Kagome rolled her eyes, "They are probably mad that I am spending so much time with Yuki."

Uo looked down to the ground; Yeah Kagome did spend a lot of time with the Sohmas, Yuki in particular. "Whatever kid, everyone thinks you guys are an item."

Kagome shook her head, "No Yuki is great but, I am not over Inuyasha yet… He is too feminine looking for me, if you were ever to date people would think we were lesbians because of how girly he looks. He is pretty then most girls in our school too." Uo started laughing some more, smiling at her friend and putting her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"I make you this bet; I think you and prince charming will be an item before graduation…"

"Really?"

'Yup, I think so…"

"You are so on!" Kagome said.

Kagome, Hana, Uo and Tohru walked down the hallway together as close as they first were in middle school. They all knew it was because of Tohru they were all friends but it was because of each other they were family.

"Hi mom," she screamed as she ran to the door and to her old bedroom to get her priestess outfit.

'Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"To help grandpa with the event and some people from my school are coming to see me in my real attire."

"Oh are they friends of yours?"

"No they are witches trying to hurt Tohru or were and now are after me because I spend too much time with their prince." Kagome said as she ran down the stairs in her outfit brushing her hair. Her mother just sighed happily and followed her daughter outside.

"We'll just be carefully, would you like something to drink?'

"No I am okay," Kagome went outside and started to shoot her arrows at the target. It was a few hours later when Kagome caught the familiar sight of the prince Yuki club. She smiled and put her arrow down. "Welcome, please come in," she said.

The Prince Yuki fan club just gulped at the sight of Kagome with her bow and arrow, "President," The vice president said, "this place scares me,'

"Me too but don't act scared, just smile." They followed Kagome into the main part of the shrine where her grandfather and brother were praying.

"This is the praying grounds, please join us in pray,' Kagome said as she knelt down in beside her father and they all started to pray. After a few minutes Kagome could tell the girls were getting anxious so Kagome offered to get them some tea so they could get their 'questions,' done. "Look," Kagome set her tea down. "I know you are not here for the shrine or school paper, so get to the chase what do you want?"

The prince Yuki fan club all gulped that the death stare she was giving them. "Well," Motoko set down her teacup, "We do have some business to discuss." She turned her head to Kagome, "Kagome we need you to stay away from the prince, you and that Tohru girl."

"And if I don't?" There was just silence, then Kagome spoke again, Let's get one thing clear ladies, no one tells me who I can't be friends with, exceptionally jealous Harpers. Yuki and I are just friends but I am still going to be friends with him because he is a gentlemen and a kind person." Kagome stood up from him.

"What about you! You're looking down on us! Look at you! You're mocking us with that lightless eyes! "I—we—truly adore Yuki. Dare I say, we love him? Do you understand how much their actions are trampling on those feelings?" Motoko put her hand on her heart, and proceeded, "Making that face like …like their one Yuki likes the most. Making sport of Yuki and getting all conceited!"

"That is Yuki's choice who is hangs out with." Kagome said, "I will say this, Yuki is not a toy to be pasted around, he is a human being, you guys hurt him by keeping him away from his friends. You do nothing but make other people's lives miserable. Do you realize how many girls you've had to step on to get where you are now? Tohru Honda was innocent! How dare you take that innocence away from her by showing her how truly cruel the world can be! You call her a witch…TOHRU HONDA IS NOT A WITCH! SHE IS PROBABLY THE FARTHEST THING FROM IT! YOU ARE THE WITCHES!" Kagome turned from the room when Kagome's mother came into the room.

"Girls I think it is best if you leave," Kagome's mother said, "Oh Yuki, Kagome is upstairs, just wait a moment." The prince walked past the room and didn't notice the girls there. They all just froze and poked their heads out of the doorway.

"Oh Yuki hi, here we can go now," Kagome came running down the stairs with a white dress on and her hair in a ponytail. "Come on let's go or Tohru will wonder where we are." Kagome passed, waved goodbye to her mother, and Yuki looked at the girls in the door.

"Oh hello," Yuki said, "Are you staying long?"

Before the club could answer, Kagome did, "Actually they were just leaving but let's go, or we will be late for the dinner."

"Okay, good to see you three again," Yuki smiled making the club blush and he left with Kagome.

Revenge never felt so sweet.


	15. Chapter 14: Surrounded

**Chapter 14:**

 **Surrounded**

* * *

It was about 8 o'clock at night when the rain started to get heavier. It pounded against the window with a vengeance, and Kagome got a feeling, a bad feeling. It was like someone was calling out to her, like how she had sensed the jewel shards before.

To concentrate she sat on the floor Indian style and closed her eyes. As concentrated and explored everyone she knew…Hana…Momiji…Haru…Shippo…Shigure…Uo…Hatori…Ayame…(although she knew he would never ask her for help)…as she continued to search she thought of her other friends… Yuki…Tohru… (They were distressed about something)…Then KYO! The pulse of power filled her veins, a flash of Kyo's face and then a flash of a monster looking thing, a demon…then it was Kyo again. Her eyes snapped opened as she saw the scene unfold. Some man was pulling his beads off of his arm and he started to transform into something.

 _ **Don't look at me!**_

That smell…

 _ **Kyo I am coming...**_

Tohru stood there as the new monstrous Kyo ran into the woods and then she followed him. Yuki followed him too. Kagome stood up in a flash, got her shoes on, and ran out into the rain to the forest were she knew she would find her friends.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the rain pounded in her eyes as she followed the scent and power of Kyo's other form. Her body cried out in protest as she ran through the forest, hoping to locate the boy who she had become so close to. Kyo was like Inuyasha in so many ways that it pained her to think about them both. Although she couldn't help but he drawn to him, or fight with him.

Kyo was so much like a brother to her, that if she lost him, she would be heartbroken. So Kagome pushed herself faster ignoring the lightening and the rain. She knew she was going to be sick later but she needed to hurry before it was too late. Finally she came to a clearing and stopped dead.

There was Kyo in the cat's other form with Tohru. As he tried to escape, Kagome ran as fast as she could and grabbed onto his leg before he could escape. He yelled at her and snarled but she kept her grip. "Kyo," she said with tears coming down her face. "Where do you think your going?"

Kyo stopped and looked at her as the priestess held onto him. "Kyo are you planning on leaving everyone?" She whispered again. "I know you don't want to hear this but please don't leave," Tohru looked at her friend. "You are like a brother to me, please don't leave."

"Kyo this form, it isn't you, don't let it control your life. Kyo, this is nothing, I am not afraid of you. I have been through worse and seen so much worse than this. Kyo even in this form I accept you, and I love you." Hot tears came down her face. "Kyo I have seen demons that are horrible, who kill on thought but that isn't you, don't let this form make you a monster. I want you to stay, stay with me and Tohru, everybody. Please don't leave, I want you to stay." She yelled at the top of her lungs but then as she held onto her, everything became still and then the sun began to shine.

Kyo looked at her, and then in a poof transformed back into a human. "It is okay, you don't have to be so brave Kagome," she looked up at him, "I never felt like someone could say those words to me and love me in this form." He started to come closer to her, "All I have ever wanted was someone to accept me for me and love me in that form," He then hugged her, and he didn't transform. Kagome pulled him into a hug and let him cry.

Kyo couldn't believe that this little person could be understanding and love him in that form. He needed to be with her and hang onto that memory. Tohst stood there as Kagome hugged Kyo with a smile on her face. "Are you ready to go home?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," He held onto her hand and from that moment on Kagome was his best friend forever. Kagome held her hand out to Tohru who took it and they walked back to the Sohma house hand in hand.

"Well Yuki, another fine mess." Kagome said as she sat down on the floor.

He nodded, "Yes, thank you Kagome."

"No problem, anything for family." She smiled.

* * *

Well things were quite awkward at school the following school day, Kyo refused to talk or even look at her. Kagome knew why, he was still embarrassed after that scene with each other. Even she was feeling strange after that day but she still wanted to be Kyo's friend, someone he could rely on. Kagome ran her hand through her already oily hair, feeling frustrated about the whole situation.

It was even weird that Yuki and Tohru wouldn't even look at her. Yuki Sohma and she had only starting to get to know each other. At the beginning, Kagome could not stand the sight of him but now, she welcomed his company ever much. Kagome actually started to feel excited because they could resume their studying together; finals were coming up around the corner. Tohru though had been Kagome's friend for years now and Kagome loved her then anything, like the closest sister she had ever had. Now that she was avoiding her, it was so painful not to break down in front of her entire grade and cry her eyes out.

Oh Sango where are you when I need out you the most? Kagome thought to herself as she walked down the hallway towards her homeroom. "Hey Kagome," She turned her head and smiled at the familiar sight of Momiji running down the halls towards her. He could feel her sadness radiating off her. "What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed looking at her feet. "Well..." She stuttered. "Ever since that night of the storm, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki are ignoring me." Her shoulders started to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know what I did but now they are not talking to me," She put her hands over her eyes and started crying even harder. Students surrounding them seemed worried as they passed but when Momiji Sohma took Kagome Higurashi in his arms and stroked her back. They all nodded knowing she was safe.

"Kagome, you don't need them, I am here and I will always take care of you.' He took his hand and wiped her wet eyes, "Now let's smile, you don't do it often enough.' She did as she was told, then as the bell rang Momiji took her hand. "Come on let's go to class,' She smiled at her son and let him walk her down the hallway. Everyone smiled as the pair of friends came down the hallway hand in hand. As Kagome passed Kyo, Tohru and Yuki, she stared at them, but then moved her eyes away looking at Momiji.

For the rest of the day no one of her friends talked to her, in return she didn't even talk to them. Actually, Kagome sat with Momiji and Haru during lunch. "You are so cute!" Kagome declared as she jumped from her chair and hugged Momiji tightly. He smiled and laughed at the attention he was getting from the miko and she smiled as she hugged the little person. "Momiji will you be my bunny forever?"

"Oh course I will," He declared happily and it made her smile even more. She finally let go of his head, began to eat her lunch, and then a hand came on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Uo and Hana standing over her.

"May we join you?" Hana asked politely to her miko friend who smiled. Kagome said yes and Hana sat next to her. Uo sat on the other side of Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome?" That voice made her gasp; it was Yuki Sohma who had found her. She decided she could not take it anymore and just enveloped him in her embrace.

Yuki had not been prepared to Kagome's hug, but he let his body relax because he knew he could not transform from her. He put his arms around her, as she pushed her body to his. To his comfort and curiosity, he noticed that her body was so soft, it felt right and good to have her in his arms. "What happened Kagome? Is something wrong?"

Kagome clutched his shirt, "It is just I am sick of living like this, always so secret and alone."

"Alone but what about Miss Honda and everyone?' he asked.

"Tohru hasn't spoken to me since that day and that damned Kyo avoids me, and you don't talk to me either. It is like Inuyasha all over again," She wiped her tears from her face.

"I am sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to do that, but that stupid cat is an idiot after what you did for him. Tohru I think is just a little startled on how you handled him that's all." He sat down with her, and pulled out a piece of cloth to help wipe her tears.

Kagome looked up at him, and smiled. Yuki was just a prince to her, it was unreal. "Yuki no wonder you got your name." She said to him as he lifted her off the floor. "You really are a prince." Yuki blushed a little when the door to the room opened. It was Uo and Hana panting.

"There you are," Uo said. "You had us worried."

"You were worried about me?" Kagome asked.

"Oh course you dingbat, you are one of my best friends and I wouldn't leave you when you need someone the most." Uo laughed as she rubbed Kagome's head.

"Thanks Uo, I am so glad to have friends like you," She said happily.

"Kagome," Momiji panted as he ran up to her, "Are you okay?"

"Do I have to beat someone?' Haru asked.

"No I am okay." Kagome said. "I am okay now,"

"Kagome," The miko turned to Hana. "I am sorry about that,"

"It is okay Hana." Kagome hugged the Gothic girl, who returned her embrace. Kagome found herself surrounded by her friends but it still pained her that two of her friends were not there to be with her. I feel so luckily, to have so many princes who care about me but to have so many friends who do too. I want to try to really live, for them. I know it will be hard at first but the effort will be worth it. I want to have fun, laugh, cry, and be crazy…fall in love…many times… I want to live…

I am the luckiest girl in the world... to be surrounded by such love, I am happy I am here…for real this time…I am happy with my life.

"Are you sure that you want me to come home with you?" Kagome asked Yuki as they walked out of their school. "I don't have to today or ever…" She said plainly.

"Oh course not, you must come over." He insisted. Truthfully, he knew his brother would be there and he felt a little safer if Kagome came with him. Besides, there was a problem that needed to be settled, Tohru and Kyo. "I miss your cooking," It was a stupid reason but he really wanted her to come home with.

"I don't know,"

"Please?' He asked suddenly taking her hand making Kagome fall back a little and then said yeah in a small voice, "Good let's go." He grabbed her hand suddenly and almost dragged her down the sidewalk towards his home. Kagome just walked in sweet silence with Yuki for ten minutes.

"So Yuki I have a favor to ask you?"

He turned to her, "Yes," Kagome gripped her backpack nervously.

"Umm, you know since finals are rolling around again I wanted to ask you if you would help tutor me again."

Yuki blinked and smiled, "Sure, I would be happy too."

Kagome smiled as she walked with Yuki Sohma. Just as they came into the house, suddenly a joyful laugh came from the kitchen. "Oh Yuki!" Yuki groaned in frustration as Kagome sweat-dropped at his expensive. "Hello my dear and loving brother!" His gaze turned to Kagome, "Oh my dear welcome, I must say you two are looking great together! My dear brother, have you done anything forward to our Kagome?'"

"I am not like you," Yuki growled. "Come Kagome," Yuki suddenly grabbed her hand yanking her down the hallway to the kitchen. "I will take your backpack to the hanger," He said and left her in the presence of Tohru.

"Hi Kagome," Tohru said quietly.

"Hi," Kagome said as she put her hair up and the extra apron. The miko then pulled out some dessert ingredients and began cooking. Kagome looked at her friend but continued through her work. Just then, Kagome slammed the knife down on the counter. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

Tohru turned around, "Kagome?"

"Why are you avoiding me since that night? Is it because you are afraid of me?" Tohru I demand an answer!' Kagome yelled.

"It's not that…"

"Well then what is it? Do you not want to be my friend anymore?"

Tohru gasped, "Not that's not it…"

"Then tell me what I did wrong? I don't know what happened for you to treat me like this.' Kagome yelled and then she slammed her fist down on the counter. "You know what I don't know what happened between us but I will not stay here where I am not wanted." Kagome threw her apron on the floor. "Sorry Yuki I can't do this," Just before she turned to leave Tohru suddenly grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Wait! Please don't go!' She exclaimed, then she casted her eyes down suddenly, "I am sorry about everything that has happened. It was just the way you talked to Kyo about himself, I just became afraid of you, and you seemed so wise and ancient. It frightened me. "

"You don't have to love everything Tohru, just tell me that you were afraid and then I would have talked to you." Kagome turned her head towards her friend, "It is okay to be afraid but facing your fears makes you better." Kagome hugged her friend and smiled, and then she turned her head to the doorway. "Okay now where is Kyo, he is going to get an earful about ignoring me."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

'I was invited to my brother's store and I-" Yuki stopped.

"You want me to go with you?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Sure I will go with you," She smiled, and then she wondered what would happen when she would go with Yuki to his brother's store. That should be interesting.

* * *

Later that day, Kagome and Yuki came walking down the sidewalk towards the store on the address. Kagome paused and looked at her friend with such amazement on her face, he looked scared and internally sick to his stomach. "So this is the place?" Yuki managed to speak causing Kagome to look over his shoulder.

Kagome pointed to the card sign and then the card sign on the door. "This seems like the place, come on let's go in, scary cat." He caused a huge glare at her; she just stood there not knowing what she did. A light bulb went off her in her, "Sorry I meant rat.'" For some reason by his glare, the correction might have not been a better one.

"Well let's get this over with," Yuki said and Kagome followed him inside. It seemed like a normal shop, just with fabrics on the shelves. "A Craft store?" Yuki asked.

"I am sorry," A female voice came from the other side of the store, "We are closed for the da-" She stopped as she walked out from behind the shelf. Kagome stared in wonder; the woman was wearing a maid's dress.

"Mine, what about this-"It was Ayame's voice and then Kagome jumped back in fear, he was coming out of the dressing room with a wedding dress on. "YUKI!" He bellowed out in laughter. Yuki seemed to be frightened or something because he looked like he was about ready to run away. After Kagome yelling at him, Ayame finally put the dress away and put his own clothes on. "My apologizes, we were hemming a wedding dress that someone had ordered.

"Should you be measuring it on a man?" Yuki asked.

"Oh course not! Because the one who wants it is a man." Kagome nearly doubled over in laughter at that point, just because of the horrid look on Yuki's face. Ayame just went into a rant; well it caused Kagome to tune everyone out as she looked through a magazine.

"You miss!" Mine's voice suddenly filled Kagome's ears making her jump.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Tell me how do you like our dresses?" Mine moved towards her with stars in her eyes.

Kagome turned a little red, "They are very nice."

"Do you want to try one on? I think you do!" Mine grabbed Kagome's arms.

"What Kuramae hold on a second?" Yuki gasped.

"Did you have a request I thought something mysterious, and medieval." Mine said.

"You should make her try on the thing…" Ayame said making Mine gasped and she tugged Kagome back into the dressing room.

"Okay here we go, now let's give them some time to themselves." Mine turned to the curtain making sure it was closed. "It is not all the time they get to see each other, you don't mind do you?" Kagome paused, Yes…it is a good thing that yuki is spending time with Ayame even for only a little bit. "Okay time for your new outfit." Kagome blinked at Mine.

"I really have to change?"

"Yes you do."

"Are you guys ready?" Mine asked out.

"Kagome is ready bringing her out." Mine quickly took the miko's hand from the other side of the dressing room, and brought her out for everyone. Kagome, in a red dress that hugged every single curve she had, with a V neck, a low back, and a little cut on the end of the dress that made one of her legs show. Kagome was a sight.

"How does it look?" Kagome asked everyone.

"It looks wonderful!" Ayame said. "Yuki how does she look?" Yuki just stared at Kagome with his eyes wide open and his jaw was almost on the floor. "Yuki so you like my work oh yes it is wonderful isn't it." The net thing Kagome knew was Yuki had Ayame is a chock hold for trying to kiss her.

"I hope they don't fight, I would hate to get blood on the dresses."

As things finally settled down Kagome and Yuki sat down on the couch in the waiting room while Ayame and Mine talked fashion for her in the future. "He really is exhausting, but Kagome, I am really glad you came with me today."

"You're welcome and we are friends right?" He looked at her kind of shocked but then he smiled at her.

"Yes we are friends."

By the time they had finally left the store, Kagome walked home by herself when a familiar person on a bike rode past her. It was Hojo the boy who would ask her out so often. "Kagome, is that you?"

She smiled a little, but then when he got up close she blushed a little. He was no longer the baby faced boy who would chase offer her, he had grown into a well-shaped boy. "Hi Hojo," She smiled.

"I never thought I see you again?" He rode over and stopped in front of her. "So how have you been, feeling better at all?"

Kagome groaned, he must still be talking about the illnesses that Grandpa would make up a lot. "Oh I am fine, feeling all better."

"That's good," He said before continuing. "I was wondering, there is a fair coming into town this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Kagome should have known he would have asked her out but she always would talk herself out of it. Although now she wasn't exactly busy with killing demons or chasing after a half-breed with a temper problem. So maybe this would be good for her. "Sure it sounds like fun."

The look on his face seemed that he was surprised that she took him on his offer. "Oh really...Great, where do you go to school, I can pick you up there."

"So the fair?"

"Yeah," Hojo said. "The fair."

"How about I met you there at noon on Saturday?"

"Okay see you then," Kagome and Hojo waved goodbye to prepare for their date.

* * *

"You have a date and you didn't tell us?" Uo demanded over the lunch table the next day, which made the whole school turn to their direction. Kagome just sighed softly as she nibbled on her food. Why did I have to open my big mouth? "Who is this guy, I demand to know who!" She slammed on the table, making everything jump on it from the impact. Kagome put her hand underneath her chin at her friend's outburst. She could never keep her mouth shut!

"Yes…" Hana sat next to her miko friend. "Who is this man?" The eerie feeling loomed in the air and it made Kagome nervous, not for her sake but for Hojo as well.

"Kagome, you have a date?" Tohru said happily with flowers floating all over her face. Momiji joined in on her while the three other boys just stared at her. "That is wonderful I am so happy for you."

Kagome smiled happy that someone thought so. "Thanks Tohru but it is just a date it is not like he is my boyfriend or anything." Just then, she felt coldness in the air, Hana, Uo was standing next to each other now, and Kagome popped her eyes open. She felt their presence behind her but she did not look around. She was afraid to.

"Miko, we are coming with you on your date." Uo said and Kagome spit out her milk all over Kyo.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" He bellowed wiping himself off but the miko did not pay attention and turned her head the opposite way to them. "Excuse me, you're what?" Kagome demanded as she sat up in her chair.

Uo walked up to Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder. "We are going with you; it includes Me, Hana, and Tohru."

Hana put her hand on the other shoulder with an chilling smile. "Yes, we are going and I have to see if he is the right boy for you, if not…." She did not answer the rest of the question and Kagome had her mouth open with sweat-drops falling off her. She was so nervous and now scared out of her wits.

She sighed, "Is there no way to talk myself out of this?"

"No." Hana and Uo said together making Kagome slam her head against the cafeteria table. This was going to be a long date. She really needed to learn how to shut her mouth and not tell her friends every little detail.

"Okay then...he is planning on taking me to the roller coaster park so dress for the weather." Kagome said as she gathered her empty tray and walked to the door of the cafeteria to her classroom.

Thus, on Saturday there she stood in a yellow dress with a matching purse waiting for her date. Beside her were Uo, Hana, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Yuki and finally Kyo. They all really dropped what they were doing to come and humiliate her in front of Hojo. "When he is going to f***ing get here I am hungry." Uo growled through her teeth making Kagome sweat-drop a little.

Slowly she took her purse and turned towards Tohru, "Tohru can you do something for me?" Her friend turned her head and blinked but then smiled. "Oh course I can, what is it you need?" Kagome took her purse and put it into Tohru's hands. "I want you to take my purse and hit me over the head until I am put out of my misery." The glue that held them together started to freak out. "Umm…bu-b-but won't that hurt you."

Kagome turned her head towards everyone and bent down holding her head in position. "Don't hold back." She muttered. Tohru just stood there motionless until Hana came over smiling a little and took Kagome to a park bench. "It is okay to be nervous on a first date…" Kagome sank into an even deeper depression. "It isn't because I am nervous; it is because all you are here…" She thought to herself but did not dare utter a word to anyone.

"Kagome! There you are….I have been…" Hojo stopped speaking when he noticed all the people surrounding his date. Three men, one with white/ black hair and the two others with orange hair stepped in front of her . Kagome jumped out of her depressive state and pushed her way through everyone. "Hi Hojo have you been looking for me long?" He just stared at her and then at the others, one boy was dressed as a little kid with a bunny backpack and three girls surrounded her.

He shook his head, "No not at all, who are all your friends?" Kagome looked at everyone and laughed, "Well they are my friends, first." She motioned to Uo, "This is Arisa Uotoni, one of my best friends." Uo was dressed in a Yankee mask with her cloak that she inherited from Kyoko back in the day before they even started high school. "Nice to meet you," Hojo said but then blanched with Uo held up a metal pipe. "Nice to meet you…"

Kagome smiled, "Uo was in a Yankee gang back in middle school but she still likes to dress like one." As Hojo nervously nodded Kagome turned her attention to Hana. "This is my other best friend Saki Hanajima." Hojo looked over at Hana and paled even more. Today of all days she decided to wear her floor length black dress, a black veil, and black gloves and in her hands was her black umbrella. "It is very nice to meet you too." Hojo managed to say.

"A pleasure…" She muttered in an eerie voice. Kagome gulped a little but then explained. "She is a Psychic and she can shock people with her powers." That little piece of information nearly sent him over the edge. Was this the same Kagome he had a crush on during middle school? She never hung out with dangerous people before. "Well…" Kagome continued in the silence. She motioned over to the other girl, "This is Tohru Honda, my third best friend." She smiled. "She is the reason we are all friends." Tohru smiled, "It is nice to finally meet you…" She joyfully said to Hojo. Hojo smiled back, "It is nice to meet you Tohru."

"Now…" Kagome said coming over towards the boys, "This cute little person…" She hugged Momiji dearly with hearts flying around her face. "Is Momiji…my favorite bunny." She squealed making Momiji smile big. "Hahaha…that's right I am her bunny." He declared before hugging Kagome back. "Nice to meet you Momiji…" Hojo said.

Kagome let go of Momiji and wandered over to the very emo looking kid. "This is Haru another one of my friends." Haru bowed in respect to Hojo who did the same. "It is very nice to meet you." Kagome rolled her eyes, in about five minutes something was going to happen were he would go Black and kill Kyo or Hojo, Yuki could knock him on his ass like usual.

"This is Kyo one of my other friends, and this one is Yuki." She paused at the cousin who just nodded at him. "Okay well let's get going." Kagome tried to go forward but Uo caught her in time by the collar. Kagome still tried to move forward but to no avail. "Tell him Miko."

Hojo blinked in confusion, "Tell me what?" Uo sighed and turned to her friend's date. "We have one rule in our group about first dates. We have to come with you." Kagome groaned as Hojo just stared at her unbelieving. "You don't have a problem with that don't you?' Hana said leeringly.

"Yes…no I mean not at all." He quickly spoke.

"Good…" Hana said. "Now let's have some fun." Kagome groaned this was going to be a long day…

Hojo and Kagome walked together with everyone beside them. As the day went on, Kyo had angry and Tohru went with him to calm him down. Hana managed to get Uo to go in the haunted mansion with her. Haru and Momiji wondered off hours ago and the only one left was Yuki. Kagome did not get a second alone with Hojo but maybe it was for the best. He did not seem to be having a good time. "Hey Kagome, I will be right back, I need to go use the restroom." That was and half hour ago. He had ditched her "So what would you like to do?" he asked.

Kagome turned her head at him. "I thought I asked you to call me Kagome." Yuki chuckled a minute and nodded. "Sorry Kagome. So what would you like to do?"

Kagome's shoulders sloped, "Go home I guess." She went to turn towards the entrance when Yuki grabbed her wrist. "Oh no Kagome. I think we better have some fun before student council next week."

"You mean?" She asked excitedly. He nodded and she made a cry of excitement. "Yes, I guess we will be able to still hang out after school President Yuki." He blushed a little and waved for her to stop. "No, not President makes me a little embarrassed. Besides you are going to become treasurer, but if you like that we can still study together. You might on need a tutor but we could still work together on our assignments."

A bright slow smile came to her face as she looked at him from the bench. "I would like that a lot Yuki."

"My pleasure, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and looked at the clock across the way, only noon and the park didn't close for an hour. "Well," he stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. "I don't know about you but I am going to have some fun at this place. Come one Yuki let's go!"

That night Kagome laughed as Yuki held onto her hand as they twisted and curved through the crowd. Soon enough the both of them started playing games like throwing rings on the bottles or trying to knock down the bottles that stood up on each other. "Okay I am going to get it this time." Yuki said with pure determination in his voice making Kagome giggle.

"You have already wasted 10 dollars on this game; I think you need to call it quits." Kagome said with her hand over her mouth to hide the giggles she was holding down. Yuki just seemed to determine to get her that dog stuff animal with the pink bow tied around his neck.

"Oh Kagome then we lose the fun of trying to win." He said smiling at her. Yuki then held the ball in his hand with his sleeves rolled up above his elbow with Kagome holding his jacket in her arms; it was too funny to watch. Immediately Yuki tossed the ball with pure strength she did not even know he processed and then the bottles went tumbling down.

"You did IT!" Kagome cheered jumping up and down as if she was a five year old.

"Here you go sir." The owner reached over the counter and gave the animal to Yuki who turned and gave it to Kagome. "For you," She took it. "Thank you, no one has ever given me one of these before." She smiled. It was a great end to a great day. "So are you going to walk me home?" Kagome asked.

"I was planning on it..." he said and they walked out of the park together, side by side, and hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 15: To Break a Curse

**Chapter 15:**

 **To Break a Curse**

* * *

Yuki stood over with Kagome going over the student council schedule. Since Kagome was running with Yuki as Vice President next term, she became co-classroom officer to gain experience. Yuki made it clear to the old president that he wouldn't run without Kagome.

It was clear to the people around them that over the last few months, Yuki and Kagome had gotten close. He even held her hand in the hallway, that same way as he did with Tohru. Kagome did like him. He was a prince when he tried. She also saw a different side of him that no one else, not even Tohru could see. He had a temper under the calm exterior and she liked it. It meant he had flaws and was not perfect.

"Are you coming to the meeting tonight?" Yuki asked.

Kagome glanced up from the paper with a puzzled look on her face. "If you need me, sure." She pulled out the desk chair and put her hand under her chin. "So, do you know where we are going on our class field trip?" She asked curiosity.

"No, our class will be deciding that and when we get the results we can decide where to go."

The class bell rang, and Kagome glanced over at the clock. "Shoot! I am going to be late if I don't get these to my locker." Kagome rushed out of the room before kissing Yuki on the cheek, making him flush a deep scarlet crimson. As she put her papers in the locker, Kagome felt a tingle behind her.

It was some members of Yuki's fanclub… "What do you want? I am busy…"

"You know what you have done. Talking to the Prince as if you are dating…" Kagome slammed her locker door before turning around. It was the President of the fan club, whatever her name was. "You need to leave the prince alone!" She yelled.

Kagome stared at her and laughed. "Do you think I am going to stop talking to Yuki because you are jealous? I am friends with Yuki and will continue to be friends with him with or without your permission. He is a person with feelings and you treat him as if he is a possession for you only to have. He belongs to no one and you force him to stay away from others. You make it hard for him…" Kagome walked past the stunned girl, "You make it hard for him to be normal…" She left the locker room and walked back down to the hallway.

As she walked past another hallway, she stopped . Yuki and everyone were there at a classroom. As Kagome moved closer, she gasped. The classroom was destroyed! "What the heck happened?" She came to the doorway and almost fell over. The desks were smashed, the windows broken. It looked as if someone was on a stampede. Black Haru…It was the only expiations. No one else could cause this type of damage like this unless it was Kyo but he was not that stupid. "Haru?" She groaned when she turned her head to the younger student but she froze. He had that look on his face as he moved towards her.

"You woman are all the same, you use and drop the person who cares for you the most…tell me Kagome have you ever been left behind by someone?" Kagome backed up against the wall as Haru came close to her. "That's right, you are useless when your old boyfriend left you and now you can't seem to find anyone else. You are worthless woman." A sound of a slap came from the air and it was Kagome with her hand in the air.

"How dare you?" She growled, "You think you are so mighty and think you can push me around? Think again asshole!" Kagome kicked him in the stomach and marched off.

Yuki looked at his cousin, "Pathetic…" he turned and walked to the direction Kagome went. He found Kagome sitting by a tree staring at the sky. She turned her head at them and smiled. "You okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him…"Yeah…" He took her hand and led her back into the school but as they turned down the hallway, Kagome spoke. "You really are a prince, you know that?"

* * *

Haru did not speak to her for a while after that, and Kagome avoided him too. Actually, that weekend was the day she went home to the shrine. She was dressed in her priestess outfit when she heard a loud yell. She dropped her broom and ran to the other side where she saw a woman in a pretty kimono bending over. "Oh are you okay?" Kagome asked as she put her hands on the woman. The woman turned making Kagome gasped. It was the spirit of the monkey…

"I am fine, I am so sorry…I was actually trying to find someone when I tripped on something. I am sorry I am so clumsy that I can't even walk straight." Kagome's eyes widened. "I should have known better then to come here, a low life such as me should have never come to visit… I am so sorry! I am begging you please forgive me!

"Are-are you Ritsu?" Kagome asked during the middle of her rant. It was actually somewhat funny how the woman was posed with her arms flaring in the air, her mouth wide open. It made Kagome smile. "You are a Sohma right? Ritsu Sohma?" she looked at Kagome.  
The look on Kagome's face was priceless; the person was a Sohma! Kagome embraced Ritsu who almost fell over from the shock of not transforming. "I am so glad that you came to visit. I have been looking forward to meeting you…but where are my manners I am Kagome Higurashi, I am sure you have heard about me. Please come in and have some tea and my mother is here she would love to meet you too." Ritsu did not even get to have a word in or a fit because Kagome was tugging on his hand, kind of, as Momiji often did. "Come on; come on, this way, this way. We have a lot to talk about…" Kagome opened the door and yelled inside. "Mom! A Sohma is here to visit me! Can you please get some tea?"

Ritsu did not know what to say as Kagome pulled him inside. "Umm…I am sorry but you don't have to make tea…"

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Oh please let us, I have been looking forward to meet you for a long time since I met you mother. You are welcome here and I hope we can be great friends. You seem like as great guy…"

"You know?"

Kagome paused, "Yes but it is okay. I am sure you have heard I can sense aura's well I could tell you not a woman but if you wish to change at all we have extra clothing that you can wear."

"Thank you…" He said.

They walked into the kitchen were Kagome's mother was at the stove. She turned her back and smiled. "So you are Ritsu? Kagome has told us about you and how she has always wanted to meet you. Please sit down and have some tea and rice balls. I have made some in case we have company."

"Thank you." He said sitting down. "I have wanted to meet you to since I heard about you from my mother and everyone else." He sipped his tea. "I am sorry I caused a scene in front of the house."

"It is okay." Kagome said as she handed him a rice ball. "I am just so glad to meet you. Also I love you kimono where did you get it?"

"Ayame made it." He said.

Kagome groaned, "Well his is a great fashion designer, I will go there and get some fabric to make one for the festival coming up…"

Mom interrupted. "So Risu are you going to school?"

"Yes, I want to own my own spa or shrine someday but I am having some problems on finding a place to live. Since my mother can't afford me anymore and I can't find a job I will have to stay at the main house."

"We have a spare bedroom and grandpa is looking for an assistant, Mom couldn't Ritsu sat here and become Grandpa's appearance so he can start getting experience."

"Oh no, I don't want to put you through that kind of trouble…" Ritsu said.

"Oh that is a great idea Kagome, I will talk to father and see what he thinks. Ritsu if he agrees then you are more than welcome to work and stay here as long as you want while you go to school."

"I am not sure Akito will allow it…" Ritsu said.

Kagome waved her hand off. "Leave that walking corpse to me. If he wants another treatment ever again then he will not interfere. Besides if he doesn't agree I can purify him until he does." Kagome sipped on her tea. "I will talk to him tomorrow when I go to the main estate anyway." Kagome smiled. "Leave it to me."

Ritsu for the first time smiled. "Thank you."

Awhile later Kagome and Ritsu walked back to Shigure's house; he had been staying there for a few days. He even told Kagome about his past and about the girl, he met. Funny enough it was Shigure's editor. "That is great Ritsu, you should go for it. Besides, you deserve to be happy." She knocked on the door and Shigure opened it. "Does this belong to you?" Kagome asked.

"Ritsu there you are, I was worried."

"I am sorry."

"It is okay," Kagome stepped up putting her hand on his shoulder. "He was visiting me for a little bit. Oh Ritsu be sure to call mom in a few days when you are ready and I will talk to Akito tomorrow." Kagome waved goodbye to everyone and the next day she went to visit Akito. No one knew what happened in that room but Kagome walked out with a smile on her face. Akito did not come out for hours and until he did, he was in a more pissed off mood. Ritsu received a call from the main house; he was allowed to move into Kagome's shrine, whatever that meant.

Later that week Kagome walked to the school to student council meeting. She was the vice president after all and she could not wait to start. She opened the door and froze. There was a pile of papers everywhere and a person sleeping on a chair. Yuki stood there, "Yuki? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…nothing…" the way he said it made Kagome gulp a little.

"Higurashi! You are late!" The old president yelled behind her and Kagome groaned. This guy liked to push her buttons. She turned to him.

"Well sorry but YOU TRY DEALING WITH MY FAMILY AND SEE HOW YOU SURVIVE!" The force of her voice sent the old president flying and Yuki turned back to Yuki. "Okay where do we get started?" Kagome met the rest of the staff, Machi and her half-brother and some other annoying freshman. It was going to be an interesting school for sure.

Kagome skipped around the apartment when her doorbell rang. "Coming!" She walked to it and opened the door. It was Tohru, Hana and Megumi. "Oh hey everyone come in…"

"Hello Kagome it is been a while." Megumi said as everyone came in.

"Oh hello Megumi…"

"I had just wanted to say something." Ah, his voice. Quiet, but Kagome can hear his every word clear as a bell. Such a… dare I say it? Princely voice.

"Yes?"

"I really like that look."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Long stockings with a minisk really makes your legs look good. Especially your thighs."

Kagome can feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up. "What the hell kind of a perverted thing is that for a kid to say?"

"I am only stating the truth." He said.

"Megumi, enough." Hana said while looking at Kagome's book collection.

"This is wonderful Kagome, I love the color." Tohru said in wonder of the new apartment.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks." Soon enough they left to go visit Uo for lunch. Uo complained but she shut up when Kagome said she would buy lunch.

"I was hoping to take on more part-time this year and…" Tohru tried to say but Uo stopped her.

"No way, you work, go to school and take care of three men, no!"

"Absolutely not." Hana said straight and to the point.

"Yes, I agree you work too hard anyway." Kagome said. "So you met a guy you is like Tohru at the store right?" she asked.

"Yeah he is just like her, clumsy and scatterbrained." Tohru just sat there sweat dropping while Kagome laughed a little. "I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

"Uo's go a crush!" Kagome squealed.

"Be quiet and eat!" She yelled.

"Yes Ma'am." Kagome said. Later that night Uo told everyone what had happened. "Wait you just saw him and then he just disappears?" Kagome yelled slamming her hands on the table.

"Yeah don't worry though we won't see each other again." Kagome just sighed and sat down looking at the window. Why was everything changing? Uo was in love, Tohru was trying to work harder and Hana was getting creepier by the day. They were changing and it was hard to see everything go away.

"Hey everyone, we will always be together won't we?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you are stuck with us for life." Uo said and everyone laughed. It made Kagome smile. Together forever.

* * *

Kagome did not want to be late for school. It was the first time she would be back after two months of being away.

At the start of summer vacation, Momma took Souta and Kagome on a cruise. Grandpa shouted saying he could not leave his apprentice alone at the shrine all summer because Ritsu tended to get into fits here and there. She had been a little disappointed when her friends did not want to go. Tohru said it was too much besides she had to take care of the Sohmas.

Uo did not come because she had to work. Hana did not like vacations, sun or boats for that matter. Thus, for three months it was her mother, Souta and her sailing around the world in three months. They went to places as France, America, Africa, China, Italy, and the Caribbean it had been so amazing.

As Kagome came in sight of the school she breathed in as the school gates were still open. She busted through the doors and ran down the hallways trying to get to student council on time. She stopped and squealed with delight. Momiji was the first person she recognized and he looked so grown up. He was facing away from her, so she ran up behind and tackled him. "Momiji! My bunny!" Momiji was stunned at first but then he relished in Kagome's attention. "I swear you have gotten more cute since the last time I seen you!" She gushed over him as if he was a newborn. "Hello Haru it is nice to see you again." She smiled up at the younger Sohma who smiled back.

"Nice to see you too Kagome, the summer was good to you." He admired her more long black hair that seemed to straighten itself. Her legs were leaner and she seemed to fill out in all the right areas.

Kagome smiled turning a little red in the face. "Thank you, so do you know where everyone is?" He nodded and they all walked down the hallway together while Momiji held her hand.

"So what did you do this summer Kagome?" Momiji asked .

Kagome turned to him with a huge smile on her face. "Oh we sailed to Hawaii where we spent a month, and then we flew to the Caribbean for another month, then to Australia for another month. It was fantastic! We also stopped in France, America, Africa, China, and Italy. I never had so much fun!" Momiji smiled at the sight of Kagome smiling. He knew deep in his heart that she deserved to smile. After suffering so much and keeping it all in. She of all people deserved to smile.

"That's great, come on lets go see everyone, come on, come on this way, this way." Kagome laughed as Momiji pulled her down the hallway with Haru walking behind them. "Hey Tohru look who I found!" The bunny of the Zodiac said as he pulled Kagome into her classroom. Tohru turned her head with Uo, Hana and Kyo followed suit. A huge smile on her face came and she ran to Kagome with her arms wide for a hug. Kagome opened her arms and hugged Tohru .

"I am so happy to see you! I missed you Kagome." Tohru said as she embraced her best friend.

"I missed you too." Kagome said back with excitement in her voice.

"How about me?" Hana asked. Kagome let go of Tohru and hugged Hana . "Oh course I missed you Hana." She looked up at Kyo. "I even missed you too Kyo…"

"Whatever…" He said. Kagome shrugged. If Kyo wanted to be that way then he can be that way. Actually, Kyo looked as if he had gotten stronger and taller since she had last seen him. He looked different.

Kagome looked around noticing two people were missing from the group. "Hey where is Yuki?"

Hana spoke first, "Yuki is on his way to student council…" She finished. Three…Two…One… "WHAT!" Kagome screeched as she raced out of the room in frenzy! "Yuki is going to kill me!" Kagome raced down the hallway into order to get to the room. She opened the door. "I am here!" Yuki looked over his shoulder to see Kagome slumped over the side of a chair and her eyes were spinning. "I am going to be sick."

Yuki sighed . "You're late…" He said.

"I know I am sorry…" Kagome bowed a little. "I had trouble this morning and it slipped my mind." As Kagome stood up and looked at Yuki in the face, she blushes deep red. Yuki had filled out since the last time they had seen each other. He looked not as looking but had a sort of male face to him now. "You don't look as if you are a woman anymore!" She yelled pointing her finger at him with a carefree smile plastered on her face. Yuki groaned as he smacked his forehead. This was going to be a long reign with Kagome as his vice president.

"Our second in command is finally here!" A joyous carefree voice came from behind Kagome making her pause and stare hard at him. She sighed and took her seat in the chair next to Yuki.

"Hi, I am Kakeru Manabe; the class representative." A boy about Yuki's height said who sat from the chair in the opposite side of the room. "This is Machi your treasurer." He pointed to a sullen looking girl who stared at her. Kagome bowed her head to the girl and the girl did the same out of respect. "The others are Naohito and Kimi are your secretaries." He pointed to the girl who sat across the room and another sullen looking boy.

Kagome nodded to them. "Very nice to meet you all…"

"It is true you are a priestess?" Kimi asked as she approached Kagome slowly.

Kagome nodded with a bright smile on her face. "Yes actually I am." Kimi's eyes widen in wonder as if she were seeing Santa Claus for the first time.

"Can you teach Kimi how to be a priestess?" The young girl said . Kagome smiled at her energy and aura. They were both filled with life.

"If that is what you wish. We will talk about it later after the meeting." Kagome nodded at her and turned to Yuki. "How about some words captain…" Kagome saluted and Kakeru followed her motion.

I know these people are supposed to be bright but they are coming off as dim so far. I am starting to regret this… Yuki thought as he stood up in front of the council. "I am Yuki Sohma your new student council president. He work we do will not move together if we do not work together. I fall short in some areas so please lend me your strength and we can work together wonderfully."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Yuki and just huffed. "So serious huh Yuki?" He glared down at her and it made her smile even more. Kagome turned in her seat and looked at the student council. "What I am sure Yuki means to say is that we are all new at this. I have never done this before as I know you have not done this before. Yuki has never done it either. Although if we work together then we can, all learn together. So everyone we have to work as a team from here on out!" Kakeru saluted at her and Kagome nodded in triumph. "Now the first order of business…"

Yuki just looked at Kagome as she drew on the white erase board. She looks happy for some reason… "that went well don't you?" Kagome asked later as Yuki and she walked down the hallway together on their way to first period. Yuki nodded at her.

"Yes, you did a nice job in there Kagome." They both stopped in the center of the hallway looking at each other.

"Yes you did too president…" Kagome coked her head to the side as she spoke. It made a piece of hair fall out of place. Yuki did not know why his hand moved to stop it. As he did though, Kagome stopped breathing, they both did. He tucked it behind her ear and they both stared into each other's eyes. It was a long moment as Yuki touched her face.

"Hey Miko, Prince!" Both of them blinked again losing the eye contact they both had. Kagome turned her head towards the sound and it was Uo waving towards them. "Hey you know we have class Miko!"

Yuki watched as Kagome hallowed. "I know that I am not an idiot!" She began to walk down but she stopped. "Are you coming Yuki?" She blinked at him and it made him smile a little.

"Yes…I am." He replied and they both walk to their group of friends with unknown emotions running in their hearts. I am right Kagome though o herself as she walked downs the hallway with her friends. I have to find my own happiness and never let it go.

It was right after school when Kagome ran up the steps to her family's shrine with a smile on her face. "Hey Ritsu, how have you been?" She opened her eyes to see a woman with long black hair standing next to Ritsu. The monkey of the Zodiac was crying.

"Why are you letting her help Ritsu it is none of her business!" The woman yelled and Kagome could see a wild horse in her aura dancing around her. Kagome felt a fire in her soul as the Shikon No Tama glowed underneath her uniform.

"Hey!" The woman turned around to see Kagome standing behind her. "Why don't you leave him alone?" Kagome grabbed her arm and pushed her away from him.

"This is none of your business?"

"Kagome answered back. "It is my business when you are on my property hurting my friend now I am going to ask you to leave or I will throw you down those stairs!"

She is no perfective of him of the one she loves…"Fine…" The unknown Sohma moved away. "I will leave…" As soon as she walked away, Kagome turned to Ritsu.

"Are you alright?" She asked with the voice of a mother who was in fear of her child…

"Yes…thank you…" Ritsu said. "I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

Kagome nodded and smiled assuring. "It is no trouble at all. Here you are family and we protect our family here…" Ritsu could not help but smile at Kagome Higurashi's kindness towards him. "Now it is time for Ice cream!" She yelled and grabbed his arm taking him to the store down town. Not twenty minutes later, both of them were walking into town. "So Ritsu have you talked to Mii lately?"

Ritsu stared at her and started to yell from embarrassment. "NO! THAT IS SO FORWARD I COULDN'T!" Kagome waved both of her arms to stop him.

"It is okay to be embarrassed when you like someone…" Kagome patted his shoulder to calm him down a little. "Hey you should go visit Shigure today. I hear today is his manuscript due date…" Kagome pated Ritsu's shoulder and walked him towards the park where he went to go visit Shigure for the day.

The next few days went on as clockwork. Something was bothering Tohru but whenever Kagome asked, Tohru smiled and said it was nothing. That is when Kagome decided to pay a visit to Shigure alone. "So you are here Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes…" She shut his study door and knelt down beside him. "What is happening Shigure?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kagome paused. "You know what I mean…" She knelt beside him. "What is this girl who I keep seeing around? Who is she?"

Shigure sighed. "Her name is Ren Sohma. She is trying to break the curse because of Haru."

Haru, what does he have to do with this woman…"Why?"

"Because they were in love and Akito found out…" That exclaimed it all but there was still one thing that was bothering Kagome. Why was Tohru being so secretive?"

"What is going to happen to Kyo after he graduates? What will happen to everyone?"

Shigure looked at her straight through the heart. "He is going to be confined for the rest of this life and Yuki will be too." Kagome's breath shortened as she looked at the dog of the zodiac. Yuki and Kyo will be confined? Forever….

No…She looked at Shigure and wiped the tears coming from her eyes. Yuki…she breathed in deeply. He will be put away as Kyo will be. Forever separated. Yuki was her friend. Yuki was no just a friend but her best friend. I do not want him to go away…. Please do not leave me alone in this world. I have to break this curse not just for Yuki but also for everyone whose lives have been ruined by this curse. She would save them all if she had to.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked next to her in the school. "I could have had my mother come with me…"

Sesshomaru turned to her. "Yes but your mother was not feeling well so I came."

"My grandfather then!" She yelled at him.

"Drop it Miko…" He said and walked through the doorway to the classroom.

Her teacher was waiting for them both. "You must be Sesshomaru…" She said in a dry voice. "Have a seat." They both did her teacher took out the folder with her name on it. "Kagome has done excellent progress this year…she could do well going to college."

"Thank you…" Kagome smiled.

"What are her chances?"

"There are several opinions of school I have for her. Kagome didn't you say you wanted to become a doctor?"

"Yes…"

"Well if she continues on this path then she will do excellent on the college entrance exams and do well in medical school." Kagome smiled at a life as a doctor. She wanted to help people and not to mention it would be a great way to use her powers to cure people. This could be a good life yet.

It was later in the week when Kagome got that phone call. It was Shigure asking her to come over at once. Kagome ran as fast as she could to the Sohma house. As soon as she opened, the door Kagome could her, Rin Sohma weeping on the side of the porch. Kagome could feel her aura…so alone and heartbroken. Kagome wondered walked to Tohru's bedroom and pressed a wet cloth to the girl's brow. It was the same girl at the shrine earlier this week.

Rin's eyes popped open and she saw a girl with long black hair smiling down at her, the same girl who had yelled at her about Ritsu. "Hello…are you feeling better?" Rin could see the understanding in her eyes. "You must be confused. I am Kagome Higurashi you have heard of me? The one who yelled at you earlier this week…"

Rin did not answer her and Kagome shrugged. "Are you hungry? I can go make you some noodles…"

"Stop it…" Rin's voice interrupted her sentence and Kagome turned her heel towards the horse of the zodiac. "I know what you are trying to do..." Rin said. "Stop it! Stop pretending that you care about us so much! Do you feel sorry for me?" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs but Kagome patently waited for her to stop.

"No, I don't pity you." Rin looked at her in confusion. "Rin believe me…there are worse things I have seen beyond your understanding. I have lived in denial and unhappiness. No, I do not pity you. Rin you do not have to be pitied…

"Stop it, stop acting as if you care!"

"But I do care!" Tohru, Yuki and Kyo stopped to listen.

"Shut up!"

"NO!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. " Just because you ask that of me I will not do it!" Kagome paused. "Why are you afraid of me? Because I am trying to break the curse as you are?"

"I know you were here with Shigure?"

"Yes I was because I will not see my friends not live their lives. Just as you have something to fight for, so do I…" I know there are things you can't give up but I can't give them up either! I refuse to let the people I love be tormented anymore! I cannot let them go! I can't!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Rin suddenly ran from the room and Kagome called after her and raced down the stairs after her.

"Hey…" Yuki stopped her. "Maybe it is the best thing to let her go."

Kagome looked up at him and determination was written in her face. "I can't do that Yuki. I did not let Kyo get away, Kisa or even Ritsu… I cannot let her go." Yuki did not understand what she meant as she ran past him and out the door to catch Rin. She hardly knew Rin but it was as if they were long lost sisters.

Kagome ran outside the doorway and saw Rin sitting on the porch bending over in shame. Kagome just walked over and set her hand on Rin's shoulder. Suddenly Rin turned and embraced Kagome tightly, as a child would. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Being alone…" Kagome began. "Is scary, that is a scary way to live." Kagome remembered the feeling and then she found Tohru her savior. "But you can count on me if you need me…" She whispered. Rin did not say anything else but held onto Kagome until the sun rose the next morning.

As Rin held onto Kagome she could feel the warmth flowing from her. When I first met her…when I saw that face…I wanted to run to her, bury my head in her lap and cry as a child to a mother who would care. I wanted to tell her everything and I knew she could give me comfort. I wanted to embrace her and let her comfort me.

"It is okay to feel lost at times but I promise." Kagome said softly. "You will always find a listening ear with me…"


	17. Chapter 16: Falling

**Chapter 16: Falling**

* * *

"Yuki, are you sure you are going to be okay?" He looked over at Kagome, chuckling at how silly she looked at that moment. It was the day of conferences and his parents were suppose to come. Kagome knew he was worried about seeing them. Truth be told Yuki never talked about his real family to her. It was only his older brother Ayame who took a true interest in his well being.

"I will be fine…thank you for your concern Kagome."

Kagome took his hand in hers giving it a tight squeeze. "Okay, I will be waiting in the hallway here for you to be done and then we can get started on the play preparations." She let go of his hand, walked away from him and before turning the corner, waved goodbye to him. He waved back with a small smile on his face.

As she turned the corner, she collided with someone. Ouch!" she cried out. She gazed up, startled, at what- or rather, who -she'd crashed into. It was a beautiful woman with long white hair and a scowl on her face. "Watch where you are going girl!"

Kagome blinked and bowed, "I am sorry. I was turning around the corner and wasn't looking where I was going."

The woman huffed, straightened her dress and pasted her. "We'll watch next time girl!" As the woman left Kagome stuck her tongue out at her. She then noticed that Yuki spoke to the rude woman. That must be his mother… she kind of looks like Ayame. Their teacher, Yuki and his mother disappeared into the classroom. A few minutes later, Kagome had her ear against the glass door of the classroom.

Just as she was about to hear something, someone tapped on her shoulder. Kagome turned her head to see Yuki's older brother Ayame. "Hello Kagome, don't you look lovely but what are you doing I must ask? Are you sneaking?"

Kagome smiled a little. The last time she was with Ayame, she wanted to run away fast. That was the old Kagome, now she found him rather enjoyable. He seemed to care about Yuki and that made her feel affectionate towards him. "Oh hi Ayame. I am just worried about Yuki. I met your mother and she isn't the nicest person in the world.

It made Ayame so happy that Kagome was in his brother's life. It made him hay to know that Yuki would have someone on the other side of the door should he need any help in life.

"It was wonderful to see you Kagome…but I must be off! I must be on time for Yuki!" He laughed as the burst the classroom door open and shut it behind him. Yuki would be alright with Ayame in his corner. So she decided to go get started on student council before her fellow members started without her.

As she came to the student council door, Yuki's mother rushed past her and out the door. Yuki was chasing after her a few seconds later but she was gone. "Yuki?" Kagome asked. "Are you alright?"

"You heard didn't you?" He asked.

"No..," She slipped her hand into his. 'Why is she so cold to you?"

Unconsciously he squeezed her hand too, "That was my mother."

"Yes?" She wanted him to tell her.

"When I was younger, I was kept away from everyone else because of my illness. Besides, Akito didn't want me to leave his sight. I was terrified as a child. My mother gave me to Akito because I was the rat and I would be his favorite. I begged her to take me home but she did not. She said I was lucky that the head of the family liked me. She left me there; she used me for social advancement and now she is doing it again." He finished and took some deep breaths.

Her heard a soft little whimpering. Kagome's hand was on her face as she tried to stop the tears. Yuki's face softened a little. Here was Kagome who was crying for him. "I can't imagine not having a mother who doesn't love you. Yuki I am sorry I misjudged you over the few years. I am sorry."

"Thank you for crying for me." She nodded in agreement. He was alone. Frightened, isolated and scared. He chose to tell me this. Yuki is such a prince to me. I want to be a princess for him. I want to take all his pain and throw it away forever. Yuki, I would do anything, to see you smile.

His index finger reached up and whipped her tears away from her face. "Thank you for crying for me."

She smiled, through all her pain and his. She smiled because it was a new beginning for them all. "You're welcome."

You are the best friend I have ever had…

"President! Vice President! Come quickly!" Some student yelled from the corner and both of them ran down the hallway. The sight they found was so disturbing…

"Commander! You have to be our Commander!" Kakeru Manabe; the class representative hugged Yuki's older brother Ayame's legs. Kagome and Yuki sweat dropped as they watched.

"You think if we walk away he won't see us?" Kagome asked.

'No, he would find us." Yuki said.

"Do something President! I can't work like this!" Naohito yelled.

"Yun-Yun, this is your brother, does he have a girlfriend?' Kimi asked.

'Now you have done it stupid brother!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh boy, this is too much for one day…" Kagome sighed. She turned her head towards Machi. "Machi, will you come with to the room so we can do some work?" Machi nodded and both of the girls walked down the hallway away from the scene to actually get some work done.

* * *

Over the next few days, student council took up most of her time. Before and after school, she had would also visit all her friends, family and Rin who was recovering in the hospital. Kagome walked through the hallways with Kimi, Machi, and Naohito while Yuki walked around with Kakeru. Kagome giggled at herself as she thought of Yuki paired with Kakeru. Yuki needed get to know him as Kagome needed to get to know the younger members. It was not healthy for both of them to pair up together all the time and not know anymore members of the council. He needed to get to know more people and it would open him up some more.

"So how are your first few months of school going?" Kagome asked.

"Wonderful! Kimi's doing so well in school but Kagome you promised me you would train me as a priestess?" She whined.

Kagome laughed a little at Kimi's face. The girl was so happy all the time. Kagome liked her. "Okay, come by the shrine on Saturday and I can start teaching you." She nodded. "Machi would you like to learn?" Machi looked up at Kagome, and nodded in response. "Okay, how about both of you come then."

Back at the student council room, Kakeru was whining about some sign but Kagome did not care enough to notice him. She sat at her desk writing down Yuki's note for her reference later. "Hey everyone we are back! Look President and Vice President we got a new dry eraser board." Kimi shouted happily.

"Hey now we have one, there is something I want to talk about!" Kakeru shouted. He started drawing colors on the board and giving them to everyone. Yuki put a stop to him just in time.

Yuki was definitely not a morning person and it showed. His eyes were awake up but he was still fast asleep. "What do we do?" Someone asked.

"Let me deal with this, I am use to it." She walked over to Yuki. "Hey Yuki, you need to wake up or I will quit student council and you have to deal with Kakeru all by yourself…" that snapped Yuki out of his sleep mode.

His hand went to her arm, "Don't even think about it…" He said darkly.

"Okay, I won't." Kagome laughed at his expense.

* * *

The next day at school Kagome walked through the hallways with Machi with her, they needed to find Kakeru before he fell asleep in the wrong place. "Machi why is your brother a pain in my ass?" Kagome wondered and Machi shrugged in response. The loudspeaker began to go.

"MY BELOVED PRESIDENT YUN-YUN, THE MEETING IS ABOUT TO START SO HURRY BACK! YUN-YUN IF YOU HAVE KAGOME OFF IN A CORNER KISSING HER PLEASE, DO NOT STOP FOR ME!" Kagome blanched and thought she would have a heart attack. "K-I-S-S-I-ING!" Everyone in the hallway turned his or her heads towards Kagome who was pressing her forehead against the cold wall.

"I am going to kill that girl ten-fold!" Kagome hissed through her clenched teeth. Although when Kagome saw Yuki her eyes slander and she walked over to him like a lion stalking its prey. "This is your entire fault!" she bellowed.

He blinked at her. "How is it my fault?"

"You put the girl up to it!"

"I did not!" he yelled back.

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"You did too and you know it!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs almost knocking Yuki over in the process.

Yuki turned around, "Stop acting like a child…"

Kagome was pissed. "Oh I am the child huh? I am not!" She yelled before stomping away from him and passed Machi who just stood there motionless. It was not a good day at all. Machi decided before turning into the student council room.

* * *

Several hospital patients waved to Kagome as she passed their rooms on her way to the I. C. unit with a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. These flowers were for Rin Sohma or the horse of the zodiac. Kagome had first met Rin when she came to the shrine grounds to confront Ritsu but then at the Sohma house when Shigure called for her. Kagome confronted her and Rin ended up crying into her chest for hours. The last few weeks, every free moment she had, Kagome came over to the hospital to check on her friend's progress.

Over three weeks ago, Kagome came for her regular visit when she saw Haru in Rin's room. She knew about the couple's history and bad break up. When Kagome went into the room, it shocked her to see Rin swinging her I.V. at Haru trying to get him to leave. Kagome grabbed onto the Ox's arm and pulled him out of the room before a needle could hit his forehead. I hope Rin is in a better mood today when a few days ago… Kagome sighed as she came to the room. A small smile came to her face as she gazed into the room.

Rin was asleep.

Kagome opened the door to the hospital room.

She wandered over to a vase, put some cold water in it and put the flowers on the table for later. She quietly pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. Rin almost looked like a little girl when she spelt. So delicate and so happy, she even smiled in her sleep. Kagome sat there for a little bit before she left the room to use the restroom. I hope that Rin woke soon and saw the flowers.

By the time, she returned from using the restroom Rin was already up from her bed. She must have heard the door open because she turned her head around and saw Kagome standing there. Rin's face was either happy or sad but neutral. "You are here again?" The horse of the zodiac asked as she turned her head to stare out of the window. Ever since that night with Kagome, Rin has not said a word to no one. Rin did not even want to confront Kagome about it.

Suddenly a warm hand grasped her shoulder and she gasped slightly. Kagome just breathe a deep breath before she rested her hand on Rin's shoulders. "You know if you need anything…" She whispered quietly. Rin put her hand on the younger girl's hand and nodded knowing what she meant. As long as she had lived, no one ever really tried to make her feel better, other than Haru.

Tears filled her eyes as she tried to wipe them away. Rin hated taking advantage of people but when she felt the tears coming, she flung her arms around Kagome and let her emotions out. Kagome's arms immediately went around her middle and let her cry on her shoulder. "All healing begins with a single tear. Let yourself cry as much as you need to and then you will find that you don't feel you need to anymore. Then you will be free from it."

Rin nodded and hoped she was right.

"So you are trying to break the curse?" Rin asked later.

"Yes…" Kagome said.

"Why?"

Kagome did not know how to answer that question…

Why was she trying so hard?

Flashes of all the Sohma family came into her head and a flash of Yuki came into her mind. Kagome gasped . She knew why she cared so much…it was because of Yuki. Everything was for him, her prince, her best friend. She loved the others and would want to see them live their lives but-

Yuki was the reason she was doing all this.

She had fallen for Yuki Sohma.

If this was the last thing she did, she would see the Sohma family free and she would have Yuki become free.

She had to break this curse! "Because Rin there is more at stake here then you know. I have to break this curse, for you, for everyone and Yuki." Rin looked at her and Kagome looked back at her with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Oh Uo calm down and be quiet!" Kagome screeched as her friend moaned about the new school play that they were putting on. They chose Cinderella and well, not everyone was happy about it. "Jeez you give me a headache sometimes…"

Uo growled as did her stomach. "I am sorry, I didn't eat breakfast and I am starving."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well it isn't my fault if you don't get up in time. Now shut up and do the work."

"Wait don't you have student council today?" Tohru asked as she sat down next to Kagome. She could see something was different about Kagome. Whenever Yuki was mentioned, Kagome seemed to change the subject so fast. They must be having a fight.

Kagome stopped writing in her notebook and raised her head at Tohru. "Oh no, Yuki and Kakeru are taking care of the rounds today. I thought since Yuki does not socialize every well and only hangs out with me most of the time."

Tohru smiled at the thought, Kagome was so concerned about Yuki that she was trying to get him to join and talk to new people! That was so wonderful of her, to think that Kagome had hated Yuki only a year ago. "That is wonderful, I am glad for you both."

Kagome smiled. "It's fine…"

"Although..." Hana came in right behind Kagome. It made Kagome's spine tingle. "Your electric waves are different this morning, has something changed?"

Kagome froze. Dang her power…

Uo looked up, "Yeah something is different. You have been happier lately."

"Oh no everything's the same…" Kagome tried to reason but the look on her friends face besides Tohru meant she was not going anywhere without an explanation. "Fine, you want to know?"

Hana interrupted. "You're in love." She declared.

"WHAT!" they all stopped conversing when Shippo appeared in the doorway with a look of shock on his face. "You are in love but you didn't tell me how you could?"

Kagome huffed bring her hand to her nose. "It is nothing like that a crush." Okay she could lie to herself but she knew the truth it was not a lie.

"That is wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed. "I have so happy for you."

Kagome giggled a little before hugging Tohru's head. "You are too cute…"

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Kagome yelled in front of the classroom but no one listened. She walked over to her teacher's desk, beckoned to her teacher. She took the coach's whistle out and blew it loudly. That got everyone's attention. "Thank you, but now we have decided on Cinderella but now it is time to pick the roles everyone will play…"

"Cinderella? We are almost adults we have to do that play?" One of the Prince Yuki Fan Club members yelled and Kagome glared at her to sit down.

Slowly the door opened and Yuki poked his head inside. "Sorry I am late. Did I miss anything?" As soon as he saw Kagome, he glared at her. "I hate you."

Kagome smiled a little. "Sorry, you needed the practice but no we just started, and the class has chosen…"

"We have chosen Cinderella and you have already decided to give you the part of Prince Charming." Some girl yelled.

"I am sorry," Yuki, said turning away. "I am too busy with student council and I would not be good at Prince Charming." All the girls almost fainted with Kagome huffed.

"If you keep doing that they all try to rape you someday." Kagome hissed. The final tallying was finished at Kagome nearly fainted herself at the turnout.

Cinderella: Saki Hanajima

Prince Charming: Kyo Sohma

Evil Stepmother: Arisa Uotoni

Evil Stepsister 1: Tohru Honda

Evil Stepsister 2: Kagome Higurashi

Fairy Godmother: Yuki Sohma

Kagome was laughing so hard that she almost fell over. Yuki just stared at her. "It is not funny!" He yelled at her.

"I am sorry but it is too me! "She laughed so hard with tars coming down her face. Yuki stomped away from her as she settled down. It was later when she came to the student council room that everyone was surrounding the closet door. "What is happening?"

"Yun-Yun is locked inside!" Kimi shouted with tears coming down her face.

Kagome felt ice in her blood before moved to a table picking up a chair. Everyone moved back and she slammed the chair into the door breaking it open. Yuki had been locked up in a dark room most of his childhood, she needed to get him out of there! Inside the room, Yuki stared at her from the darkness. She looked at him. "Are you all alright?" she asked.

Yuki stood up and looked back into Kagome's eyes and the air shifted between them, again.


	18. Chapter 17: To the Core

**Chapter 17:**

 **To the Core**

* * *

"Ayame would be a good idea for costumes." Kagome repeated, again at student council. She felt a dark cloud of tension descend upon the room. Yuki stood up right next to her, turning his head from the paper staring at the side of her head.

Kagome could feel her ear start to burn. "Will you stop it!"

"We will do no such thing!" Yuki sneered back at her with equal force.

"But he is best suited for the job! It is not his fault that you are an egocentric idiot!" Kagome hollered back. Let's say a few minutes later, it was decided that Ayame would be making costumes for the play.

"Now, we can get some work done." Kagome with a triumphant smile on her face that left Yuki steaming.

Rehearsals were starting on the play that very same day and Tohru was crying over about being the evil stepsister. Hana was trying to comfort her while Kagome knew that this play was going to be unique. "Remind me why I sign up for this?"

Turning his head towards her and by the evil look in his eye, she blanched. "You did this!" She hissed. "You made me become evil stepsister # 2!"

He smiled evilly, "Maybe, maybe not but remember to smile." He walked away leaving Kagome ranting after him. Before he could open the door, Ayame came bursting in with Mine.

"Setting down everyone, Ayame is here to save the day! Time is money, so line up and let me take your measurements." He reached out his hand pulling Kagome close to him. "Since I know your measurements first my dear, let me know what costume you wish for?"

Kagome blushed. "I am not really sure; I do like blue."

Ayame's eyes began to sparkle. "Oh Yes, blue is your color to bring out those wonderful eyes of yours. Now Mine, remember Kagome has a larger bust then most girls so we must be able to show them off!" Kagome literally blushed bright red, all the boys of the class room were now staring at her with sparkles in their eyes. It was as if they were seeing this beautiful creature for the first time in their lives. "Now that waist is perfect, Kagome, no more eating until the performance. We must not lose that perfect body."

"This is not happening to me." Kagome muttered.

Everyone gathered around while Tohru came up to Kagome to keep her steady. "Are you alright Miko?" Tohru asked out of concern.

"I am fine Tohru, just a little lit headed."

Everyone started making a big fuss until someone decided to rewrite the scrip to fit the cast. Kagome agreed to do it, her character was not that different but the Yuki Fan Club made her the sinister sister, the eldest who never had even been on a date. She almost tackled them to bits. It was because they didn't want her to spend time with Yuki, well think again. She was Yuki's vice president, best friend and she did have feelings for him. It made no difference.

* * *

On opening night, a lot of people from the Sohma family showed up. Among them was Hiro along with Kisa. who wanted to see her older sisters. Haru had come to see Yuki dressed as the Fairy Godmother. Shigure came to watch all the pretty high school girls. Kagome's family sat in the front row with everyone while.

The curtain rose and the play started to begin. Kagome went on stage with Tohru and Minami, the first scene was when Cinderella was not able to go to the ball.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl named Cinderella." The narrator began.

"Cinderella! Where are you?" Minami yelled from across the stage. Tohru came out with the most beautiful dress holding the hand of her 'older sister,' Kagome. Kagome wore the most beautiful blue dress with her long black hair flowing down her backside. Her family started clapping making her smile. "Have you finished making the dress yet? The royal ball is tonight!"

They wondered to the other side of the stage where Cinderella was drinking tea. "Here I am…"

"HOW DARE YOU DRINK TEA, YOU BETTER MAKE OUR COSTUMES."

"Mother…." Tohru sweat dropped.

"How do you except an amateur to make dresses, if you wish to be a laughing stock I accept the job."

"I HAVE TO ADVANCE THE STORY SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT," Kagome just stood there watching the scene unfold.

"Mother you really need to shut that little mouth of yours before you get hurt." Kagome's miko powers were evident behind Minami. The evil stepmother literally froze on stage not knowing what to do. Kagome could not wait for the play to continue she really did only have a few speaking parts.

* * *

Kagome would usually arrive late to annoy Akito just for the hell of it but today was no different. She had ringed the doorbell or intercom an hour late and let in finally. The miko walked gracefully into the main household where a house cleaner was waiting for her. "You are late." The house cleaner pointed out as they walked to Akito's room.

Kagome smirked. "I know, it was for a purpose though."

The elder woman spun around. "And what is that?"

Kagome smirked evilly. "Because I wanted too, Akito needs to learn that not everybody will flock to his whim." The woman just stood there motionless with a shocked look on her face as Kagome went into the Gods room without announcing herself. Kagome firmly shut the door darkening the room even more. Akito sat in the middle of the room staring at her. "As I told you before," Kagome instructed as she went to the other side of the room. "You need sunlight." Kagome set down her bag of herbs medicine and pushed the curtains back opening the sliding doors. Akito hissed at the light. "And fresh air always."

Akito turned her head to the miko with a sneer. "You are late again."

Kagome turned to her and bent down picking up the bag on the floor. "Your powers of operations are incredible. Although, you must learn to be kind to others and be thankful I am even doing this for you. Without my help, you would be long gone by now." As always the miko was right, Akito's health was increasing slowly. Kagome secretly each treatment weakened the hold on the curse and the family. So someday, when Akito was ready, she would be able to let go and the spirit would leave her body totally. That was why everyone was changing; the curse was starting to weaken.

"I could have your memories erased." Akito challenged Kagome.

Kagome looked up with her blue eyes sparkling with the flame of the challenge. "I would be able to block it and without me your life would be shortened again. I thought you wanted to live?" Once again, Akito was silenced. Kagome shook her head triumphantly and knelt before Akito. "Now, eat this, it will give you strength for the task ahead." Akito took the herb and eat it obediently as a child, would for his or her mother.

Slowly Akito's eyes began to feel heavy and soon she fell into a deep sleep. Kagome managed to prop Akito on the pallet she slept on and laid her on her back. Slowly, Kagome took her hands over Akito's chest and her flame grew bright. A pink haze consumed Kagome's body in flames and moved towards Akito. Suddenly a dark spirit appeared above Akito in the shape of a man with long hair.

His black gaze turned towards the miko. "You…" He hissed.

Kagome stood before him. "You think that you can still win spirit? This child was innocent until you corrupted her body. I will ask you once more to leave, if you don't the same thing will happen last time." Several times Kagome had to fight this demon and she always won. Every time she ventured into Akito's mind, she destroyed something holding the demon inside of her, and it began to weaken even more. The demon hissed and the pink light came around them once more.

Kagome stood in a darkened room but suddenly the lights came on, she stood within a beautiful garden. Kagome walked down the steps before her.

The garden Kagome had stepped into was strange and beautiful and unexpected the atmosphere seemed gloomy. The garden looked tangled, overgrown and dying. As she scanned the area, the miko walked down the moss-covered steps and stared in wonder at this strange garden: there were flowers that were bigger than they were, tall shrubs in the shapes of animals, and spiral trees. The sun was barely shining, hidden by a haze of gray clouds. There were mushrooms that were tall as trees and trees were gigantic. Two bugs flew past them in the shape of a dragon and a horse. A green pig darted out in front of them as well, which made her jump.

She stared around: the sounds, smells and sights all seemed familiar to her. She had a sense of belonging here…a place that felt like home. She looked at the flower and saw that they had faces. Their faces looked gaunt and haunted as if they were sick and starving. Their eyes stared blankly and their petals hung limp, with pale washed-out colors barely visible against the brown and gray backdrop.

As she walked by some bushes, a tiny soft giggle came from inside them it was a little girl with cheery blossoms in her long black hair. It was Akito as she should have been, a happy little girl who loved life, not hating every little thing.

Kagome bent down and they started playing a game. "Hello again Akito, have you been a good little girl since I have been away?" Akito nodded with a small smile plastered on her face. She looked about five years old and as she ran through the garden Kagome ran after her as a mother would play with her child.

Akito gazed back at her before running into a maze. Kagome came to a halt. The black aura of the demon was coming from the labyrinth. Kagome breathed in deeply before walking into the maze after her young charge. Akito's giggles allowed Kagome to follow her trail. It took about five minutes before Kagome came to the middle of the labyrinth. Akito stood in the center with her head down in a defeated manner. Right in front of her was her mother, a woman that haunted Akito's dreams. "The bond doesn't exist, you are nothing."

Kagome shook her head. "That is not true." Young Akito turned her head towards Kagome. "You are not nothing, just a lost little girl trying to find her way but if you believe that you can find happiness." Kagome held out her hand to Akito who started coming towards her. Another figure came out of the darkness. It was Akito's father. "You are beloved, God, no one will ever leave you."

Akito turned back to her father and left her hands up to him. He took his daughter in his arms and cuddled her. Just then, Akito's eyes turned black. Kagome stood as the demon came around them. "You can never have her," suddenly Kagome drew an arrow.

"Want to bet?" she said before shooting the arrow.

Kagome suddenly burst from her sleep gasping for air. The treatment worked, the demon was weak for now. Akito would need another one soon. Kagome coughed violently as she turned away from Akito's peaceful sleeping form. Unknown to her the door to the bedroom opened and a hand came to her back. "Come, let's get you some food." Kagome turned her head; it was Kureno, the rooster of the zodiac. Kagome knew he no longer had his curse, she did not see it in his aura.

She nodded. "Thank you." She gazed down at Akito's sleeping form and gathered her things following Kureno outside.

Silence.

"Kureno?" Kagome spoke silently.

He turned to her suddenly and pulled her into an embrace. "You know what I am; I can't see her again…" Kagome knew he meant Uo.

"Why not?"

"I won't see Arisa anymore because I will continue to stay by Akito's side." Kagome withdrew from his arms and looked at him with sad eyes. Arisa Uotoni was one of her nest friends in the whole world and the man she loved did not even want to see her. He sacrifices his feelings to stay at Akito's side, even if it did nothing but caused him pain. His thumb whipped away the tears that came down her face. 'If it ends now and then those memories will fade into nothing someday. She will forget me."

Kagome listened as he talked to her. A tear came from his eyes and she whipped it off. His head suddenly fell on her shoulder as he wept. "I want to see her, even if it was only twice, but it was still the first time after becoming human that I could care for someone." Kagome knew what he meant. Caring for Yuki was as if she were human again after loving Inuyasha and losing him.

"In reality, I could have held onto her for as long as I wish. I can love anyone I wish but that is why I must stay by Akito's side. I could not abandon her." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and let him cry in her shoulder. She cried too. Uo and Kureno loved each other and could not be together as long as the curse still existed.

Kagome looked up at him with determination in her eyes. "I will break the curse, for Uo, for you and for everyone affected." He stood there in silence as Kagome walked away from him.

* * *

The next day Kagome walked down the hallway with Machi next to her, with a clipboard in her hand. "Now I think we need to have some color." Kagome pondered. "Machi make note to ask which colors for the different years. It would be fun to have a different color theme. Each year could decorate their part of the school in color as school spirit." Machi nodded before writing it down. "Hey," she looked up suddenly. "You don't need to be so quiet all of the time. You're among friends Machi, be yourself." Machi blinked at Kagome and then smiled.

"Yes Senpai."

Kagome shook her head. "No- Kagome."

"Kagome,"

The miko nodded and went to turn around but then suddenly the door to her left burst open and three girl…the Yuki fan club….rushed past her with flowers in their hands. Machi and Kagome just froze. Those were the flowers that Yuki and her had worked so hard on! "Hey thieves stop!" Some person shouted.

Kagome stood there furious! Those girls were going to pay! "All of those flowers we worked hours on our ruined! I am going to strangle them!" Machi just sighed. The vice president was angry…again. "YUKI! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!"

"How so?" Machi wondered.

Kagome turned to the freshman with fire in her eyes. "BECAUSE OF HIS DAMN POPULARITY AND GOOD LOOKS THAT THOSE GIRLS ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY."

Machi smiled. "So you admit that you think Yuki is handsome?" Kagome stiffened. Machi was a very smart girl after all. "You like President don't you?" Geez…the girl was very smart. Machi smiled. Kagome sighed. She had not told anyone that she loved Yuki but Machi of all people could see straight through her. "I won't tell."

"Tell what?" Kagome froze.

Yuki stood behind her with a smirk on his face. "You need to tell me something?"

"No..." Kagome said quickly.

"Oh and I forgot, you are going to have to go to that snake's shop without me, I have things important to do."

Kagome froze. "You're the devil."

"Consider it payback." He said.

Kagome groaned. 'Oh and we have to do those flowers all over again."

Yuki blinked. "Why?"

Kagome sneered. "BECAUSE YOU'RE FAN CLUB! THATS WHY!"

...No need to shout." He said.

Kagome fumed.

Machi rolled her eyes.

Typical day.

* * *

Kagome jumped towards the phone picking it up and propped it against her left ear. "Hello?" She spoke with a mouth full of bagel but removed it. "Sorry, Hello… What? Kureno, why are you calling?" He started to tell her and the brush in her hand fell to the floor with a clunk. "I will be right there." And within five minutes afterwards, Kagome headed over towards the Sohma estate.

"What happened?" Uo asked putting the pillow over her head.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Kagome bolted through the front door towards the main house. She stopped cold. Haru was storming towards the gate. "Haru? What happened?" He just stared at her before walking away. Kagome could feel her heart turn cold. Akito did this.

The miko stomped towards Akito and pushed the door away from the hinges with such a force that it broke in half. "What the hell you do?" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome…" Kureno came towards her to try to calm her down but Kagome pulled away from his embrace.

Kagome bowed her head in exhaustion. "I was wrong about you." Akito's eyes widened as sapphire blue eyes looked into hers. They were filled with tears. "I thought you were just lost and needed help. I only realize that you are truly this way." Kagome looked up at her. "I can't help you anymore. I won't come around again." Kagome began to move to the door.

"No wait! Don leave!" Akito cried out to the miko but she did not turn back. It was a ripping feeling within her heart and soul. It was worse than losing one of the zodiac members. It was as she was a child who was watching his or her mother turn away from her and giving up. "Kagome! Don' leave!" Kagome turned her head towards Akito.

"When you are ready I will be waiting." The miko turned away again. It was as if a trouble teen that was addicted to alcohol or drugs and their mother would leave them until that person wanted to change for him or herself.

"No! Kagome!" Akito shouted but Kagome kept walking away. Once she was a block away from the main Sohma estate, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her before her legs finally gave out. Kagome collapsed on the sidewalk finally breaking down and let the tears flow.

* * *

"Vice President!" Naohito came up behind Kagome as she spoke with Yuki about some designs for the graduation ceremony the next morning. "Why were you not here yesterday?" He demanded.

Kimi came close to him with a pleading look on her face, "Chibi-suke," She spoke rather whiny like, "Don't be made at Vice president. She was not feeling well." He went red in the face from anger. He hated being called that!

"?..." Kagome blinked confusingly.

Yuki nodded in agreement. "I was curious on why you were not here too? Sick?" He questioned.

Kagome's face became a deep red. "Oh, I was sick. Sorry." That was all she said before Kagome turned away to go talk to Machi. He wondered what was she hiding.

School the next few weeks were nothing special. They went to class, eat, did homework and went home. It was that simple. It was a Tuesday Kagome walked down the hallway by herself heading to class when a hand came to her shoulder. She cocked her head and smiled. It was Momiji. "You are walking alone?"

"Yes, actually."

He came next to her and took her hand. "Let me walk you to class."

Kagome could not keep it in her any longer and embraced Momiji squealing with delight. "You are too cute!" He giggled as he basked in her attention. The other boys were envious. Kagome was a beautiful girl who only gave her attention to the Sohma boys, Yuki the most.

Soon enough after Kagome was done with her cuddling, they both walked down the hallway together. "What would you like to do after school?" Momiji asked.

Kagome thought for a second. "Well there is no student council today, so I am free. What would you like to do?"

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" He sang as they passed some students. Kagome smiled in agreement. He was too cute.

After school the whole gang went out for ice cream. Yuki sat next to Kagome. "You are coming with me to Kakeru's place."

"Hm...?" Kagome blinked at him confusingly. "Why me?"

He stared at her. "Becuase you are the vice president and as my second in command you are coming with me into the battle zone."

"What when did that become a rule?"

"...Just now."

"You just can't make them up as you go!"

..."I just did."

Kagome fumed. "Fine...jerk!"

Yuki sighed. "If you are going to act like that then I won't give you the gift I got you."

Kagome paused before getting up and looked at him. "You go me something?" He handed her the gift and she opened it. It was a necklace...with a rat on the end it looked like Yuki in his other form. Kagome just stared at her with a small smile. "Thank you Yuki." She said putting the necklace around her neck. She would treasure it forever.

"Do I look okay?" Kagome asked as they paused in front of the apartment door. It was the first time that they were at Kakeru's house and it was a little scary. It was like going into an unknown place and didn't know if you were going to be shot at or something.

Yuki nodded at her with a smile. "Stop worrying, you look fine." Kagome's face turned a little tint of pink before he knocked on the door. They waited and it opened. It was Kakeru.

"President, Vice President, there you are!" He leaned on the doorway with a smug look on his face. "You guys are late. Were you kissing?" Kagome knocked him over the head with her bag. "Ouch! Okay fine come in." He rubbed his injured head walking into the apartment. Yuki nodded his thanks to her as she nodded back. Kakeru needed to keep his comments to himself for once. "Welcome to my castle!" He cried joyfully lifting his hands in the air dramatically. Kagome and Yuki sighed.

From the kitchen there was a loud bang when a girl about her age came out with a huge smile. "Welcome! I am Komaki, it is wonderful to meet you." The young girl came over to Kagome with a big smile on her face. Kagome could not help but grin right along with the girl.

Yuki whipped on his charming smile and took Komaki's hand. "Hello I am Yuki Sohma. Your awful cute."

Komaki immediately blushed a deep fire engine red. "Wha-?"

Kakeru smiled. "She is a little spacey isn't she?"

"I hear you're a big fan of meat, Kakeru calls you his meat angel." Komaki took off after her boyfriend. Kagome giggled as she watched them.

"So your Kagome right? Come with me into the kitchen." Komaki tugged on her hand once she came back from the other room, followed by Kakeru who had a big sore on his head. "So you go to school with Kakeru?"

"Yes, he is very energetic." Kagome said as Komaki handed a glass of water.

"Well I hope we can be good friends from now on." Komaki said.

Kagome nodded. "Yes I like that."


	19. Chapter 18: Happily, Ever After

**Chapter 18:**

 **Happily, Ever After**

* * *

The clock struck midnight.

Kagome shot up out of her bed, shaking like a leaf, her breath was rapid as her heart beat a hundred miles per hour.

Something had just happened, she could feel the pulse of power, breaking her out of a dead sleep. "Momiji…" Her voice whispered in the dark as she sat on her bed, slightly confused. Why would she know if something had happened to the little cute rabbit? The thought of Momiji's smiling face, holding her hand, made her warm inside.

It was the same kind of warmth that she felt for Shippo.

The shrine priestess reached over towards her nightstand grabbing the phone of the hook. She leaned in and pulled out her little black phone book, just in case, she had everyone's number.

She waited for the phone to ring, and after a few, someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" Momiji's frightened voice echoed over the phone line. Kagome straightened into a sitting position.

"Momiji, did something just happen to you?" Kagome asked curiously, it a few seconds, she would hear tears over the phone.

He must feel so alone. "My curse broke."

"Do you want me to come over?" She asked. Momiji felt like a small child running into the safety of a mother's warm embrace.

"Please."

Kagome rushed to get to Momiji as fast as she could. She left a note that she would meet them at school the next day. Kagome ran towards the Sohma estate as fast as lightening. As she ducked in the hole in the wall, the next thing Kagome knew a certain blonde-haired boy embraced her.

Momiji's shoulder shook as he cried in her hair and Kagome wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. He must feel alone experiencing this pain. Kureno must have felt it too. To say goodbye to someone who was a part of your life for so long, it was hard to say part with them. She knew the feeling but Momiji could experience a whole new world after this pain left him. "Come on, you will always be my bunny rabbit." Kagome snuggled against him making him chuckle. Momiji really grew up in the past few months.

Kagome always knew how to make him feel better, always. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met. He only wished to find someone like her one day. He took her hand in his. Kagome was so precious to him. He would always be there for her. "Let's go inside." He took her hand in his, leading her inside one of the side buildings of the estate.

Once they reached his room, Momiji shut the door. "So, what are you going to do now?" Kagome asked as she began to serve tea from his small kitchen on the side of the room.

Momiji didn't know what he would do now. There was a whole world of possibilities waiting for him. "Finish school, go to college, find a girlfriend as beautiful as you and kindhearted as Tohru." He wondered if such a creature existed.

Momiji would love to her find someday. The rabbit watched Kagome move around his kitchen with ease. The miko would make a wonderful wife and mother someday.

"I am sure you will find someone wonderful." Kagome said as she smiled down at him. She poured his tea. "You might want to get some sleep, school tomorrow."

Momiji went straight to bed. Kagome could not sleep as easily.

She stayed up half the night before she lay down on a mat on the floor of the room. The next morning, Momiji walked to school right beside her, holding her hand the whole way. He was such a good boy that he would make any woman happy one day.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" She asked as they walked down the hallway.

Momiji nodded, answering her. "Yes, today."

"Good luck." Kagome kissed his cheek goodbye before leaving him with a huge smile on her face. "Miko?" She spun around to see Hana, Uo and Tohru standing there waiting for her. Tohru had a smile on her face.

Kagome stiffened a little grinning from ear to ear. "Hi guys." She walked right past them.

"You were holding hands with Momiji again." Hana said as they all continued to first period.

Kagome just shrugged, "Oh, he just walked me to school."

She crossed her arms in thought, "Hey, Kagome…aren't you going to be late for student council?" Uo asked, looking up at the clock.

Kagome's blue eyes widen with panic, "Oh no! Student Council! Yuki is going to kill me!" She spazzed waving her arms around in a flurry, "I'm going to be late! Late! Late! Gotta run! Run to student council!" She rambled as she ran down the hallway still waving her arms like a mad chibi.

Uo shook her head amused, watching her best friend running down the hallway. "Oh, Kagome, where would your head be if it weren't attached to your head?"

Spazzing as she ran through the hallway Kagome almost fell down a few times. The miko rushed around the corner crashing into someone but before she could fall, she landed right into their arms. Her blue eyes met purple...her face flushed a wild red, Yuki was holding her bridal style!

Yuki stood there with Kagome in his arms and was surprised on how light she felt. "You are late." He said with a chuckle.

Kagome rolled her eyes before flashing him a white smile. "I am sorry." She tried to explain. "There was an emergency this morning." He just stood there looking down at her. "You can put me down on." She breathed in breathlessly.

Yuki was snapped out of his trance and set Kagome on the floor. "Sorry." He cleared his throat. "Well let's get to work; we have a lot of ground to cover for your laziness."

Kagome just stood there for a second, slightly confused, before she realized that he just made fun of her. Kagome gasped before pointing her finger at his back. "Hey Yuki! That is not funny!" He just kept walking. "Yuki!" She ran after him in a fiery inferno!

* * *

Later that night, Kagome could feel Hiro breaking from the curse, causing a sudden surge of power.

The storms gathered into the night sky as she watched them hiss and clash fighting for dominance. The phone rang and Kagome answered it. "Yes?" Her voice was trembling, "What?!" She screamed. Her hand went over her mouth in shock. The phone fell from Kagome's hand as her knees became weak. Kagome fell to the floor in a heap before she started wailing at the top of her lungs.

 _Tohru...fell...off a cliff!_

Kagome rushed to the hospital as safe as she could. Finally, after hours of waiting, Kagome opened the door to Tohru's room. "Hey Tohru, how are you feeling?" Her best friend was covered with bandages; it made her feel a little relieved that everything was going to be okay.

Tohru smiled at her. "Okay."

"Sesshomaru said he would pay for your hospital bill." Kagome offered sitting down next to her best friend.

"Oh no, please I don't want to be any trouble." As always, Tohru was trying to make everything less burdensome but that wasn't the case. Sesshomaru said that it was his pleasure to help the girl out who brought Kagome back to the land of the living.

"No, he insists." Kagome said putting the fresh flowers in the vase next to her bed. "Yuki says hello."

"Tell him hello too." Tohru smiled at Kagome.

A few minutes later, a nurse came into Tohru's room and frowned when she saw Kagome sitting next to her patient. "Excuse me, but only family can visit."

Kagome nodded, almost rolling her eyes at the nurse. "I am sorry, I just needed to give her something."

"Kagome, can you check on Akito for me?" Tohru asked, with concern in her voice.

Kagome turned to her, even if Tohru was hurt, she stilled worried about other people, it made her smile. "Sure."

The next few days were eventful. Every single day after school, Kagome went up to the hospital to see Tohru and Kureno. Akito had stabbed Kureno in the back but he was getting better. Kureno asked how Uo was holding up, Kagome never ceased to tell him stories of their friendship. It made him long to see her more than ever. Rin even made the journey to see them both, the nervous wreak she was.

One day, Kagome walked along with Hana and Uo in hospital, Uo stood on the right of the doorway looking pissed off while Hana stood on the left her aura blazing. Lastly, Kagome stood in the center of the doorway with her miko powers blazing; it was the three witches protecting their prized possession.

Their target. Kyo Sohma.

The cat of the zodiac would feel the anger coming from them, from everyone. Haru stood on the side lines with a smirk on his face. "It's going to be hard for Kyo."

Yuki agreed, looking at Kagome with a smile on his face. "Yes, Kagome is the worst out of the trio."

Kyo knew he was in a deep trouble, but he had to try. "Can I see her?" He whispered.

Uo just lost it after that, "YOU THINK YOU CAN GO SEE HER NOW YOU BASTARD. KAGOME GIVE ME MY SPEAR." Kagome would have stopped her but she did not want to get kicked out of the hospital because of this.

Hana looked at him. "No."

Kagome continued, looking at him straight in the eyes. "You would leave physical evidence." She smiled evilly, "Although, I could just purify him, it leaves no trance." Kyo blanched.

"Miss Higurashi?" The nurse called, from Tohru's room.

"Yes?" Kagome turned around, looking at the nurse.

"Miss Honda is ready for you." Kagome went inside the room; she smiled at Tohru before sitting down next to the bed.

"You look better today." She said with a smile. "Here, Sesshomaru wanted to give you this."

She handed the envelope to Tohru.

Tohru opened the envelope, there was a letter inside the package. It read.

 _I would like to thank you Miss Honda for your friendship to Kagome. I can return the favor by providing you with this. If you wish to go to college or do something with your future. I want to know that you will be taken care of._

 _Thank you,_

 _Sesshomaru Tashio._

The check was for 100,000 U.S. dollars! "I can't take this." Tohru said alarmed.

Kagome smiled, "He won't take it back. This check is just for formalities, it is already deposited into your account. Take it or he will be offended."

Tohru wrapped her arms around the package. "Thank you." There were tears in her eyes.

The hospital door opened. It was Akito. She looked at the pair of friends. "I've made progress you know." Tohru held her hand out to her as Kagome pated the seat next to them. Akito smiled and joined the pair who changed her life forever.

* * *

It was closing time when Kagome finally left the hospital. As she closed the door, she noticed Yuki standing there by the wall. "Yuki?"

He turned towards her, "Ah, you're finished."

"Did you wait all this time for me?" She asked.

He nodded, as he took her hand. "I wanted to make sure you got home safely. I could bear to think another person I cared about getting hurt."

Kagome drew back away from him as her heart began to beat even faster. "You care about me?"

He smiled and brushed a tear from her face. "Yes."

It was all he said before she put her hand over his and began to cry even more. "I care about you too."

They walked out of the hospital together.

Kagome could not believe what had happened in the last few days. Kagome smiled thinking for a second. The Sohma family may have its problems but it was still a wonderful group of people. Yuki may be perfect on the outside but he did have his flaws too. It was because he was weak that he could care for someone as Tohru or even talk to her. Yuki really was a prince, when he chose to be a devil sometimes.

Today was the day that Tohru was going to be released from the hospital. Kagome along with Hana and Uo waited outside for her. Uo wore a girl outfit today while Hana was sporting her most beautiful black dress.

Kagome decided to wear a blue dress with her hair flowing down her back like a beautiful bed head. "I hope that things go well." Kagome said as they waited outside.

"Don't worry, they will." Hana said putting her head on Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome looked around, seeing Kyo Sohma standing a few yards away from the, "Look who's here."

"I should kick his ass." Uo said.

The doors of the hospital opened. "Sorry I'm late." Tohru said. She looked over and saw Kyo standing there look at her. She took off like a shot into the other direction. Kyo slumped to the ground, "Damnit! I am faster than she is!" He took off after her in a hot pursuit. Kagome smiled as Hana leaned on her shoulder and Uo flung her arm over her other side.

There was love when Kyo ran after her best friend. She knew that Tohru was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay. "Guys, I think that we will have to start arranging for a wedding soon." Her phone started to ring. "Hold on," She answered it. "Hello?"

"Kagome, can you meet me for a second?"

It was Yuki. "Sure, okay. Bye." She put her phone back in her purse. "Hey guys sorry but I have to go meet Yuki." Hana and Uo smiled as Kagome ran around the corner, towards her own prince charming.

"Uo,' Hana asked. "Is this happily ever after?"

Up laughed. "Hell no..." she paused. "Dear damn close though."

As soon as Kagome got there, she saw Yuki sitting waiting for her. "Yuki, I am sorry it took me so long. I was at the hospital." Yuki glanced at her. Kagome looked so beautiful today.

He stood up from the bench, "It is okay." He took Kagome's hand, suddenly they both felt a flash of power. Kagome could see Yuki's aura. The rat was gone forever. Yuki stopped as he looked up at the sky with tears came down his face. "I wanted to tell you something, even if I still had my curse but now, I can tell you freely." Kagome felt her breath stop. "I can be the man I wanted to be for you." Kagome felt her heart quicken as he pulled her to him kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Now I can be who I wish to be. I want to be someone with you by my side." He cupped her face. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart beat a thousand miles. Yuki loved her. It seemed so weird that she could even love anyone else than Inuyasha but here she was, in love with Yuki Sohma, of all people. "I love you too." She said in a quiet voice as he kissed her again. "We need to go to the Sohma estate." She said.

He took her there, and she met up with Tohru, Kyo and his father. Kyo wrapped Kagome in his embrace. She hugged him in return.

It was finally over.

Kagome went to Akito's door. "Akito..." She called out softly.

Tohru came up next to her. "It is us."

The door opened. With both of her hands, Akito grabbed both girls' shirts and pulled them into the darkness of her room. They both wrapped Akito in their embrace. They all cried together.

It was finally over, but the ending has still yet to come.

It was almost the end of the school year. Yuki had kissed Kagome in the hallway one day. It caused such a ruckus in school but it had been worth it. It would show everyone to stay away from them.

"Here for my new place." He gave her a key to his new apartment.

"Oh, I don't need one." Kagome said with a smile. Yuki looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

"You don't need one, you don't plan on visiting me, are you breaking up with me?"

Kagome blinked at him for a second and started to laugh. "No", she said, "I am going to move in with you." She smiled and Yuki looked at her in amazement. "Oh, Ayame didn't tell you?" she asked. Yuki going to kill brother. "Oh, I got accepted into the same university as you and we are going to school together."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I just did." He groaned in annoyance.

Kagome carried a box from the shrine. "This feels so weird." she said to Tohru. "You're not going to college?"

Tohru shook her head, "No. I am going to be with Kyo. I just want to live."

Kagome nodded. "Tohru, you are really something. I am going to miss you."

Tohru nodded. "I will too but you will have Yuki to keep you company."

"You will have Kyo." Tohru nodded.

Kagome felt a hum in the air, making her turn towards the well. It was opened. Kagome gasped at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again. "Kagome!" She turned around to see Yuki waiting by the steps for her. She smiled. It was time to live for the present, not the past. She set the box down and went towards Yuki. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kagome smiled, "Nothing." She kissed him on the lips. "Yuki, we will always be together, won't we?"

He smiled kissing her lips again. "I am not going anywhere."

* * *

The past four years were the happiest of Kagome's life. College was hard but she managed to stick it out with Yuki along her side. He recently tried proposed to her. Yuki had tried to set up a whole special dinner for them but that ended in disaster. He started sneezing in the middle of the proposal. Kagome just took the ring and said yes. It was so funny. Kagome never laughed so hard in her life. "Do we have to do this?" Yuki asked dramatically, as he held his fiancé's hand. They were on their way to his brother's shop to pick up some designs for their future wedding.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she kissed him on the lips, "We decided that your brother is the best for the wedding dress." she moved her hair out of her face. "I happen to like his designs."

It was hard at first beginning a new life after high school without their friends nearby. Kyo and Tohru moved across Japan, it was hard seeing them. Hana was currently traveling the world, enjoying life. Uo and Kureno were together living their happily ever after a few miles away. Haru and Rin were back together while Momiji was currently dating a girl named Nodaka, such a sweet shy girl.

Kagome did want a family someday but it would be busy. Yuki was planning on furthering his schooling in politics while Kagome was about to start working at the hospital. It was very hard to keep herself from not getting pregnant. Yuki was very active in their bed and Kagome was always giving into him.

After all those years of non-female contact. Kagome should have accepted this from him.

Akito was not so lucky. She had three children already and a set of twins on the way. She wondered how the female would handle motherhood. She was emotionally unstable but there was Shigure to help. That made her fear less. He was good with kids.

Ritsu was doing well too. He was taking over the shrine in the next few years to help mom out. Souta was going to start college soon. It was so crazy how everything had changed over the years.

Kagome was a registered nurse while Yuki was planning something in politics. He was a good leader when he put his mind to it. "Ayame!" Kagome called out as she pulled Yuki in behind her. Ayame greeted them with all smiles and they started on the dress plans.

"I am sure you want something for the honeymoon." Yuki sat with his face in his hands, groaning. "This would be perfect!"

He watched as Kagome fawned over a white dress, "This is perfect!" She giggled with a huge smile on her face. "Are you sure I can get him to wear it?"

"Absolutely." Ayame cried with happiness.

Yuki sweat-dropped. "Kagome..." He hissed at his future wife. "Why am I marrying you again?" He thought to himself.

Kagome shrugged, "What? you are more feminine looking then me..." She loved teasing Yuki. it made him less polite and more of himself. It was exciting to see him lose control. Yuki went a shade of red as he streamed in anger. The woman loved to push his buttons too much!

"Oh, the possibilities!" Ayame exclaimed, trying to show Kagome some more ideas.

"Nii-san, don't put those ideas into my fiancé's head." Yuki warned.

I would say that Yuki and I lived happily ever after. I wouldn't say that. Life went on with its own challenges ahead. I would say this, if you live each day with all your heart, then you can truly live happily ever after, even if it is only for a short time.

Hello, my name is Kagome, and this is my fairytale ending.

 **-End of Part 1-**


	20. Sequel Info

**Hello everyone! Loved the response for this story! As you know, I did promise to expand this story into another part. I have come up with a title and summary. Now, let me know what you think and this story will be out by August 15th. I might be starting a new job soon and I need to work on some other stories. So take a break, sit back and relax and I will be back in two weeks!**

Part 2: Fruit of Hope

Summary: Everyone has gone their separate ways, yet Kagome and Yuki start on the next part of their lives - college. Going to college in America will be tough enough. Can Kagome and Yuki keep their love strong enough with pursing different majors, life goals and dealing with Yuki's ever-growing fan club: College Edition?


End file.
